Espoir
by isasoleil
Summary: AH / Bella, une prostituée est meurtrie par son passé... elle vit une vie qui ne devrait pas être la sienne. Elle garde l'ESPOIR qu'un jour elle aura une vie normale. Pourra-t-IL lui apporter ce dont elle a vraiment besoin ? Venez lire.
1. Chapter 1 : Rosalie

**C'est ma première fic, ne juger pas trop vite.**

**Avertissement :** bien que j'aie utilisé, les mêmes patronymes que Stephenie Meyer, il n'en reste pas moins que je suis entièrement l'auteur de cette fiction donc le fait de publier sur Fanfiction ne diminue ou n'abroge en rien mes droits d'auteur. Ce qui signifie, entre autre, que je n'autorise aucun plagiat, en tout ou en partie. Et ceci est valable pour toutes mes fictions postées sur ce site.

**Aux voleurs sans scrupule prenez le temps de lire ce qui suit et sachez que sur aucun blog, site, ou autre support vous serez protégez, il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour vous dénoncer.**

**Article L335-2 **  
Modifié par Loi n°2007-1544 du 29 octobre 2007 - art. 41 JORF 30 octobre 2007  
Toute édition d'écrits, de composition musicale, de dessin, de peinture ou de toute autre production, imprimée ou gravée en entier ou en partie, au mépris des lois et règlements relatifs à la propriété des auteurs, est une contrefaçon et toute contrefaçon est un délit.  
La contrefaçon en France d'ouvrages publiés en France ou à l'étranger est punie de trois ans d'emprisonnement et de 300 000 euros d'amende.  
Seront punis des mêmes peines le débit, l'exportation et l'importation des ouvrages contrefaisants.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Rosalie**

* * *

Je suis Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai 21 ans.

Je ne sais pas où je suis, j'entends des bruits, des bourdonnements, mais je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et j'ai l'impression que je suis immobilisée par quelque chose de lourd. Tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est d'essayer de comprendre, alors, je vais partir du début, de ce que je sais et de ce que je suis certaine. Ça me ramènera peut-être à aujourd'hui…

Je fais tout ce qu'il y a de plus honteux dans la vie, mais en même temps, je fais le plus vieux métier du monde. Hé oui vous avez compris, je suis une prostituée, une fille de joie, une pute, enfin appeler ça comme vous voulez

Jusqu'à il y a 1 mois, je travaillais pour la meilleure maison de filles de joie de la ville de Seattle. J'étais la meilleure fille également. Mon carnet de rendez-vous était rempli plusieurs semaines à l'avance. Je ne m'en plaignais pas trop puisque tous mes clients, à quelques exceptions près, étaient tous réguliers et avaient la même plage horaire depuis plusieurs années. Mon travail c'était comme si j'étais chargée de donner des cours privé sur le sexe, les pulsions et assouvir les fantasmes les plus fous ou encore seulement écouter ... Vous pensez certainement que c'est dégradant et humiliant de faire ce travail et que je dois être la pire des salopes pour aimer faire ces choses avec des mecs différents et en plus quelques uns avec les idées un peu débordantes. Au début, j'avais la même opinion. Au final, ce n'était pas le plus terrible. Je N'AIME PAS ÇA. J'aurais tellement voulu une vie normale, finir mes études, devenir la meilleure écrivaine des États-Unis ou encore transmettre ma passion des livres et de la littérature en enseignant à des jeunes. Je rêvais en silence de trouver le prince charmant, mon Roméo, mon Mr Darcy… Mais j'avais besoin d'argent… Victoria m'avait donné ce travail 5 ou 6 mois après ma fugue.

**Voici comment j'en suis arrivé là.**

- Bonjour …

Je relevai la tête affolée. Je vis une personne d'environ 25 ans devant moi. Elle était magnifique, les cheveux très longs, blonds et elle était vraiment très belle. Il faisait nuit et j'étais assise sur un banc de parc, près d'une fontaine, les genoux repliés sur la ma poitrine mes bras les entourant, ma tête enfouit entre mes deux genoux. J'étais complètement perdue, je n'avais pas pris de douche depuis plusieurs jours ni même mangé quelque chose. Je n'avais pas d'argent pour manger et encore moins pour me procurer la drogue dont j'avais absolument besoin pour endormir mon cerveau. J'offrais mon corps à mon dealer pour pouvoir avoir ma dose. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais lui offrir d'autres ? Mais là depuis presque une semaine, je n'avais rien pris. Laurent était introuvable. J'avais besoin de lui. Non j'avais plutôt besoin de ma dose.

- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

…

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle avait l'air gentil, mais tout le monde peut avoir l'air gentil.

- Voudrais-tu que j'appelle quelqu'un pour toi ?... tes parents ?... une amie ?... demanda-t-elle.

J'aurais voulu lui demander d'appeler Angela, ma meilleure amie, mais, si quelqu'un me trouvait, je devrais retourner chez ma mère et Phil qui ne se gênerait pas pour me violer encore et encore comme à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion c'est-à-dire 2 fois par semaine au moins et ce depuis que j'avais 10 ans…

J'avais quitté tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à la stabilité pour une jeune fille de 16 ans. Parce que de l'extérieur c'était ce que notre famille reflétait. J'ai fait une fugue et encore aujourd'hui il faut dire que c'est la meilleure chose que j'ai fait de ma vie. Ma mère Renée a quitté mon père lorsque j'avais 2 ans, elle dit que sa vie était d'un ennui à mourir. Elle avait rencontré mon père lors d'une soirée trop arrosée dans un bar où il prenait un verre avec ses collègues policiers après un quart de travail. Ma mère est une de ces femmes qui bavent devant un homme en uniforme. Alors ils ont finis la soirée et la nuit ensemble. Mon père est complètement tombé sous charme. Renée a emménagé chez Charlie (mon père) rapidement. Ils ont vécu une passion vraiment très forte et j'en suis le résultat. Quand j'y repense, je crois que c'était plutôt une attirance sexuelle et du désir très fort. Vous savez celui qui vous fait perdre les pédales. Celui qui vous donne l'espoir que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécu…

Enfin, lorsque j'avais 10 ans ma mère a rencontré un homme dont elle est tombée amoureuse. Phil… Juste son nom me donne envie de vomir… Ma mère n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Je n'existais plus. Comme il est joueur de baseball professionnel, il devait s'absenter souvent, surtout les fins de semaine, pour aller jouer des matchs partout dans différentes villes des États-Unis. Elle me laissait au bon soin de madame Weber, la mère de ma meilleure amie Angela. Il faut dire que ça m'était bien égal puisque chez les Weber, tout était _normal_, pour une famille. Un père et une mère qui s'aimaient et qui élevaient leurs 3 enfants. C'était comme ma famille. Non c'était MA famille, en tout cas celle que j'aurais voulu avoir…

Ce n'était pas que je n'aimais pas ma mère, c'était Phil le problème. Il est débarqué chez nous sans prévenir et sans que j'aie eu le temps de m'en rendre compte. Ma mère donnait des cours de yoga le jour et des cours d'aérobie 2 soirs par semaine. J'y allais avec elle tous les soirs puisque qu'ils terminaient à 20h00. Donc j'avais le temps de prendre mon bain et de me coucher à une heure relativement convenable pour aller à l'école le lendemain sans être trop fatiguée. Jusqu'au jour où ma mère a du quitter plus tôt pour remplacer une collègue malade… Je suis rentrée à la maison après les cours et il y avait seulement Phil à la maison…

- Où est ma mère ? demandais-je.

- Parti remplacer une collègue malade, le cours était plus tôt dit-il.

Il avait un drôle de sourire. J'avais 10 ans alors vous ne vous douter pas de ce que ce petit sourire pouvait signifier. Nous avons donc commandé une pizza pour le souper. Ensuite, j'ai fait la vaisselle, c'était une tâche qui m'était destinée. J'ai fait mes devoirs et pris mon bain. J'avais ma propre salle de bain dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de fermer à clé. Mais cette fois-là, j'aurais dû…. C'est comme ça que cela a commencé…. Phil est entré dans MA salle de bain qui était dans MA chambre. Il était complètement nu… J'AVAIS 10 ANS !

* * *

- Hey ? Je m'appelle Rosalie …

….

- Je peux t'aider si tu veux… tu n'es pas obligé de me raconter…

…

- J'habite tout près, ce n'est pas grand, mais je pense que ca va aller...

Elle me dit tout ça en me tendant la main. Personne ne m'avait tendue la main depuis tellement longtemps. Alors, sans un mot, j'ai pris sa main et j'ai suivi Rosalie. Quand nous sommes arrivées chez elle, elle m'a fait entrer dans la salle de bain.

- Dans l'armoire, il y a des serviettes, du savon et du shampoing. Fait comme chez toi, prends tout ton temps. Je vais déposer quelques vêtements sur ton lit, tu pourras les mettre et venir me rejoindre dans la cuisine, on va se faire un sandwich, me dit-elle doucement.

…

- J'étais incapable de dire un mot. Même pas un merci. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me voulait. Je suis une pauvre fille dont personne ne se soucie. Pourquoi voulait-elle s'occuper de moi.

Alors, je fis couler l'eau de la douche, enlevai mes vêtements et je me glissai sous le jet d'eau bouillante. C'était tellement bon. Tout dans cette salle de bain était réconfortant. J'ai lavé mes cheveux avec le shampoing à la fraise. J'ai pris le gel de douche qui sentait bon le freesia (mes fleurs préférées).

Quand j'eu terminé, je suis sorti et mis les vêtements sur le lit. Un jeans noir et un chandail gris avec des rayures noir. Il y avait des sous-vêtements noirs en dentelles. WOW… jamais j'en avais vu d'aussi beau.

Hésitante, je me suis dirigé vers la porte de la chambre qui menait à la cuisine. J'y trouvai Rosalie.

- Alors, tu vas mieux ? dit-elle.

* * *

**Alors... Je sais c'est un peu court. Pour celles qui n'attendent que LUI, il n'arrive pas avant le chapitre 4...**


	2. Chapter 2 : Pourquoi pas ?

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : pourquoi pas ?**

* * *

Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait une petite table et 2 chaises, quelques armoires de cuisine, un petit réfrigérateur, une cuisinière, un canapé et un téléviseur. Rosalie était devant moi et me tendait la main à nouveau.

- Je t'ai préparé un sandwich… tu viens ?

- Ouais… Merci… Dis-je timidement.

- Je sais que je t'ai dit que tu n'étais pas obligé de me raconter, mais moi je peux te raconter ?

- Si tu veux…

- Alors, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale, j'ai 24 ans. Je ne vis pas ici. C'est un endroit où les filles avec qui je travaille nous pouvons venir nous reposer quelques jours par mois. C'est aussi un endroit secret.

_À cette information, je levai les yeux vers elle._

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est un endroit où tu peux te sentir en sécurité. Il ne peut rien t'arriver ici. Je ne fais pas un travail très convenable. Je suis une fille de joie, une prostituée.

_Elle est folle. Il faillait que je tombe sur une folle encore. Non mais, j'en avais pas eu assez des personnes folles dans ma vie!!!_

- Ça fait maintenant 5 ans que je fais ça. Quand j'ai commencé, j'avais 19 ans. Je suis partie de chez moi à 17 ans. J'avais rencontré un mec super, Mike. Il m'a accueilli chez lui et je suis tombée complètement amoureuse de lui. Il a été plusieurs de mes premières fois. Ma première cuite, j'étais complètement soûle, mon premier joint, ma première ligne cocaïne et surtout mon premier orgasme. Et un soir, alors que je faisais un travail pour terminer mon cursus scolaire, Mike est rentré à l'appartement avec 3 de ses amis. Ils étaient tous soûls et défoncés. Mike s'est approché de moi, il m'a prise dans ses bras pour ensuite me mettre au milieu du salon et il a dit : _Je vous l'avais bien dit qu'elle était bien roulé ma Rose. Vous allez voir c'est une vrai tigresse_.

Et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il m'arrivait, un des mecs s'était jeté sur ma bouche, un autre me maintenait les bras pour ne pas que je bouge et Mike s'est approché pour me dire que j'allais connaître la meilleure baise de ma vie.

_Pourquoi elle me raconte cette histoire. Elle pense qu'elle est la seule à avoir été prise sans son accord. Ils ne lui ont pas pris sa virginité à elle lorsqu'elle avait 10 ans._

- C'était dégoûtant. Dit-elle en fermant les yeux. Lorsque je me suis réveillée le lendemain matin, il n'y avait plus que Mike et moi dans l'appartement. Je me suis levée en vitesse, ramasser mes affaires et me suis enfuit.

Je ne disais toujours rien.

- J'ai pris un autocar et je me suis retrouvée ici à Seattle. J'ai dormi dans les parcs et j'ai rencontré Victoria ma patronne. Voilà, tu sais à peu près tout de moi.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Que moi aussi on m'avait violée. Tout ce que je voulais c'était une dose de cocaïne. Son récit avait fait ressortir mes démons personnels et je voulais une fois de plus endormir mon cerveau. Mon corps se mit à trembler, je paniquais. Rosalie s'est avancée près de moi et m'a dit :

- Tu sais, ça va passer… encore quelques jours et tu n'aura plus ce manque.

_Comment pouvait-elle savoir._

Elle me prit dans ses bras et elle me berça doucement. Personne n'avait démontré autant de douceur avec moi. Elle était calme et ça me faisait un bien fou.

* * *

C'est le soleil qui me réveilla ce matin là. J'étais toujours dans les bras de Rosalie et elle me souriait.

- Bonjour dis-je

- Bonjour….

- Désolée…..

- Ne soit pas désolée, ne t'excuses pas. Ça me fait plaisir d'être là pour toi. J'aurais vraiment aimé que quelqu'un soit là pour moi. dit-elle toujours en me souriant.

- Merci.

_Toc toc toc_

- Ne bouges pas je reviens, dit Rosalie.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, une grande femme rousse aux cheveux frisés entra dans le petit appartement.

- Rosalie, je crois que tu va être obligé de revenir plus tôt que prévu, dit-elle

- C'est que je croyais que j'aurais encore aujourd'hui pour me reposer, dit Rosalie.

- Désolée ma belle mais….

La femme s'arrêta de parler lorsqu'elle me vit.

- Victoria, je te présente euh…

- Bella, dis-je timidement.

-Oui c'est ça Bella.

- Oh, intéressant. Quel âge as-tu Bella ? demanda Victoria.

- 19 ans.

- Parfait ! Viens par ici un peu que je regarde comment tu es de plus près ? dit-elle avec un sourire machiavélique.

Je me levai sans même penser à ce que je faisais, mais Rosalie se plaça devant moi.

- Tu fais quoi là Victoria ? cria Rosalie.

- Tu le sais très bien. Tu l'as vu. Elle est parfaite. Et crois-moi avec ses airs de petite fille sage elle fera l'envie de tous les clients, dit Victoria en se frottant les mains ensembles.

- Bella, ne l'écoute pas.

- Alors très chère Bella. Tu as un travail ?

- Non.

- Bien. Tu voudrais venir travailler pour moi ?

- Euh… c'est que… je… bégayais-je

- Rosalie pourrait te donner des trucs.

- Je…

- Laisse-là Victoria. Elle n'a pas besoin de ça dans sa vie, dit Rosalie.

- Oh, je pense qu'elle peut très bien avoir besoin de ça moi, dit Victoria.

_Était-elle en train de me proposer ce que je pense qu'elle est en train de me proposer ? Non mais je rêve ou quoi ? Je ne pourrais jamais faire ça. Coucher avec pleins de mecs et faire des choses aussi déroutantes que dégradantes… Quoi que je n'en serais pas à ma première fois… Phil a pris mon corps sans mon consentement. Je l'ai offert à Laurent en échange de drogue… sans parler de tous ceux dont je ne me souviens pas …et là je me vois offrir de l'argent pour faire ça. Rosalie n'avait pas l'air d'accord, mais ça ne regardait que moi. _

- Euh… il faut faire quoi au juste. ? demandais-je timidement.

- Oh, rien de bien compliqué ma belle. Du sexe, ricana Victoria.

- Juste du sexe ?

- Oui ma belle et tout ce qui l'entoure. Le sexe oral, le sexe vaginal, le sexe anal et du sexe à trois quelques fois. dit-elle toujours en riant.

- Oh… et il faut savoir faire tout ça?

- Bella, toutes les filles n'avaient aucune expérience, mis à part quelques petites baises, ricana-t-elle une fois de plus. Alors ?

_Qu'est-ce que je dois faire. Merde c'est une façon comme une autre de gagner de l'argent. Rosalie le fait et elle n'a pas l'air malheureux. Bella arrête d'analyser pour une fois. Je pourrais mettre cet argent de côté et faire ce que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire c'est-à-dire m'inscrire à l'université en littérature. Allez réponds._

- C'est d'accord.

- Très bien. Rosalie trouves-lui les vêtements qu'il lui faut et on se retrouve à 18h00 à la maison.

La porte se referma et Rosalie me regarda tristement.

- Euh… Bella… ce n'est pas quelque chose de vraiment plaisant à faire tu sais….

- Je me doute bien.

- Bella, même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je vais t'aider, dit-elle en s'approchant de moi.

- Merci Rosalie.

Nous partîmes dans un centre commercial, plus précisément dans un magasin de lingerie. Rosalie avait tout d'une experte. Je comprenais donc les sous-vêtements noirs de ce matin. Elle me fit essayer plein de soutien-gorge avec le shorty ou encore le string assorti. Elle me dit que je devais choisir trois ensembles de couleurs différentes. Alors je pris un bleu nuit tout en dentelle, un blanc avec des motifs de fleurs et finalement un rouge. Rosalie prit les peignoirs en satin assortis. Elle sortit une carte de crédit et régla la facture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Victoria offre toujours les trois premiers ensembles. Dit-elle.

- Oh !

Je devais en savoir plus. J'étais un peu inquiète.

- Euh … Rosalie.

- Oui.

- Crois-tu que je devrai commencer ce soir ? comment ça se passe habituellement avec les clients ?

Ne t'inquiète pas. Les clients sont souvent très habitués. Ils connaissent les règles de la maison. Habituellement, ce sont des hommes mariés qui ne sont pas satisfaits par leurs femmes. Tu sais, avec le travail, les enfants et les responsabilités, ces pauvres femmes n'ont pas assez d'énergie pour jouer à la putain. Alors ces hommes viennent nous voir pour baiser tout simplement.

- Et euh… est-ce que…

- Bella, les clients doivent respecter ce que toi tu fais où ne fais pas. S'il y a quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire, tu en parles avec Victoria.

- D'accord.

Nous avons mangé dans un petit café du coin et sommes parti vers la maison de Victoria.

* * *

Je sais c'est un peu long avant que l'histoire débute. Mais il fallait vraiment que je place Bella.


	3. Chapter 3 : Premier Client

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Premier client**

* * *

- Bonsoir Bella. Bonsoir Rosalie.

- Bonsoir Victoria.

- Rosalie, ton premier client ce soir est à 19h30. Tu peux aller te préparer et prends la chambre aux miroirs.

- C'est bon. À plus tard Bella.

Victoria me fit monter le grand escalier et me dirigea dans ce qui doit être un bureau.

- Alors Bella, tu n'es pas trop nerveuse. Me demanda-t-elle.

- Non… oui… enfin peut-être…

- Pour ce soir, ton premier client sera là vers 21h30. C'est un homme d'affaires qui vit en Californie. Il n'est pas très exigeant. Tout ce qu'il veut c'est faire descendre le stress et passer un bon moment. Tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème, c'est un habitué. Est-ce que tu as des questions ?

- Non.

- Bien. Pour commencer, tu dois savoir que le client doit toujours avoir un préservatif lorsqu'il y a pénétration. Tu ne dois pas accepter de rendez-vous avec un client en dehors de la maison. Tu as ton propre carnet de rendez-vous et tu peux décider de celui qui peut prendre rendez-vous et celui qui ne peut pas. C'est à toi de voir. Je peux mettre un client pour toi sans ton avis, sauf si le client est dans ta liste de ceux que tu ne veux pas.

- Bien.

- Tu ne dois pas dépasser 3 clients par soir. Par mesure de précautions, nous voulons essayer de réduire le risque d'infections urinaires. Les rendez-vous durent 1h30. Tu as obligatoirement 1h00 entre chacun de tes rendez-vous pour te permettre de prendre une douche et de relaxer ton corps avant le prochain.

- Ok.

- Toutes les filles ici ont leurs propres chambres avec chacune une salle de bain privée. Il y a d'autres chambres avec des besoins spécifiques, nous en parlerons en temps voulu. Les clients peuvent utiliser ta salle de bain, c'est souvent plus agréable pour toi s'ils le font avant. Dans ce cas, il y a une trousse pour homme au-dessus du cabinet de toilette.

- Tu dormiras ici tous les soirs si tu veux et tu seras nourri. La cuisine au rez-de-chaussée est toujours pleine à craquer de nourriture. Et si tu as l'âme d'une cuisinière aucun problème pour faire la cuisine pour tout le monde le plus souvent possible.

- Ouais, j'aime bien.

- Viens je vais te montrer ta chambre.

- Je suivi Victoria dans le couloir. Il menait à 4 portes au fond l'un en face de l'autre.

- Au bout à droite, c'est la chambre de Lauren. À gauche, celle de Jessica. Juste ici en face de la tienne, c'est la chambre de Rosalie.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre devant nous. Elle était grande, de couleur bleu. Il y avait un canapé crème avec un jeté dessus à droite. Sur le mur du fond, il y avait une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur un balcon, des grands rideaux crème étaient installés sur tout le mur. Au milieu, il y avait un très grand lit à baldaquin recouvert lui aussi de voilage crème. À gauche, il y avait une porte avec une immense salle de bain dans les mêmes tons. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

_Je ne devais pas me sentir bien. Je venais d'accepter de devenir une fille de joie, une prostituée, une pute. Pourquoi est-ce que je trouve cette chambre rassurante. Peut-être que j'aime à penser que j'ai un endroit à moi et qui plus est, c'est une pièce vraiment belle._

- Ça va aller Bella ?

- Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

- Tu sais, j'essaie toujours de faire une pièce où la fille va se sentir bien. Je n'ai aucunement le mérite de celle-ci. C'était la chambre de Kate. Elle est partie il y a quelques mois. Elle a rencontré son âme sœur, et elle l'a suivi en Alaska.

- Je ne répondis pas. J'essayais de ne pas penser à ce que je ferais dans quelques heures avec monsieur Californie.

- Bella, les préservatifs sont dans le tiroir de la table de nuit. Installe-toi, prends une douche. Je t'envoie Rosalie quand elle sera libre pour t'aider à te préparer. Dernière chose. En aucun cas tu dois embrasser un client sur la bouche et les clients le savent eux aussi. C'est trop personnel.

- Ok.

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Il était 20h45. Rosalie n'était toujours pas arrivée. J'étais presque inquiète.

_Toc toc toc_

_Enfin._

- Salut.

- Salut Rosalie, je commençais à me faire du soucis.

- Excuse-moi mais ça été plus long que prévu, Dit-elle.

- Alors, tu crois que ça va, que je suis ok, demandais-je des tremblements dans la voix.

- Oui, tes vêtements sont parfaits, me sourit-elle.

- Tu le connais le client ?

- Oui et ne t'en fais pas, Charles est un gentleman. Il est doux et très facile à satisfaire. Il va te demander de lui faire une fellation et ensuite, il voudra que tu sois au-dessus de lui, c'est toi qui doit lui faire du bien et pas lui qui doit faire le travail.

- Ouais… je serai bonne tu penses ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, il est beau garçon. Il a 44 ans, blond aux yeux bleus et il est très musclé. C'est un client bonbon en fait. Tu as seulement à t'occuper de lui, le faire jouir et être douce avec lui.

- Merci Rosalie.

- Bon je te laisse et je t'envoie Charles. Je viens dormir avec toi, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci, je te garde une place. Cette fille est un ange. Je me sens en sécurité avec elle. Il me semble que je pourrais m'en faire une très bonne amie.

* * *

_Bella ça va aller, aucun problème, c'est un habitué. Il n'est pas difficile. Merde. Calme-toi Bella, tu vas réussir, ce n'est pas compliqué, Rosalie a dit, une fellation et une pénétration vaginale que je contrôle moi-même. Respire. Respire. Respire. Étape par Étape._

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je ne fût pas déçue.

- Bonsoir Bella, dit-il.

- Bonsoir monsieur Charles.

- Oh, juste Charles, s'il-te-plaît, répondit-il.

- D'accord… Entrez Charles, je vous attendais.

Il me sourit.

_Étape 1 réussie._

Il déposa sa veste et il prit place sur le canapé. Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire. Je décidai donc de m'asseoir près de lui. Il enleva ses vêtements en gardant seulement son boxer et il me regarda.

- J'ai l'habitude d'utiliser la douche… ça t'ennuie si j'y vais ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Non, ça va. Il y a une trousse pour homme dans l'armoire au-dessus…

- Du cabinet de toilette, je sais merci, me coupa-t-il. J'en ai pour quelques minutes.

J'étais nerveuse. Pour me calmer, je pris mon livre de Jane Austen et me mit à lire une page au hasard. De toute façon, je le connaissais par cœur ce livre. C'était la seule chose que j'avais emporté avec moi lors de ma fugue. J'étais tellement prise dans ma lecture que je n'entendis pas Charles revenir de la salle de bain. Je le sentis s'asseoir sur le canapé près de moi. Je sursautai et tournai mon regard vers lui…

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Non ça va, je me laisse toujours emporter quand je lis ce livre.

Il avait le regard coquin. Il était vraiment beau. Il avait enroulé une serviette autour de sa taille et il y avait encore de l'eau qui perlait sur sa peau et ses cheveux étaient encore mouillés.

_Pourquoi un mec comme lui venait se taper des filles comme nous lors de ces déplacements._

- Je suis nouvelle, en fait, vous êtes… euh… mon premier client, avouais-je en rougissant.

- Je sais Bella. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne suis pas un salaud venu jouer à des jeux que ma femme ne veut pas essayer.

- Oh! Alors… euh… vous…

- En fait Bella, j'ai seulement besoin de me relaxer, de ne penser à rien et de prendre du plaisir… viens ici…

Je me suis me rapproché de lui. Il a défait le peignoir que je portais et l'a fait glisser sur mes épaules tout en caressant celles-ci. Le peignoir tomba sur le canapé. Il sourit. Il enlaça ma taille et me souleva pour me faire passer à califourchon sur ses genoux. Son regard me scrutait.

Je tremblais et il s'en aperçu.

-Hey, calme-toi Bella. Ça va aller, souffla-t-il en me regardant sincèrement et me caressant les bras doucement de haut en bas.

Je pris une grande respiration en fermant les yeux. Je pouvais déjà sentir son sexe tendu sous mes fesses.

_Merde, pas maintenant, c'est trop vite. Bella calme-toi, je dois me calmer, respirer...  
Je dois le faire. Il est gentil. Il est tendre, doux et rassurant. Lance-toi Bella. Ce n'est pas Phil… et en plus c'est ton choix d'être là._

-Charles…

-hummm…

-Votre plaisir… vous … euh… Rosalie… elle… m'a dit que…

-Bella ? me coupa-t-il.

-Oui ?

-Mon plaisir, j'aimerais bien le prendre dans ta bouche. Tu veux bien faire ça pour moi ?

Vraiment, il se montrait très compréhensif. Il voulait que ce soit plus facile pour moi. Il m'aidait à lui faire du bien.

-Oui, répondis-je timidement.

J'avais déjà mis des préservatifs dans mes poches de peignoir. J'en pris un et le mis sur le bras du canapé. Je me levai et me mis à genoux entre ses jambes. Lentement j'enlevai la serviette autour de sa taille. Mes mains tremblaient quand je caressai son pénis du bout des doigts. Encore une fois je pris une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage et j'enroulai ma main autour de sa dureté. Doucement je fis des vas-et-viens en pressant un peu plus fort.

-Tu veux que je le fasse avec toi ?

Je sursautai et levai les yeux vers Charles. Et je hochai la tête.

Il mit sa main par-dessus la mienne et m'entraîna dans un mouvement plus rapide et soutenu. Il posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé et soupira doucement. Il continua le mouvement avec moi quelques instants, il prit le préservatif le retira de son emballage, m'aida à l'enfiler sur son pénis et je continuai le mouvement seule cette fois. Sa main glissa dans mes cheveux, les caressant en passant ses doigts dedans tout en faisant un léger mouvement pour attirer mon visage près de sa dureté.

Je commençai par passer doucement mon nez sur toute sa longueur. Je léchai mes lèvres et mis tout son sexe dans ma bouche. Je commençai par le gland et j'allai de plus en plus profond dans ma bouche jusqu'à le prendre complètement.

- Putain, gémis-t-il.

Je continuai donc, dans le même mouvement tout en ajoutant ma main qui suivait les vas-et-viens. Je l'entendis respirer de plus en plus fort. Il enleva mes cheveux de mon visage et je levai les yeux. Il avait relevé la tête et prenait plaisir à regarder son sexe entrer et sortir de ma bouche. Je crois que c'est cette vue qui l'a mené à sa libération.

- C'est bon Bella… j'y suis… ouiiiiii !!!

_Étape 2 réussie._

Charles caressait mes cheveux. J'avais posé ma tête sur sa cuisse et attendait qu'il retrouve son calme.

- Bella, c'était très bien.

_Faillait-il dire merci ??_

- Merci.

- Ne soit pas gênée. Te t'es très bien débrouillée et quand tu seras plus habituée, tu seras parfaite.

- Ouais…

- Non sérieusement, crois-moi.

Il m'aida à remonter sur le canapé. Il enleva le préservatif et alla à la salle de bain se nettoyer un peu. Quand il revient, il avait mis un boxer. Il me fit signe d'approcher. Lorsque j'eu été assez proche, il me prit dans ses bras. J'étais tellement émue par tant de tendresse que je fondis en larmes contre son torse. Encore une fois il se mit à me caresser. Il faisant des cercles apaisant dans mon dos. Mes larmes redoublèrent et se transformèrent en sanglot.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il leva mon visage vers le sien en mettant un doigt sous mon menton. Mes yeux s'accrochèrent aux siens.

- Bella, tu es très jeune et je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu te mener jusqu'ici.

Il fit une pause.

- Peut importe. Je te promets que si tu me permets de prendre à nouveau rendez-vous avec toi, ce ne sera pas différent de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Je suis assez calme et je n'ai besoin en aucun cas de brusquer les choses et surtout pas les gens. Tu voudrais bien que je revienne ?

- Oui. Je pense que oui.

- Et tu sais, quand il y a plus qu'une fellation, j'aime bien que la fille prenne du plaisir aussi dit-il en souriant.

- Vraiment ?

- Absolument.

- Vous pensez vraiment que je pourrais…

- Avec moi tu peux prendre tout le plaisir que tu voudras bien prendre.

- C'est juste que… je ne suis pas… je ne pense pas…

- Une chose à la fois Bella, me dit-il en embrassant mon front.

Il se déplaça un peu. Nous étions toujours près l'un de l'autre mais plus dans ses bras.

- Comme il ne reste plus beaucoup de temps, je retourne sous la douche et je te laisse, ça va ?

- Je… ouais… vous êtes certain que vous ne voulez pas…

- Bella, c'est ok. Je suis un grand garçon. Je saurai attendre la prochaine fois. Tu m'as fait du bien et pour quelques temps, je n'ai pensé à autres choses que ce qui se passait dans cette chambre. Crois-moi avec mon travail et les choses que j'ai à réglé pour ma compagnie, c'est un exploit.

_Étape 3 non réussie._

- Si vous le dites.

- Je te l'assure. Bon, allez tu peux te coucher, je ne ferai pas de bruit en m'en allant. À bientôt Bella.

- À bientôt Charles.

Qui aurait pensé que je tomberais sur un client comme lui. Un client bonbon comme dit Rosalie. Je vais suivre son conseil, je vais me mettre au lit, la journée a été épuisante. Alors que je sombrais dans le sommeil, je sentis une légère pression sur mon front et j'entendis le murmure d'un : Bonne nuit Bella.

* * *

**Alors, c'est comment ?? Charles est un chici type non ??**

**Je sais, je sais, vous voulez Edward. Prochain chapitre, il est là, devinez un peu quel rôle il jouera ???**

**A+**


	4. Chapter 4 : Orgasme

**Galswinthe : Tu trouvais Charles sympa. Tu vas le trouver parfait après ce chapitre.**

**Merci pour les encouragements.**

**Le chapitre 4 est vraiment très long, mais nécessaire pour l'histoire. J'espère vraiment que vous allez aimer. Il y a un LEMON ou deux....**

**Ne désespérez pas de lire la rencontre avec Edward c'est pour ce chapitre. J'avais plusieurs ideés et j'ai finalement fait mon choix. **

**Merci **

**A+**

**Isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Orgasme**

* * *

Ça fait maintenant 3 ans que je travaille pour Victoria. J'ai vaincu certains de mes cauchemars et je suis capable de vivre une vie qui ne devrait pas être la mienne. Pour l'instant c'est ma réalité et je fais avec. Je suis devenue la meilleure fille de la maison. Et pas que sur le plan travail. J'ai pris possession de la cuisine. Je me plais à faire les repas pour tout le monde. J'ai un plaisir fou à essayer différentes recettes de différents pays. Tout le monde est vraiment en extase devant mes petits plats. Même Charles ne peut plus se passer de mes biscuits noix de macadam et chocolat blanc. Vous vous souvenez de Charles ??

Depuis la première fois qu'il est entré dans ma chambre, j'ai su que c'était une personne bien. Il venait me voir le 2e mardi de chaque mois, puisqu'il devait se rendre à une réunion pour son travail. Il avait augmenté ses rendez-vous à 3 heures au lieu de 1h30. Nous passions donc la soirée ensemble. Victoria avait accepté que je dine avec lui dans ma chambre. Alors je nous préparais toujours un repas que Charles choisissait lui-même en m'envoyant le menu par courriel 2 jours à l'avance. J'aimais bien quand Charles venait me voir. Je lui faisais prendre son plaisir, comme à son habitude, dans ma bouche. Ensuite, on discutait de tout et de rien, il était de bonne compagnie, tout en dinant. Après le repas, nous avions une relation sexuelle la plupart du temps. Vous vous souvenez qu'il m'avait dit que je pourrais prendre du plaisir avec lui si je le voulais ? Eh bien, il m'a vraiment beaucoup aidé à reprendre contact avec ce que ressentait mon corps face à l'acte sexuel.

Lors de ses visites, il voulait passer du bon temps, certes, masi il voulait que je passe un bon moment également. Après plusieurs échecs de ma part d'avoir un orgasme, il voulu me libérer de cette barrière. Il espérait secrètement me voir jouir pour me guérir de la honte que j'avais à faire ce métier. Je m'étais formellement interdit de prendre du plaisir et d'avoir un orgasme en faisant la pute et il le savait. Je lui avais raconté plusieurs épisodes de ma vie et il s'était montré très compréhensif. Il ne m'a jamais brusqué, il a tenu sa promesse et je lui en serai toujours très reconnaissante.

**Flash back premier orgasme**

Ça faisait 1 an que Charles venait me voir, et il arriva ce soir-là comme à son habitude vers 19h30. Il sauta dans la douche et je m'appliquai à lui faire sa petite gâterie personnelle. Ensuite, il me prenait dans ses bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la petite table 2 places qu'il m'avait offert pour pouvoir diner avec moi quand Victoria le lui avait permis. Charles m'avait demandé de faire des sushis et une soupe miso. Alors, tandis que nous mangions…

- Bella c'est vraiment excellent. Je suis ravi de bénéficier à nouveau de tes cours de cuisine.

- Merci. Je suis assez satisfaite du résultat en effet.

- Euh… je me demandais si tu voudrais bien me faire une faveur ?

- Quoi ? Tu vas me demander quelque chose de nouveau ?? J'y crois pas ?

-Ne te moque pas de moi. C'est juste que ce soir, je n'ai pas envi d'utiliser le tube de lubrifiant…

-Et on va utiliser quoi ?? Je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi il me disait ça. Si on n'utilisait pas de lubrifiant, on utiliserait quoi ?

-J'ai envi que ce soit différent.

-Demande-moi ce que je peux t'apporter de différent, Charles. D'habitude c'est moi qui cherche les mots pour parler de sexe pas toi.

-Bella… tu voudrais bien… que…

-Allez Charles, j'en ai vu d'autres.

-Tu l'auras voulu. Ne te fâche pas surtout. Je me disais que tu pourrais jouir cette fois, que je pourrais t'aider à prendre autant de plaisir que moi et te faire du bien. J'aimerais vraiment glisser en toi sans mettre de lubrifiant parce que je voudrais glisser en toi à l'aide de ton lubrifiant naturel à toi, le résultat de l'excitation que j'aurai provoqué chez toi.

_Non, il ne peut pas me demander ça. Il sait que je ne veux pas avoir de plaisir avec mes clients. _

-Non, désolée Charles, je ne t'ai rien refusé jusqu'à maintenant. Mais là c'est différent, c'est mon plaisir à moi, ce n'est pas moi qui a pris rendez-vous …

_J'étais sur le point de me mettre en colère. J'avais mal, j'avais peur, j'avais de la misère à respirer… _

-Tu as tout à fait le droit de refuser. Mais laisse-moi au moins essayer.

-Charles, non.

-Tu sais, Bella, je n'avais pas de réunion ce mois-ci. Je suis venu juste pour être avec toi, parce que j'aime bien le temps que je passe avec toi. J'ai même réussi à avoir l'accord de Victoria pour pouvoir passé la nuit ici avec toi dans ton lit.

-Quoi ??

-Bella… arrête de faire la tête… on inverse les rôles ce soir, c'est moi qui fait le travail… laisse-moi te faire du bien. Je t'aime bien et je voudrais te montrer l'envers de la médaille.

_Il me suppliait presque. Je n'avais pas le droit, les sentiments devaient être exclus des rapports que j'avais avec les clients. Je n'étais pas en amour avec Charles. Il était devenu un ami pour moi. _

-Je ne veux pas prendre de plaisir et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Et en plus, je ne suis pas amoureuse de toi. Je ne peux pas faire l'amour avec toi. C'est hors de question.

-Hey doucement Bella. Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre de plaisir, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de découvrir le plaisir de recevoir. Tes expériences sexuelles ont été effrayantes au début et depuis tu as des relations sexuelles en échange de quelque chose. Tu n'es pas une machine. Tu as des sentiments. Un jour tu seras amoureuse et tu voudras faire l'amour avec cette personne. Mais ton corps est coincé dans le celui d'une petite fille de 10 ans qui a peur de se faire chicaner si sa mère apprend que son beau-père la viole à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est lui le salaud pas toi.

-Stop, je ne veux pas que tu me parles de ça, m'écriai-je en me levant de ma chaise. J'étais en larmes.

-Bella, ne pleures pas. Je veux que tu apprennes à apprécier ce que les autres peuvent faire pour toi. J'ai commencé par t'apporter des objets pour que tu sentes qu'une personne t'apprécie au point de vouloir t'offrir quelque chose. Je veux ton bien et que tu t'épanouisses dans la vie. Je sais que tu ne passeras pas ta vie dans cette chambre à faire des pipes aux hommes comme moi. Tu es bien trop intelligente et tu as trop de potentiel pour ça. Tu es si jeune.

Je ne répondis rien. Il se leva à son tour, il me prit dans ses bras et comme le premier soir, je laissai aller mes larmes contre son torse. Il était tellement apaisant. Il était devenu un ami depuis. Il avait raison. J'ai toujours mis de côté les sentiments et les sensations parce qu'à toutes les fois, je me faisais mal. Ou plutôt l'autre me faisant mal. Personne ne m'aimait pour ce que je suis, seulement pour ce que je pouvais leur apporter ou donner. Je n'avais jamais eu d'orgasme. Le sexe a toujours été une corvée pour moi, un travail, une obligation. J'avais déjà ressentis quelques sensations mais les avaient toute suite rejetées.

Il m'offrait la chance de connaître le plaisir, les sensations et peut-être même avoir le premier orgasme de ma vie. J'avais peur. J'étais tellement habitué à faire semblant, faire du bruit en respirant fort et crier de plaisir pour les clients. Tout était une mascarade.

Je pris une longue inspiration et je lui dis :

-J'ai peur…

-Pas avec moi, tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je t'ai fait une promesse et elle est toujours valide.

Je regardai ses yeux bleus. Il était sincère, comme à toute les fois qu'on avait eu des discussions, il m'écoutait, il comprenait et il voulait m'aider à traverser une épreuve.

_Bella dit oui, c'est Charles il ne peut rien t'arriver. Il veut te faire du bien_

-Je ne sais pas comment faire.

-Alors laisse-moi faire. Ferme tes yeux, souffla-t-il.

J'étais morte de peur.

Charles essuya mes larmes du bout des doigts, posa un baiser sur mon front. Il me tourna pour que je sois dos à lui. Il défit mon peignoir et l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Il écarta mes cheveux pour caresser mes épaules avec son nez et il caressait mes bras avec ses mains. Je m'étais statufiée au contact de son nez dans mon cou.

-Détends-toi Bella… en douceur je te le promets, murmura-t-il.

Je me concentrai sur ses mains. Elle glissait de haut en bas toujours sur mes bras. Ses caresses étaient douces et un frisson me parcouru.

-C'est ça, concentre-toi sur les sensations.

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et il défit l'agrafe de mon soutien-gorge, il fit descendre les bretelles sur mes bras et me l'enleva toujours en douceur. Il plaqua son corps contre dos et ses mains se mirent à caresser mes seins nus. Ceux-ci s'étaient dressés au contact de l'air et maintenant je les sentais se durcir sous les caresses de Charles. Je soupirai.

-Tu t'en sors très bien Bella. Je suis en train de faire monter le désir en toi. Tu es très désirable. Tes seins sont de formes parfaites, ta peau est douce, tes cheveux sentent bons, tu es belle et je veux que tu puisses ressentir tout le désir que j'ai de toi.

Et comme il dit ça, il pressa son sexe en érection contre mes fesses.

-Charles…

-Hummm, il promenait toujours son visage en déposant des baisers sur mes épaules en remontant vers mon cou.

-Plus de caresses.

Il promena donc ses mains sur mon ventre, mes hanches, mes fesses pour revenir vers mes hanches et mon ventre. Il passa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon shorty et le fit glisser doucement vers le bas tout en laissant ses doigts tracer le chemin jusqu'à mes chevilles. Pendant sa descente, son visage posa de doux baiser tout le long de mon dos pour s'arrêter à la hauteur de mes fesses. J'étais complètement nue. Il enleva son boxer et nous emmena sur le lit.

Il m'allongea sur le dos et il reprit les mêmes caresses sur le devant de mon corps. Il commença à déposer des baisers dans mon cou en descendant vers mes seins. Il embrassa mes tétons durcis et en prit un dans sa bouche en faisant bouger sa langue dessus.

-Charles… murmurai-je.

-Oui ma belle… garde les yeux fermés… laisse-toi aller.

À chacune des nouvelles sensations sur mes seins, je me cambrais et gémissais. Je ne savais pas si c'était du plaisir ou de la satisfaction. Il fit courir ses mains sur mon ventre et descendit doucement vers mon intimité. Il caressa mes cuisses de l'intérieur et il fit une légère pression vers l'extérieur tout en continuant ses caresses pour que j'ouvre les jambes. Ce que je fis instinctivement. C'est à ce moment qu'il se produisit dans le bas de mon ventre une sensation inconnue qui me fit remonter les hanches vers le haut.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? m'exclamais-je en ouvrant les yeux. Je cherchais les yeux de Charles.

-Le désir, le début du plaisir. Ce n'est que le début. Ça va bien Bella ?

-Oui

-Referme tes yeux… Je veux vraiment tu ne fasses que ressentir le toucher, les caresses…

-C'est bon. Je te fais confiance.

Il reprit ses caresses sur mes cuisses et il effleura de son pouce ma féminité. Sa main caressa ma fente sans toutefois essayer de passer la barrière de mes lèvres. Il remonta sa main doucement vers mon ventre pour venir prendre mes seins. Il déposa des baisers sur mon ventre et descendit vers mon intimité et il plongea sa tête en mes jambes pour embrasser mes lèvres. Il fit passer sa langue tout le long de mon sexe et elle vint s'introduire à l'intérieur de mes lèvres pour jouer avec mon clitoris.

-Oh mon dieu, Charles…

-Vas-y, laisse-toi aller, j'ai le goût de t'entendre prendre du plaisir, souffla-t-il contre mon sexe.

-Charles… oh oui !!!

Lorsqu'il introduisit un doigt dans mon vagin, il glissa avec facilité. Charles avait réussi à m'exciter pour je sois humide… Wow… mon vagin s'était lubrifié naturellement. Il continuait de donner de petits coups de langue à mon clitoris en faisant aller deux doigts maintenant en moi. Mes hanches roulaient pour plaquer mon sexe encore plus sur sa bouche. Je me surpris même à gémir sans gêne.

-Oui, Charles, encore… plus… oui

J'haletais, mes mains s'agrippèrent aux draps et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Une décharge électrique parcouru mon corps tout entier et je me cambrai.

-Charles, je … veux… te sentir en moi…

-Bella… ce sera un plaisir de faire ça pour toi.

Il déroula un préservatif sur sa verge tendue et vint se placer entre mes jambes. Il frotta doucement son sexe à mon entrée et se glissa en moi. Je gémis avec lui à ce contact. Il allait doucement en moi, il se faisant tendre et déposait des baisers sur mon corps et il nicha sa tête dans mon cou pour prendre un rythme plus rapide et soutenu.

-Tu es si belle, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Plus fort Charles…

Il se releva et mis ses mains sur mes hanches et m'attira à lui en même temps qu'il y entrait. J'étais presqu'au paradis.

-Charles encore…

-Viens Bella… je te sens si proche…

-Aide-moi… je n'y arriverai pas sans toi…

Il déplaça sa main sur mon sexe et se mit à cajoler mon clitoris. Ce fut ce qui déclencha la sensation divine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de crier mon plaisir et Charles grogna comme à son habitude. Il s'effondra sur moi haletant en posant sa tête sur mon cœur attendant que je reprenne mes esprits.

-Merci, merci, merci… dis-je dans un murmure.

-Bella, c'est à moi de te remercier. Tu m'as permis de t'offrir la plus extraordinaire des sensations.

-C'était… wow… je ne trouve même pas les mots…

-En plus, la sensation sera décuplée lorsque tu seras amoureuse de la personne avec qui tu vivras un orgasme.

-Vraiment Charles, je suis contente que tu aies été le premier à me faire jouir. Et euh… les rôles sont toujours inversés ?

-Absolument !!

-Je peux te demander un truc.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me demander de jouer à des jeux que ton mari ne veux pas jouer, ria-t-il.

-Non, je suis sérieuse. C'est vrai que tu peux passer la nuit ici ?

-Oui.

-On peut dormir l'un contre l'autre, nu et enlacé ??

-Tout ce que tu veux Bella.

**Fin du flash back**

Ensuite, il y avait Félix. Il venait une fois par semaine et il était correct. Il avait des frustrations sexuelles avec sa femme. Elle ne lui donnait aucun plaisir et ne voulait en aucun cas déroger de la célèbre position du missionnaire. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il voulait une baise et prendre du plaisir même si celui-ci était bestial et un peu pervers.

Marcus venait régulièrement. Presque 2 fois par semaine, mais surtout lorsque sa chasse pour une aventure d'un soir n'avait rien donnée.

Tyler lui était un vrai pervers. Je m'activais avec lui dans les positions les plus imaginatives, humiliantes, indécentes et bien plus. La seule raison pour laquelle je continuais à accepter ses rendez-vous était parce qu'il avait le même passé que moi et il disait que je lui faisais du bien.

Rosalie ne travaillait plus ici. Elle avait rencontré un type très bien dont elle était tombé immédiatement amoureuse. J'étais bien contente pour elle. Ça fait 6 mois qu'elle est partie avec lui. Il est dans une équipe de football professionnel et elle l'accompagne toujours dans ces déplacements. Ce qui fait qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup. Elle est devenue une amie importante et je comptais la voir bientôt lors d'un congé de match de son homme.

Ce qui fait que j'avais hérité de ses clients les plus importants. Donc je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps pour rencontrer des hommes ou encore étudier. Je prenais toujours quelques cours de cuisine et j'épatais la galerie. Depuis que Charles s'était donné corps et âme pour m'offrir mon premier orgasme, j'avais accepté plusieurs aspects de ma vie. Même si je faisais avec le fait que j'étais une prostituée, je ne m'autorisais toujours pas à jouir et à avoir un orgasme avec les clients. Sauf bien sur avec Charles, parce que je savais qu'il appréciait que je jouisse aussi fort que lui. Et aussi parce que j'étais à l'aise avec lui. Il était mon ami, mon frère et le père que je n'avais jamais eu. C'était même lui qui était en référence s'il m'arrivait quelque chose.

-Bella c'est Victoria, est-ce que je peux entrer ?

-Oui, entre.

-Bella, j'ai ajouté un client sur ta liste. C'était un client de Kate, ça fait bien longtemps qu'il n'était pas revenu. Il était parti étudier dans une autre ville et il vient de revenir ici pour un emploi.

-Ok. Et tu as des informations à me donner sur lui ?

-Non pas vraiment, Kate ne parlait pas de lui et il ne voulait personne d'autre qu'elle. En plus, il ne sait pas que ce sera toi. Il a laissé un message pour dire qu'il sera là ce soir.

-D'accord.

Victoria ne s'éternisait jamais. Elle disait ce qu'elle avait à dire et s'en allait.

Vers 20h30, on frappa à ma porte. Lorsque j'ouvris, je vis l'homme le plus beau de tout l'univers. Il était presque irréel. Grand, mince, son visage était parfait, mâchoire bien défini, nez fin, bouche pleine et ses lèvres étaient d'un couleur presque indécente qui s'apparentait au rouge. Il avait les cheveux en bataille, décoiffés et d'une couleur unique, brun cuivré qui allait parfaitement bien avec ses yeux vert océan. Mon cœur eut un raté. Je ne pouvais pas dire un mot, tout était bloqué dans ma gorge. C'est lui l'apollon, le dieu grec qui brisa le silence.

-Bonjour, je suis désolée, je croyais que c'était la chambre de Kate. Vous pourriez m'indiqué où elle est ?

-Non. Enfin je veux dire… Kate … elle ne travaille plus ici depuis 3 ans. Elle s'est mariée et euh…

-Oh, je ne savais pas. Pas de chance, j'avais vraiment envie de la voir, dit-il en faisant la moue.

_Bella reprends toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as. C'est un client fait-le entrer. Et puis quoi, je lui dis quoi._

-Ne restez pas dans la porte, lui dis-je en m'effaçant pour le laisser passer.

-C'est que… Je ne prends jamais rendez-vous avec une autre que Kate.

-Oui je sais.

Il me regardait en me scrutant de la tête aux pieds. Je sentais son regard sur moi et je rougis. Je ne voulais pas qu'il le voit, je me déplaçai un peu vers la gauche. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma tête et j'avais de la difficulté à lui dire d'entrer. J'étais vraiment sous l'emprise de ses yeux.

-Vous allez passer votre soirée dans le cadre de la porte où vous allez entrer ???

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop… je crois que je devrais y aller, dit-il en entrant pour prendre la poignée dans se mains.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il fit. Il entra rapidement, ferma la porte et il me plaqua contre le mur derrière et il m'embrassa avec fougue. Ses lèvres se pressaient sur les miennes et sa langue commença à tracer les lignes pour passer la barrière et accéder à ma bouche. J'ouvris la instantanément la bouche et accueillit sa langue douce. Ses mains défaisaient mon peignoir et elles se firent insistantes pour me libérer de mon soutien-gorge et ma culotte. Je fis passer son tee-shirt par-dessus sa tête et caressait son dos de mes mains. Je continuai mes caresses et mes mains s'enroulèrent autour de son cou et je plongeai mes mains dans ses cheveux de soie en le tirant vers moi pour approfondir le merveilleux baiser sucré qu'il me donnait.

Il défit le bouton de son jeans et fit descendre ses vêtements sur ses chevilles. Il mit ses mains sur mes cuisses, puis les glissa sous mes fesses et il me leva pour que nos sexes soient à la même hauteur et qu'ils se rencontrent. Il caressa mon intimité avec ses doigts et les glissa à l'intérieur en prenant un mouvement de va et vient exquis. J'étais prête pour lui, pour le recevoir. Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé autrement qu'avec Charles… Qui était ce mec ? Il était en train de me faire perdre les pédales ? Mais je ne voulais en aucun cas l'arrêter. Je le voulais, je le désirais et surtout j'étais complètement excité depuis que ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les miennes.

Il promena son pouce sur mon clitoris et je gémis fort contre son épaule en le suppliant de me prendre.

-Prends-moi, j'en ai besoin, s'il-te-plaît…

Il entra sans aucune attente. Son sexe était tendu et d'une grosseur à faire envier tous les étalons de la terre. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi divinement bien rempli depuis très longtemps. Il faisait des mouvements de hanches incroyables et je criais de plaisir.

-C'est bon… encore… plus fort…

-Dis-le encore bébé…

-C'est bon… encore… plus fort…

Il se mit à butter de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus profondément en moi. Son rythme était des plus affolants et j'étais à deux doigts de jouir. Il sentit mon vagin se contracter.

-Jouis… pour… moi… bébé, dit-il haletant.

Il prit ma bouche dans un nouveau baiser et il mit une main entre nos corps pour me conduire à ma libération.

-Ouiiii…. j'y suis…je jouis pour toi bébé, criais-je sans gêne.

Et je le senti déverser sa semence en moi en 3 grands jets qu'il accompagna de coup de bassin et de grognements presque mélodieux. Il prit ma bouche dans un baiser langoureux et posa sa tête au creux de mon épaule. Il lécha la sueur dans mon cou et sur le haut de ma poitrine en en s'arrêtant au creux de mes seins. Il déposa de petits baisers et remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres. Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et il se retira doucement de moi en me déposant doucement sur mes pieds. Mais je ne tenais pas debout alors il me transporta dans mon lit, me borda et il s'en alla.

Je m'endormis presque instantanément épuisée et satisfaite.


	5. Chapter 5 : Rendezvous

Voilà le 5e chapitre. J'ai eu un peu de difficulté à l'écrire.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Rendez-vous**

* * *

Ça fait maintenant 1 mois que je me suis réveillée avec l'impression d'avoir rêvé ce qui c'était passé avec le client de Kate. Il m'avait prise effrontément et moi je m'étais laissé faire. En fait, il m'avait envoûté avec ses yeux. Vous auriez fait quoi à ma place ??? Il m'avait ensorcelé à tel point que je l'avais laissé m'embrasser et ce fut les baisers les plus merveilleux et les plus chaud de toute ma vie. Et quand j'avais senti son sexe NU sans préservatifs se glisser en moi, j'ai cru m'évanouir de plaisir. La sensation a été tellement différente et plus puissante qu'avec les préservatifs. Que m'était-il arrivé ?? Je l'avais laissé briser les règles. Si Victoria l'apprenait, comment réagirait-elle ?? Elle ne devait pas le savoir. J'ai du me faire discrète lorsque je suis allée passer des tests pour les MTS, qui s'étaient tous révélés négatifs d'ailleurs. C'était une erreur de parcours, je ne le reverrai probablement jamais. Il ne devait pas être assez con pour revenir se pointer ici en sachant qu'il n'avait pas respecté les règles de la maison, il devait les connaître. Même si au fond de moi-même j'étais désireuse de le revoir. Je ne savais même pas son nom et j'aurais voulu savoir pourquoi il avait eu une telle pulsion.

J'étais perdue. Ce que j'avais ressenti quand j'étais avec lui, ne se rapprochait en rien à ce que je connaissais. Même quand l'orgasme m'avait frappé, ça avait été plus fort qu'à l'habitude avec Charles. Je devais trouver une réponse. J'en parlerai avec Charles, il était toujours de bons conseils. D'ailleurs, je devrais aller prendre mes SMS, on est dimanche et le menu de Charles devait être arrivé pour mardi soir.

Je pris une douche, me préparai et descendis à la cuisine. Je pris mon petit déjeuner tout en regardant mes messages. Il était là, son courriel mensuel.

_Bonjour Bella,_

_J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai eu beaucoup de travail dans les dernières semaines, ça va vraiment me faire du bien de passer une soirée avec toi. Le menu que j'ai choisi sera assez simple : lazagne. N'oublie surtout pas mes biscuits…_

_Prends soin de toi. À mardi._

_Charles xx_

Bon super, je n'aurai pas trop de travail pour demain. Alors, aujourd'hui, je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à la librairie. Ça fait vraiment longtemps que je ne me suis pas acheté un livre. Je montai donc chercher ma veste et mon portefeuille dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, je me retrouvai en face de James, le petit ami de Victoria assis sur mon canapé. ??

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fou dans ma chambre celui-là ?? Ça devenais une habitude ou quoi ??_

-Bonjour jolie Bella, dit-il en souriant. Je t'attendais.

-Bonjour James. Il y a un problème, demandai-je.

-Non, pas encore.

…

-Tu sais jolie Bella, tu es la meilleure fille ici. Les clients ne veulent que toi. On doit même refuser à certain nouveau pour donner la priorité au habitué.

-Et…

Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Il mit sa main sur ma joue.

-Je me disais que tu pourrais me montrer comment tu t'y prends. Tu dois être un sacré bon coup.

-James, désolée, mais j'ai déjà trois clients aujourd'hui.

Je ne voulais absolument pas avoir affaire avec lui. Il était dégoûtant. Il avait une lueur effrayante dans les yeux.

-Dommage, jolie Bella, une autre fois peut-être, dit-il en caressant ma joue.

-Tu en parleras avec Victoria d'abord. Je ne prends plus de nouveau client, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dis. Il n'y a rien de changé à ce sujet.

-T'inquiète pas pour Victoria, je m'en occupe, dit-il en s'en allant.

En route pour la librairie, je m'arrêtai pour prendre un café latté pour me réchauffer un peu, l'automne s'abattait lentement mais surement sur la ville, octobre tirait à sa fin. J'arrivai à la librairie et me rendit dans la section des livres de littérature. J'examinais tous les livres et me surpris à prendre encore une fois dans mes mains le merveilleux livre Orgueil et préjugés de Jane Austen. Ma copie était vraiment usée. Je décidai donc d'acheter celle-ci. Je me dirigeai vers la section livres de cuisine et j'en choisi deux : Cuisiner avec le chocolat et La cuisine Indienne. Le premier parce que tout ce qui contient du chocolat ou le chocolat lui-même est vraiment très bon et le deuxième parce que c'était une cuisine que je n'avais pas encore osé m'y intéresser. Je me dirigeai vers la caisse pour payer mes achats, lorsque je senti quelqu'un se coller contre mon dos en me retenant pas le bras. Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou. Je savais que c'était un homme, aucune fille ne m'aurait jamais abordé de cette façon. Et en plus, son odeur, je fermai les yeux et pris une respiration profonde pour m'en imprégner le plus possible.

-Tu m'as manqué… dit une merveilleuse voix de velours.

Juste quelque mots et je la reconnu immédiatement. J'étais vraiment estomaquée. Il n'avait aucun scrupule et n'avait sans aucun doute aucun regret de s'être comporté de la façon dont il l'avait fait dans ma chambre. Même si en cet instant précis j'aurais voulu qu'il me prenne contre l'étagère de la bibliothèque près de nous ou encore sur le comptoir-caisse, je devais lui faire comprendre qu'il avait eu un comportement inacceptable.

-Lâchez-moi, monsieur s'il-vous-plaît.

-Pas avant que vous ayez accepté de venir prendre une bouchée au café du coin avec moi souffla-t-il dans le creux de mon oreille.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps et il s'en aperçu.

-Auriez-vous eu, une pensée de ce que nous avons l'autre soir ??? ria-t-il.

-Je ne dois pas accepter de rendez-vous avec les clients, désolée. Maintenant lâchez-moi.

-Vous aurez certainement remarqué que j'ai un peu de difficulté avec les règlements non ??

-Certes… et estimez-vous chanceux que nous soyons en public, sinon je vous mettrais mon pied aux fesses. Vous vous êtes comporté comme un irresponsable.

_Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire. Bella, tu ne le connais pas. Je ne devrais pas être en train de le provoquer. Si ça se trouve, c'est un gosse de riche qui se croit tout permis et qui ne sait pas se comporter avec les femmes. Prudence Bella._

-Alors, ce café ?? on y va ??

-Non, vraiment je ne peux pas.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne veux pas vous attirez d'ennui. Je vous lâche.

Il me retourna doucement vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les miens.

-Laissez-moi vous offrir vos livres.

Je me perdis un instant dans la contemplation de ce visage qui aurait bien pu être la 8e merveille du monde. Il me prit les livres des mains et se dirigea vers la caisse, paya MES achats et revint vers moi avec le sac.

-Pourquoi vous faites ça ??

-Je ne crois pas que nous soyons prêts pour ce genre de révélation. Je n'y suis pas habitué, en fait c'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Venez, je vous raccompagne.

Maintenant nous marchions sur le trottoir à l'extérieur en silence, je stoppai brusquement.

-À quoi vous jouez ?? De quoi vous parlez ? Vous n'avez pas respecté les règles.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui et chuchotai durement.

-Vous n'aviez pas le droit de m'embrasser, c'est trop personnel et vous n'avez même pas eu la décence de mettre un capote. J'ai du me taper une série de tests à la clinique !!!

-Hey, doucement. Ne soyez pas inquiète pour votre santé, je suis médecin et mes tests sont des plus acceptables.

-C'était inapproprié, vous n'auriez pas du m'embrasser, ce sont les amoureux qui s'embrassent, répliquai-je.

-Écoutez…

-Non vous, vous allez m'écouter. Je ne sais pas ce que Kate faisait avec vous et pour vous, mais pour ma part, ce qui s'est produit cette nuit-là, ne fait pas parti de mon travail. Alors…

-Kate est ma cousine. Je ne couchais pas avec elle. Je venais parler avec elle, lui faire des examens médicaux parce qu'elle était en rémission pour son cancer du sein et ne voulait pas que Victoria l'apprennent en se rendant à l'hôpital 1 fois par semaine. J'étais partie faire une mission humanitaire depuis 3 ans, je ne pouvais pas savoir qu'elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un.

J'écarquillai les yeux. C'est pour ça que Kate n'avait jamais rien dit à son propos.

-Je suis désolé si je vous ai brusqué… Ne me croyez pas si vous voulez mais je ne suis pas le genre à coucher le premier soir et… c'était vraiment extraordinaire et… Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas ressenti la même chose que moi ??

_Était-il en train de me dire qu'il avait été aussi troublé que moi par ce qu'il avait ressenti ? Et c'est quoi cette histoire de révélation ?_

-Je pourrais venir pour vous parler. Avoir un rendez-vous pour pouvoir m'expliquer.

-Mon carnet de rendez-vous est assez chargé. Je ne sais pas si vous pourrez en avoir un. En plus, je ne vous fais pas confiance.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour enfin pourvoir vous revoir et vous expliquer

_Tout était confus dans ma tête. Il fallait que je parte tout de suite. Qui était-il pour s'immiscer dans ma vie ?_

-Je dois y aller, merci pour les livres.

-Attendez… mademoiselle…

-Quoi encore ???

-Je peux savoir votre nom ?

-Bella.

-Enchanté Bella, dit-il en me tendant la main. Moi c'est Edward.

Je serrai sa main et m'en allai.

_Edward. Il s'appelait Edward. Ce n'est vraiment pas commun. Avec un visage qui se démarquait, il ne pouvait avoir un nom aussi unique._

* * *

J'arrivai à la maison rapidement. Je me fis un sandwich, j'avais encore 1h30 avant mon premier client. Mon portable vibra dans la poche de mon jeans.

-Allo ??

-Bella ? c'est moi Rosalie.

-Rose, comment tu vas ? Ça fait tellement longtemps, t'es en ville ?

-Je vais bien, je vais me marier, c'est trop génial, cria-t-elle.

-Oh Rose, je suis tellement heureuse pour toi. Vraiment tu le mérites. Félicitations.

-Merci Bella. Ce sera en mai à Seattle. Il faut absolument que tu réserves ton carnet pour moi ce soir là. Je ne voudrais pas que ma demoiselle d'honneur travaille cette journée là.

-Quoi demoiselle d'honneur, criai-je à mon tour.

-Oui Bella. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi et je veux que tu sois à mes côtés pour la journée la plus importante de ma vie. Tu veux bien Bella ?

….

Je ne pouvais pas lui réponde, j'avais la gorge nouée par l'émotion et les larmes coulaient sur mon visage.

-Bella t'es encore là ??

-oui oui Rose, c'est juste l'émotion. Je veux bien être ta demoiselle d'honneur, ça me touche beaucoup. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi. Alors quand est-ce que j'aurai l'honneur de rencontrer monsieur Muscle ?

-Il s'appelle Emmet, Bella. Et tu le connais déjà. Ben en fait, tu ne le connais pas mais tu l'as déjà vu. C'est fou comme un baiser peut tout changer. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Victoria a instauré cette règle que j'avais toujours trouvée ridicule.

-Ha oui, et pourquoi tu trouvais ça ridicule ?

Peut-être que j'aurai un partie de la réponse que je cherchais face à Edward.

-Si elle nous permettait d'embrasser les clients sur la bouche, on tomberait en amour avec la moitié de nos clients. Le baiser c'est trop intime, trop personnel. Toute la passion et le désir qu'on a de l'autre passe par le baiser. Quand on a le goût d'embrasser quelqu'un, quand on embrasser quelqu'un que l'on désir, on perd complètement la tête et le sexe est bien meilleur.

-Ha oui, tu as surement raison.

-J'ai toujours raison. Bella je dois te laisser, on a un avion à prendre dan 3 heures et mes valises ne sont pas prêtes. Je t'appelle bientôt. Fait attention à toi. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Rose. Bye

Je filai à ma chambre me préparer.

La semaine passa très rapidement. Charles et moi avions parlé de ce qui m'avait troublé avec Edward. Il supposait que cet homme ne me laissait pas indifférente et que c'est pour cette raison que je l'avais laissé briser les règles. Il m'avait suggéré une nouvelle rencontre, mais je ne savais rien sur lui, sauf qu'il était médecin et qu'il s'appelait Edward. Je pourrais retourner à la librairie. Demain c'était dimanche, je pourrais y retourner à la même heure que la semaine dernière, il y serait peut-être. Il fallait que j'arrête d'analyser le moindre geste de notre étreinte, j'allais devenir folle. Charles m'avait remis les documents sur les changements qu'il avait apportés à mon compte en banque. Je gagnais amplement d'argent pour pouvoir économiser. J'étais maintenant l'heureuse propriétaire de quelques titres en bourse et il avait également placé mes économies au cas où je ne pourrais plus travailler ou si je me décidais enfin à m'inscrire à l'université en littérature. Je continuai de lire dans mon lit et tombai dans le sommeil en rêvant à Edward.

* * *

**Dimanche**

Je me levai vers 9h30. Ce qui me donnait le temps de prendre mon petit déjeuner, préparer le repas pour le soir. J'enfilai ma veste, il faisait froid ce matin et parti pour la librairie. J'arrivai à la librairie ver 12h30 et me dirigeai au fond du magasin en jetant un regard à tous les coins du magasin en espérant l'apercevoir.

_Tu es pathétique Bella. Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'il était resté ici pendant toute une semaine sans bouger à t'attendre. Tu devrais te faire soigner._

Je décidai de me diriger vers le comptoir des nouveautés. Pas que ça m'intéresse, mais j'étais déjà ici, autant en profiter. Je pris donc un livre dans mes mains et commençai à le feuilleter. J'étais tellement absorber par le livre que je regardais que je sursautai lorsque deux bras m'enlacèrent doucement. Je sentis un petit baiser effleurer mes cheveux près de mon oreille.

-Excuse-moi, je suis en retard, me souffla-t-il.

-Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance.

-J'ai un patient qui est arrivé aux urgences comme je partais. Je ne voulais pas te manquer.

-Edward, j'ai besoin de comprendre, ce qui s'est passé.

Il me tourna pour que je sois face à lui. Une fois de plus mon regard s'accrocha au sien. Cette fois c'était différent. Il n'y avait pas seulement le désir sexuel. C'était encore plus. Mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine, mon souffle était court, je tremblais et mes mains étaient moites de sueurs. J'avais chaud, très chaud.

-Bella… accorde-moi un rendez-vous…

-Je ne sais pas.

-Je t'en prie… c'est insupportable… je pense toujours à toi, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus…

_Il me suppliait d'accepter de le revoir. Je rêve. Ce mec ne peut pas toujours penser à moi. _

-Ok, vendredi 19h30.

-J'y serai. Maintenant excuse-moi, je dois y aller, ma pause est terminée et j'ai énormément de patient à voir.

-D'accord.

Il m'embrassa sur la joue et s'en alla.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre déjà en cours d'écriture. J'espère que ça va bien aller. Je poste dès qu'il est terminé**

**A+**


	6. Chapter 6 : MERDE

**Salut les filles.**

**Dream on fire : Merci. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Rosalie est importante pour Bella, mais elles ne peuvent pas se voir assez souvent à cause de monsieur Muscle qui voyage pour ses matchs de foot. Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes les rencontres Edward/Bella, elles m'ont été difficile à mettre en place.**

**Aline1320 : Voici la suite, ne soit pas trop décu, Le rendez-vous ne sera peut-être PAS au rendez-vous...**

**Annecullen69 : *gros soupir* à toutes les fois qu'Edward sera là, mais pas pour ce chapitre désolée.**

**Chapitre qui avrrive assez vite. Plus facile à écrire celui-là. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette fic, je savais de début et la fin, mais c'était la première rencontre après la baise que je n'avais pas prévu. Je suis tout de même assez satisfaite. Maintenant place au chapitre 6.**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : MERDE**

* * *

Lorsque je rentrai de la librairie.

-Bella, tu n'es partie au loft ?? Je croyais que tu partais aujourd'hui, mais James m'a dit que tu avais 3 clients ce soir ?

_Merde, merde, merde. Le loft. J'étais tellement absorbé par cette histoire que j'avais oublié de préparé mon sac. _

-Non, je voulais partir après mes clients. Est-ce que ça ira Victoria ?

_J'espère seulement que mes règles n'arriveront pas pendant mes rendez-vous. Et pourquoi elle n'était pas déjà là au fait ?? Comment est-ce que j'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. En plus, j'avais 3 rendez-vous._

-Aucun problème Bella. Mais assure-toi que c'est ok avec tes règles. Je ne veux surtout pas qu'un client vienne se plaindre.

-En fait, je vais vérifier avec Lauren et Jessica si elles peuvent les prendre. Je suis désolée Victoria, j'ai été distraite en prenant mes rendez-vous.

-C'est bon Bella. Ce n'est pas dans ton habitude. Essai d'arranger ça avec les filles. Bonne journée.

_Je grimpai à ma chambre en paniquant. Vite mon calendrier. Quel jour on était ??? Dimanche le 26 octobre. Mes dernières règles ??? Mercredi le 24 septembre !!! Ce qui fait combien de jours entre les deux ça?? 33 JOURS. MERDE MERDE MERDE. J'aurais du DÉJÀ avoir mes règles et depuis 3 JOURS en plus !!! J'ai du me tromper dans mes calculs .Plus je recommençais et plus je paniquais. Où est-ce que je m'étais trompée ?? Je ne pouvais pas… non, non, ne pas penser à ça._

Je descendis discrètement pour vérifier la dernière fois que j'ai été au loft, mardi le 23 septembre. Retour ici samedi le 27 septembre. MERDE.

Je me dirigeai dans la chambre de Jessica pour lui demander si elle pouvait prendre mes clients de ce soir. Elle accepta d'en prendre 1. Ensuite Lauren. Heureusement, Lauren était revenue du loft aujourd'hui, donc elle n'avait pas de client ce soir. Vraiment j'étais chanceuse d'avoir pu m'arranger. Je fis mon sac et parti au loft à toute vitesse.

Je m'étais arrêtée à la pharmacie, au supermarché ainsi qu'au café du coin pour prendre un sandwich. Je sorti le petit bâton test de la boîte. Après avoir lu les instructions, je m'exécutai. J'en avais acheté 2 au cas où je me tromperais dans l'utilisation du premier. Il fallait attendre 3 minutes pour avoir le résultat. Je décidai de défaire mon sac et de ranger les provisions que j'avais prises au supermarché. J'enfilai mon pyjama et je retournai à la salle de bain.

_Bella, tu dois regarder. C'est surement les évènements qui on débalancé ton cycle. Allez, regarde. Tu vas être fixée. Tu vas pouvoir jeter ce test. J'avais eu une seule fois non protégée. On ne pouvait pas être enceinte après seulement une fois. Y'a plein de gens essaient pendant des mois et mêmes des années. Ça ne peut pas m'arriver après 1 fois._

_Ok. Je regarde. 2 lignes. Ça veut dire quoi 2 lignes ?? Où sont les instructions ?? ENCEINTE. MERDE, MERDE ET REMERDE. C'est quoi ce bordel. Il a vraiment foutu le bordel dans ma vie celui-là. _

_Edward. J'aurais du lui botter les fesses même si on était dans un endroit public. Il le méritait déjà, mais là c'est une bonne raclée que je lui foutrais. Je devrai attendre vendredi. Pour l'instant Bella, essaie d'aller dormir. _

* * *

**Mercredi après-midi**

Je suis de retour à la maison. Une fois de plus, James est dans ma chambre lorsque j'ouvre celle-ci.

-Bonjour jolie Bella, je suis content que tu rentres tôt.

-Bonjour James. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici ??

-Tu n'avais qu'un seul client ce soir, alors j'ai pris rendez-vous pour cet après-midi. Ce qui te fera seulement deux clients. C'est mon jour de chance. En plus, Victoria est d'accord.

-Vraiment ???

-Tu ne me crois pas ?

-Non c'est que je suis surprise qu'elle ait acceptée.

-Alors jolie Bella, tu dois me traiter comme un client à présent.

_Vraiment, il ne lâchait pas celui-là. Ça fait combien de fois qu'il s'essaie. Je serai probablement débarrassé de lui après._

-Bon d'accord. Alors James, vous voulez quoi ?

-La plus merveilleuse pipe que tu n'as jamais faite. Je suis certain que ta jolie petite bouche en forme de cœur doit se refermer à la perfection sur une bite bien dure.

_Génial, il était vulgaire en plus. C'est fou comme je ne suis pas surprise. Il n'a aucune classe, il est dégoûtant et en plus, il avait l'air de penser que j'aimais ça moi aussi. Il se trompait sur toute la ligne. Bon débarasse-t'en Bella. Fais-lui ça pipe qu'il déguerpisse._

-Juste ça. Pas de problème enlève ton pantalon James, dis-je en me dirigeant vers ma table de nuit pour prendre un préservatif.

Alors que je m'activais sur le sexe de James, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

MERDE

* * *

**Jeudi soir**

Victoria, m'a mise à la porte après que son petit ami, James, a voulu s'amuser avec moi.

Évidemment, elle n'avait pas écouté ma version de l'histoire croyant qu'une image vaut mille mots. Elle était entrée dans ma chambre pour m'avertir qu'un client de dernière minute venait d'arriver et nous avait surpris pendant que James était assit sur mon lit et moi à genoux avec son sexe dans ma bouche. Ça faisait plusieurs fois qu'il venait dans ma chambre pour me supplier de lui faire ça. Mais j'avais toujours refusé car j'avais atteint mon nombre de client. C'était une sorte d'alibi, ça m'arrangeait, car il me dégoûtait, il était arrogant, brusque et il me faisait un peu peur. De plus, je ne voulais pas m'attirer d'ennui avec Victoria. Mais ce jour là, je n'avais qu'un seul client, James avait pris son rendez-vous dans le carnet et il m'avait assuré que Victoria était d'accord avec ça, je devais donc le traité comme les autres clients que je rencontrais.

Victoria m'avait donné 2 heures pour faire mes bagages et dire au revoir aux autres filles. Je ne savais pas où m'en allé. J'avais appelé un taxi et m'étais dirigé vers un hôtel. Quand je suis rentré dans ma chambre, je me jetai sur le lit et déversai un torrent de larmes. Ensuite, j'ai appelé Rosalie.

-Allo? Rosalie c'est Bella.

-Bella, comment tu vas ?

Je me remis à pleurer.

-Bella, tu n'as rien. Es-tu blessée ??

…

-Parle bon sens. Je vais devenir folle. BELLA ?

-At… Attends… Rose.

-Dis-moi Bella. Où es-tu ?

-Hôtel.

-Que fais-tu dans un hôtel ? Tu vois des clients à l'extérieur ?

-Non. Attends j'te dis.

-Ok, j'attends.

Je pris quelques respirations pour essayer de me calmer. Cette pauvre Rosalie était en train de paniquer.

-Victoria m'a mise à la porte.

-Bella, tu me fais marcher. C'est toi qui fais virer cet endroit.

Je racontai ce qui s'était passé avec James.

-Si je m'attendais à ça. Tu vas faire quoi maintenant. Tu vas étudier c'est le moment ou jamais Bella.

-Euh… je ne sais pas trop… c'est-à-dire que…

-Bella, qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autres ?

-Je… Rose… euh… bon sang…

-BELLA TU FAIS EXPRÈS POUR ME FAIRE PANIQUER ? CRACHE LE MORCEAU.

-Je-suis-enceinte.

-QUOI ? Non je ne suis pas certaine que j'ai bien entendu. C'est impossible.

-Rosalie. Je. Suis. Enceinte.

-Mais comment ??

-Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin pour t'expliquer comment on arrive à être enceinte ?

-Bella… excuse-moi… je suis désolée.

-C'est bon Rose. C'est vrai que c'est surprenant. J'en ai été la première surprise.

-Comment tu … qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? C'est qui le père ? Pas un client ? Bella…

Nous avons parlé plus de 2 heures au téléphone. Rose m'avait écouté jusqu'au bout. Elle ne comprenait pas comme moi comment un mec pouvait faire un truc irresponsable comme celui-là et un médecin en plus, qui avait fait des missions humanitaires. Il devait savoir qu'ici autrement que dans les pays défavorisés, il se vendait des condoms à peu près partout et il prend le risque de ne pas en mettre lorsqu'il baise une fille de joie contre le mur de la chambre de celle-ci. Elle trouvait comme moi que ce type était un peu bizarre. Elle avait la même confusion sur ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir NOUS révéler et que nous étions supposément pas prêts à entendre.

_Je me demande s'il était prêt à ce que je lui dise que j'attendais SON enfant. MERD_

_. Vendredi. Il avait rendez-vous vendredi. Il va me prendre pour une véritable allumeuse et une emmerdeuse de première. Mais je ne dois pas penser à ça. Pour l'instant je devais me coucher il était assez tard. _

* * *

**Vendredi matin**

Je me réveillai en sueur après avoir fait des rêves bizarres toute la nuit. Il fallait que je commence à me trouver un appart. Je ne pouvais pas rester à l'hôtel indéfiniment. Je devrai appeler Charles pour qu'il me donne des conseils pour le financement et l'achat de mon appartement. Mais avant je devais manger. J'enfilai un jeans et un tee-shirt et appelai le service aux chambres pour mon petit-déjeuner.

… Bureau de monsieur Smith. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

-Oui, bonjour madame, je suis Isabella Swan et je voudrais m'entretenir avec monsieur Smith s'il est disponible. C'est assez urgent.

-Oh mademoiselle Swan, c'est un plaisir de vous parler enfin. J'ai tapé tous ces dossiers et jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de vous parler.

-C'est un plaisir pour moi également. Je peux parler avec Cha... monsieur Smith s'il-vous-plaît ??

-Oui, oui. Je peux vous transférer même s'il est occupé. Il m'a fait comprendre que vous étiez toujours une urgence et que si c'était vous je pouvais toujours le déranger sans hésiter.

-Oh, merci madame.

-Appelez-moi Debbie. Je vous le passe, au revoir mademoiselle Swan.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu lui dire pour qu'elle se montre aussi gentille avec moi. C'en était même trop. Non ?_

-Bella, ça va ? t'es malade ?

-Non Charles, rassure-toi.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? tu ne m'appelles jamais. En fait c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles en 3 ans alors, j'ai le droit d'être inquiet ?

-Oui tu as parfaitement le droit de t'inquiéter. Mais je ne suis pas malade, enfin presque pas, mais passons. Victoria m'a mise à la porte.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as bien compris. Ce qui fait qu'il faut je me trouve un appart et que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour savoir lequel je peux acheter financièrement. Tu veux bien m'aider Charles ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais pourquoi tu as dit : Presque que pas malade ?

-Tu n'en perds pas une toi hein ?

-Non et surtout pas avec toi. Alors ??

-Je suis enceinte.

-Bella soit sérieuse, tu penses vraiment que je vais avaler ça ?

-Charles, c'est la pure vérité.

-C'est qui ?

-Edward.

-Quoi ? le client de Kate ?

-Oui c'est bien lui.

-OK. Dis-moi à quel hôtel tu es et surtout ne bouge pas j'arrive.

* * *

Pour celle qui veulent un peu de précision. J'ai été sur un site de calcul de date d'accouchement pour me mettre en temps réel. Alors voici les dates qu'il faut savoir.

Dernières règles 23 septembre.

Edward 4 octobre.

Test de grossesse 26 octobre.

Mariage Rosalie samedi le 30 mai.

Accouchement 3 juillet, si accouchement il y a...

A+


	7. Chapter 7 : Retrouver

**annecullen69 : hey, doucement, comme dirait Charles. Tu te poses trop de questions. Charles l'aidera c'est écrit dans le ciel. Pour Edward ??? Je garde le suspens ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre, ce sera dans 2 ou 3 chapitres. Elle n'est pas au bout de ses peines notre Bella. Merci pour tes reviews.**

**Galswinthe : James restera James et jusqu'à la fin n'oublie pas. Merci pour le courage.**

**aline1320 : Patience pour la réaction d'Edward dans 2 ou 3 chapitres.**

**Dreams On Fire : Rencontre avec Edward pour ce chapitre mais pas confrontation. Plus tard.**

**Bigmonster4 : Merci **

**Dawn266 : Nouveau chapitre j'espère que tu vas adorer.**

**Comme je vous l'ai dit précédemment, je sais où je m'en vais avec mon histoire, mais par où je passe, je suis moins certaine. J'espère sincèrement que vous allez aimer. LEMON les filles LEMON.**

**A+**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Retrouver**

* * *

**Samedi 1er novembre**

Charles est arrivé hier soir tard dans la nuit. Je ne sais pas quelle raison il a donné à sa femme pour partir aussi vite pour Seattle, un vendredi soir. Il a du faire la collecte des bonbons d'halloween avec ses enfants avant de prendre le vol de 22h00.

Nous ne parlons pas vraiment d'elle lorsqu'il vient me voir. Je sais seulement que c'est une femme très bien, qu'il est amoureux d'elle et que ça fait bientôt 15 ans qu'ils sont mariés. Ça peut paraître tordu qu'un homme qui est amoureux de sa femme se paie une prostituée 1 fois par mois, mais il m'a simplement dit que l'écart entre les fois où ils font l'amour est beaucoup trop grand. Avec le travail, les 3 enfants 12 ans, 9 ans et 6 ans, elle est épuisée et lorsqu'elle rejoint son lit, c'est pour dormir.

Je viens de me réveiller et je regarde Charles dormir dans le lit à côté du mien. Il est vraiment un bel homme. Je comprends sa femme de l'avoir épousé s'il est aussi attentif, protecteur et gentil avec elle qu'il l'est avec moi. Pourquoi ne le serait-il pas ? Il a toujours été bon avec moi, mais surtout patient. Et il m'a tellement donné. Je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Moi, en échange, ma vie n'a été que déceptions et horreurs et là maintenant, je suis en enfer. Je sentais que la gorge me nouait et l'estomac me tournait.

Sans faire de bruit, je me levai pour aller à la salle de bain. J'ouvris le robinet de la douche pour étouffer le bruit de mes hauts le cœur. Je tremblais et je pleurais en vidant mon estomac du peu de chose qu'il restait dedans. Bien vite la bile me monta à la gorge avec la douleur qui l'accompagnait pour sortir de mon corps. J'allais prendre une douche, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un Charles paniqué. Il s'approcha de moi.

-Bella, ça va ? Il caressait ma joue.

-Oui. Je vais prendre une douche.

-ok, je vais appeler le service pour déjeuner. C'est la seule chose qui fera disparaître tes nausées matinales. Ça fait longtemps que tu as des nausées ?

-C'est la première fois. Tu crois que ça vas passer avec un petit-déjeuner ? dis-je en grimaçant. La seule dont je n'avais aucune envie était de la nourriture.

-Tu parles à un homme d'expérience. J'ai du affronter une femme enceinte au quotidien 3 fois !!! Est-ce que tu douterais de mes dires ? Prends ta douche, je t'attends de l'autre côté.

-Merci Charles. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la douche, je me laissai aller contre le mur et m'assis dans le bain en laissant l'eau chaude de la douche et mes larmes couler. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps j'étais restée là, mais Charles devait trouver que c'était trop long, car il entra doucement dans la salle de bain.

-Bella ?

Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque je l'entendis. Il ouvrit le rideau doucement. Il s'agenouilla près de moi.

-Bella, ça va aller je suis là, dit-il en venant me rejoindre dans la douche.

Je m'accrochai à lui et sanglotai la tête enfouit contre son épaule. Après ma crise de larmes, Charles nous leva et il enleva ses vêtements. Il me fit passer sous le jet d'eau, pris le savon et commença à me laver. Nous étions nus tous les deux. Ce n'était pas une première, j'avais déjà pris plusieurs douches vraiment très sensuelles et excitantes avec Charles, lorsqu'il m'avait appris à accepter les réactions de plaisir de mon corps, mais cette fois c'était différent. Il était aussi doux et attentionné sauf qu'il n'y avait rien de sensuel et de sexuel dans ses gestes. Il se lava ensuite en vitesse et me fit sortir en m'enroulant dans une grande serviette épaisse. Il enroula également une serviette autour de lui et il nous emmena vers la table pour manger.

Une fois assis, il me regarda et dis :

-Bella, je ne veux pas faire revenir les larmes, mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur.

-Viens avec moi en Californie. Tu pourras trouver un appartement, retourner aux études et …

-Et quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu vas garder le bébé ? Tu as 21 ans Bella…

-Je sais quel âge j'ai.

-Hey ne te fâches pas après moi, je veux juste regarder avec toi toute les possibilités qui s'offre à toi. Je peux continuer ?

Je hochai la tête.

-On fait la liste des choix ?

1/ Tu viens en Californie, on te trouve un appartement, tu fais un retour aux études ou te trouves un travail et tu gardes le bébé ou pas.

2/ Tu restes ici, on te trouve un appartement, tu fais un retour aux études ou te trouves un travail et tu gardes le bébé ou pas.

-Charles, c'est gentil mais je ne m'imposerai pas dans ta vie plus que je le fais maintenant.

-Là, n'est pas la question. Si je te l'offre, c'est que je veux bien que tu sois dans ma vie.

-Et ta femme, on lui raconte quoi ?

-La vérité.

-Quoi ? t'es malade? Il n'en est pas question. Tu te voies lui dire : euh chérie je te présente Bella, c'est la pute que je me tape quand je vais à Seattle pour le bureau. Elle a perdu son job parce qu'elle a fait une pipe au petit ami de sa patronne et là elle est enceinte d'un autre client, tu voudrais bien qu'on l'aide. ?

-Dis comme ça…

-N'empêche de c'est la vérité non ?

-Tu sais que je ne te considère pas comme ça. Tu es bien plus importante que ça. Je pensais que tu l'avais compris ?

-Excuse-moi. C'est juste que je n'arrive plus à penser correctement.

Nous finîmes de manger en silence. Et je m'habillai toujours en silence, j'étais dos à lui et il brisa le silence.

-Bella… je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Je veux t'aider, rendre cette épreuve plus facile.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux pas me fâcher avec toi. Tu es devenu la personne la plus importante de ma vie depuis que Rosalie est partie. Tu es le frère que je n'ai pas eu, l'homme qui m'a donné mon premier vrai orgasme, qui a été une expérience extraordinaire soit dit en passant en plus de tous les autres que tu as bien voulu me permette d'avoir et surtout, le plus important l'ami le plus parfait qui puisse exister. Tu prends soin de moi, personne n'a jamais pris soin de moi.

Et là encore une fois mes larmes reprirent de plus belles. Il me prit dans ses bras en soupirant.

-Bella… il faut juste que tu prennes une décision éclairée… et … je veux t'aider.

* * *

**Jeudi 13 novembre**

Charles et moi avions trouvé un appartement 4 pièces près des plusieurs services, dont un supermarché, un centre commercial et d'une garderie. L'université était à 15 minutes de trajet en autobus, donc si je décidais d'y aller en septembre prochain, je serai près.

Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, je n'ai pas encore décidé de garder le bébé. C'est Charles qui a insisté pour que mon appartement soit près d'une garderie. Il dit que toutes les éventualités doivent être regardées. J'en étais à 7 semaines de grossesse. L'infirmière que j'ai rencontré m'a dit que j'avais jusqu'à 12 semaines pour faire un avortement et il faut 1 semaine pour avoir un rendez-vous. C'est-à-dire jusqu'au 24 décembre pour l'intervention et je devrais prendre une décision au plus tard le 17 décembre.

Charles était repartit chez lui par avion hier. Nous étions la 2e semaine du mois et Charles avait eu sa réunion mensuelle. Il venait dormir à la maison maintenant. Il voulait s'occuper de moi encore plus et ne voulait pas dormir à l'hôtel. Il m'avait aidé à monter un meuble télé que je venais d'acheter. Nous avions fait une soirée cinéma, popcorn. Je m'étais endormi avant la fin du film et il m'avait transporté dans mon lit. Je m'étais blotti contre lui, ne voulant pas qu'il me laisse seule pour rejoindre le canapé. On avait beaucoup parlé durant la soiree. Mais je n'étais encore pas certaine de la meilleure décision pour moi.

Je pensais souvent à Edward. Je n'étais pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée de le revoir. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais ressentir. En plus, Charles et moi n'avions pas eu de sexe les deux dernières fois qu'il était venu à Seattle dans le dernier mois. Je prenais du plaisir seulement avec lui depuis plus de 2 ans, nous n'avions plus jamais utilisé de tube de lubrifiant depuis. Mais là j'avais comme un espèce de besoin inassouvi, et j'avais peur de ne pas résister à l'appel du corps et surtout des lèvres d'Edward si je me retrouvais face à lui. Je n'étais pas retourné à la bibliothèque. Je me demandais s'il était venu au rendez-vous que je lui avais donné le vendredi soir chez Victoria. J'aime à penser que oui, mais, j'espère qu'il n'a pas pris une autre fille pour tirer un coup ou que James ne lui a pas raconté un tas de mensonges sur moi. Peut-être m'en voulait-il de ne pas avoir été là.

J'avais toujours eu envie d'avoir une relation normale avec un homme. Je n'ai que 21 ans, je garde toujours l'espoir de me promener main dans la main avec l'homme de ma vie, je rêve encore du prince charmant. En plus, je n'avais jamais eu le plaisir d'avoir un petit ami comme toutes les filles de mon âge. J'avais sauté les étapes normales de ma vie d'adolescente parce que Phil avait fait de moi une femme, comme il disait, avant même que je sois une adolescente. Alors, le prince charmant et le petit ami au lycée avec qui on vit toutes nos premières fois, je les avais mis en veilleuse.

Quand je pensais à Edward, c'est ça que je ressentais. Je voulais me promener sur la rue main dans la main, m'arrêter sur un banc de parc et l'embrasser langoureusement. J'avais envi qu'il soit un adolescent contrôler par ses hormones et qu'il me fasse vivre mes premières caresses, mes premiers jeux sexuels d'adolescents et ce que je voulais le plus c'était qu'il me fasse l'amour pour la première fois. Malgré toutes les relations sexuelles que j'avais eues dans ma vie. Aucun homme ne m'avait fait l'amour. Charles s'en était rapproché, mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de Charles.

C'est pour ça que je me faisais un scénario en me faisant croire que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward et que c'était également ce qu'il ressentait pour moi. J'étais une adolescente refoulée.

* * *

**Dimanche 23 novembre **

Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin là, j'avais un drôle de feeling. J'étais obsédée d'aller à la librairie. J'avais besoin de voir Edward. Je voulais vérifier si les films que je me jouais dans ma tête pouvaient être réels. Je n'avais plus de raison de refuser un rendez-vous avec lui. Il fallait que je règle la question à savoir si je ressentais quelque chose pour Edward.

_Tu rêves Bella, tu ne sais pas c'est quoi être amoureuse, tu fais comment pour savoir si ce que tu vas ressentir ce sera ça._

Je me préparai donc pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une fille fatiguée et cernée par sa récente grossesse qui l'épuisait même avec les 12 à 14 heures de sommeil par nuit et des siestes l'après-midi. Charles dit que c'est normal, le bébé demande beaucoup d'énergie au début.

Lorsque je fus prête, je me dirigeai vers la librairie en marchant doucement. J'arrivai à 12h25, l'heure habituelle était 12h30. J'entrai dans la librairie et me dirigeai vers un présentoir prit un livre au hasard et attendis Edward debout les yeux fermés.

Comme par magie, je le sentis se presser contre moi et m'enlacer très fort de ses bras et il posa sa tête sur la mienne. Il sentait tellement bon. J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as fait tellement peur. Je pensais que je t'avais perdue, souffla-t-il.

Il resserra son étreinte et je levai les yeux pour le regarder. Et c'est à cet instant que je compris. Je voulais Edward. Je voulais qu'il soit dans ma vie. Je voulais tout de lui, et je voulais qu'il veuille tout de moi.

-Alors, ce café, on y va ? me dit-il avec un sourire en coin. Tu n'y échapperas pas cette fois.

-Non, j'ai mieux à proposer. Suis-moi. On ne t'attend pas aujourd'hui ??

_Qu'est-ce qui me prenait ?? Je l'emmenais vers un hôtel pour prendre une chambre. J'avais besoin de le sentir près de moi, qu'il m'embrasse et surtout qu'il me fasse l'amour. Ce type me rendait complètement folle. Il fallait que je sache si les sensations allait être les mêmes. _

Il écarquilla les yeux et fit non de la tête.

J'ouvris la porte de la chambre, le laissai passer devant moi et refermai la porte derrière moi. J'étais adossée à la porte et Edward se tenait devant moi. J'enlevai ma veste et fit valser mes chaussures sur la gauche. J'avançai doucement vers lui, lui enlevai sa veste et le fit reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il soit assit sur le lit et je m'installai sur lui à califourchon. En fixant mon regard au sien, je caressai doucement ses épaules et remontai pour défaire les boutons de sa chemise pour dévoiler son torse. Je passai mes mains sur toutes les parcelles sa peau dévoilée et baissai les yeux pour m'imprégner de cette vue.

À son tour il me caressa les bras, les côtes, mes hanches et il passa les doigts sous mon chandail en effleurant ma peau en remontant pour enlever le vêtement. Il avança son visage et doucement son nez vint se nicher au fond de mon cou. Il inspira longuement et il se mit à déposer des petits baisers sur mes épaules en faisant une ligne jusqu'à mon cou, derrière mon oreille et il en mordilla le lobe délicatement.

-Si tu savais depuis combien de temps que je t'attends, sursurra-t-il.

-Edward…

Il glissa vers ma bouche qu'il prit doucement en un chaste baiser. Ensuite, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres, m'invitant dans un baiser plus sensuel. J'ouvris ma bouche et il glissa sa langue tranquillement dans ma bouche pour qu'elle vienne danser avec la mienne.

Je fus pris d'un feu incontrôlable dans tout mon corps qui le fit se cambrer contre lui et mes mains le retrouvèrent instinctivement derrière sa nuque. Je me saisi de ses cheveux pour resserrer ma prise sur lui et le tirai vers moi pour l'emmener dans un long baiser.

Edward avait placé ses mains sur mes hanches et il les faisaient bouger son sexe tendu contre son jeans. Un gémissement nous échappa lorsque nos bouches se laissèrent pour reprendre l'air qui commençait à nous manquer. Il passa ses mains derrière mon dos et il défit l'attache de mon soutien-gorge et fit glisser les bretelles sur mes bras. Il s'empara de mes seins qu'il pressa contre ses paumes avant de faire rouler mes pointes durcies entre son pouce et son index en enfouissant don visage au milieu de ma poitrine.

-Bella… je… tu…

-Chuuut… juste les sensations Edward, juste les caresses, juste les baisers.

Il me mit debout, défit le bouton de mon jeans et me l'enleva en laissant ses mains glisser sur mes cuisses. Il embrassa mon ventre, autour de mon nombril en passant ses mains pour serrer mes fesses fermement. Il ouvrit les draps et m'allongea dedans et se défit de ses vêtements hâtivement et se déplaça au pied du lit. Il monta sur le lit en avaçant tout en laissant des baisers sur mes chevilles, mes mollets, mes genoux, mes cuisses. Il déposa un baiser sur mon sexe tout en le chatouillant de son nez par-dessus le sous-vêtement. Mes hanches se levèrent pour venir à sa rencontre et je gémis.

-Edward…

Il enleva ma petite culotte et il continua son ascension sur mon corps, en s'arrêtant longuement sur chacun de mes seins en faisant frotter son pénis contre mon clitoris pour m'exciter encore plus. Les sensations extraordinaires que je ressentais, étaient vraiment très fortes, je balançais mes hanches au même rythme que les siennes et je sentais mon sexe d'humidifier.

J'en voulais plus, toujours plus, j'avais envie de lui, de sa bouche, de ses baisers, de sa langue sur toutes les parties de mon corps. Je ne reconnaissais rien dans mes réactions, il n'avait rien de planifier, rien de structurer, je ne savais pas ce qu'il aimait, j'y allais au feeling. C'était la première fois que j'y allais au feeling, que je savourais le moment et que j'appréciais vraiment les caresses. Il embrassait toujours mes seins. Je mis mes mains dans ses cheveux et tirai un peu pour le faire remonter jusqu'à ce que je prenne sa bouche effrontément, sans retenu. Il répondit à mon baiser en gémissant et en approfondissant celui-ci.

Il diminua l'intensité de notre baiser en reprenant sa descente vers mon intimité. Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec ma fente humide, il grogna. Ce qui me fit gémir de plus belle.

-Edward… oui… encore

Il intensifia les mouvements avec sa langue la faisant taquiner mon clitoris et la faisant redescendre pour l'insérer à l'intérieur de mon vagin. Cette torture dura quelques minutes, après quoi il s'assoyait sur le lit et m'attira doucement pour que je vienne me positionner au dessus. Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes et il prit mes hanches les releva et me fit descendre doucement sur son sexe.

J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et restai là sans bouger, complètement abasourdie par la sensation folle de sa verge au plus profond de moi.

Je pris un mouvement de haut en bas et Edward m'aida dans mon mouvement en serrant ses mains sur mes hanches et en donnant de merveilleux coup de bassin pour aller toujours plus profondément en moi.

-Bella… j'ai tellement besoin de toi.

-Dis-moi…

-De ta bouche… de ton corps… de te regarder jouir…

-Encore… Edward…

-Tes yeux… tes cheveux… de te regarder jouir… tu es si belle.

Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et je nichai mon visage dans le creux de son épaule. Je le serrai encore plus fort dans mes bras et accélérai mon rythme sur lui. Il comprit ce que je voulais et il nous fit basculer pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Il prit un rythme absolument fantastique et mes parois se contractèrent autour de son pénis qui allait en moi.

-Viens Bella… viens, me supplia-t-il.

Et c'est ce que je fis tandis qu'il me martelait littéralement pour se conduire à sa propre jouissance. Il s'effondra sur moi quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle et comme la dernière fois, il me regarda dans les yeux pour se retirer de moi.

Il se coucha à côté de moi en tirant les draps sur nous. Il passa sa main autour de ma taille et m'attira contre lui.

-Bella, j'ai tellement besoin de toi. Reste. Ne pars pas.

-Edward …. Je…

-Chuuut… reste s'il-te-plaît. Ne pars pas, je ne peux plus me passer de toi, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

Sa respiration devint plus lente et plus régulière et je le sentis s'endormir.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira. Pas vraiment de déroulement précis, juste encore plus d'éléments pour troubler Bella.

J'attends de vos nouvelles.

A+

isasoleil


	8. Chapter 8 : Replonger

**

* * *

**

Gros chapitre les filles, beaucoup d'émotions et de questionnement.

ATTENTION RATED M. RÉSERVÉ AUX 18 ANS ET PLUS. ATTENTION RATED M. RÉSERVÉ AUX 18 ANS ET PLUS.

**tiftouff19 : elle est troublée notre Bella. Et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçue de ses réactions. Elle n'a pas eu la vie facile durant son enfance, il lui manque beaucoup d'éléments pour vivre en paix avec elle même. Elle garde ESPOIR, mais tu verras dans ce chapitre tout est remis en question. **

**Lili36 : Désolée pour toi. Bella a décidé autrement. C'est vrai que une demande comme celle là ça ne se refuse pas.**

**Merci beaucoup les filles, j'adore les reviews. J'aime savoir si vous aimez. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas répondre à toutes, je manque un peu de temps. Je réponds en début de chapitre à celles qui posent des questions. N'arrêtez pas.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 8 : Replonger**

**

* * *

**

J'étais partie, je l'avais laissé seul, dans cette stupide chambre d'hôtel. J'avais payé la chambre à la réception en quittant. Je ne voulais surtout pas qu'il paie pour ce que je lui avais donné. Pas lui. J'y avais mis tout ce que je ressentais pour lui. J'espérais qu'il avait senti tout l'amour que je lui porte. Mais je ne pouvais pas restée. J'étais torturée devant le choix qui s'offrait à moi.

J'étais finalement rentrée chez moi et une fois de plus j'avais versé toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je m'étais endormie épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré.

**Jeudi 11 décembre**

11 semaines grossesse

Presque trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rencontre avec Edward. J'étais vraiment une pauvre fille. Je ne pensais qu'à la lâcheté que j'avais eue face à Edward. Je m'étais sauvée. Je l'avais laissé sans aucune explication et sans même lui laisser un mot pour lui dire combien j'étais désolée d'être partie de la sorte. J'ai eu peur, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu réagir autrement ? Je sais que je pourrais être amoureuse de lui. Je sais que j'aime être avec lui. Je sais que je suis bien avec lui. Et, j'ai envie d'être avec lui. Le problème ?? J'ai peur. Il ne sait rien de moi à part le fait que j'étais une prostituée. Il ne sait rien de mon passé. Son regard sur moi changera s'il venait à le découvrir. Il me prendrait pour une perverse de première, j'avais des relations sexuelles depuis l'âge de 10 ans. Même si elle n'était pas voulue, elles étaient réelles.

Me demanderait-il encore de rester s'il savait. En plus j'étais enceinte de son enfant. Il penserait que j'avais planifiée cette grossesse pour l'obliger à s'occuper de moi. Que je lui avais fait le coup de la fille désespérée de rencontrer un jeune médecin riche à craquer pour subvenir à ses besoins ?? Je n'étais pas bien pour lui, il méritait mieux que moi. Lui tout comme l'enfant que je porte.

J'ai pris rendez-vous à la clinique et l'intervention aura lieu vendredi le 19 décembre. Je ne peux pas m'occuper d'un bébé, je ne sais pas comment faire. Je ne sais même pas m'occuper de moi. Je suis sans avenir. Je ne sais même pas si je vais retourner aux études.

Charles était parti ce matin. J'avais eu de la difficulté à me montrer forte. Je ne voulais pas lui causer plus de souci que je lui en apportais. Comme à son habitude il avait été parfait. Nous avions diné ensemble, regarder un film et nous avions dormi dans le même lit. Durant la nuit je m'étais réveillée pour boire un verre d'eau et quand je suis revenue, Charles était réveillé.

Durant toute la soirée, je voulais lui demandé de me faire l'amour, mais, je croyais qu'il refuserait, alors, je n'avais rien dit. Lui tellement respectueux. Il ne m'avait jamais rien demandé depuis que je ne travaillais plus pour Victoria. Mais je savais qu'il en avait besoin. J'avais trop vu cette lueur dans ses yeux pour ne pas la reconnaître. Alors, lorsque je suis arrivée dans chambre au milieu de la nuit…

**Flash-back nuit du mardi 16 décembre**

-Hey, tu ne dors pas ? Tu es malade ?

-Non, j'avais soif, j'ai pris un verre d'eau.

-Viens là, dit-il en ouvrant les draps.

Charles portait seulement un boxer qui le moulait parfaitement bien. En me glissant dans le lit, je me collai contre lui et ma cuisse entra en contact avec son membre tendu et durci. Il se figea.

-Bella, je suis désolé.

-Ça va Charles, j'ai plus 10 ans. C'est ok. Ça arrive à tous les hommes.

-Bella… c'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je veux profiter de toi. C'est juste que… ta nuisette… elle… est très suggestive.

-Vraiment ?

-Vraiment… et euh… tes seins eh bien…

-Quoi mes seins ??? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ??

-Rien. En fait, oui ils ont quelque chose…. De …. Changer… ils…sont…

-Ils sont quoi Charles ??

Il déglutit avant de dire.

-Plus généreux… plus gros… ils sont vraiment bandants. Désolé Bella. Je ne peux pas croire que je t'ai dit ça. Je suis navré. Je ne suis qu'un homme.

Il était gêné. Je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça. D'habitude, il avait l'air complètement en pleine possession de ses moyens lorsqu'il s'agissait de sexe. J'avais tellement envi qu'il me baise que je ne pouvais pas demander mieux qu'il en ait envie autant que moi. Alors je me rapprochai encore plus de lui et je me jetai sauvagement sur lui en un baiser passionné. Il fut surpris mais répondit à mon appel. En fait à NOTRE appel. Nous ne nous étions jamais embrassé. C'était tellement bon d'embrasser. Je crois que c'est ça qu'il l'a surpris le plus. Là j'avais le droit, alors pourquoi s'en priver.

Nous avions baisé sans retenue deux fois plutôt qu'une. Charles s'en voulait. Il ne voulait pas profiter de la situation, mais il était à bout de nerf. Il avait eu une seule relation avec sa femme depuis la dernière fois où il avait été mon client. C'est-à-dire le 14 octobre. Ça faisait 2 mois !!! Il a finit par déculpabilisé et je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait bien me baisé ou me faire l'amour à toutes les fois qu'on se voyait. J'aimais ça et ça me faisait du bien à moi aussi. On pouvait bien s'offrir ça non ?? Il n'était pas trop chaud à l'idée, il disait que je ne lui devais rien et que je n'avais aucune obligation. Il a fini par accepter quand je lui ai dit que je pouvais toujours lui dire non et qu'il respecterait ce que je déciderais.

* * *

**Jeudi 18 décembre **

Demain c'est le grand jour. J'avais pris ma décision et je ne voulais pas reculer. Charles devait venir me chercher après l'intervention vers 15h30. Il m'avait promis de passer le week-end avec moi pour me dorloter comme il se doit.

Je décidai donc d'aller voir un film au cinéma pour me changer les idées. Le film termina à 20h45. Il faisait beau dehors, je décidai donc de rentrer à pied pour me dégourdir les jambes et respirer l'air frais.

J'étais au coin de ma rue, lorsque je senti 2 bras s'enrouler autour de moi. Ce n'était pas SES bras, mais ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Et l'odeur qui est venu à mes narines me leva le cœur. À cet instant, je savais qui c'était.

-Bonsoir, jolie Bella.

Je ne répondis rien. Mon cœur s'accéléra et j'essayais de me libérer de sa prise. Il était trop fort.

-Je suis vraiment content de te retrouver. Je me disais qu'on pourrait finir ce que tu avais si bien commencé la dernière fois.

-Lâche-moi. Je ne finirai rien, hurlai-je.

-Du calme jolie Bella. Je ne voudrais pas que toute la ville soit alertée. Ne joue pas les prudes. Tu as baisé la moitié de la ville dans toutes les positions et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne finiras pas ce que tu as commencé ?

Je pleurais, je tremblais, j'étais dégoûtée. Ça ne finirait donc jamais. Il me tenait encore plus fort.

-N'essaie pas de t'enfuir ma jolie. Sinon, je serai obligé de d'utiliser la force. Quoi que tu aimerais peut-être ça. Si tu savais tout ce que j'ai envie de te faire, dit-il en léchant mon oreille.

Je voulais mourir. James était la personne la plus perverse que j'avais rencontrée. Faillait entendre Victoria parler de leurs exploits. De la simple fellation à la sodomie, en passant pas les séances sadomasochistes. En plus, elle adorait ça. Il lui faisait toujours des scénarios les plus inimaginables. Ce n'était jamais dans la douceur, toujours dans la pire des bestialités et des humiliations. Il n'avait aucun respect pour le corps d'une femme. Il disait que la femme devait servir et assouvir les besoins de l'homme.

Il m'a emmené dans sa voiture, pour me faire entrer dans une chambre de motel miteux situé à l'arrière de l'immeuble au 2e étage. Il me tirait dans les marches pour me faire monter et j'en ratai quelques unes. Lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, il me poussa sur le lit et m'arracha mes vêtements. Je criais et je me débattais. Pour me faire taire, il me donna un coup de poing au visage et me prit par les cheveux. Le goût du sang se répandit dans ma bouche, ma lèvre s'était fendue sous la force du coup. Il me retourna pour que je sois à 4 pattes sur le lit et j'entendis le zipper de son jeans. Il rattrapa mes cheveux et tira très fort.

-Jolie Bella, ne dis plus un mot, laisse-moi te baisé…

Il approcha son sexe de mon visage.

-Maintenant sois gentille jolie Bella et termine la merveilleuse pipe que tu avais commencé à me faire.

Il entra son sexe de force dans ma bouche jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Et là je fis ce qui le refroidirait. Je l'ai mordue. J'ai été idiote de croire qu'il me laisserait m'en aller après ça. Il se mit dans une colère épouvantable. Il me frappa au visage une autre fois.

-Tu ne me veux pas dans ta bouche, jolie Bella ?? Tu ne veux pas me faire ce que je te demande. Alors, je prendrai tout ce que je veux de ton petit cul.

Il retourna derrière moi et s'installa à genoux sur le lit entre mes fesses. Je pouvais sentir son sexe excité se frotter entre mes fesses. Lorsqu'il entra en moi, je pliai en deux. La douleur était tellement forte. James lui n'était pas content que je sois tombée sur le lit.

- Non, non, non, je n'ai pas fini avec toi jolie Bella. Relève-moi ce beau petit cul.

Je m'exécutai, j'avais juste hâte que ça finisse.

-Si j'avais su que tu étais si bonne, si serrée, je t'aurais pris bien avant.

Il entrait en moi en s'agrippant à mes fesses, d'une force inexplicable. J'allais surement avoir des ecchymoses partout. Ma vie n'estqu'un éternel enfer. Il y atoujours quelqu'un pour me faire replongerpsychologiquement et physiquement toutes les horreurs que j'avais vécu dans mon enfance et mon adolescence. Ça ne finirait donc jamais.

Il finit par éjaculer et retirer. Il me jeta mes vêtements.

-Tu peux disposée jolie Bella. J'ai terminé.

Je pris mes vêtements et partit en vitesse. Je m'habillais sur le balcon et parti en trombe dans les escaliers. Je courrais les yeux embrouillés de larmes et je ne vis que les phares de la voiture qui me percuta de plein fouet.

* * *

**Là les filles, on est de retour au premier paragraphe du chapitre 1. **

_Je suis Isabella Marie Swan. J'ai 21 ans._

* * *

_Je ne sais pas où je suis, j'entends des bruits, des bourdonnements, mais je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux et j'ai l'impression que je suis immobilisée par quelque chose de lourd. Tout ce que je suis capable de faire c'est d'essayer de comprendre, alors, je vais partir du début, de ce que je sais et de ce que je suis certaine. Ça me ramènera peut-être à aujourd'hui…_

Je ne suis pas capable de bouger. Je sens qu'il y a des gens qui s'affairent autour de moi et ils parlent vite en disant plein de mots que je ne comprends pas.

-Jeune femme d'environ 20 ans. A été percutée par une voiture dans lestationnement d'un motel pas loin d'ici. Nous avons immobilisés ses cervicales et sa jambe droite. Saturation à 94. Tension artérielle élevée. Elle était inconsciente lors de notre arrivée.

Une voix demanda.

-Elle a des papiers d'identités sur elle ? Je devrais contacter sa famille.

L'homme répondit.

-Son sac à main. Le voilà. Et faites-lui un HCG, lorsqu'elle est revenue à elle quelques instant elle a dit : mon bébé, mon bébé.

La voix féminine a répondu.

-Ok, merci. On la transporte en salle de trauma1.

Je sentis qu'on me déplaçait et ensuite on prit mon bras pour faire probablement un test sanguin. Il fallait que j'ouvre les yeux, que je leur dise.

-bé.. bé… Charles.. bé… bé..

La voix féminine me répondit doucement.

-Ça va aller mademoiselle, restée avec nous. Vous vous êtes fait renversée par une voiture. On s'occupe de vous. Détendez-vous.

-Charles…

Une autre personne entra dans la pièce.

-Maria, son nom est Isabella Swan, elle a 21 ans. Je viens d'appeler la personne en urgence dans son dossier : Charles Smith. Il est en Californie. Il prend lepremier avion disponible. Le docteur Cullen s'en vient.

La douce voix de Maria répondit.

-Merci. Tu peux envoyer le tube de sang au labo STAT ? Isabella, restez avec moi. Est-ce que vous pouvez ouvrir les yeux ?

J'ouvris doucement les yeux une fraction de seconde.

-C'est bien, vous pouvez serrer ma main ??

Je serrai sa main.

-Ok. Je ne vous quitte pas, le médecin s'en vient. Je vais vous mettre sous perfusion.

Une porte s'ouvrit.

-Alors, Maria qu'est-ce que nous avons ?

-Isabella Swan, 21 ans, a été percutée par une voiture dans un stationnement. Cervicales et jambe droite stabilisées, hématome derrière l'oreille droite, beaucoup d'ecchymoses et de sang sur son visage. Elle a ouvert les yeux et serré ma main quand je lui ai demandé. Je lui ai fait un HCG STAT. Elle a dit _bébé_plusieurs fois. Je l'ai mis sous perfusion, il faudrait lui donner un antidouleur.

D'autres personnes étaient entrées dans la pièce pendant que Maria faisait un résumé au médecin. Il fallait que je me concentre, je ne voulais pas hurler de douleur. Ma jambe me faisait mal, j'étais certaine qu'elle était cassée. J'avais une migraine affreuse et je voulais juste dormir pour oublier le mal et l'horreur que je venais de vivre.

-Maria, vous voulez bien m'aider à lui enlever ses vêtements, on va lui faire passer une chemise d'hôpital.

-Bien sur Carlisle.

Je sentis les douces mains de Maria essayé d'enlever mon jeans. Lorsqu'elle défit le bouton, je pris panique.

-NOOOON !! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS !!! En mettant mes mains sur mes jeans pour les retenir.

-Isabella, ça va aller. Je veux seulement vous mettre une chemise d'hôpital. Ça va aller, je ne vous ferai pas de mal.

-NON, JE …. NON…. NE ME …TOUCHEZ PAS….

Je tremblais et pleurais. J'étais épuisée, je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient l'état de mes hanches et surtout pas l'état de mes fesses. Elles me faisaient tellement mal. C'était chaud et humide, ça brûlait…

-Isabella, je vais faire sortir tout le monde et je vais vous aider, me dit-elle doucement.

…

C'est le médecin qui reprit la parole.

-Mademoiselle, nous voulons vous examiner pour vérifier si vous souffrez d'une blessure importante et s'il faut faire une intervention. Nous vous laissons avec Maria et je reviendrai vous examiner.

Une personne entra en coup de vent dans la pièce.

-HCG positif, probablement fin du 1er trimestre.

-Ok, faites bipper le docteur Montgomery. On va vraiment avoir besoin de son aide, dit le Dr Cullen.

Je me tournai vers Maria. Je commençais à revenir à moi, à prendre conscience de ce qui m'était arrivée et où je me trouvais.

-Je ne veux pas enlever mon pantalon.

-Je suis désolée, mais il faut vous examiner. Vous voulez bien me dire pourquoi. ?

-Non. C'est trop humiliant. Et je fondis en larmes.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Je ne porterai aucun jugement. Et plus on peut vous examiner rapidement, plus on peut être certain que votre bébé va bien et qu'il n'est pas en danger.

_J'allais me débarrasser de mon bébé demain et eux ils veulent le sauver à tout prix._

-Isabella ?

Je levai les yeux. Une femme avec un sarrau blanc se tenait devant moi.

-Vous voulez bien qu'on s'occupe de vous et de votre bébé ?

Je hochai la tête. Mon bébé ???

-Je suis Addison Montgomery, la gynéco de cet hôpital, je suis là pour vous aider. Maria va nous aider, c'est d'accord.

_Il le fallait. Bella, il faut que tu enlèves ce foutu jeans._

Je hochai la tête.

Maria s'avança doucement.

-Je vais prendre les ciseaux et couper le long de chaque jambe. De cette manière, je ne ferai pas mal à votre jambe droite qui doit être cassée. L'orthopédiste ne devrait pas tarder à vous examiner. On ne pourra pas faire de rayons-X, c'est contre indiqué lorsqu'on est enceinte.

-Ok.

Elle prit les ciseaux et coupa mes jeans. Lorsqu'elle les ouvrit, à la taille, elle eut un regard vers la gynéco.

-Isabella, il y a beaucoup de sang. Il va falloir que je vous fasse une échographie tout de suite. J'ai bien peur que vous êtes en train de perdre votre bébé, me dit la gynéco.

_Je perdais mon bébé. Et depuis quand je l'appelais MON bébé ?? J'éclatai en sanglot. Je voulais mourir avec mon bébé. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir pour que j'aie un jour une vie normale._

-Nous allons nettoyer le sang Maria et moi.

Elle se mit à nettoyer mon intimité. Elle leva les yeux vers moi à plusieurs reprises.

-Isabella, ce n'est pas votre utérus qui saigne, c'est votre anus. Vous avez une déchirure du sphincter anal qui s'étend vers votre périnée. Est-ce que vous voulez bien me dire ce qui vous est arrivée s'il vous-plaît ? Qui vous a mise dans un état pareil ?

_Ella avait compris. Sans que je ne donne aucune information, elle avait compris._

-NON, criais-je. JE NE VEUX PAS, JE NE PEUX PAS. CHARLES, JE VEUX CHARLES.

-Je ne vous laisse pas le choix Mademoiselle Swan. Il va falloir qu'on vous fasse beaucoup de points de suture. Je vais appeler le chirurgien, pour qu'il vérifie. Maria mettez-lui une chemise d'hôpital, je reviens avec Carlisle pour qu'on discute.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que la très attentionnée Maria m'est enfilée une horrible chemise d'hôpital, je me retrouvai face au Dr Cullen.

-Isabella, nous allons quand même vous faire passer une radiographie. Habituellement lors d'une grossesse nous nous abstenons sauf en cas d'urgence. Vous devez souffrir le martyre ma pauvre enfant. L'orthopédiste est débordé en salle d'opération, je lui apporterai vos radios. Je vais augmenter votre dose d'antidouleur. Je sais que ce ne sera pas facile, mais essayez de vous reposer. Maria tu peux donner une double dose, elle est en choc post-traumatique, il faut qu'elle se calme.

Après que Maria eût donné la dose dans la poche de la perfusion, tout devint noir.

* * *

**Vendredi 19 décembre 01h15 **

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais dans un bloc opératoire. Je clignai des yeux plusieurs fois et je vis Maria assise près de moi qui surveillait des moniteurs, dont un qui faisait un bruit répété et très rapide. Maria me sourit.

-Isabella, vous êtes en salle d'opération. Nous vous avons faitune radio de votre jambe et le Dr Cullen viendra réparer la fracture tibia péroné lorsqu'il aura terminé dans l'autre salle. Il devra utiliser des plaques de métal qu'il fixera à l'aide de vis. La fracture est trop importante pour ne mettre qu'un plâtre. Ne vous inquiétez pas le Dr Cullen fait des miracles avec ses mains.

Je hochai la tête.

-Le même Dr Cullen sur qui j'ai crié tout à l'heure ?

-Non. Son fils en fait. Ne vous inquiétez pas Carlisle ne sera pas vexé, ria-t-elle.

-Le Dr Montgomery a fait une échographie et votre bébé va très bien. Écoutez, c'est son cœur. Il est très bien accroché ce petit ange.

Un sanglot m'échappa.

-Charles… Est-ce qu'il...

-Non, pas encore. C'est votre conjoint, le père de votre bébé ??

Un autre sanglot. Et je fis non de la tête.

-J'avais… rendez-vous… demain… clinique… avortement…

-Oh chérie… je suis désolée. Addison s'en vient, vous voulez qu'on lui en parle ??

-Oui… non… je ne sais plus…

Elle sourit. –Je crois que ça peut attendre à demain non ?

-Oui.

Le chirurgien entra avec le Dr Montgomery. Il m'expliqua qu'il allait faire une sphinctéroplastie. Ce qui veut dire qu'il vont reconstruire mon sphincter anal au lieu de faire seulement des points de suture qui pourrait ne pas être suffisant et causer l'incontinence à plus long terme. Le Dr Cullen père lui, fera des sutures sur mon visage, mon bras et mes hanches. Le Dr Cullen fils toujours dans l'autre salle arrivera en dernier. Maria a été attitrée à moi jusqu'à ma sortie du bloc opératoire.

La Dr Montgomery s'approcha de moi.

-Isabella, avec la chirurgie reconstructive que vous allez subir, on se verra être dans l'obligation de vous faire une césarienne à 38 semaines de grossesse. La chirurgie sera trop récente pour tenter un accouchement vaginal, sa risquerait de faire relâcher le périnée.

Je sentis le regard de Maria sur moi. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Maria caressa mes cheveux tendrement. Je levai les yeux vers la jeune médecin.

-Je devais subir un… avortement… demain à la clinique.

-Oh, je suis désolée.

-Non, ne le soyez pas. Je… ne sais plus… Maria a dit qu'il était très bien accroché et son cœur… il bat… c'est la première fois… que… je l'entends.

_C'était d'un seul coup devenu réel. Il y avait un petit être qui s'accrochait dans mon ventre. Même après ce que je venais de subir, il était resté là… pour moi… Était-il là pour moi ? Pour donner un sens à ma vie ??_

-On en reparlera demain toutes les deux. Votre bébé va bien. Alors vous pouvez toujours changez d'idée. Sinon, je procéderai à l'avortement ici demain. Ne vous en faites pas.

Je hochai la tête. Un autre médecin entra dans le bloc et il m'expliqua qu'il allait me faire une péridurale. Je serai gelée de la taille jusqu'aux orteils. Tous les médecins pourront faire leur travail, la gynéco sera là pour surveiller le bébé et Maria elle sera là pour moi.

Encore une fois, la porte s'ouvrit. C'est fou comme il peut y avoir du mouvement dans un hôpital.

La petite voix dit : Charles Smith est là pour mademoiselle Swan, je peux le faire entrer ?

* * *

Voilà !

J'espère que je ne vous ai pas donnée trop de détail sur la blessure physique de Bella du à son viol par James ???

Pour celles qui se le demande, je n'ai pas sorti la conséquence physique de cette histoire de viol morbide de mon imagination. J'ai travaillé à l'urgence d'un hôpital au département des archives et j'ai dû taper ce que le chirurgien avait dicté d'une telle intervention pour la mettre au dossier. Je vous ai même passé certains détails.

Prochain chapitre, vous l'aurez devinez. Le Dr Cullen fils entrera dans le bloc opératoire pour opérer la jeune fille de 21 ans enceinte. Va-t-il reconnaître Isabella ? Elle n'est pas sous anesthésie générale mais sous péridurale, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est consciente....

N'oubliez pas Charles, y aura-t-il une confrontation Charles/Edward ???? Suspense.

J'ai plusieurs idées et je ne me fixe pas sur leurs réactions. Je ne sais pas si je ferai un point de vue d'Edward. Mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que Edward a rencontré la femme de sa vie. Il est éperduement amoureux fou d'elle. Comment fera-t-il pour l'emmener vers lui. Edward est plus vieux qu'elle de plusieurs années, vous verrez au prochain chapitre.

J'ai hâte d'avoir vos impressions.

A +

isasoleil


	9. Chapter 9 : Survivre

Chapitre très long j'ai bien failli le couper en deux, mais je me suis dit que ça pourrait être agréable de vous faire passer un très bon et long moment avec Edward. Et oui, point de vue d'Edward très long.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps pour les reviews, je voulais terminer mon chapitre en premier, par contre je les ai toutes lus.

MERCI MERCI MERCI.

A+

isasoleil

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Survivre**

* * *

**BELLA point de vue**

**Vendredi 19 décembre 01h45**

-Bella, Bella.

Charles était entré dans la salle du bloc opératoire. Il était vêtu du même uniforme que le personnel de l'hôpital. Il s'approcha de moi et il déposa un baiser sur mon front et je sentis une larme tomber sur ma joue. Il pleurait.

-Charles… sanglotai-je.

-Chuut, c'est fini.

-C'est James… c'est lui… il…

Et je repartis dans une crise de larme.

-Chuut, ne dit rien, on reparlera de ça demain. Tu dois garder tes forces pour l'intervention mais surtout pour le bébé.

Maria mit sa main sur mon bras.

-Isabella, il a raison, tu dois te calmer. La péridurale est presque complète, le chirurgien va débuter dans quelques minutes.

-Ok Maria. Charles, le bébé… je ne suis plus certaine… je veux… je veux le garder.

-Tout ce que tu veux Bella. Je serai dans ta chambre quand tu y reviendras. Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs. Je t'aime. À tantôt.

-Merci d'être venu Charles, ça n'a pas du être facile de partir aussi vite. Je t'aime aussi. À tantôt.

Il redéposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta la salle d'opération.

* * *

**03h00**

Le chirurgien a fait la shinctéroplastie, pendant que le Dr Cullen père me faisait des sutures sur mon visage, mon bras et mes hanches. Des ecchymoses en forme de mains avec les doigts étaient marquées sur ma peau. J'avais honte. J'avais mal. J'étais complètement perdue. J'avais eu plusieurs crises de larmes. Maria étant impuissante, était même allée chercher Charles une fois parce que c'est la seule chose que je criais. Il a réussit à me calmer, à m'apaiser.

J'aurais voulu être inconsciente durant l'opération. Ça m'aurait évité de penser, de me faire des scénarios. Quand ceux-ci étaient faits de beaux rêves, je flottais. Mais quand ils étaient faits de cauchemars, je devenais complètement hystérique. La seule chose qui me calmait c'était d'entendre le moniteur cardiaque de mon bébé. MON bébé. Un déclic s'était fait en moi et je ne savais pas trop si c'était une bonne chose. J'avais envie de ce bébé. J'avais envie de croire en quelque chose. Faute de croire en quelqu'un.

En plus j'avais ruiné mes chances avec Edward. Il ne voudrait plus de moi. Pas dans cet état. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser que je n'aurais jamais vécu cette horreur si j'étais restée avec lui dans la chambre d'hôtel comme il me l'avait demandé, presque supplié. Que si j'étais restée avec lui dans ce lit après cette étreinte si merveilleuse, il y aurait eu un autre rendez-vous. Il me restait toujours la librairie le dimanche à 12h30… Je n'étais pas certaine.

Je m'étais assoupi durant l'intervention. Ce sont les changements de draps et de champs opératoires qui m'ont sorti du sommeil. Maria était toujours à côté de moi. Elle me sourit.

-Hey, tu as dormi un peu.

-Ouais.

-L'intervention s'est très bien déroulée. Le chirurgien passera te voir demain pour t'expliquer les étapes de ta convalescence.

-Ok et ma jambe ? c'est terminé ?

-Non, Carlisle est allé en salle de repos, réveiller le maître des os. Le pauvre il n'a pas dormi beaucoup cette nuit. Il a eu plusieurs urgences.

-Et euh… le … mon bébé ?

Elle sourit.

-Regarde, il va très bien. Son petit cœur est en pleine forme. Addison te fera une autre échographie demain, tu pourras le voir sur l'écran cette fois là !!!

- Oh, soufflai-je.

Le Dr Cullen père était de retour et il s'approcha de moi.

-Bien mademoiselle Swan. C'est bien que vous soyez réveillée, mon fils aime rencontrer les gens avant de les opérer. Il sera ravi de s'entretenir avec vous quelques instants. Il est presque prêt.

-Merci.

* * *

**03h15**

Je fermai les yeux en attendant le fameux Dr Cullen. Je ne pouvais pas voir la porte de la salle d'opération de l'endroit où j'étais. Je pris plusieurs respirations et j'écoutais le battement du cœur de mon bébé. C'était une douce mélodie à mes oreilles. La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer celui qui était tant attendu. Je me figeai à l'odeur qui accompagna l'entrée dudit médecin. J'aurais reconnu cette odeur à des km. C'était LUI. Incroyable. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Pourquoi, il était toujours mit sur ma route ?

Maria s'aperçue de mon changement. Mon cœur avait fait une montée vertigineuse sur sa machine et j'hyperventilai lorsque j'entendis SA voix.

-Bon matin tout le monde. Alors, mon père m'a dit que la demoiselle est réveillée ?

Maria lui répondit, elle avait un sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

-Oui Edward, tu dois être content, elle est réveillée.

Je croisai les yeux de Maria qui vit que je paniquais. Elle caressa mes cheveux.

-Isabella, ça ne vas pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as mal ? N'aie pas peur, il est charmant tu vas voir.

Je fis non de la tête et des larmes silencieuses tombèrent de mes yeux. Je savais très bien qu'il était charmant.

-Maria, tu peux me donner son dossier s'il-te-plaît ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant de ma jambe.

-Oui, le voilà, le fichier des radiographie est déjà ouvert sur l'ordinateur, lui dit-elle tout en s'activant à faire le tour des appareils reliés à mon corps.

-Merci.

Sa voix était sérieuse, il était concentré. Je ne le voyais pas, mais je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps près de ma jambe. J'entendis les feuilles de mon dossier tourner et je sentis une petite pression sur ma jambe, comme un l'effleurement. Il posait des questions et Maria répondait.

-La péridurale est toujours maintenue ?

-Oui, c'est ok.

-Le bébé, il va bien ?

-On ne peut mieux.

-Vous avez bougé sa jambe ?

-Non. C'est Carlisle qui l'a stabilisé lorsqu'on est arrivée ici. Tu penses vouloir une autre radio ?

-Non, c'est bon Maria, merci. Je vais plutôt me présenter à la demoiselle.

Il se déplaça autour de la table, il prit le banc à roulettes et se fit glisser à ma rencontre.

-Bon matin mademoiselle, je suis Edward Cullen, c'est moi qui….

Un sanglot m'échappa lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent.

Il se figea. Seulement ses yeux étaient visibles à cause du chapeau et du masque de chirurgie. Ses yeux verts océans, encore plus beaux que dans mes souvenirs, me scrutaient un moment et je les vis s'affoler à la recherche de quelque chose.

-Maria, son nom s'il-te-plaît ?

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui, son nom s'il-te-plaît Maria ?

-Isabella Swan, mais elle préfère Bella, juste Bella.

Il baissa son masque de chirurgie et il me fit le plus merveilleux des sourires dont il était le seul à avoir le secret. Il prit ma main dans la sienne entrecroisa nos doigts, il approcha son visage et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux en inspirant très fort.

-Si j'avais su que c'était toi… je n'aurais pas perdu mon temps à faire la sieste. Tu m'as tellement manqué Bella. Une minute je pensais que je rêvais. Excuse-moi d'être en retard.

Je serrai sa main.

-Non, c'est moi… qui suis… en avance, dis-je à travers mes larmes.

Il rit.

-Peu importe, je ne quitterai plus maintenant.

-Edward… je… bébé… j'aurais… dû… te… le… dire…la … dernière fois. Je… suis… désolée… dis-je en sanglotant.

-Chuut, c'est ok, souffla-t-il doucement.

-J'aurais du rester… pardonne-moi... d'être partie… je…

-C'est ok. Calme-toi. Je t'ai déjà pardonné. L'important c'est qu'on se soit retrouvé à nouveau. Je suis là. Ça va aller.

Sa voix était tellement apaisante, tellement réconfortante, je l'aurais écouté durant des heures.

-Edward, il se passe quoi là ? vous vous connaissez ? demanda Maria.

-Maria, c'est Bella, dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-Vraiment ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Vraiment.

-Donc, tu es la Bella d'Edward. Je suis vraiment enchantée de rencontrer la fille qui a fait perdre la tête de notre cher célibataire endurci. Toutes mes félicitations. Maintenant qu'il peut tout savoir sur toi, il n'aura plus besoin de passer tous ses dimanches à la librairie.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me tournai vers Edward. LA Bella d'Edward. Et il passait TOUS ses dimanches à la librairie ?

-Je plaide coupable. Je n'ai rien à dire pour ma défense. Maria tu veux bien appeler Jasper, je ne crois pas que je pourrai faire l'intervention seul.

-Oui, aucun problème je vous laisse. Bella ? ca ira ?

Je hochai la tête une nouvelle fois. À croire que je ne savais faire que ça.

Je sentis Edward presser ses lèvres sur mon visage. Sur mes joues, mon front, mon nez pour finalement se poser sur mes lèvres doucement et chastement. Il caressait mes cheveux. C'était tellement bon. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais repoussé cet homme ? Je ne lui avais laissé aucune chance de faire ses preuves.

-C'est mon bébé ? demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

-Oui, je suis désolée Edward.

-Arrête d'être désolée pour tout ce qui arrive. Tu n'as pas à te mettre le poids du monde sur les épaules. C'est bien trop lourd à porter.

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que j'ai fait exprès.

-Bella, je ne pense pas ça et je ne penserai jamais ça de toi. Je te rappelle que c'est moi l'irresponsable qui n'a pas mit de préservatif, dit-il en souriant.

Je ris. Ce mec est tellement beau. Même dans cette couleur horrible qu'est l'uniforme du bloc opératoire, il resplendit.

-Il ne peut plus rien t'arriver maintenant. Je suis là, je vais m'occuper de toi, je vais m'occuper de vous deux. Rendors-toi, il faut que tu te reposes.

-Non, je ne veux pas m'endormir.

-Je ne serai pas loin quand tu vas te réveiller. Ma garde se termine à 8h00. Et je dois réparer ta merveilleuse jambe si je veux pouvoir te faire danser au mariage de mon frère cet été.

-Cet été ?

-Oui cet été. Je te l'ai dit je ne te quitterai plus. Dors maintenant, j'en ai pour tout près de 2 heures. Jasper va venir m'aider. Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit lui qui soit de garde cette nuit. Il est très minutieux et il a dit qu'il avait fait la meilleure chirurgie reconstructive de sa carrière.

-Edward, je… tu…

-Chut… ça va aller.

-Tu sais pourquoi… je suis ici ?

-Oui, ne t'en fait pas pour ça. Ça ne change rien pour moi. Je ne partirai pas en courant, je te le promets. On en reparlera plus tard. Jasper va bientôt arriver. Ferme tes yeux mon amour.

Il sourit, caressa ma joue et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes délicatement. Il était doux, tendre, affectueux. Personne n'avait eu un tel comportement avec moi. Même lors de nos rencontres, il avait été plus passionné, plus audacieux. Mais là c'était différent. Comme si j'étais un objet précieux et délicat qu'il faut manipuler avec soins pour ne pas qu'il se brise. Et c'est comme ça que je me sentais, comme si je pouvais éclater en mille morceaux d'un instant à l'autre. Et je tombai dans le sommeil.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

**03h30**

J'étais figé devant le visage endormi de Bella. J'entendais seulement le bruit du cœur de mon bébé que m'envoyais le moniteur. Mon bébé, Ma Bella, c'était trop beau pour être vrai. Est-ce que c'était vraiment en train de m'arriver, à moi, Edward Cullen ? Le mec célibataire depuis tellement longtemps que je ne me souviens plus du vrai compte. Les filles se retournaient toutes à mon passage et ça me rendait vraiment mal à l'aise. J'avais pris conscience du regard que portaient les femmes sur moi à l'âge de 17 ans. J'aurais pu avoir tellement plus d'occasion de tirer mon coup que je l'ai fait en réalité. Ça ne manquait jamais à toutes les fois où je sortais en boîte, je passais la soirée à m'emmerder à discuter avec des filles insignifiantes sans conversations. Je suis intellectuel, pas artificiel et c'est une chance pour moi, sinon j'aurais vite fait de devenir le pire des coureurs de jupons.

Devant moi, dormait la femme de ma vie. Celle qui me hantait depuis maintenant 2 mois. Elle était belle, vraiment belle, sans artifice et c'est ça qui faisait son charme. J'avais la gorge nouée qui me faisait mal à force de retenir mes larmes, qui se seraient transformés en sanglots déchirants tellement j'avais mal pour elle. J'avais mal de savoir que cette merveilleuse femme venait de subir la pire des humiliations avec une brute sans scrupule.

Maria entra dans la chambre. Elle posa une main apaisante sur mon épaule. Maria était une personne vraie. Je la connaissais depuis le lycée, on est devenu amis naturellement sans s'en être rendu compte. C'était ma confidente en ce qui concernait les filles et elle m'a beaucoup aidé à accepter ma gueule d'ange comme elle se plaît à me dire.

-Edward ? Ça va ?

-Oui, enfin je crois, répondis-je en essuyant une larme sur ma joue.

-Jasper, s'en vient. Il sera là dans quelques minutes. Tu vas y arriver Edward. Tu en as vu d'autres.

-Merci Maria. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, j'ai la tête qui me tourne et j'ai juste le goût de frapper pour essayer de faire sortir toute la rage qui me pousse par en dedans, dis-je les dents serrés.

-Je suis désolée Edward. Elle a vécu une chose horriblement affreuse et j'ai peur que ça ait des répercussions importantes. Autant face à elle que face à toi. Est-ce que tu es sur de toi ? Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Et si elle ne t'aime pas ?

-Je n'ai jamais été aussi sur de mes sentiments face à une femme de toute ma vie. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas un coureur de jupons, que j'ai besoin de plus. C'est tellement fort, ça ne peut être que réciproque Maria, je veux le croire.

-Je le sais très bien. Mais… elle est enceinte Edward, tu te voies avec l'enfant d'un autre mec sur les bras ?

Je souris.

-Maria, c'est mon bébé.

-Tu veux rire. Bella est enceinte de toi !!! Alors, l'autre, Charles, c'est qui ??

-Aucune idée. Il est encore ici tu penses ?

-Oui, dans sa chambre, il l'attend il lui a promis et…

-Et quoi ?

-Quand ils se sont quittés tout à l'heure, ils se sont dit : Je t'aime…

Je ne répondis rien. Elle ne pouvait pas aimer un autre que moi. Nous étions tellement faits l'un pour l'autre. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Il était surement une personne importante dans sa vie, mais quelle place avait-il ? Jasper entra dans la salle avec l'anesthésiste qui vérifia la péridurale. Il lui donna un autre calmant, qui la ferait surement dormir jusqu'au matin et il s'en alla après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance pour l'intervention.

-Hey vieux, ça va ? Il y a un problème avec la patiente ?

-Non mec, pas de problème médical….

-Pourquoi tu as besoin de moi ? À part la fois où je t'ai assisté lorsqu'Emmet s'est fait une double fracture ouverte du tibia, je ne vois pas en quoi je peux t'aider.

-En fait, Jasper, j'ai besoin du même genre d'aide que cette fois-là…

-Quoi, tu connais la patiente ?

-Comment tu sais que je la connais ?

-Parce que c'est seulement ma présence et la musique classique qui ont réussi à te calmer pour faire l'intervention sur Emmet. Tu étais trop nerveux parce que c'était ton frère et tu voulais un soutien moral non ?

-Ouais, je suis si prévisible ?

-Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Dis-moi plutôt qui c'est ?

-C'est Bella. C'est la femme de ma vie.

-Waouh... qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Edward Cullen.

J'entendis Maria étouffer un rire.

-Ne te moque pas de moi ?

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le grand lavabo pour aseptiser nos mains.

-C'est bon je t'écoute.

-Je l'ai rencontré chez Victoria où Kate travaillait il y a environ 2 mois ?

-Tu fréquentes ce genre d'endroit ? Edward, je suis sous le choc… tu t'es dévergondé et tu ne m'en as même pas parlé. Dis-moi c'était comment ?

-Non et arrêtes espèce de pervers. Tu veux bien me laisser parler.

Il hocha la tête en souriant.

-Je suis allé voir Kate pour lui dire que j'étais revenu d'Afrique et savoir si elle était toujours en rémission. J'avais simplement laissé un message pour dire à quelle heure je serais là. Quand je suis arrivée, il n'y avait personne à la réception, donc je suis monté directement à la chambre de Kate.

-Et …

-C'est Bella qui a ouvert la porte. Jasper, je pensais que j'étais au paradis. Elle se tenait là devant moi en peignoir de satin bleu nuit qui laissait apparaître la naissance des seins qui eux étaient recouverts d'un soutien-gorge également bleu nuit en dentelle qui contrastait merveilleusement avec la couleur laiteuse de sa peau.

-Tu as fait quoi ? Tu lui as récité la scène du balcon de Roméo ? ria-t-il. Parce qu'avoue mec que ça te colle très bien en grand romantique que tu es.

-Idiot. Non. En fait… euh… Je lui ai sauté dessus et je l'ai baisé debout contre le mur de la chambre. Ensuite je l'ai mise dans son lit et je suis parti.

-QUOI ???

-Pas si fort. Tu veux alerter tout l'hôpital ? Tiens, lui dis-je en lui tendant la serviette pour qu'il sèche ses mains.

-Edward avoue que c'est surprenant. À 29 ans, tu es toujours célibataire même si tu fais tourner la tête de toutes les filles que tu croises. En plus, tu n'as jamais couché ave une fille le premier soir et le plus malheureux de tout, tu n'as jamais eu de one-night-stand. Et là tu veux me faire avaler que tu as baisé une…

-Ne dis pas ce mot là. Tu ne la connais pas. C'est facile pour toi, tu as rencontré la femme de ta vie au lycée en la personne de ma sœur alors, pour les one-night-stand on repassera.

Jasper ne parlait plus, il était perdu dans ses pensées et je le laissai digérer ce que je venais de lui dire.

-N'empêche que j'ai eu le temps de m'amuser une peu et faire des expériences avant de me marier avec ta sœur. Je te rappelle qu'on n'a pas commencé à sortir ensemble au lycée mais à la fac pendant nos études de médecine. Tu ne te souviens pas de toutes les conquêtes que j'ai ramenées au dortoir... Je pensais que tu t'en souviendrais à force de t'avoir rincé l'œil, finit-il en riant.

Je le regardai en secouant le tête un sourire au lèvres.

Nous étions maintenant au-dessus de la jambe de Bella et on s'apprêtait à commencer. Maria était toujours avec nous. Elle veillait sur Bella et mon bébé en vérifiant les moniteurs et en prenant ses signes vitaux à toutes les 15 minutes. J'étais concentré sur la coupure que je venais de faire et je plaçai les écarteurs pour dégager la peau et atteindre les os fracturés.

Jasper venait de partir la musique classique. Même s'il était un peu idiot dans son genre, il était mon meilleur ami et j'étais bien content qu'il soit à mes côtés en ce moment. Il me connaît autant que je le connais et vise versa. Il va revenir à lui dans quelques secondes.

-Ok. Tu as vraiment fait ça ?

-Oui et ce n'est pas le pire. Elle m'a complètement fait perdre la tête. Je n'ai pas mis de préservatif et je l'ai embrassé sans gêne.

-Wow, ça devait être chaud.

-Jasper soit sérieux un peu, on dirait que je discute avec Emmet.

-Excuse-moi, mais Alice est partie depuis 2 semaines à New York pour son prochain défilé et je suis en manque.

-Pauvre petit Jasper, ricanai-je.

-Pour le baiser je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

-Elle n'avait pas le droit d'embrasser les … _clients_ … sur la bouche. Et le préservatif, j'ai été idiot. J'aurais pu lui refiler quelque chose, bien que ce fût quasi impossible avec tous les tests à mon retour d'Afrique. Elle était furieuse quand on s'est revu 2 semaines plus tard.

Il me passa les plaques de métal que je mis en place sur les os. J'ai été agréablement surpris de constater que les os n'étaient tout de même pas trop amochés. Peut-être que ça facilitera la rééducation. Jasper me tendait les vis ainsi que la perceuse et Maria m'épongeais un peu. J'étais vraiment nerveux. Je ne voulais pas faire d'erreurs et c'est pourquoi j'étais bien content d'être en pleine nuit avec un bloc désert et les 2 personnes les plus professionnelles que je connaissais, après mon père, à mes côtés pour me soutenir.

-Vous vous êtes revus ? C'est Alice qui va être contente de ne pas avoir été mise au courant. Maria tu savais ça toi ?

L'interpellée hocha la tête en souriant.

-Très drôle Jasper. En fait on s'est revu 3 fois. La première elle était en furie, elle m'a crié dessus pour ne pas avoir respecté les règles. La deuxième comme la première je l'ai supplié d'accepter un rendez-vous et cette fois elle m'a donné un trou dans son horaire. Mais quand j'y suis allé, elle ne travaillait plus chez Victoria. La troisième fois, elle a dit oui pour un café, mais elle m'a emmenée dans une chambre d'hôtel et on a fait l'amour passionnément. Je lui ai demandé de rester avant de m'endormir et elle est partie discrètement sans me réveiller en payant la chambre à la réception.

-Et tu comptes faire quoi maintenant Edward ? Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais elle est enceinte mon vieux, c'est pourquoi elle est sous péridurale.

-Je sais. Et tu crois qu'il est de qui ce bébé Jasper ?

-Non. De toi. Tu l'as mise enceinte ?

-Oui.

-Waouh, Alice va vraiment te tuer. Tu es certain que c'est toi le père de ce bébé ?

-Jasper. Je n'ai pas les détails, mais d'après les dates et l'échographie, tout coïncide. Et elle me l'a dit tout à l'heure quand je lui ai parlé.

-Fait gaffe mec. Je ne voudrais pas te ramasser à la petite cuillère, tu as l'air vraiment accroc.

-Merci.

Le reste de l'intervention s'est assez bien déroulé. Je devais rester concentré et Jasper le savait, il ne me parla que pour le travail. J'avais fixé une plaque sur chaque os avec 3 vis chacune et j'avais recousu sa peau délicate avec le plus de précision possible pour lui éviter une énorme cicatrice. J'étais assez satisfait du résultat, même Jasper m'avait félicité.

Après m'être assuré que Bella allait bien, je l'avais laissé au bon soin de Maria et m'étais dirigé vers la chambre de Bella. Il fallait que je m'entretienne avec Charles…

* * *

**06h30**

Je frappai doucement à la porte et entrai.

-Monsieur Smith, je suis Edward Cullen, je viens de terminer l'opération.

-Appelez-moi Charles. Merci. Elle va bien ?

-D'accord, si vous faites de même et qu'on laisse le _vous_ pour passer au _tu_. Elle va très bien. Elle dort depuis plus de 3 heures. Les calmants font cet effet. Ils vont la transférer bientôt, l'anesthésiste lui enlève la péridurale.

-Ok. Merci Edward, d'avoir réparer sa jambe. J'ai déjà remercié le Dr Withlock pour son intervention.

-Oui Jasper a fait un bon travail d'après ses dires, je n'ai pas osé regarder le résultat. Sa convalescence ne sera pas facile en ce qui concerne mon intervention, ce sera très douloureux. Elle devra faire de la réadaptation physique durant plusieurs mois.

-Elle devra restée combien de temps ici ? demanda Charles.

-Pour sa jambe, elle en a pour 2 semaines ici. Elle sera plâtrée durant 6 semaines. Pour la rééducation, le plus tôt sera le mieux. C'est elle qui jugera si elle est assez forte pour débuter.

-Et le bébé ?

-Addison m'a affirmé qu'il se portait à merveille. Elle doit refaire une échographie aujourd'hui.

-Ouais, c'est juste bizarre, marmonna Charles.

-Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre ?

-Aujourd'hui, Bella devait se faire avorter dans une clinique. Je devais venir la chercher et rester avec elle ce week-end. Excuse-moi, je suis un peu perdu. Ça doit être la fatigue,

-Oh. Elle ne voulait pas du bébé ?

-Non, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait changé d'idée lorsqu'elle a entendu le cœur battre cette nuit.

-Alors, je suis content qu'elle l'ait entendu. Elle a déjà parlé de moi ?

-Pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ?

-En fait, on s'est rencontré il y a 2 mois. Et on s'est vu à 3 reprises à la librairie près d'ici.

Il me regarda attentivement et soudain son visage s'éclaira.

-Edward, vous êtes l'ancien client de Kate ? dit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

-Oui. En fait Kate est ma cousine et j'y allais d'un point de vue médical seulement. Bref, pour faire une histoire courte, je reviens d'une mission humanitaire de 3 ans en Afrique et je ne savais pas que Kate s'était mariée. Je me suis retrouvée face à Bella et non à Kate ce soir là.

-C'est vrai, son cousin, excuse-moi. Bella est-ce qu'elle t'a vu ?

-Oui.

-Comment elle a réagit ?

-Elle a juste, pleurée, elle m'a dit pour le bébé. Mais le pire c'est qu'elle s'est excusée d'être dans cet état. Je l'ai seulement rassurée et je lui ai dit que je ne la quitterais plus. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'épuise à parler et surtout je ne voulais pas qu'elle se confonde en excuses. Elle n'est pas responsable que ce que ce salaud lui a fait.

-Oui, je suis d'accord ce James est vraiment le pire des connards.

-Tu sais qui lui a fait ça, criai-je.

-Oui, elle me l'a dit quand je l'ai vu à mon arrivée.

-Tu es resté là sans rien faire ? Je ne comprenais rien. Moi j'avais juste le goût de lui mettre une bonne raclée à ce connard. Et lui, il savait qui c'était et il restait là.

-Je lui ai promis d'être dans sa chambre quand elle y arriverait, alors je respecte ma promesse.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Il continua.

-Écoute, tu ne sais à peu près rien de Bella. Ce que tu risques de découvrir lui fera mal autant qu'à toi. Elle n'a jamais eu la vie facile. Elle émerge des profondeurs. Ça fait 3 ans que j'essaie de lui apporter ce dont elle a besoin. Je lui apporte le soutien que je peux lui apporter, mais surtout celui qu'elle veut bien recevoir. Elle a de la difficulté avec les gens qui veulent prendre soin d'elle, à accepter le bien, à prendre plaisir à recevoir. Elle pense toujours à tord qu'on lui veut du mal. Elle est devenue une personne importante dans ma vie. Elle est bien plus que la prostituée qu'elle croit qu'elle est, enfin qu'elle était. Elle est pleine de surprise. Elle a plein de talents cachés. C'est une excellente cuisinière et elle s'intéresse à tout ce qui touche la littérature. Elle est belle, intelligente, généreuse, elle sait être à l'écoute des autres et elle est très maternelle, chose qu'elle ne sait pas, qu'elle ne veut pas voir.

Je l'écoutais attentivement. J'avais une boule dans la gorge d'entendre une description de MA Bella par un homme qui avait le plaisir de la connaître depuis 3 ans. Il me regarda et continua.

-Mais elle ne fait que survivre, elle fait avec. Je croyais que sa grossesse lui permettrait de réaliser qu'elle était capable d'accomplir une chose merveilleuse, mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être le cas.

-Survivre ? Et pourquoi elle ne fait que survivre ?

-Oui Edward, elle survit. Elle a 21 ans et elle a le vécu d'une femme de 40 ans à force d'avoir surmonté des épreuves épouvantables. C'est tout ce qu'elle réussi à faire depuis maintenant 11 ans, survivre. J'espère sincèrement que c'est toi qu'elle attendait, que ce bébé soit un ange descendu du ciel dans sa vie et qu'elle le réalise, pour qu'enfin elle comprenne qu'elle n'est pas un objet sexuel, un robot qui n'a pas de sentiments, qui fait ce qu'on lui dicte de faire sans demander son reste. Alors s'il-te-plaît si tu ne peux pas agir en conséquences avec ce que tu lui dis, tu n'as rien à faire dans sa vie. Soigne sa jambe et tiens-toi en là, elle a eu assez de déceptions dans sa vie, ne l'achève pas.

Pour qui il me prenait. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas l'utiliser.

-Je ne suis pas un connard de première. Je n'ai plus l'âge de prendre les sentiments que j'ai pour elle à la légère. J'ai 29 ans et je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse de plus d'un mois. Depuis ce soir là, je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je passe TOUT mes dimanches à la librairie en l'attendant, en espérant la voir. J'ai l'impression de la connaître depuis toujours. C'est la femme de ma vie. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel avant. J'ai sans cesse le goût de la prendre dans mes bras, de sentir l'enivrante odeur de ses cheveux, de son cou, de me perdre dans ses yeux.

-Je veux bien te croire, tu as l'air d'un type bien. Je lui souhaite que tout ce que tu dis, et qu'elle sera d'accord avec ça. Ne la brusque pas, ne lui fait pas peur, ne lui fait pas croire n'importe quoi et ne lui fait aucune promesse que tu ne peux pas tenir.

-Mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises. Je veux qu'elle me raconte tout ce qu'elle veut bien me raconter sur elle. C'est la fille la plus merveilleuse que j'ai jamais rencontré. Elle pourrait avoir tué quelqu'un que ça n'y changerait rien. Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle à la seconde où mes yeux ont rencontrés les siens. Je veux la rendre heureuse, qu'elle mette une croix sur les affreuses choses dont elle vient d'être victime. Lui offrir de tourner la page, de mener une vie comme elle en rêve et surtout l'aimer de tout mon cœur. Elle porte mon enfant et je me réjouis juste à l'idée qu'elle veuille bien me laisser ÊTRE le père.

-Elle arrive de loin Edward, je l'ai fait avancée du mieux que j'ai pu. Mais j'ai peur que ce qui est arrivé hier l'ait fait redescendre plus bas. Elle avait repris contact avec son corps il y a un peu plus de 2 ans et j'étais fier d'elle, mais là j'ai juste peur…

Il fallait que je lui demande qui il était pour Bella et qu'est-ce que Bella était pour lui. Il fallait que je sache. Si c'était impossible d'entrer dans sa vie, de me laisser une place.

-Charles, tu crois qu'elle va me faire une place dans sa vie ?

-Je ne sais pas. Elle me surprend toujours avec ses réactions et ses décisions. Tu vois je pensais qu'elle allait être hystérique quand je suis arrivé cette nuit et rien, elle semblait en paix. C'est à n'y rien comprendre.

-Je sais que c'est indiscret mais, vous occupez quelle place dans sa vie ?

-Edward, c'est à elle de te le dire. Ne t'inquiète pas elle te le dira, elle sait très bien quelle place j'ai dans sa vie. J'ai une femme que j'aime et 3 enfants merveilleux.

-Bien, je ne te cacherai pas que ça me rassure un peu. Je dois aller me changer. Tu pourras lui dire que je reviendrai à 08h00 à la fin de ma garde ?

-Aucun problème.

-Merci de l'avoir aidé à survivre jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise ma route. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. À bientôt Charles.

-J'espère sincèrement que tu seras l'homme en qui elle mettra toute sa confiance et son amour. Je veux la voir heureuse. À bientôt Edward.

Je quittai la chambre pour les douches.

* * *

Alors contente de notre merveilleux Edward ???

Charles quant à lui, toujours égal à lui-même.

Qu'avez-vous penser du Jasper à la puissance Emmet ???

Je suis assez satisfaite de la confronatation Edward/Charles.

A+

isasoleil


	10. Chapter 10 : Apprivoiser

**Voici le chapitre 10. C'est un chapitre de transition. Il y avait beaucoup de chose à mettre en place. Les prochains chapitre vont être concentrés sur les échanges Bella/Edward. **

**M****erci beaucoup pour les reviews, c'est tellement bon à lire.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Apprivoiser**

* * *

**07h15**

J'entrai dans ma chambre sur un lit, que les brancardiers placèrent dans l'espace libre dans la chambre. Charles était là, comme il me l'avait promis.

-Salut.

-Salut, Bella. Comment ça va ?

-Bien. Quoi que je suis encore gelée grâce à la péridurale. On m'a prévenue, que ce serait vraiment douloureux. Alors je vais profiter des quelques heures, avant que l'effet ne se dissipe.

-Ça va aller, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Il caressait mes cheveux. Il était silencieux. Je décidai donc de briser le silence, il y avait tellement de choses à considérer. Il fallait que je prenne des décisions importantes dans ma vie et j'allais avoir besoin de conseil et de son avis pour prendre une décision éclairée.

-Charles… Je ne veux pas porter plainte contre James.

-Bella… on n'est pas obligé d'en parler maintenant, tu sais.

-Je sais, mais je suis épuisée, fatiguée de me battre pour être heureuse. Il a eu ce qu'il a voulu, il va me laisser tranquille maintenant. Je ne veux pas me taper le procès et… et… je… veux… passer… à autre… choses…

Je m'étais mise à pleurer. Je tremblais, je sanglotais, j'avais tellement mal. Ça faisait tellement de bien de pouvoir laisser aller mes larmes. Charles s'approcha de moi et il me serra du mieux qu'il le pouvait avec tous ces fils qui étaient reliés à mon corps.

-Vas-y pleure Bella, ça va faire du bien. Laisse-toi aller, chuchota-t-il.

J'avais tellement retenue mes larmes. Là je n'en pouvais juste plus. Je voulais me laver de ma souffrance. Qu'elle disparaisse avec mes larmes. Qu'elle me quitte à jamais. J'avais mal physique ment mais le pire était que j'avais mal en dedans de moi. Trop d'émotions, trop de blessures refaisaient surface et je les avais repoussés. J'aurais dû me laisser aller, parce qu'en ce moment, elles sont décuplées. Je m'accrochais aux épaules de Charles et vidai toutes les larmes de mon corps. Je criais, je hurlais, j'étais complètement hystérique. Une infirmière et un médecin était entré dans la chambre pour voir ce qui se passait et je leur avais crié dessus pour qu'ils sortent. Je voulais juste Charles, juste qu'il me berce, juste sa présence et rien d'autre. Épuisée je m'endormis.

* * *

**10h00**

Je me réveillai, la chambre était plongée dans le noir, les rideaux étaient tirés. La seule lumière était celle de la salle de bain qui passait par la porte entrouverte. Je fis un rapide tour de la pièce. Charles était assis près du lit, sa tête et la moitié de son corps étaient couchés sur le lit et sa main était posée sur la mienne. Il dormait. De l'autre côté de moi, dans un fauteuil en cuir au dossier couché et repose pied ouvert, il y avait Edward. Il dormait aussi. Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant, son visage niché dans le coussin du dossier et une couverture sur lui. Il était là. Il m'avait dit qu'il serait là. Je bougeai doucement, j'étais engourdie et j'aurais bien voulu me débarbouiller un peu, prendre une douche ou un bain. J'avais fait attention pour ne pas réveiller Charles, mais il releva la tête et me sourit.

-Tu es réveillée. Ça va. As-tu mal ?

-Juste un peu engourdie, je n'ai pas osé bouger trop et je tuerais pour prendre une douche, chuchotai-je.

-Je ne crois pas que tu peux te lever Bella. Attends-moi.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et revint avec un gant de toilette, il m'aida à me relever en position semi-assise dans le lit et il me passa le gant de toilette sur le visage et sur le cou. Il me tendit un élastique avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise à côté de mon lit et j'attachai mes cheveux en une queue de cheval.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? dis-je en souriant.

Il me regardait. Je savais qu'on devrait avoir une conversation.

-Charles, j'ai changé d'avis pour le bébé.

Il ne parla pas. Il me laissa continuer. Il attendait la suite.

-Je vais le garder. J'ai entendu son petit cœur… et je… il est accroché tellement fort… Je crois que ça veut dire quelque chose non ? Il a survécu jusque là et moi aussi.

-Bella… Tu es certaine que tu veux le garder. Pas que je ne suis pas d'accord, mais je veux que TOI tu sois vraiment bien dans cette décision. C'est seulement les battements de cœur qui t'ont fait reconsidérer la question ou bien c'est lui ? dit-il en tournant la tête vers Edward toujours endormi.

-J'avais déjà pris ma décision, avant de voir Edward.

-Je suis vraiment content Bella. Tu vas être une mère extraordinaire. Ça me fait plaisir que tu t'autorises à accepter ce cadeau que la vie te fait. C'est un ange tombé du ciel ce bébé. Je veux que tu réalise que tu peux faire des bonnes choses. Que tu te rendes compte que tu es merveilleuse, resplendissante, belle, intelligente. Tu sais donner aux autres, tu es à l'écoute des besoins et des désirs des autres. Accepte ce cadeau, c'est beaucoup de travail mais tu ne seras pas déçue.

-Wow, tu penses vraiment tout ça de moi ? Tu n'exagère pas un peu ?

-Non, Bella, je le pense vraiment. Je voulais te le dire depuis longtemps, mais je ne voulais pas interférer ta décision pour ton bébé.

-Tu crois vraiment que je ferai une bonne mère ?

Je sentis les larmes couler sur mes joues. Je regardais Charles, il était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Mes larmes redoublèrent et un sanglot m'échappa. Ce qui réveilla Edward en sursaut. Il se leva et s'approcha de moi. Ses yeux faisaient des allers –retours entre Charles et moi. Il paniquait. Après avoir vérifier tous les écrans de tous les moniteurs auquels j'étais reliés et tous mes signes vitaux, il posa une main sur ma joue et déposa un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Tu m'a fait peur. Bella tu as mal, tu veux qu'on te donne un autre calmant ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

Je fis non de la tête. Charles se leva.

-Bon, vous avez des choses à vous dire, je vais vous laisser. Bella je vais chez toi, je prends une douche, te rapporte quelques pyjamas quand je reviens en fin de journée ça va aller ? dit-il.

-Oui. Merci Charles. Tu peux m'apporter un livre aussi s'il-te-plaît ?

-J'y avais pensé, souria-t-il. Il regarda Edward et lui dit : Je ne veux pas qu'elle reste seule plus d'une minute. Si tu dois quitter, appelle-moi et je reviens tout de suite. Tu me donneras le nom d'une infirmière compétente et de confiance. Bella va avoir besoin de quelqu'un quand je retournerai en Californie. Bonne journée.

Il m'embrassa sur le front, caressa ma joue et il partit.

-Alors Bella, tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? me demanda Edward.

-Ouais, je meurs de faim.

-Tout ce que tu veux. Demandez et vous recevrez mademoiselle.

Je ris. Il était craquant avec son visage rougis par le sommeil et le tissu du fauteuil. Ses cheveux étaient décoiffés, mais ça lui donnait un côté sexy.

-Alors, je prendrai, un jus d'orange, un muffin, des fruits, un yaourt et un café.

-C'est tout. Tu es certaine que tu n'as rien oubliée ? ria-t-il.

Il prit le téléphone et se présenta à la personne au bout du fil comme étant LE DR EDWARD CULLEN et dicta ma commande en n'oubliant pas de donner le numéro de ma chambre.

-Wow. C'est que vous êtes important Dr Cullen dis-je moqueuse.

-Il faut savoir tirer profit de sa condition dit-il en caressant mes cheveux.

-Jasper est passé quand tu dormais ce matin. Il dit que tout semble être sur la bonne voie. Aucune rougeur suspecte qui laisserait deviner une infection. Il t'a également installée une sonde urinaire avant de quitter le bloc cette nuit, donc ça t'évitera de marcher pour la toilette.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. _Qu'est-ce qu'il a avec les cheveux, c'est une obsession._

J'étais assez mal à l'aise de mon état. Mes fesses ont du être dénudées devant plusieurs personnes. Pas que je ne les avais jamais montrées, au contraire. Sauf que là, la situation était embarrassante. Je ne voulais pas qu'Edward voit mes fesses dans cet état, c'était beaucoup trop humiliant. Je baissai les yeux. Edward s'aperçu de mon mal aise. Il soupira.

-Bella ?

…

-Bella ? regarde-moi.

Je levai les yeux doucement. Il me regardait tendrement.

-Qu'est-ce tu as ? J'ai dis quelque chose qui…

-Non… Tu as vu l'état de mes fesses ? dis-je dans un souffle.

-Non. Je… je ne voulais pas être indiscret. Je voulais te laisser ton intimité. Il y a assez de personnes compétentes pour s'en occuper.

Je rebaissai les yeux.

-Merci. Je ne veux pas que tu me voies dans cet état. J'ai trop honte.

-Je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies honte de toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

…

-Écoute Bella, je sais qu'on a beaucoup de choses à discuter, que tout va très vite, mais je ne voudrais pas te brusquer ni te presser. Alors, tu me parles quand tu veux, de ce que tu veux. Je t'ai trouvé, je ne veux plus m'éloigner de toi sauf si tu me le demandes et que c'est ce que tu souhaites.

Il y eût un silence et il reprit en levant mon visage avec son doigt sous mon menton.

-Bella, à l'instant où mes yeux ont rencontrés les tiens, j'ai su que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi à cet instant. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi, je veux t'aider, je veux m'occuper de toi, je veux que tu acceptes que je t'aime et que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Je pense toujours à toi, j'ai sans cesse le goût de te prendre dans mes bras, de sentir l'odeur enivrante de tes cheveux, de ta peau et me perdre dans tes yeux.

Ses yeux étaient rivés aux miens et l'émotion que je vis passer dedans, me déstabilisa complètement.

-Tu ne peux pas être amoureux de moi. Tu ne sais rien de moi. Je suis une pauvre fille avec une histoire à faire peur. Vraiment rien à voir avec toi. Je…

-Bella, me coupa-t-il. Tout le monde a un passé. Heureux ou malheureux. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'empêche de me laisser entrer dans ta vie. Je voudrais que tu me fasses une place dans ta vie.

On frappa à la porte et une jeune fille entra avec mon plateau. Elle s'excusa et le déposa sur la table avant de faire demi-tour. Edward, lui souffla un merci. Et il reprit où il avait laissé.

-Je veux te rendre heureuse, te montrer que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue. Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras tous les soirs et me réveiller à tes côtés chaque matin. Tu portes mon enfant et je voudrais pouvoir m'en occuper et l'élever avec toi.

-Edward… je… ne sais pas si je serai capable de te donner ce que tu attends de moi.

-J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra. Le temps que tu acceptes ce qui nous arrive. Tu peux avoir confiance en moi, je ne suis pas salaud. Je veux une relation sérieuse et pas une histoire sans lendemain ce n'est pas moi. Tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

-Je vais avoir besoin de temps et probablement beaucoup de temps, Edward.

-Bella, promets-moi de considérer qu'il peut y avoir une relation amoureuse entre nous. Ensuite, je vais t'aider à tourner la page sur les évènements de ton passé.

-Je n'ai jamais été amoureuse et je n'ai jamais fait l'amour avec un homme, c'est difficile pour moi d'envisager une telle relation.

-Oh, tu n'as jamais eu de petit ami ?

-Non, jamais. Tu fais la différence n'est-ce pas quand je te dis que je n'ai jamais fais l'amour avec un homme ?

-Oui, mais tu te trompes. Dans la chambre d'hôtel, nous avons fait l'amour Bella.

Je ne répondis rien. Avais-je vraiment fait l'amour avec Edward ?? Je repensais à ce que nous avions vécus. On s'étaient embrassés, on s'était fait des caresses, on s'étaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, je me souviens d'y être allée au feeling, aux sensations, de me laisser aller, de lui avoir demandé des caresses, des sensations et des baisers et j'avais versée une larme juste avant mon orgasme.

-Ouais, tu as raison Edward. Nous avons fait l'amour dans la chambre d'hôtel. C'est juste que je ne m'en étais pas encore rendu compte. Merci Edward.

-Ce fut un plaisir Bella. La prochaine fois, tu sauras qu'on fait l'amour.

Il y eut un long silence que mon estomac vint briser en gargouillant. Ce qui eut pour effet de détendre l'atmosphère qui commençait à s'électriser.

-Edward, tu peux me passer le plateau s'il-te-plaît, j'ai vraiment faim, si je ne mange pas, je crois que je vais m'évanouir, dis-je en souriant.

Il me sourit à son tour. Et m'aida à m'installer sur un coussin avec un trou au milieu, comme un beigne, en-dessous de mes fesses. Il m'expliqua que de cette façon, je serai plus confortable. Et il avait raison. Il ramena le plateau devant moi. Je commençai à manger tranquillement en silence. J'étais contente qu'il m'aide à m'installer, je n'aurais pas su comment faire et ma jambe plâtrée me gênait dans mes déplacements.

Une infirmière vint me donner un calmant, prendre ma tension et changé la poche de ma perfusion. Quant elle partie, je demandai à Edward de m'aider à me recoucher dans mon lit. J'étais déjà fatiguée et je voulais me reposer. Je dormais habituellement 12 à 14 h par jour avec une sieste en après-midi depuis ma grossesse, et là, je manquais cruellement de sommeil. Il fit descendre la tête de mon lit pour le mettre en position presque couchée, il replaça les oreillers, enleva doucement le coussin sous mes fesses et il termina en remontant le drap sur moi et déposa un baiser sur le haut de ma tête dans mes cheveux.

_Il avait vraiment un truc avec les cheveux lui ? Il passait toujours sa main dans les siens à tout moment, un tic nerveux ? un moment embarrassant ? une interrogation ? je n'en sais rien. Il caressait toujours les miens et à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, que la distance entre nous le permettait, il inspirait longuement contre ma tête, le nez enfouit dans mes cheveux en terminant avec un doux baiser. Pas que je n'aime pas ça de sentir son souffle dans mes cheveux !!! Mais je ne savais pas quoi en penser._

Je le regardais s'asseoir confortablement dans le fauteuil.

-Tu peux rentrer chez toi Edward, tu es mort de fatigue. Je peux rester seule.

-Il n'en est pas question, je veux rester près de toi. En plus, j'ai donnée ma parole à Charles que je ne te laisserai pas seule une minute. Alors tu vas devoir me supporter, que ça te plaise ou non.

-Ça me plaît que tu sois près de moi ! dis-je timidement.

-Tu vois Bella, c'est un bon début, ça te plaît que je sois près de toi. Endors-toi maintenant je reste juste là.

* * *

**Dimanche 21 décembre**

3 jours que je suis dans cet hôpital, 3 jours que James m'a violée, 3 jours que j'avais entendu le cœur de mon bébé, 3 jours que j'avais décidé de le gardé, de lui donné la vie cet été et surtout 3 jours qu'Edward était entré dans ma vie.

Charles était venu me dire au revoir ce matin, son avion était à 13h00. Edward, quant à lui en avait profité pour passer chez lui nous laissant un moment Charles et moi. J'étais triste qu'il s'en aille, j'aurais voulu qu'il reste, mais il avait des obligations à rencontrer. Charles serait de retour en janvier, après les congés de noël, le deuxième mardi de janvier. Je ne savais trop qu'est-ce qu'il s passerait lorsque je reverrai Charles cette fois là. Je savais qu'il aurait des besoins, et je savais aussi qu'il n'oserait pas me demander. Sauf que je lui avais dit qu'il pouvait toujours me demander et je pouvais toujours refuser. Je ne veux pas décevoir Charles en refusant. Il était tellement important pour moi, que je ne voulais pas le priver de la seule chose que je pouvais lui offrir. La seule chose que je savais faire, donner et offrir mon corps en échange. C'est également pour cette raison que je ne pouvais pas discuter avec Edward. Je n'étais pas prête à lui révéler ce que j'étais vraiment. Il passait toutes ses nuits dans le fauteuil de ma petite chambre. Il avait terminé sa garde le vendredi matin et reprenait demain matin. Nous n'avions pas reparlé de choses sérieuses et j'en étais presque soulagée. Je ne me sentais pas prête à revivre toutes les horreurs de ma vie pour les raconter à Edward.

On m'avait transférer dans une nouvelle chambre avec des équipements spéciaux pour la salle de bain. La chambre étant plus grande, Edward avait fait installer un autre lit et il devait apporter un sac avec ses effets personnels et des vêtements, puisqu'il pourrait utiliser la salle de bain privée de ma chambre au lieu de courir chez lui en 3e vitesse. J'étais traitée comme une reine dans cet hôpital. Tout le monde était vraiment gentil avec moi. Mon chirurgien, Jasper, est en fait le meilleur ami d'Edward et son beau-frère également puisqu'il est marié à sa sœur. Alors, il m'avait supplié de l'appeler par son prénom. La gynéco voulant être proche de ses patientes tenait également à ce que j'utilise son prénom. Mais je pense aussi que le fait que j'avais une _relation_ avec Edward n'était pas sans aider dans l'attitude du personnel.

Jasper était venu enlever ma sonde urinaire hier et je pouvais prendre un bain, en maintenant ma jambe plâtrée hors de l'eau. C'était un effort de gymnastique incroyable et ma jambe me faisait atrocement mal quand je la bougeais. Il était bien fier du résultat et il m'assura que je le plus dur de la guérison était déjà passé.

Addison, la gynéco, m'avait refait une échographie pour s'assurer que mon bébé allait bien. Il avait l'air en parfaite santé et elle m'avait même donnée des photos, qu'elle avait fait en double pour Edward, de presque toute les parties de son corps. Ça été très émouvant de voir ce petit ange remuer à l'intérieur de mon ventre. J'avais demandé à Edward s'il voulait m'accompagner et je lui avais fait vraiment plaisir. Il avait les yeux pétillants rivés sur l'écran où s'activait notre bébé. Sa présence à cet examen m'avait fait un bien fou. Il avait tenu ma main tout au long de celui-ci. Je m'étais senti moins seule.

Aujourd'hui, j'attendais Rosalie. Elle est revenue de ses voyages avec Emmet pour les vacances de noël. Charles avait réussit à la rejoindre. Il était 10h30 lorsque Maria entra dans la chambre pour m'aider à prendre mon bain. Ce qui mit fin à la visite de Charles par la même occasion.

-Tu vas bien Bella aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois que je vais bien.

-Edward, n'est pas là? Dit-elle en faisant le tour de la pièce avec ses yeux.

-Non, il est rentré chercher des vêtements et ses effets personnels.

-Oh. Alors, il va s'installer dans ta chambre, souria-t-elle.

-Ouais. Je …

-Bella, ne sois pas gênée. Edward mérite vraiment d'avoir trouvée quelqu'un pour partager sa vie. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il est seul. Je suis vraiment heureuse pour lui.

-Ouais… mais c'est plus compliqué en fait…

-Oh… excuse-moi Bella, je suis indiscrète.

-C'est bon Maria. Je ne t'en veux pas. Je pense que tout l'hôpital pense comme toi.

Elle rit.

-Allez, au bain.

Nous avons parlé de tout et de rien pendant que je prenais mon bain. Elle avait compris que je ne voulais pas parler de moi ni de choses personnelles. Et comme à chaque fois, elle m'avait mise au courant des bruits de couloir de l'hôpital. Du placotages entre fille… Elle était restée avec moi pour le diner et jusqu'à l'arrivée de Rosalie. Edward en avait profité mettre des dossiers à jour dans son bureau et il devait revenir dans la soirée.

* * *

**18h00**

Rosalie n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi belle. Elle avait apporté tous ses trucs pour son mariage, on avait regardé des revues de mode pour les robes, les nappes et même les fleurs.

-Rosalie, il y a vraiment une mode pour les fleurs ??

-Oui. Et même pour les serviettes de tables, ria-t-elle. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà demandé l'aide d'une organisatrice en évènements spécialisées dans les mariages et la soeur d'Emmet a dit qu'elle s'occupait de me trouver la robe du siècle.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Rosalie. J'aimerais bien pouvoir être comme toi.

-Comme moi ?

-Oui, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie, tu vas te marier et tu as vraiment l'air bien.

-Tu pourras avoir quelqu'un dans ta vie maintenant, tu ne travaille plus pour Victoria.

-Ouais.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte où elle avait laissé son sac. Elle revint vers moi et c'est à ce moment là qu'elle vit le lit d'Edward. Elle stoppa et dit :

-Qui dort là ?

-Euh… c'est…

-Bella, qui dort là ?

-Edward.

-Edward ??? C'est qui celui-là ?

-C'est euh… ARRRRGGGG,

-BELLA !!!

-Ok. C'est le client de Kate, le père de mon bébé, mon médecin et si je n'étais pas aussi conne mon petit ami, l'homme de ma vie… bref ... c'est Edward.

-Quoi ??? Et tu comptais m'en parlais QUAND ???

-Euh…

_Toc toc toc _

-Ne penses pas t'en tirer comme ça Isabella Marie Swan. Tu ne paies rien pour attendre.

-Waouh !!! Quand mère m'appelle par tous mes noms, c'est que s'est vraiment sérieux ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Edward venait de faire son entrée et je souris. Il se dirigea vers moi.

-Bonsoir, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur mes cheveux.

-Bonsoir, répondis-je en souriant.

Rosalie était toujours devant moi les mains sur les hanches et me fixais. Je pris une grande respiration et me lançai.

-Edward, je te présente Rosalie _Lilianne_ Hale, ma _meilleure_ amie.

-Enchantée Rosalie _Lilianne_ Hale. Je suis Edward Anthony Cullen, dit-il en réprimant un sourire la main tendue vers elle.

Elle prit sa main et la serra en lui offrant un sourire.

-Edward Anthony Cullen ???

-Oui. Vous voulez une plus longue description ? J'ai 29 ans, je suis médecin orthopédiste, je reviens d'un voyage humanitaire en...

-Afrique et tu as une sœur Alice et un frère Emmet Cullen joueur de football et qui va se marier avec moi le 30 mai prochain. Enchanté futur beau-frère, le coupa-t-elle.

Edward et moi étions complètement abasourdit, les yeux écarquillées et la bouche ouverte.

-Tu veux dire que…

-Oui, ma chère. Je n'ai pas encore rencontré Edward parce qu'il est débordé à l'hôpital, beaucoup de travail à ce qu'il paraît… dit-elle en regardant l'autre lit dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé Rosalie, mais j'avais une urgence, dit-il en me regardant.

-Ce n'est rien, on va avoir plusieurs autres occasions de se rencontrer, n'est-ce-pas Bella ?

-Oui euh… oui.

Après toutes ces présentations, nous avons discuté et Rosalie m'avait apporté, en plus d'un panier de fruits, un cadeau pour le bébé soit; un petit pyjama pour le bébé avec une petite camisole, une paire de bas, un bonnet et une couverture tout blanc. Charles lui avait dit que j'avais finalement décidé de gardé mon bébé. Elle était d'autant plus contente quand je lui ai demandé d'être la marraine de ce petit ange. Edward nous fit la promesse de parler avec son frère Emmet pour qu'il soit le parrain. Elle avait également profité du fait qu'Edward s'était absenté pour discuter avec un collègue pour me faire la morale sur l'hésitation que j'avais face à ma relation avec Edward. Il avait été doux avec moi, il s'était assis sur mon lit et me faisait des caresses de temps à autre sur le bras tout en discutant avec Rosalie et moi.

J'étais bien contente d'avoir revue mon amie, elle me manquait!!!

* * *

Alors j'espèrer sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plus.

Prochain chapitre la veille de noêl à l'hôpital dans la chambre de Bella.

A+


	11. Chapter 11 : Révéler

Bonjour à toutes, voici le chapitre que vous attendiez toutes.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Révéler**

* * *

**Mercredi 24 décembre **

Edward avait repris sa garde lundi matin. Il dormait ici, la nuit mais jamais pour très longtemps. Il était désolé parce qu'à chaque fois, son téléphone me réveillait. Je lui avais assuré que ça ne me dérangeait pas. Lorsqu'il quittait pour une urgence, c'était Maria ou encore Jasper, qui lui aussi faisait des gardes, qui venait veiller sur moi. Jasper était heureux de pouvoir dormir un peu dans ma chambre, l'étage était bien plus silencieux que celui de sa salle de repos. Ça me mettait mal à l'aise, mais, je me sentais en sécurité. Je n'imagine pas ce que ça va être quand je vais retourner chez nous. J'avais peur de ne pas être capable de rester toute seule. Charles voulait que Maria vienne s'installer chez moi comme infirmière privée, mais c'était difficile pour elle d'organiser son horaire avec son mari et ses 2 enfants.

J'avais lu la presque totalité de tous les livres que Charles m'avaient apportés. Edward m'avait donc déniché un superbe livre sur la grossesse et l'allaitement sur le département concerné. Il m'avait également proposé de venir à la lecture du conte de noël pour les enfants.

Nous venions d'arriver à l'étage des enfants. Edward poussait mon fauteuil roulant vers la salle de jeux des enfants. Il y avait un grand sapin décoré avec des bricolages des enfants. Tous les enfants étaient installés pour écouter l'histoire. Je fis un bref tour d'horizon et remarquai que presque tous les médecins de garde étaient présents. Edward pris une chaise, s'installa près de moi et hésitant, il prit ma main dans la sienne. En levant les yeux vers lui, j'ai vu qu'il avait l'air vraiment soulagé que je ne le repousse pas.

Lorsque l'histoire fût terminée, nous retournâmes dans ma chambre. Quand la porte s'ouvrit, j'étais sous le choc. Le lit d'Edward avait été remplacé par une table ronde 2 places et une desserte remplie de pleins de bonnes choses à manger.

-Edward, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ?

-Comme nous ne pouvions pas aller chez mes parents ce soir pour le réveillon, j'ai demandé à Alice et Jasper de bien vouloir organisé ta chambre. Ma mère s'est fait un plaisir de nous envoyer un peu de chacun des plats qu'elle a mis dans son buffet. La seule chose qu'on ne pourra pas faire, c'est prendre du vin, souria-t-il.

-Tu leurs as demandé de faire ça pour moi ??

-En fait pour nous, parce que je n'avais pas le temps de le faire moi-même pour toi. Alors ? tu as faim ?

-Quelle question, bien sur que j'ai faim.

-Je vais t'installer.

-Merci Edward, c'est vraiment très gentil. Tu en fais beaucoup pour moi et je l'apprécie.

-Bella ça me fait vraiment plaisir.

Nous nous étions un peu rapprochés parce qu'on était souvent ensemble, mais, les conversations étaient bien superficielles. Et je me doutais bien qu'Edward avait besoin de réponse à ses questions vu les regards qu'il me jetait depuis hier et encore plus durant le souper. Les plats de sa mère étaient vraiment excellents et nous eûmes tôt fait de tout manger. On était arrivé au dessert et je vis qu'Edward était dans un combat extrême avec ses pensées.

-Edward, tu veux me dire quelque chose. Tu n'arrêtes pas de te tortiller et ta bouche s'ouvre et se ferme continuellement.

-On a eu une discussion Charles et moi le matin de ton opération et… je...

-Charles! Tu as parlé de moi avec Charles!!

-Oui.

Je paniquais, qu'est-ce que Charles avait bien pu lui raconter. Il ne pouvait pas lui avoir parlé de TOUTE ma vie. C'était à moi de le faire.

-Et… il t'a dit quoi ? dis-je en fermant les yeux et en serrant les dents.

-Rien de compromettant, et que tu ne voudrais pas me dire toi-même. C'est un chic type. Il n'a eu que de bonnes paroles pour toi. Et m'a fait comprendre que si je ne pouvais pas agir en conséquence avec ce que je te dis, je ferais mieux de partir pour ne pas te blesser. Et je me demandais, Charles, il représente quoi dans ta vie ? il n'a pas voulu me le dire quand je lui ai demandé, prétextant que c'était à toi de me le dire. Mais, il a ajouté, qu'il avait une femme qu'il aime et 3 enfants. Je vais me taper une migraine à force de chercher.

Je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait qu'on ait cette discussion, elle devenait de plus en plus cruciale si je voulais envisager d'essayer de faire une plus grande place dans ma vie à Edward.

J'ouvris les yeux et soupirai longuement. Je rivai mes yeux dans les siens.

-Tu crois que tu es prêt à entendre des petits bouts de ma vie ?

-Tout ce qui est toi m'intéresse.

-Je t'avertis que ce que tu vas entendre risque de te donner envie de vomir. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu te sauves en courant après mon récit.

-Bella, j'ai vu beaucoup de chose en Afrique, je crois que ça va aller. J'ai besoin de connaître ton histoire, je veux que tu avances et que tu te libères de ce poids. Alors je t'en prie, ne me ménage pas et laisse parler ton cœur et tes émotions. Je te promets que je ne partirai pas.

-Très bien. Alors, j'ai connu Charles, il y a 3 ans. Il a été mon premier client.

Il m'écoutait attentivement.

-Il est devenu la personne la plus importante et la plus influente de ma vie… Il est le frère que je n'ai pas eu, le père que je n'ai pas connu, celui qui s'occupe de moi, qui prends soin de moi, qui m'a maintenu envie durant les 3 dernières années et…euh…

-S'il-te-plaît Bella continue.

-Il faut que tu comprennes que la vie d'une prostituée…

Il tressaillit.

-La prostituée que j'étais, était un robot dépourvu de sentiments et de sensations… tu te souviens dans la chambre d'hôtel ? Je t'ai demandé, juste les sensations, juste les caresses, justes les baisers ?

-Oui, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu oublier, dit-il. C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question.

-C'est Charles qui ma appris les sensations et les caresses. Il m'a donné mon premier orgasme à vie, et c'était à sa demande. Il disait qu'il voulait me reconnecter avec mon corps. Il voulait que je prenne du plaisir avec lui. Qu'un jour je sois capable d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec un homme et pouvoir accepter et ressentir les émotions qui s'y rattachent. Je n'ai jamais pris de plaisir avec un client sauf avec Charles…

-Et les baisers ?

-Attends Edward, laisse-moi finir, si je m'arrête, j'ai peur de ne plus pouvoir continuer. Parce que ce que tu vas entendre n'est pas très joyeux.

-Ok, excuse-moi. Je t'écoute.

-La semaine dernière, ce n'était pas la première fois que je me faisais violée.

Ses yeux se fermèrent, ses dents se serrèrent et ses poings agrippèrent les bras du fauteuil où il était toujours assit. J'attendis quelques secondes et levai ma main vers son visage pour le prendre en coupe. Il sursauta et ouvris les yeux à mon contact. J'attendis encore et il se radoucit.

-Il faut que tu écoutes attentivement Edward, c'est la seule fois que je te ferai le récit de ma vie et après ces secrets révélés, je ne veux plus jamais qu'on parle de mon passé.

Il hocha la tête signe qu'il avait compris. Il prit ma main dans la sienne et je continuai.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Je lui pris la main et elle continua. Il fallait que je me concentre. Je ne voulais pas la décevoir, je lui avais dit que je l'écouterais.

-Quand j'avais 10 ans, ma mère s'est fait un nouveau chum, il m'a violée et a abusée de moi plusieurs fois par semaine. Ma mère travaillait le soir. Je n'ai pas connu mon père. Adolescente, je n'ai pas eu de petit copain, pas de promenade dans les parcs, n'y de baisers langoureux de débutantes. J'avais juste Phil qui me faisait subir son pénis dégoûtant. Je suis partie de chez moi à 16 ans, j'ai trainé avec des gangs de rue et des dealers de drogue. Je n'en prenais pas jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Laurent.

Plus elle racontait, plus je serrais sa main. Pour elle ou pour moi, je ne le savais pas trop.

-Donc, il m'a encouragé à en prendre et je suis devenue accroc en quelques sortes. Je n'avais pas d'argent et Laurent m'a proposé du sexe en échange de la drogue. Je n'ai pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps. J'ai offert mon corps sans même y penser. Lui il disait que j'étais sa petite amie, mais moi je savais que je ne l'étais pas.

-Il m'a fait des choses insupportables. Il m'a fait subir du sexe n'importe où, n'importe comment et devant des gens et avec d'autres gens. J'avais 17 ans et j'étais sous l'effet de la drogue. C'est tout ce que je savais de la vie, c'est tout ce que j'étais capable de faire dans la vie. Donner mon corps à qui voulait bien l'utiliser.

Je me retenais pour ne pas éclater de rage. Comment un homme pouvais faire subir une série de choses aussi affreuses les une que les autres à une fille de 17 ans. Il fallait que j'écoute son histoire jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir agir avec elle comme il le fallait et comme elle le méritait. Comment pouvait-elle me raconter cette histoire sans aucune émotion, aucune larme, aucun tremblement, même son cœur ne s'était pas accéléré. Elle était forte, elle avait vécu tant de drame. J'étais tombé amoureux d'elle et j'avais ressenti le besoin de la protéger, mais là c'était devenu vital, primaire, je me devais de la protéger. Je l'aiderai pour qu'elle vivre heureuse et qu'elle mette une croix sur son passé.

-Un jour il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez de moi. Que je ne pouvais plus rien lui apporter, puisqu'il m'avait _essayé_ de toutes les façons inimaginables et qu'il voulait une nouvelle fille à baiser. J'aurais dû m'en douter, il avait réduit ma consommation de drogue depuis quelques semaines. Alors, je suis partie.

-Je me suis retrouvée à dormir dans un parc et après 1 semaine, Rosalie m'a trouvée. J'étais complètement perdue, je venais d'avoir 19 ans et j'avais passé les 2 dernières années avec Laurent. J'étais seule, pas d'amis, pas d'argent et pas de drogue. Rosalie m'a emmenée avec elle au loft réservé aux filles de Victoria qui y allait lorsqu'elle avait leur règles. J'y suis restée seulement 2 jours et Victoria m'a offert de travaillé pour elle, Kate venait de partir 1 mois avant.

Elle avait arrêtée quelques instants. Elle fixait un point dans le vide. Je ne voulais pas la brusquer, mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête. Même si ce que j'entendais me faisait souffrir, je me trouvais impuissant.

-Bella, ça va ? Tu veux t'arrêter ? Si c'est trop difficile tu peux...

-Non Edward, je dois continuer. D'accord ? Toi ça va ?

Elle s'inquiétait de savoir si moi j'allais bien. Pourquoi ? C'est elle qui avait vécu des horribles choses. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle me demandait ça.

-Je t'assure Bella, c'est ok. Tu peux continuer.

-Bien… Je me suis donc retrouvée à faire des achats de lingerie avec Rosalie dans l'après-midi et j'avais Charles comme client dans la soirée. Rosalie disait qu'il était un gentleman et très gentil. Elle disait en fait qu'il était un client bonbon.

Elle rit.

-Il est entré dans ma chambre calme et sur de lui. Il a prit une douche et ensuite, nous avons discuté un peu. Il savait que j'étais nouvelle et il ne voulait pas me brusquer. Je le trouvais beau avec ses yeux bleus, ses cheveux mouillés qui lui retombaient un peu sur le visage et je me demandais qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme lui faisait dans un bordel. J'étais vraiment nerveuse et il l'a senti. Il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas un salaud venu jouer à des jeux que sa femme ne voulait pas jouer, qu'il avait seulement besoin de se relaxer. Il m'a guidé dans tous mes mouvements et j'ai fini par lui faire ce qu'il aimait.

Je ne savais pas quoi penser. Elle était là à me raconter sa vie de prostituée et ça me faisait un mal fou de savoir. Je me doutais qu'elle avait du sexe avec ses clients, mais là c'était comme si je le réalisais pour la première fois. Elle avait connu tellement de mec que je me sentais bien nul à côté. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air contrarié, parce qu'elle posa sa main sur mon visage.

-Edward ? Je suis désolée.

-Non, ne le soit pas.

-Je ne suis pas une fille comme les autres, ça fait longtemps que je ne rêve plus au prince charmant. J'ai tellement vécu en étant froide et distante. Je jouais toujours la comédie en faisant croire aux clients qu'il me faisait jouir et il repartait satisfait. C'était mon travail et je le faisais sans rechigner. C'était la seule chose que savais faire.

_Bip bip bip_

-Merde, excuse-moi Bella, je dois le prendre.

Je m'éloignai pour décrocher mon téléphone. Il y avait un cas aux urgences et je devais m'y rendre. Merde, pour une fois que je pouvais avoir Bella en pleine confidence, il fallait que je sois dérangé. J'avais peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me parler, qu'elle pense que je la laissais tomber. Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers elle.

-Bella, je dois descendre aux urgences. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

-C'est pas grave Edward. Je vais m'installer pour la nuit, il se fait tard.

-Ouais, tu veux que je t'aide avant de descendre ?

-Non, je vais demander à l'infirmière. Euh… Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Tu vas revenir hein? Dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Oh Bella, bien sur que je vais revenir. Je ne me sauverai pas, je te le promets.

-Merci Edward.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue et dans ses cheveux, où je pris une très longue inspiration pour m'enivrer de son odeur jusqu'à mon retour et je quittai pour les urgences.

* * *

**BELLA Point de vue**

* * *

J'avais réussi à lui faire le récit d'une partie de ma vie. Wow, je n'en revenais pas. Il m'avait écouté sans rien dire au sujet de l'histoire. J'ai bien vu qu'il avait été troublé quelques fois, mais j'avais vu dans ses yeux qu'il était sincère quand il disait vouloir m'aider à tourner la page. J'avais eu envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me serre contre lui. J'avais envie de caresses, d'amour et de tendresse. J'avais envie d'être importante pour quelqu'un et je voulais que ce quelqu'un ce soit lui. Le seul problème, était que je ne savais pas comment lui montrer et surtout, je ne savais pas si j'allais réussir à me laisser aller et vivre cet amour qui m'était offert.

Edward est parti aux urgences et l'infirmière vient de m'installer dans mon lit après m'avoir aidé pour mon bain et mon pyjama. J'étais couchée sur le dos depuis presque 30 minutes lorsque la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit doucement. Je relevai la tête.

-Edward, c'est toi ?

-Oui, c'est moi. Tu ne dors pas ?

-Non, euh… je t'attendais.

-Fallait pas, ça aurait pu être long, dit-il en s'approchant de mon lit.

Il se tenait debout devant moi et il me caressait les cheveux et mon visage. J'attrapai son poignet et le regardai dans les yeux. Malgré la faible lumière dans la chambre, je le distinguais assez bien.

-Edward, tu veux bien te coucher près de moi s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui, je veux bien.

Il ouvrit les draps, me souleva doucement pour me déposer un peu plus loin, enleva ses chaussures et se glissa dans le petit lit. Après avoir vérifié si j'étais bien et si ma jambe était dans la bonne position, déformation professionnelle oblige, il s'installa sur son côté droit, il nicha son nez dans mes cheveux et posa une main autour de ma taille en se rapprochant de mon corps. Il hésita avant de demander.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander une faveur ?

-Euh… oui.

-Je peux mettre ma main sur ton ventre ?

-Euh… oui.

Il glissa sa main de ma hanche à mon ventre en faisant des petits mouvements circulaires avant de soulever mon chandail jusqu'à la base de mes seins et il posa toute sa main sur le tout petit arrondi de mon ventre. La sensation de sa main sur ma peau, me fit frissonner. Il retira sa main.

-Non, ne l'enlève pas, dis-je en prenant sa main pour la remettre au même endroit.

Il ne dit pas un mot. Il inspirait dans mes cheveux et me donnait des baisers sur ma tête, mon front, ma tempe. C'était doux et ça me faisait du bien. Je me sentais en sécurité.

-Edward…

-Hummm…

-Je me sens bien avec toi. Je… je me sens en… sécurité.

Il se souleva sur son coude droit et plongea son regard dans le mien quand je tournai la tête pour le regarder.

-Bella, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur mes lèvres, tel un effleurement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. C'était tellement bon.

Il appuya son front contre le mien et nos nez se touchaient. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais je ne pu résister à plaquer ma bouche sur la sienne en accrochant mes bras autour de son cou, comme une noyée qui s'accroche à sa bouée, pour approfondir ce baiser. Il y répondit aussitôt en passant sa langue sur mes lèvres pour demander l'accès à ma bouche. Ce que je lui donnai sans même y penser. Sa langue vint danser avec la mienne passionnément. Je rompis le baiser en ouvrant la bouche pour prendre un peu d'air et un soupir d'aise m'échappa. Edward se recula un peu de mon visage.

-Bella, tu veux bien me raconter la suite ? Si tu es trop fatiguée, je comprendrai.

-Non ça va Edward, je t'ai dit que je te raconterais, dis-je en souriant. Installe-toi près de moi.

Il s'installa près de moi et remit sa main sur mon ventre. Il faisait des mouvements avec ses doigts, sa paume, ce n'était pas sensuel, juste réconfortant et rassurant.

* * *

**EDWARD point de vue**

* * *

J'étais allongé près d'elle, elle m'avait demandé de me coucher dans lit avec elle. Je lui avais demandé de me laisser caresser son petit ventre qui pointait et qui abritait notre bébé. Elle était bien et en sécurité avec moi. Je lui donnai de doux baisers très légers sur son visage, son front et ses cheveux. Lorsque je posai mon front sur le sien, nos nez se touchaient et elle se jeta sur ma bouche. J'étais surpris mais oh combien heureux que je répondis sans attendre pour approfondir cette délicieuse chose qu'elle m'offrait. Elle rompit notre baiser pour prendre son air et elle laissa échapper un soupir d'aise qui a bien faillit me rendre fou. Pour me changer les idées, je lui demandai de bien vouloir continuer son histoire.

-Bella, tu veux bien me raconter la suite ? Si tu es trop fatiguée, je comprendrai.

-Non ça va Edward, je t'ai dit que je te raconterais, dis-elle en souriant. Installe-toi près de moi.

Je me réinstallai donc dans ma position initiale, en n'oubliant pas de caresser son ventre toujours dénudé. Et encore une fois je pris une bouffée dans ses cheveux. Elle devait vraiment me prendre pour un dingue avec ses cheveux. Mais c'était plus fort que moi.

-Alors quand j'eu terminé avec Charles, il m'a pris dans ses bras tendrement et je me suis effondrée en larmes. Quand j'y repense, je crois qu'un autre client aurait fait une plainte parce que j'étais trop jeune et que je pleurnichais.

Je l'écoutais attentivement, elle récitait doucement sans se presser. Mais j'avais hâte que la torture finisse autant pour elle que pour moi. Il y avait deux choses restées sans réponses. Qui était Charles dans sa vie et les baisers. Elle m'a dit qu'il lui avait appris les sensations, les caresses et si j'ai bien compris il lui a fait vivre son premier orgasme. Pas que je sois jaloux puisque je lui en avais donnée 2, mais j'ai comme l'impression que Charles me dépassait et de beaucoup.

-Il m'a dit qu'il aimait bien quand la fille prenait du plaisir autant que lui et qu'une prochaine fois ce serait bien. Sauf que je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais pas avoir du plaisir avec un client. C'était trop intime et trop personnel, je me serais senti malhonnête envers moi-même. L'utilisation du condom et du lubrifiant en tube réussissait à rendre les rapports sexuels moins inconfortables pour moi. J'étais comme une machine à sexe. Je faisais ce qu'on me demandait et récoltait ma paie à la fin de la semaine.

Une machine à sexe !!! Bizarre, quand avec Jasper on parlait de machine à sexe quand on parlait d'une fille c'était dans un tout autre contexte, je peux vous l'assurer.

-Il venait me voir à tous les 2e mardis de chaque mois. Je suivais des cours de cuisine, je faisais la cuisine pour toute la maison et je lui faisais des biscuits noix de macadam et chocolat blanc, il en raffole.

Elle sourit. Il doit être vraiment important, elle a beaucoup d'affection pour lui. Je garde espoir, je ne veux pas me faire d'idées préconçues.

-On avait commencé à diner dans ma chambre, je faisais un repas que Charles me suggérait. Je te fais grâce des détails de ses préférences sexuels, si tu veux bien.

-Ouais, je veux bien m'en passer, dis-je doucement.

-Ça faisait 1 an qu'il venait me voir à tous les mois et un soir, il m'a demandé une faveur. Je n'y croyais pas, il ne demandait jamais rien, ce n'est pas un pervers. Alors il m'a dit : _Je me disais que tu pourrais jouir cette fois, que je pourrais t'aider à prendre autant de plaisir que moi et te faire du bien. J'aimerais vraiment glisser en toi sans mettre de lubrifiant parce que je voudrais glisser en toi à l'aide de ton lubrifiant naturel à toi, le résultat de l'excitation que j'aurai provoqué chez toi._

Ce type était décidé. Il avait été droit au but.

-Comme je ne voulais pas, il a ajouté d'autres arguments.

-Lesquels ? Excuse-moi Bella, je … Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche sans que je n'ai pu rien faire.

-Non, c'est bon Edward. Si tu poses des questions et interagit sans m'arrêter ça va. C'est même correct, ça prouve que ça t'intéresse vraiment.

Je lui souris et elle continua.

-Il n'avait pas de réunion ce mois-là et il était venu juste pour moi. Victoria lui avait même permis de passer la nuit avec moi si je voulais. Il m'a dit qu'on inversait les rôles et que c'est moi qui recevais le plaisir ce soir-là. Je me suis mise en colère contre lui.

-Et après, je veux dire euh...

-J'y arrive Edward. Il a riposté en me disant : _Je sais très bien pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre de plaisir, mais je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de découvrir le plaisir de recevoir. Tes expériences sexuelles ont été effrayantes au début et depuis tu as des relations sexuelles en échange de quelque chose. Tu n'es pas une machine. Tu as des sentiments. Un jour tu seras amoureuse et tu voudras faire l'amour avec cette personne. Mais ton corps est coincé dans le celui d'une petite fille de 10 ans qui a peur de se faire chicaner si sa mère apprend que son beau-père la viole à chaque fois qu'il en a l'occasion. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il t'a fait. C'est lui le salaud pas toi._

Je me figeai. J'espérais que ça passe inaperçu, mais j'étais tellement collé contre elle que c'était inévitable qu'elle ne le sente pas. Je ne voulais en aucun cas qu'elle perçoive ce geste comme un recul ou un dégoût.

-Ça va Edward ?

-Oui, c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Je pensais que tu arriverais à un moment moins difficile. Excuse-moi. Je me demande comment tu fais pour avoir autant de courage pour raconter ton histoire sans te laisser emporter par tes émotions.

-C'est presque terminé. Tu crois que tu vas tenir le coup ? C'est important pour moi que tu écoutes jusqu'au bout.

Elle s'inquiétait si j'allais bien. Je la serrai encore plus dans mes bras et lui donnai un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

-Je vais bien Bella, c'est pour toi que je m'inquiète d'être en train de me révéler toutes ces chose, je ne voudrais pas que tu sois toute retournée après coup.

-C'est ma vie Edward, je la connais par cœur, j'ai fini par l'accepter. J'irai très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas ça qui me trouble.

Elle a 21 ans. Charles avait raison quand il disait qu'elle avait le vécu d'une femme de 40 ans. C'est vraiment une femme extraordinaire. Elle était une fille avec un passé lourd mais elle avait réussi à en sortir grandi au lieu de s'enfoncer. Plus son histoire avançait et plus je la trouvais merveilleuse. Elle a quelque chose qui la trouble ? Ça fait une question de plus.

-J'étais vraiment fâchée et je me suis mise à pleurer. J'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas ressentir de plaisir. Je ne savais pas qu'est-ce que c'était. Charles m'avait fait la promesse d'être doux avec moi et de ne jamais me brusquer. Il me l'a rappelé ce soir là et il m'a dit qu'elle était toujours valide. Il m'a demandé de fermer les yeux, de me concentrer sur le toucher, les sensations et il est parvenu à me faire jouir pour la première fois de ma vie. Je te passe les détails où si tu veux un résumé complet ?

-Non, je crois que ça va. Et je sais combien tu peux être plus que belle et sexy quand tu jouies, riais-je pour détendre l'atmosphère comme elle venait de le faire.

-Ouais… et depuis ce soir là, je m'étais autorisée à prendre du plaisir avec Charles et avec lui seulement. J'ai continué ma routine pendant 2 ans et tu as cogné à ma porte. Alors est-ce que tu saisies mieux la place que Charles occupe dans ma vie ?

-Merci Bella. Je suis vraiment touché que tu m'aies livré ton histoire. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Charles est important pour toi. Mais il me reste une question sans réponse.

-Ah oui ! Demande-moi alors.

-Euh … tu as parlé des sensations, des caresses, mais tu n'as rien dit sur les baisers.

-Oh… c'est que ce n'est pas Charles qui m'a offert mes premiers vrais baisers. Je n'embrassait pas mes clients sur la bouche, c'était interdit.

-Alors qui t'a fait découvrir les baisers ? Si je me rappelle bien la chambre d'hôtel, tu as dis : juste les caresses, juste les sensations, juste les baisers.

-C'est toi Edward.

Moi ??? C'est moi qui lui avais fait découvrir les baisers ??? Je me relevai et la regardai intensément. Mon cœur venait d'exploser. Je ne comprenais pas. Elle me regarda, mit sa main derrière ma nuque et m'attira à elle dans un baiser langoureux. Je répondis à son baiser instantanément. Ma main qui était restée sur son ventre s'aventura un peu plus haut pour prendre son sein gauche et le presser doucement contre ma main. Elle soupira contre ma bouche et augmentai ma caresse en faisant rouler son mamelon entre mon pouce et mon index. J'avais tellement envie d'elle, la serrer fort contre moi, de lui montrer que j'étais l'homme qui allait lui faire tourner la page et la rendre heureuse pour le reste de sa vie. Je m'emballais en descendant ma bouche dans son cou, sur la naissance de ses seins et…

-Edward…

Je relevai la tête et lâchai son sein comme si je m'étais brûlé lorsqu'elle avait dit mon nom. Elle m'avait sorti de ma transe.

-Oh Bella, excuse-moi, je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter, ta peau est tellement douce et tu sens tellement bon... Pardonne-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer. J'avais la gorge nouée, j'avais peur de sa réaction.

-Ça va Edward. Ce que je vais te dire, est difficile à dire pour moi parce que je ne l'ai jamais dit et… c'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de caresse trop intense, je voudrais juste… être serré contre toi et m'endormir, je suis vraiment fatiguée.

Ouf! J'ai eu vraiment peur de l'avoir brusquée.

-Aucun problème Bella. Je suis sincèrement content que tu me fasses l'honneur de te serrer dans mes bras et de dormir avec toi dans ton lit. Installons-nous confortablement et dormons en espérant que mon portable ne sonne pas.

J'embrassai sa bouche une dernière fois et nichai mon nez dans son cou. Je crois que nous nous sommes endormis dans la minute qui suivit.

* * *

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé ??

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de mettre les deux points de vue ???

J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous pour les prochains chapitres.

A+

isasoleil


	12. Chapter 12 : Rencontrer

**Bonjour,**

**Merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements, j'aime vraiment en recevoir.**

**Place maintenant à la rencontre avec la famille Cullen au complet.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Rencontrer**

* * *

**31 décembre 14 semaines grossesse**

Aujourd'hui, je sors de l'hôpital. Ça faisait quelques jours que Jasper avait donné son consentement et 2 jours que Addison avait signé mon congé disant que mon bébé était en parfaite santé, que tout ma grossesse se déroulait bien et que des nuits de sommeil sans être dérangé par les bruits des couloirs me serait plus que bénéfique. Il ne restait plus qu'à Edward à faire de même. Même s'il disait que tout était normal et que ma convalescence se déroulait sans la moindre difficulté, il hésitait à me laisser sortir. Alors ce matin, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise d'entendre qu'il accepter de me libérer. Il revenait de faire la tournée de ses patients quand il entra dans ma chambre.

-Bon matin Bella.

Il était toujours et à tous les jours de plus en plus beau. J'étais toujours éblouie par sa beauté. Je lui avais raconté mon histoire et il avait été d'une écoute et d'une douceur incommensurable. Il ne s'était pas parti en courant au contraire, il était devenu protecteur et il veillait à ce que je sois bien et il m'embrassait sans retenue à chaque fois qu'on était seul tous les deux. Je crois qu'il aime bien porté le chapeau de celui qui m'a offert mon premier vrai baiser et il s'évertue à me faire découvrir les meilleures sensations qui soient seulement par ses baisers.

-Bon matin Edward, dis-je en tendant le bras pour qu'il s'approche.

-Tu vas bien ? souria-t-il en me donnant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. J'ai terminé mes visites et je suis à toi pour la journée.

-Vraiment ? Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien faire de toi ?

-Vraiment. Mais avant que tu ne m'utilise pour je ne sais quelles raisons, je dois faire un dernier examen de ta jambe car si tu réponds une fois de plus à mes attentes médicales, je crois que je vais te libérer et t'aider à t'évader de cet hôpital.

-C'est vrai, je pourrai sortir ???

-Absolument, je ne pourrai pas te garder ici indéfiniment, malgré que j'aime bien que tu sois si près de moi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu penses que tu te promène en béquilles depuis 2 jours ?

J'étais excitée à l'idée de retrouver mon chez moi et de sortir d'ici. La seule ombre au tableau était la présence d'Edward. Nous n'avions pas discuté d'après. J'espérais tout de même pourvoir passer mes nuits enlacer dans les bras d'Edward, mais je ne lui en avais pas parlé. J'ai peur qu'il refuse. Notre relation s'était éclaircit, je voulais bien essayer de lui faire une place dans ma vie, mais, est-ce qu'il accepterait de dormir chez moi ?? En même temps, j'imaginais que tout était définit sans même se poser de question et que c'était tout simplement naturel.

-Alors, Dr Cullen, j'ai réussi ?

-Parfaitement. Ramassez vos affaires, je vais compléter votre dossier, vous êtes libre.

Je lui sautai au cou et l'embrassai avec force.

-Merci, merci, merci.

Il sourit et quitta la chambre

Je ramassai les choses que je pouvais faire moi-même et attendis qu'Edward revienne. C'est Maria qui franchit la porte.

-Hey Bella, Edward m'a dit qu'il te laissait partir ?

-Oui et je t'avoue que je ne suis pas fâchée de pouvoir retourner chez moi.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré Bella. Et je vous souhaite à Edward et toi de pouvoir vous construire une vie merveilleuse. Il t'aime vraiment beaucoup tu sais ? Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi fasciné par une fille et encore moins aussi attentionné et affectueux.

-Ouais, Edward est vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

-Laisse-lui la place qu'il veut prendre dans ta vie. Je te l'ai dit il est charmant et il n'est pas différent de ce que tu as vu dans les dernières semaines. Il mérite de vivre une histoire d'amour à la hauteur de ses espérances. Je crois qu'il a mit tout ce qu'il avait dans votre relation et que c'est toi qui peut lui apporter tout ce qu'il désire.

-Merci Maria.

-C'est un plaisir. À bientôt Bella.

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et quitta la chambre. Elle avait raison, Edward méritait d'avoir une histoire d'amour, mais est-ce que je serais capable de lui apporter ce dont il a besoin. C'est une question à laquelle je n'avais pas encore de réponse. J'aimais penser que oui et ça me faisait sourire de penser que je pourrais m'endormir et me réveiller avec lui chaque jour. En plus, je portais son enfant et je voulais qu'il remplisse son rôle de père, qu'il soit présent dans la vie de son enfant. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand je sentis 2 bras enlacer ma taille, une tête se poser sur mon épaule et instinctivement un nez se cacher dans mes cheveux. Nous restâmes serrés l'un contre l'autre quelques instants avant de terminer de boucler ma valises et prendre le chemin de mon appartement.

Il était 12h00 lorsque nous sommes arrivés chez moi. J'étais fatiguée un peu. Même si le trajet de l'hôpital n'était pas long, ça m'avait demandé un effort supplémentaire. Edward s'en aperçu.

-Tu as l'air crevé. C'est normal, ça fait 2 semaines que tu n'as presque pas quitté ton lit.

-Ouais, je suis un peur fatiguée. Je pense que je vais me reposer un peu.

-Tu veux que je te porte ?

-Edward, je peux encore marcher.

Mais c'était peine perdue, j'étais déjà dans ses bras. Après quelques protestations, je rendis les armes et me lovai contre son torse et m'agrippai à son cou. Je lui indiquai le chemin de ma chambre et il me déposa sur le lit. Il m'aida à retirer ma chaussure gauche. Il tira les couvertures et il me glissa dedans. Il se mit à genoux à côté de moi et me caressa doucement les cheveux. Il était fatigué lui aussi, il avait eu une nuit d'enfer, son portable avait sonné toute la nuit, ce qui l'avait empêché de dormir et moi-aussi puisqu'il dormait toujours dans mon lit depuis la nuit de noël.

-Je vais y aller moi, je dois me reposer aussi, mais je reviendrai plus tard, dit-il en baillant.

-Non. Reste avec moi.

-Tu es sure. Je ne veux pas envahir ton espace.

-Non Edward, je veux que tu restes s'il-t-plaît. Si tu t'en vas, je ne pourrai pas dormir.

Il sourit et se leva et marcha jusque de l'autre côté du lit. Je l'entendis enlever ses vêtements et je devinai qu'il lui restait seulement son boxer. Il me rapprocha de lui en tirant sur ma taille et plaça sa main sur mon ventre comme il en avait pris l'habitude.

-Edward ?

-Humm…

-Tu veux bien m'aider à enlever mes vêtements ?

Il releva la tête et me regarda en levant un sourcil.

-Je… je veux t'avoir près de moi.

Il ne dit rien et doucement il enleva mon jogging en déplaçant doucement ma jambe toujours plâtrée. Il plongea son regard dans le mien en glissant ses mains sur ma peau en remontant pour prendre l'ourlet de mon chandail qu'il remonta vers le haut de mon corps en effleurant mes côtes et la courbe de mes seins sans soutien-gorge et finalement il passa le vêtement sur ma tête pour le retirer complètement.

-Tu es si belle… dit-il en m'embrassant.

Ses mains se mirent à caresser mon corps et les miennes se mirent également à caresser le sien. Et lorsqu'il rompit notre baiser, il nicha son nez au milieu de mes seins et déposa des petits baisers avant de s'installer confortablement dans mon cou la main sur mon ventre pour s'endormir profondément.

Nous avons dormi près de 8 heures. Lorsque je me réveillai, Edward n'était plus dans le lit. J'attrapai mon chandail sur ma table de nuit. Et l'enfilai. Je me levai tant bien que mal pour attraper mes béquilles qui avaient été placées elles aussi près de ma table de nuit. Edward surement. J'arrivai à la cuisine et trouvai un Edward avec pour seul vêtement un jeans qui préparait une assiette de fruits.

-Hey… ça fait longtemps que tu es levé.

-Hey… une heure, c'est la sonnette de la porte qui m'a réveillée. Tu n'as même pas bronchée tellement tu dormais.

-Oh. Et c'était qui à la porte ?

-Rosalie et Alice, venu remplir ton réfrigérateur et t'apporter une tenue de soirée.

-Une tenue de soirée ?

-Oui, euh… mes parents font une fête pour le nouvel an dans quelques heures et ma mère ne se peut plus d'attendre pour te rencontrer alors…

-C'est que… je… je ne voudrais pas m'imposer Edward…. Je ne connais pas toute ta famille.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'enleva mes béquilles pour me prendre dans ses bras. Il continua de me parler en appuyant toutes des paroles de baisers sur mon visage, mes cheveux, mon cou, mes lèvres…

-Tu connais mon père…(baiser) Jasper…(baiser) Rosalie…(baiser) moi…(long baiser sur mes lèvres) et tu as déjà vu Emmet sur photo. C'est quand même plus que la moitié de ma famille. Il ne reste plus que…(baiser) ma mère et Alice…(baiser) ce qui est vraiment surprenant d'ailleurs (baiser).

-Je suis mal à l'aise Edward. C'est une fête de famille et…

-Bella, me coupa-t-il. Tu fais parti de ma famille depuis que…(baiser) je suis fou de toi…(baiser) que tu portes mon enfant… (baiser) et que j'ai vraiment envi que tu m'accompagnes chez moi.

-Edward, je…

-Bella, j'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes avec moi. Je ne te laisserai pas ici toute seule. Alice t'a apporté un pantalon et une tunique qu'elle a faite spécialement pour toi depuis plus d'une semaine pour ce soir. Ça lui ferait vraiment plaisir que tu la portes pour venir avec moi.

-Quoi !! C'est Alice qui a fait la tenue que je devrai porter ?

-Oui, comme elle a choisi ce que moi je vais mettre. Alice comme tu le sais est designer de mode et elle se fait un plaisir à nous faire porter ses trouvailles ou encore ses créations. Tu vas voir tu vas t'habituer. Encore chanceuse que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de te faire un pantalon et une tunique au lieu d'une robe encombrante avec tes béquilles.

-Parce qu'en plus, tu étais au courant depuis tout ce temps ?

-Euh… oui.

-Tu comptais m'en parler en quelle année qu'il y avait une soirée chez tes parents ??

-Euh… c'est que j'avais oublié la soirée. C'est Alice et Rosalie qui me l'ont rappelé il y a une heure en débarquant avec les vêtements.

-Et on a combien de temps pour se préparer et s'y rendre?

-En fait, ils nous attendent dans une heure et demie…

-Edward… je n'aurai jamais le temps de me préparer, juste pour le bain j'en ai pour une heure.

J'étais vraiment sur le point de me fâcher. J'étais mise devant le fait accompli. Pas que ça me dérange de rencontrer les Cullen, mais, je voulais vraiment faire bonne impression.

-Je peux t'aider si tu veux, ça ira plus vite, me dit-il doucement.

_Il avait raison une fois de plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il mange ce mec pour avoir un tel pouvoir sur moi ?? Chose certaine, je n'étais pas convaincue que ça irait plus vite. Il a déjà les hormones dans le plafond… Et toi aussi ma vieille, tu n'as qu'une seule envie, c'est qu'il te fasse l'amour le plus vite possible. Bella, c'est trop tôt, enlève ses idées de ta tête. Tu dois être certaine de vouloir faire l'amour avec lui, pas juste du sexe._

Il me regardait et me souriait.

-Alors ??

-C'est ok, je veux bien que tu m'aides, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ça ira plus vite. Lui dis-je en lui rendant son sourire.

Donc une heure et demie plus tard, nous étions en route pour la maison des Cullen. Edward avait revêtu un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche très ajusté près du corps avec les manches relevées jusqu'aux coudes et une cravate noire mince. Il avait essayé de coiffer ses cheveux mais sans s'était découragé et il avait tout simplement passé sa main dedans. J'étais vraiment heureuse du résultat de la tenue qu'Alice avait faite pour moi. Je portais un à jambe large avec au devant de la taille un large élastique qui venait épouser mon petit ventre. Le haut noir à fine bretelles avec un décolleté plongeant et une couture sous les seins laissant paraître l'état de ma grossesse. Je dirais même qu'il accentuait l'ampleur de celle-ci. J'avais mis une ballerine à mon pied droit et un collier mode noir à mon cou. J'avais relevé mes cheveux en un chignon lâche ou quelques mèches tombaient. Je m'étais maquillée sans trop mais juste assez pour cacher ma fatigue et donner de l'éclat à mon visage.

Edward avait appelé sa mère pour lui dire que nous serions légèrement en retard. Je paniquais un peu à l'idée de les rencontrer. J'avais peur de ce qu'ils allaient penser de moi. Ils devaient savoir ce qu'il m'était arrivée avec James vu que c'est le père d'Edward qui m'avait reçu à l'hôpital et surtout, merde, Jasper qui avait refait mes fesses. J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise de me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'eux. Je tortillais les mains et Edward s'en aperçu.

-Hey, ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer, dit-il en caressant mes mains.

-Edward, je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Ton père a vu dans quel état James m'a laissé et Jasper a refait mes fesses, alors j'imagine que tout le monde sait. J'ai peur de ce qu'ils vont penser de moi.

Ma voix tremblait, je ne voulais pas avoir à subir des regards dénigrants, je ne voulais pas être regardée comme la prostituée que j'ai été et je ne voulais surtout pas que les parents d'Edward pensent que je profitais de leur fils et que j'avais fait exprès de tomber enceinte pour me faire vivre par un riche médecin.

-Bella, mes parents ne sont pas des gens qui jugent avant de connaître une personne. Ils sont intègres, honnêtes, doux, gentils et presque parfaits. Ne t'inquiètes pas sur ce qu'ils vont penser de toi, ils me font confiance et d'après ce que je leur aie dit, ils ont vraiment hâte de te connaître enfin. Pour ce qui est de mon père qui t'a reçu à l'urgence, ne t'en fait pas, il est trop professionnel pour balancer le moindre petit détail. Et Jasper, il est un peu idiot sur les bords, mais ne t'en fait pas, à part révéler que c'est grâce à lui que tu as les plus belles fesses de Seattle, il ne dira jamais la raison de ton opération.

-Quoi, il dit ça ?

-Non Bella, mais j'aime mieux te préparer au cas où, ria-t-il.

Je réfléchissais à ce qu'il venait de me dire. S'il fallait que Jasper me fasse un truc pareil, je crois que je fondrais sur place. Malgré que j'avais assez de caractère pour le remettre à sa place.

-Edward ? Tes parents savent que je travaillais chez Victoria ?

-Oui. Comme ils le savent pour Rosalie. Ne t'en fait pas. Tous le monde a droit à au bonheur dans la vie, c'est juste que toi tu viens de le trouver.

Il stoppa la voiture et me regarda intensément. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et il m'embrassa tendrement, puis de plus en plus passionnément.

-Bella, tu es belle, intelligente, douce, tu sens merveilleusement bon, tu portes mon enfant et je t'aime. Alors, il m'est impossible d'envisager que ma famille ne pense pas la même chose de toi et de leur petit-fils.

_J'étais tétanisée. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Bella ressaisit-toi. Dis quelque chose. _

-Petit-fils ? Comment tu sais que c'est un garçon ?

-Bella, je ne le sais pas. C'est juste que je suis persuadé que c'est un garçon.

-Tu rigoles. Moi aussi je suis certaine que c'est un garçon.

-On demandera à Addison la prochaine fois qu'on fera une échographie. Allez viens, ma sœur est dans la fenêtre et je crois que si nous ne sortons pas d'ici, c'est elle qui va venir nous trouver et s'installer sur la banquette arrière pour faire la conversation.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois. Il sortit de la voiture et vint m'ouvrir pour m'aider à sortir de la voiture. Un grand brun à la carrure sportive sortit pour venir aider Edward à me porter sans que je ne touche le sol. Il souriait. Ils me déposèrent dans le vestibule et Edward m'aida à enlever mon manteau. Il me fit asseoir sur un banc et me mit une ballerine dans le pied gauche, ainsi qu'une espèce de pantoufle dans le même tissu que celle-ci sur mon pied droit. Ce qui recouvra mes orteils et mon plâtre. Je le regardai en levant un sourcil.

-Alice. Elle pense vraiment à tout.

-Oh.

Il enleva son manteau et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et mit mes béquilles sous mes bras. Maudites béquilles, je détestais ces horribles choses. J'avais toujours peur de les prendre dans le tapis et m'étaler sur le plancher. C'est alors qu'il m'emmena dans le grand salon. C'était à couper le souffle. Il y avait un mur complet en portes-fenêtres qui donnait sur un jardin absolument magnifique. Il était éclairé et je pouvais distinguer une superbe terrasse où il y avait un jacuzzi qui fumait tant l'eau était chaude. Les murs étaient dans les tons de beiges et de bruns, ce qui s'harmonisait à merveille avec les canapés en cuir couleur crème. La décoration était d'un chic et d'une élégance rare. Edward pressa ma main et je sorti de ma contemplation.

-Bella, je te présente Esmée, ma mère.

-Bonsoir madame Cullen, je suis heureuse de vous rencontrer, votre maison est magnifique.

-Merci Belle. Je suis enchantée de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance. Appelle-moi Esmée je t'en prie. Et elle me serra dans ses bras affectueusement.

-Mon père Carlisle, que tu as déjà rencontré, continua Edward.

-Bonsoir, Bella, je suis content que tu sois avec nous ce soir, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, merci je vais bien.

-Je continue, Jasper, que tu connais déjà.

-Salut Bella. Je suis content de te voir dans un vêtement autre qu'une chemise d'hôpital, ria-t-il en m'embrassant sur la joue.

-Lui, c'est Emmet, mon frère. Il a l'air de mordre mais en fait c'est un gros nounours.

-Hey, je ne mords pas. Je suis ravi de pouvoir rencontrer la femme dont j'entends parler depuis des mois qui va être le témoin de Rose à mon mariage et en plus ma belle-sœur.

-Enchantée Emmet, Rosalie m'a également beaucoup parlé de toi.

Il sautait vite aux conclusions celui-là. Pas que ce sois gênant mais j'aurais aimé le savoir avant lui si j'étais réellement amoureuse d'Edward. Faut croire que tout le monde pense comme lui.

Rosalie qui était à côté d'Emmet lui mit une tape derrière la tête et le dépassa pour venir m'enlacer. J'étais chanceuse de l'avoir près de moi, je m'étais vraiment ennuyée d'elle.

-Salut Rosalie, je suis contente de te voir.

-Salut Bella. Et elle me fit la bise.

Edward me déplaça un peu et je me retrouvai à probablement Alice.

-Et je l'ai gardée pour la fin je suis certain qu'elle est folle de joie. Voici ma sœur Alice.

-Pauvre con, tu l'as fait exprès. J'aurais dû suivre mon idée et aller me présenter dans ta voiture et discuter avec vous en m'assoyant sur la banquette arrière.

Edward et moi partirent dans un fou rire instantanément.

Après que j'eus repris mon souffle, je tendis la main à Alice.

-Enchantée Alice. Merci pour la tenue de ce soir, tu as des doigts de fées, je l'aime beaucoup.

-Bella, je savais que tu l'aimerais et je savais qu'elle t'irait comme un gant. Je suis bien contente que tu la portes et j'espère que je pourrai t'en faire d'autres.

-Oui, euh … peut-être.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Après les présentations faites, je dirigeai Bella vers un fauteuil pour qu'elle soit plus confortable et je m'activai à saluer ma famille. Je suivi ma mère dans la cuisine pour apporter quelque choses à boire à Bella.

-Hey… mon grand, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu. Alors, tu vas bien ?

-Oui maman, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste le manque de sommeil rien de bien différent que d'habitude.

-D'accord. D'accord.

Elle avait toujours besoin de me rappeler que j'avais l'air épuisé ou fatigué. Ma mère s'inquiétait trop pour Emmet, Alice et moi. En plus que maintenant, elle s'inquiétait de Jasper, Rosalie et probablement de Bella. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées quand ma mère mit une main sur mon bras. Je levai les yeux vers elle.

-Elle a l'air bien. Elle ne souffre pas trop ? Le bébé, il est toujours en pleine forme ?

-Oui maman, elle va bien. Les antidouleurs font leurs effets et les doses sont en diminuant. Et pour le bébé, il va très bien. Tu sais, on voit déjà que son ventre s'arrondit, souriais-je.

-Edward, je suis tellement heureuse que tu aies à ton tour la chance d'avoir une personne dans ta vie. Je te souhaite que Bella et toi puissiez vous épanouir sans trop de difficultés.

-Merci maman, je le souhaite aussi, lui dis-je en la serrant dans mes bras.

Ma mère n'avait pas besoin de savoir tous les malheurs que Bella avait vécu dans sa vie pour comprendre qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour vivre une histoire d'amour. Elle savait que Bella avait passé par la même chose que Rosalie et plus encore sauf que personne n'a donnée de détails. Je suis certain qu'elle pourra aider Bella à se rendre compte combien elle est quelqu'un de bien. Je me dirigeai vers Bella avec une limonade pour elle et une bière pour moi.

-Alors, tu t'en sors? Lui dis-je en lui donnant son verre.

-Oui, ça va. Merci Edward, ta famille est vraiment gentille. Mes appréhensions étaient injustifiées.

-C'est normal, je t'emmène dans ma famille et tu rencontres tout le monde d'un seul coup, j'avoue que ça peut être intimidant.

Je pris place à côté d'elle et l'embrassai doucement sur le front. La soirée se déroula tranquillement avec Emmet et Jasper qui faisaient encore les clowns, Alice et Rosalie qui faisaient des plans de shopping, mais cette fois pour le petit bébé à naître et je voyais Bella s'angoisser à force d'entendre les deux accrocs à l'emmener avec elle. Mes parents nous regardaient et discutaient un sourire béat sur les lèvres. Noua avons mangés et aux douze coups de minuit, tout le monde souhaita la bonne année. On nous souhaitait un bébé en santé et beaucoup de belles choses. Vers deux heures du matin, Bella commença à bailler et j'étais fatigué également.

-Tu veux qu'on aille dormir ? demandai-je.

-Je ne voudrais pas être rabat-joie, mais je suis morte de fatigue.

-T'en fait pas, je suis épuisé. C'est toujours comme ça quand je termine une garde. Viens…

Je l'aidai à se lever et nous dîmes bonne nuit à tout le monde. Elle stoppa net lorsque je la dirigeai vers l'escalier où se trouvait ma chambre.

-Edward, où tu vas ?

-Dormir.

-Mais la porte d'entrée est de l'autre côté, dit-elle avec un éclair d'incompréhension dans les yeux.

-Je sais Bella. Je vis ici depuis que j'ai 10 ans. Par là, en haut, c'est l'étage où se trouve ma chambre. En l'occurrence, l'endroit où on va dormir.

-Je ne dormirai pas dans ta chambre !!! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Oh, euh… désolé, tu veux que je t'installe dans la chambre d'amis ?

-Non. Je veux aller dormir chez moi, je ne dormirai pas chez tes parents Edward.

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît, j'ai pris plus de bières que je ne devais pour pouvoir conduire et je suis mort de fatigue, alors, c'est plus prudent pour nous trois de dormir ici, dis-je en posant une main sur son ventre.

Elle réfléchissait. Elle avait l'air en pleine bataille avec ses idées. Je pouvais comprendre que c'était beaucoup pour une première fois. Mais j'avais réellement envi qu'elle monte avec moi en plus que ce serait la première fois que j'amenais une fille dormir chez mes parents. Je n'avais jamais eu de petite amie plus qu'un mois, alors, mes parents n'avaient jamais le temps de les connaître. Alors je m'approchai d'elle et lui dis.

-Tu sais qu'aucune fille n'a jamais dormi dans mon lit ici ? Et je voudrais bien que tu sois la première à vivre cette expérience, la taquinai-je.

-Tu me fais marcher Edward Cullen. T'as vu ta tronche, toutes les filles du lycée devaient te courir après.

-Peut-être, mais je courais plus vite qu'elle, riais-je.

Elle rit. Je passai un bras sous ses genoux et la fit passer dans mes bras pour la monter à l'étage. Je poussai la porte de ma chambre et entrai pour la déposer sur le lit. Je retournai fermer la porte et ouvrit la lampe de chevet. Je me mis à genoux devant elle t défit la pantoufle et la ballerine de ses pieds. Je défis ma cravate et les boutons de ma chemise.

Je me plaçai derrière elle et je lui enlevai son collier délicatement pour le poser sur la table à côté du lit. Je caressai doucement ses épaules nues du bout des doigts en déposant de doux baisers sur sa nuque. Cette fille allait me rendre fou à force. Mes mains descendirent le long de son corps pour saisirent le bas de sa tunique et je lui enlevai en le faisant passer par-dessus sa tête. Je ne pus retenir un hoquet de surprise lorsque ses seins apparurent sous mes yeux me faisant comprendre qu'elle ne portait pas de soutien-gorge.

-Tout va bien Edward ? Un problème ?

-Non, non, euh… c'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à être aussi agréablement surpris.

-Alors continue.

Je caressai son dos nu et continuai à lui donner des baisers dans le cou. Je passai devant elle et la mit debout pour lui enlever son pantalon. Je glissai mes doigts sous le gros élastique et entreprit de descendre le vêtement lentement sur ses hanches et sur ses cuisses tout en la caressant. Le pantalon tomba sur le sol et je me penchai pour faire passer ses pieds pour lui retirer complètement.

Lorsque je remontai pour me mettre debout, je ne pu m'empêcher de l'assaillir de baiser sur les genoux, les cuisses et je me risquai même à déposer un baiser au milieu de son sous-vêtement de dentelle noire. Je passai mon nez sur l'élastique de celui-ci et remontai vers son magnifique ventre où grandissait notre bébé. Je caressai son ventre toujours avec mon nez, ma joue et mis pleins de petits baisers avant de rejoindre ses seins gonflés par la grossesse qui étaient complètement ahurissant. Mon sexe était de plus en plus dur et je me devais de garder mon calme pour ne pas la brusquer, je devais lui montrer que je la désirais, que je l'aimais.

Pendant que j'embrassai chacun de ses seins, chastement, elle mit ses mains dans mes cheveux et me plaqua contre un de ses seins. J'ouvris instinctivement la bouche comme un nouveau né et pris son mamelon durci par le désir qui, je le savais, montais lentement en elle. Je tétai, suçotai et mordillai chacun de ses tétons, avant de remonter à son cou et prendre sa bouche dans un long baiser.

Je me détachai de sa bouche et la regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est elle qui prit la parole.

-Dis donc, c'est à _ça_ que tu pensais, quand tu as dit que jamais une fille n'avait _dormi_ dans ton lit ici?

Je ris.

-Ça et bien plus encore, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

* * *

**Désolée, mais je trouvais que c'était un bon endroit pour finir le chapitre.**

**Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? Est-ce que Bella va se laisser tenter ??? Vous verrez au prochain chapitre.**

**Dans les prochains chapitres, il y aura plus de discussions avec les autres personnages, pas seulement du Bella/Edward.**

**Pour celles que ça intéresse, il y a un lien pour les tenues de Bella et Edward sur mon profil.**

**bye**


	13. Chapter 13 : Discuter et Réaliser

**Bonjour, **

**Merci pour toutes les reviews, j'aime bien avoir votre avis.**

**Chapitre plus court mais assez important.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Discuter et Réaliser**

* * *

Edward, m'avait monté dans sa chambre vers deux heures du matin. Il m'avait enlevé mes vêtements d'une façon assez érotique et sensuelle. Nous nous étions couchés peau contre peau avec seulement, lui son boxer et moi ma culotte de dentelle noir pour vêtement, qui nous séparait alors qu'il avait enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux et que sa main caressait mon ventre. J'avais toujours du mal à être à l'aise avec les gestes amoureux. Je savais qu'Edward était amoureux de moi, mais, je ne savais pas si moi je l'étais. J'étais bien avec lui, bien dans ses bras, c'est tout ce que je savais pour l'instant. Il me montrait à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, combien il me désirait. Il me faisait nombre de caresses, nombre de toucher sensuel et me donnait nombre de baiser érotique qui faisait monter le désir en moi. Mais étais-je prête à me donner corps et âmes dans une relation amoureuse ? La vérité, j'avais peur. Peur de décevoir, peur d'avoir mal, peur d'y croire, peur de perdre la tête, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

J'avais reçu un appel de Charles dans la matinée, lorsque j'étais encore au lit somnolant dans les bras d'Edward. Ce dernier n'avait pas commenté la conversation que j'avais eue avec Charles, mais, il avait resserré sa prise autour de ma taille sans arrêter de me donner des baisers un peu partout dans le cou et sur ma poitrine. C'était agréable, mais je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'il essayait de me faire comprendre que Charles le dérangeait. Edward était parfait dans toutes les facettes que je connaissais de lui, mais, il avait le malheureux défaut d'être jaloux, et plus particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Charles. Et je n'étais même pas capable de le rassurer du fait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre. Ce qui me décida d'en parler avec Rosalie.

Edward m'avait donné un sac que Rosalie avait fait pour moi la veille. Il m'avait aidé à prendre un bain dans la salle de bain privée de sa chambre, ce qui me simplifia la tâche de ne pas avoir à paralyser l'accès de celle au rez-de-chaussée. Rosalie avait débarqué pendant ce temps et Edward m'avait laissé à ses bons soins. Une fois séchée et habillée, Rosalie me fit un brushing et lorsqu'elle se mit à remonter mes cheveux, j'en profitai pour discuter avec elle.

-Rosalie… Comment tu as su que tu étais amoureuse d'Emmet ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai vu et ça été tout de suite fort. Je n'y ai même pas pensé par la suite, c'était comme une évidence.

-Ouais, mais on fait comment pour savoir si c'est vraiment de l'amour ou juste comme avec Charles. Être bien avec la personne, avoir du sexe avec elle, discuter de tout et de rien…

-Bella… Charles est un client. Il n'y a rien de comparable avec une relation amoureuse.

-C'est là Rosalie que je me perds, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse et encore moins eu de petit ami.

-Quand tu es amoureuse, tu as toujours hâte de voir cette personne. Au début, juste la proximité de cette personne fait battre ton cœur plus vite, tes mains deviennent moites de sueur, ta respiration est plus difficile et j'en passe.

-Et…

-Bella, quand tu es avec Edward, est-ce que tu es bien ?

-Oui. Je me sens bien, je me sens en sécurité et j'aime être dans ses bras, dormir avec lui. J'aime quand il me caresse, quand il m'embrasse, surtout quand il m'embrasse.

-Surtout quand il t'embrasse ?

-Ouias, je … personne ne m'avait jamais embrassé avant lui. Il m'a donné mon premier vrai baiser.

-Partons des baisers alors. Qu'est-ce que tu ressens quand il t'embrasse ?

-C'est doux, ça me donne des frissons, c'est bon, j'en veux toujours plus. Et euh… quand sa langue vient rencontrer la mienne, je voudrais fondre. C'est d'une saveur exquise et je voudrais que le temps s'arrête.

-C'est ce que je ressens, quand Emmet m'embrasse. À croire que ça fait parti des gènes des Cullen boy's… Ou alors, tu es amoureuse d'Edward, mais tu ne le sais pas encore.

-Tu crois. ??? J'ai euh… embrassé Charles la dernière fois que j'ai couché avec lui.

-Quoi ?? tu as embrassé un client ??

-Non, c'était chez moi, quelques semaines après que Victoria m'ait renvoyée. Il a dormi chez moi, avec moi dans mon lit et euh… en plein milieu de la nuit, et bien, on a baisé deux fois plutôt qu'une et je l'ai embrassé.

-Est-ce que tu as ressenti la même chose qu'avec les baisers d'Edward ?

-Euh… à vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus trop, nous étions un peu perdu dans les pulsions et euh… c'est moi et pas lui qui m'a embrassé, il a répondu mais n'en as pas redemandé d'autres, il a juste, enfin…

-Il faut que tu saches les sentiments que tu ressens quand Edward est près de toi, à quelques pas de toi et loin de toi. C'est un mec bien et il t'aime vraiment. Il ne te brusquera jamais, c'est un vrai gentleman. Il n'y a que toi qui compte, tes désirs, tes besoins, tes envies. Encore une fois, je crois que c'est dans les gênes des Cullen boy's.

Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce et me laissa à mes pensées. Je me sentais bien avec Edward, j'avais envie de le voir, c'est vrai que mon cœur s'affolait à l'occasion en sa présence, que je frissonnais souvent à son contact, surtout à ses lèvres sur ma peau. Peut-être que j'avais des sentiments autres que l'amitié envers lui ? Les fois où nous avions eu des relations sexuelles, ça avait été très fort et très intense. Edward m'avait fait réaliser qu'on a fait l'amour dans la chambre d'hôtel. J'avais fait l'amour avec Edward. Je souriais à ses pensées. Moi Isabella Marie Swan, j'étais peut-être amoureuse d'Edward Anthony Cullen. C'est vrai qu'à le regarder, toutes les filles me trouveraient folle de ne pas me laisser aller. Il est d'une beauté à faire envier tous les hommes de la terre. Il a les plus beaux yeux verts que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Un corps d'apollon dur comme le marbre et un sexe d'enfer à faire envier un étalon. Et je restais sans réponse à plusieurs question : Suis-je amoureuse d'Edward Cullen; Serais-je capable de refaire l'amour avec lui; Est-ce que je veux faire ma vie avec lui… Je sursautai quand j'entendis une voix qui me fit sortir de mes pensées.

-Hey ma belle, ça va ?

-Edward, très bien je vais très bien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées.

-Tu veux venir prendre ton petit déjeuner ? Il ne manque plus que toi.

-Oui, j'ai vraiment très faim. Ce petit bonhomme, réclame de plus en plus de nourriture, riais-je en caressant mon ventre.

C'était une sensation agréable de pouvoir sentir mon ventre s'arrondir. C'était de plus en plus réel. Edward s'approcha de moi, il s'agenouilla devant mon ventre et déposa un baiser dessus avant d'appuyer sa joue contre celui-ci. Ce fut plus fort que moi, ma main se logea dans ses cheveux et lui massai le cuir chevelu avec mes ongles. Edward grogna.

-Bella…

-humm…

-Tu fais passer des frissons partout, c'est tellement bon, dit-il en frissonnant et en enfouissant encore plus son visage dans mon ventre.

Je continuai à lui caresser les cheveux. C'était attendrissant et surtout émouvant tant Edward était serein lorsqu'il était près de mon ventre. J'aurais voulu que le temps s'arrête en cet instant. Attends un peu, je voulais à nouveau que le temps s'arrête. C'est la deuxième fois que je veux que le temps s'arrête avec Edward. Quand il m'embrasse et quand il pose sa tête sur mon ventre. Et bien, pour une fille qui ne sait pas ce qu'elle ressent… Il était tellement gentil avec moi. Il était plus que merveilleux quand il s'occupait de moi. Bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin d'être aussi souvent chez moi. Lorsque je pourrai marcher et prendre un bain toute seule, il ira surement chez lui. Mon cœur se serra à cette pensée et je ne pus empêcher une larme de glisser sur ma joue. Je l'essuyai en vitesse, mais Edward s'en aperçu.

-Hey, pourquoi tu pleures ? Tu as mal ? C'est ta jambe ? dit-il en prenant ma jambe et en lui faisant faire mille pirouettes. pour l'examiner dans tous les sens.

-Non.

-Je vais chercher Jasper. Attends-moi.

-Non. Edward, soufflai-je.

-Bella tu m'inquiètes, pourquoi tu pleures ? il paniquait vraiment.

-Je… tu… je viens de réaliser qu'il pourrait y avoir une relation amoureuse entre nous.

Il ne disait rien, il était figé. Mes larmes roulaient toujours sur mes joues. Il les essuya avec ses pouces et m'embrassa doucement.

-Bella, tu es sérieuse, tu veux vraiment d'une relation amoureuse avec moi ?

-Je crois que oui. Mais, je ne sais pas, j'ai peur…

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon amour, je suis là, je vais t'aider. Si tu savais combien je suis heureux que tu me laisses entrer dans ta vie.

Il venait de m'appeler mon amour. Pour la première fois, il m'avait appelé mon amour.

-Edward, embrasse-moi, serre-moi fort…

Il m'embrassa doucement, tendrement, il passa sa langue sur mes lèvres mais sans vouloir la pousser plus loin, comme s'il voulait faire durer le plaisir de goûter mes lèvres avant de se perdre dans ma bouche pour danser avec ma langue. Il me serra fort dans ses bras sans rompe la caresse sensuelle de sa langue sur mes lèvres. Il prit ma lèvre supérieure entre les siennes pour la sucer doucement. J'allais perdre la tête. J'avais des frissons partout, mes jambes et mes mains tremblaient, mon cœur battait fort dans ma poitrine et un feu avait prit entre mes cuisses. J'essayais de l'éteindre en serrant mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre, mais ça n'a fait qu'augmenter le feu et par la même occasion le plaisir et je soupirai le nom de celui dont j'étais amoureuse. Parce que les sensations ne me tropaient plus, elles étaient présentent et maintenant, j'en étais consciente.

-Oh Edward…

Il appuya son front contre le mien en reprenant son souffle.

-Bella… je… j'ai tellement envie de toi… je…-

J'avais envie de lui moi aussi, mais encore une fois j'avais peur. Peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Peur parce que cette fois-ci, je savais que je ferais l'amour et je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Mais ce que je ne voulais surtout pas, c'était de me mettre en mode sexe, comme chez Victoria. Pourquoi, est-ce que c'était toujours aussi compliqué ?

-Oh Edward, moi aussi j'ai envie de toi…

Il m'embrassa plus passionnément. Je rompis le baiser. Il fallait que je lui dise.

-J'ai peur Edward, peur de remettre en mode machine et de ne pas être à la hauteur en faisant l'amour avec toi.

-Excuse-moi Bella, je n'aurais pas du te dire ça.

-Non, c'est correct, c'est juste que… c'est compliqué pour moi, de penser comme une femme et non comme un objet sexuel.

-Tu as besoin de temps mon amour et tu as besoin de faire l'amour avec moi pour te rendre compte que tu n'es plus un objet sexuel. Je ne te permettrai pas de penser ça de toi. Même si certaines fois les pulsions l'emporteront et que nos ébats amoureux se feront plus intenses et plus audacieux, je le ferai toujours avec respect mais surtout avec amour, parce que… parce que je t'aime. Je t'aime Bella.

Je le regardai dans les yeux. Il y avait plein de tendresse, d'amour et de sincérité. Je ne pouvais faire autrement que d'être amoureuse de lui. Je lui souris et me serrai contre lui. Nous descendîmes rejoindre les autres pour manger et nous partîmes peu de temps après qu'Edward me fit faire un interrogatoire par Jasper, pour s'assurer que tout était sous contrôle. Jasper était d'un professionnalisme exemplaire. Comme Edward me l'avait fait craindre, il n'a jamais fait allusion au fait qu'il m'avait fait les plus belles fesses de Seattle.

Pendant le trajet, je pensais à Charles. , je ne voulais pas l'abandonner. Mais d'un autre côté, je ne pouvais pas mettre Edward en veilleuse et passer à côté de lui de tout ce qu'il m'offrait, pour Charles. Il ne pouvait pas me donner ce qu'Edward voulait. Et en plus, je ne m'attendais aucunement à ce que Charles m'offre de l'amour. Il a une femme et trois enfants. Il est déjà amoureux. Moi, je suis son amie, sa sœur… notre relation était au-delà du client avec sa prostituée depuis longtemps. Nous avons une relation privilégiée. Il fallait que j'aborde également le sujet avec Edward et que j'en parle également avec Charles pour qu'il ne s'attende à rien de sexuel avec moi dans l'avenir. De plus, je sentais Edward se tendre, mais surtout essayer de marquer son territoire, lorsque je discutais avec Charles au téléphone, en ne cessant de faire ce que nous faisions. Comme pour me dire qu'il était plus important que Charles.

En rentrant, Edward mit un dvd et nous le regardâmes tous les deux enlacer sur le canapé du salon. Nous nous sommes endormis avant la fin du film, pour nous réveiller ver 17h00. Edward prépara un plat de pâtes gratinées pour le diner. La soirée passa tranquillement et nous nous sommes couchés nus enlacer pour s'endormir paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin.

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus ?


	14. Chapter 14 : Avancer

**Salut les filles, un autre chapitre et attention, LEMON. Je crois que vous avez surement une idée...**

**Sophiebelier : je crois que tu vas être servit dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.**

**A+ **

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Avancer**

* * *

**28 janvier **

**18 semaines de grossesse**

Ça fait plus d'un mois, que j'avais réalisé que je voulais une relation amoureuse avec Edward. Un mois que nous dormions ensemble tous les soirs où il n'était pas de garde à l'hôpital. Même les jours de garde, il venait me voir pour m'aider avec mon bain et ce malgré que j'étais presque devenu une experte pour organiser ma toilette avec une jambe plâtrée. Edward avait emménagé chez moi quelques jours après la fête chez ses parents. Il habitait chez ses parents depuis son retour d'Afrique, parce qu'il n'avait pas encore prit le temps de se chercher un appartement. Le plus simple pour lui comme pour moi était qu'il s'installe chez moi. Mon appartement était un peu petit et avec l'arrivée du bébé, nous allons être un peu à l'étroit. Nous avion donc décidé de chercher une maison lorsque je serai sur mes deux pieds.

Charles nous avait rendu visite lors de son dernier passage. Il avait diné avec nous un soir où j'avais préparé un poulet à l'indienne et je lui avit fait des biscuits noix de macadam et chocolat blanc. Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas fait la cuisine et Charles ainsi qu'Edward étaient ravis. Nous avions mangé tranquillement tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Je devais parler avec Charles de mes décisions de laisser une grande place à Edward dans ma vie et j'avais eu peur de sa réaction. Donc à contre cœur, Edward nous avait laissés seuls pour discuter, prétextant qu'il devait passer chez Jasper et Alice pour l'aider à transporter un meuble.

Au final, Charles n'a pas fait trop d'histoire sur le fait que je voulais bien de l'amour d'Edward et apprivoiser l'amour que j'avais pour lui. Il m'avait mise en garde, il ne voulait pas que je sois déçue et que j'aie un autre échec dans ma vie. J'avais parlé que je ne voulais plus avoir de sexe avec lui, parce que maintenant j'étais avec Edward, il était capital que je sois fidèle même si nous n'avions pas encore eu de relations sexuelles. Charles encore une fois compréhensif et merveilleux, m'avait dit que c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Il a quand même rajouté, qu'il allait s'ennuyer de nos moments ensemble, parce qu'il aimait le sexe avec moi. Il m'a même dit qu'il pensait sérieusement à arrêter ses escapades sexuelles lorsqu'il était en voyage d'affaires. Il ne voulait pas recommencer une relation de confiance avec une autre fille et surtout, il ne voulait plus retourner chez Victoria pour ne pas croiser James.

Aujourd'hui, c'est le grand jour. J'ai rendez-vous avec le DR Edward Cullen pour qu'il retire le plâtre de ma jambe. Je suis en route pour l'hôpital, et j'ai vraiment hâte de pouvoir marcher normalement sur ma jambe. Edward me dit que j'aurai peut-être de la difficulté à marcher au début, mais je crois avoir mon orthopédiste privé pour m'aider à bien me rétablir. Il m'attendait à la porte d'entrée de l'hôpital.

-Salut, ma belle. Alors, tu es prête ?

-Oh oui, je suis prête.

Il m'aida avec mes béquilles et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle d'examen. Il m'enleva mon pantalon et me fit asseoir sur la table d'examen tout en mettant un drap sur mes cuisses. Une infirmière entra dans la salle et prit place près d'Edward pour lui donner les instruments qu'il avait besoin. Il était vraiment concentré sur son travail. Il était encore plus beau, surtout lorsqu'il s'activait minutieusement à faire son travail. Il enleva le plâtre et regarda la cicatrice en souriant de toutes ses dents. L'infirmière partit avec les instruments dans la salle adjacente.

-À peine visible. Regarde Bella, dit-il en caressant et massant ma jambe.

-Je suis soulagée. Pas que je ne croyais pas en toi, mais j'avais peur d'avoir une horrible cicatrice et ne plus pouvoir mettre des shorts ou des jupes.

-Mais, tu sais que c'est la plus belle cicatrice que j'ai vu et en plus, c'est mon œuvre alors, je suis d'autant plus satisfait.

-Alors docteur, puisque je n'ai plus de plâtre, je pourrai donc me prélasser dans un merveilleux bain moussant durant des heures ?

-Absolument mademoiselle, souria-t-il. Et je peux même vous y conduire, vous êtes ma dernière patiente.

Edward enleva le sarrau blanc qu'il avait mit par-dessus son jeans et sa chemise. Il m'aida à remettre mon pantalon, enfiler mes converse et m'aider à me tenir sur pied. La sensation de ma jambe sur le sol, était bizarre, j'avais l'impression d'avoir un pied avec un talons hauts et l'autre sans. Mais tout était normal aux dires de mon médecin préféré. C'est lentement que nous sortîmes de l'hôpital pour nous diriger vers la volvo grise d'Edward. Ma relation avec Edward était devenue plus forte. Nous étions devenus complices, taquins et souvent un seul regard suffisait à se comprendre.

J'avais bien hâte de prendre un bain moussant en posant ma tête sur le coussin du rebord. Ça faisait plus de six semaines, que je prenais un bain avec peu d'eau et en vitesse. J'en rêvais depuis quelques jours et j'étais impatiente d'arriver. De plus, j'avais fait provision de trucs pour le bain.

Aussitôt arrivé, Edward se dirigea vers la cuisine pour nous préparer un sandwich. Je mangeai en vitesse et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. J'allumai des chandelles et je fis couler l'eau en mettant tout plein de mousse au parfum de fraises. J'enlevai mes vêtements, me fit un chignon et me glissai dans le bain chaud moussant en callant ma tête sur le coussin. La sensation était divine. J'avais de l'eau jusqu'au cou et la mousse recouvrait entièrement mon corps. Je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce moment. Après presqu'une heure de trempage, Edward frappa à la porte. Il entra doucement en me souriant.

-Hey, ca fait presqu'une heure, tu crois que tu vas sortir bientôt ?

-Humm… pas encore.

-Bella, mon amour, tu vas être tellement ratatinée que j'ai bien peur que ça ne revienne jamais.

-Humm… d'accord.

Il se mit à genou devant la baignoire, et prit un gant de toilette. Il mit du gel de douche dessus et il commença à me laver. J'étais un peu gênée, mais tellement relax à cause du long bain dans lequel je venais de me prélasser que je me laissai faire. C'était tellement bon. Il passait délicatement sa main recouverte du gant de toilette sur mes épaules, mon dos, mes bras, mon ventre, mes seins où il s'attarda une peu plus que nécessaire. Il remonta vers mon cou. Il essora l'eau du gant et le passa sur mon visage. Mes yeux étaient fermés et je me concentrai sur les sensations. C'était une sensation que je connaissais pour l'avoir déjà ressentie et je me laissai aller à celle-ci. Il reprit en descendant sur mes cuisses, mes genoux, mes jambes et mes pieds. Il remonta en faisant une pression sur mes genoux pour les faire s'écarter pour avoir accès à mon intimité. Il passa doucement le gant sur mon sexe en écartant doucement mes lèvres intimes. Il s'arrêta et me remis le gant pour que je finisse ma toilette. J'ouvris les yeux et accrochai mon regard dans le sien. Ses yeux étaient noirs de désir et sa respiration était saccadée. Il approcha son visage du mien et m'embrassa langoureusement, amoureusement et faisait des choses franchement excitantes et érotiques avec sa langue. N'en pouvant plus, je laisser sortir un gémissant fort de ma bouche contre ses lèvres.

-Oh Bella. Tu me rends fou. J'ai tellement envie de toi.

-Edward… je fermai mes yeux.

Je n'avais eu aucun contact sexuel depuis Charles et surtout rien de près de mon intimité depuis James. À part les mains des médecins et des infirmières. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais ressentir, si j'allais être capable de faire l'amour.

-Viens je vais t'aider à sortir.

Il ouvrit un grand drap de bain devant lui et je me blottis dedans en appuyant ma tête sur son torse. Il me frottait pour m'assécher et me dirigea vers ma chambre. Ses frottements se transformèrent en cercles et rapidement il se mit à me masser les épaules. Il me fit asseoir sur le lit et se plaça derrière moi. Il prit ma crème de corps et l'étendit sur toutes les parties de mon anatomie en faisant des pressions pour détendre mes muscles. Il dénoua la serviette, me fit m'étendre contre son torse et s'appliqua à donner le même traitement au devant de mon corps. D'abord mon décolleté, la courbe de mes seins, mes hanches et il s'attarda longuement sur mon ventre. Il me donnait des baisers dans le cou, sur ma nuque, derrière mes oreilles et son souffle me faisait frissonner de désir.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais envie de lui. Il y avait une telle tension sexuelle entre nous depuis quelques jours, que j'avais vraiment envie de l'assouvir. Qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me fasse jouir à ne plus me rappeler de mon nom. Je devais prendre une décision et vu la grosseur de la bosse dans son jeans collé contre mes fesses, il en avait envi autant que moi. Je ne devais pas avoir peur de la douleur de mes fesses, juste un peu à la hauteur de mon périnée. Jasper m'avait dit et expliqué que ce serait comme après un accouchement. Un peu inconfortable à la première pénétration, mais qu'après m'être habitué à la présence d'Edward, je ne ressentirais que du plaisir. Je savais qu'il serait doux, tendre et qu'il me traiterait avec respect et amour. Alors qu'est-ce que j'attendais pour céder à notre besoin de s'aimer.

-Edward…

-Humm…

-Edward, fait-moi l'amour, s'il-te-plaît, dis-je dans un souffle en renversant ma tête sur son épaule pour lui donner encore plus accès à ma gorge.

-Oh Bella, j'ai tellement envie de toi. Tu veux bien, tu crois que ça va aller ??

Il était bouillant de désir. Sa voix était rauque et tellement sensuelle. Il commença à me caresser à embrasser ma peau plus passionnément. Il faisait courir ses mains sur mes seins, mon ventre, mes cuisses. Et il plongea sur ma bouche pour m'entraîner dans un baiser.

-Oui Edward, fait-moi du bien…

Il se leva et m'étendit sur le lit, il enleva son jeans et vint se placer entre mes cuisses à genoux, se penchant pour m'embrasser. Sa bouche se promenait sur ma mâchoire, ma gorge pour finir leur course sur ma poitrine, ses mains enveloppaient mes seins, les malaxant fermement mais sans toutefois être brusque. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et me souffla.

-Tu es si belle… il mordilla le lobe de mon oreille. Tu te souviens Bella, justes les caresses, justes les sensations, justes les baisers…

Je hochai la tête. Je sentais le désir monter en moi et encore plus avec sa voix de ténor si mélodieuse à mes oreilles. Il avait raison, juste les caresses, justes les sensations, jutes les baisers. Il me rappelait à mes désirs et non à mon mode sexe.

-Tu vas m'aider Edward…

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Oui mon amour, je vais t'aider.

Il m'embrassa et reprit ses caresses sur mon corps. J'avais fermé les yeux et je me concentrai sur les sensations. Il embrassait mes seins d'abord doucement et il fit passer sa langue sur un de mes mamelons avant de le prendre entièrement dans sa bouche. Il continuait des caresses sur mes seins en leur réservant le même sort chacun leur tour. Il descendit ses mains pour les placer de chaque côté de mon ventre où il promena sa bouche, son nez, sa joue. Il continua sa décente vers mon pubis en faisant courir ses mains sur mes cuisses. Il caressa mes lèvres intimes de sa langue et je me cambrai sous la caresse.

-C'est ça mon amour, juste les sensations.

Son souffle contre mon sexe, c'était tellement bon. Il continua son exploration avec sa langue qui se fit plus taquine sur mon clitoris, le titillant, le léchant et l'aspirant entre ses lèvres pour les sucer doucement et longuement. Ses doigts prirent le relais sur mes lèvres en faisant des caresses et doucement son majeur trouva l'ouverture et se glissa à l'intérieur doucement. Un cri m'échappa et mon bassin se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Après quelques mouvements un autre doigt vint rejoindre le premier et la sensation était encore plus forte.

-Oh oui, Edward…

Il continua à me faire plaisir avec sa langue. J'avais plongé mes doigts dans ses cheveux et je le pressais contre moi pour accentuer le plaisir. Il remonta jusqu'à ma bouche en une ligne de baiser et appuya son sexe durcit et tendu contre moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Bella, ça va mon amour ?

-oui, c'est tellement bon Edward, soufflai-je difficilement.

Il prit mes mains et les plaça une dans ses cheveux, l'autres sur ses fesses, en appuyant sur cette dernière pour accentuer la sensation de son sexe contre le mien. Il m'embrassait encore et toujours, lorsque que caressai son dos et que je passai mes mains sous l'élastique de son boxer pour aller caresser ses fesses. Je fis descendre le vêtement doucement sur ses cuisses et libérai de ma main sa verge. Il m'aida à enlever son boxer qui se retrouva dans un endroit de ma chambre. Il revint vers moi, au même endroit et je pris son pénis pour le diriger entre mes lèvres intimes et Edward faisait des mouvements de va et viens pour qu'il rencontre mon clitoris. J'étais déjà prête, mais je voulais faire durer le plaisir.

-Viens Edward, je veux te sentir en moi.

Et pendant que nos yeux se parlaient silencieusement, toujours avec ma main je le plaçai devant mon vagin. Il hésita, quelques secondes pour se rassurer que c'était toujours ce que je voulais, et il entra en moi doucement, très doucement.

Une petite douleur accompagna son geste et Edward le vit dans mes yeux, il stoppa net.

-Bella, je t'ai fait mal ? Tu veux que je me retire ?

-Non, surtout pas. Attends juste un peu.

Il était tellement attentionné, tellement prévenant, tellement tout, tellement Edward… C'était maintenant clair, j'aimais Edward Cullen. Je mis mes mains sur ses fesses en ne lâchant pas ses yeux et le fit entrer jusqu'au fond de mon être. Je le voulais tout entier. Je voulais toutes les sensations qu'il pouvait me donner et je voulais jouir. Il comprit par mon geste et s'activa tranquillement en moi. C'était bon, doux, chaud… J'en voulais plus, plus fort pour pouvoir me libérer de cette tension et ce désir fou que j'avais de lui.

-Humm… Plus fort Edward… plus fort…

-Bella… mon amour…

-Vas-y Edward… fait-moi jouir…

Il s'exécuta et prit une cadence plus vite et plus soutenue tout en enroulant mes hanches de son bras pour me pénétrer plus profondément. Je le sentais proche, il était tellement dur et il grognait, c'était tout simplement merveilleux. Il se releva un peu pour ne pas trop appuyer sur mon ventre et de sa main libre fit des petites pressions sur mon clitoris. C'est ce qui me mena à crier mon plaisir lorsque j'atteins l'orgasme le plus fort de toute ma vie. Après quelques coups de reins, Edward rejeta sa tête en arrière et se déversa en moi.

Il revint au-dessus de moi pour m'embrasser. Nos corps étaient recouverts d'une fine couche de sueur et comme dans mon souvenir, il me regarda droit dans les yeux pour se retirer doucement de moi. Il se coucha dans notre position habituelle pour le dodo en remontant le drap sur nous.

-Merci Bella. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je t'aime.

-Edward, moi aussi… je … je t'aime Edward. Et une larme roula sur ma joue.

J'avais rencontré l'homme le plus merveilleux qui soit. Le plus gentil, le plus attentionné et en plus, il faisait l'amour comme un dieu. J'étais bien, il m'avait fait du bien.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Wow. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas. Je venais de faire l'amour à Bella. C'était tellement merveilleux. Au début, j'ai eu vraiment peur. Peur de lui faire mal, peur qu'elle ne soit pas à l'aise, peur qu'elle pense que je voulais juste du sexe, juste la baiser… Mais c'était plus que ça avec elle. Je l'aimais. Je voulais lui montrer que je la désirais, que je l'aimais, que je faisais attention à elle. Avec Bella, c'est bien au-delà de ce que j'ai pu vivre avec une fille dans ma vie. Qui aurait cru que j'aurais rencontré la femme de ma vie dans un bordel, une fille tellement blessée et meurtrie par la vie. Mais moi, Edward Cullen, j'allais lui faire découvrir que la vie était belle.

J'avais pris ma position habituelle pour dormir avec elle, mais elle se retourna pour me laisser la vue sur son dos. Elle colla son dos et ses fesses contre mon corps et elle prit ma main pour la placer sur son ventre. J'enfouis donc mon nez dans sa nuque et respirai l'odeur de sa peau. Elle dormait presque. Mais moi, je ne suis pas près de la rejoindre dans son sommeil, puisqu'elle avait carrément installé ses fesses sur mon pénis et que si elle remuait comme elle en avait l'habitude chaque nuit, je n'étais pas mieux que mort à force de retenir mon érection qui était déjà très avancée.

* * *

**Alors, est-ce que ce lemon était à la hauteur de vos attentes ???**


	15. Chapter 15 : S'aimer

**Allo les filles, merci pour toutes vos reviews. Vous me faites du bien avec vos encouragements.**

**Chapitre long encore une fois. Je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Par contre, je commence à voir la fin de cette fic. Je crois qu'il va y avoir encore 5 chapitres et peut-être 1 ou 2 Bonus. **

**En attendant, place à un chapitre LEMON et deux fois plutôt qu'une. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : S'aimer**

* * *

**18 février**

**21 semaines de grossesse**

Ça fait 3 semaines que j'ai fait l'amour avec Edward. Et nous ne nous sommes pas arrêtés à une seule fois. Edward dit que j'ai besoin de me faire aimer et il se donne volontiers à toutes sortes de façons de me faire l'amour et je dois vous avouer que c'est à chaque fois de plus en plus merveilleux. Il m'a appris à faire l'amour et je n'ai plus le réflexe de me mettre ne mode sexe. Je l'aime et je le fais parce que j'en ai envie et non parce que j'y suis obligée. De plus, avec les hormones de grossesse, Edward est plus que satisfait.

J'avais le goût de me faire plus belle pour lui. Alors aujourd'hui, je vais faire les boutiques avec Rosalie et Alice nous accompagne. Je me suis un peu rapprochée d'Alice, c'est une vrai petite bombe. Comme au bon vieux temps, je voulais dévaliser une boutique de lingerie avec Rosalie.

-Rose, regarde celui-là, je ne savais pas qu'il existait ce genre de dessus pour les femmes enceintes.

-Wow Bella, c'est tout simplement sexy. Il faut que tu le prennes, tu ne peux pas le laisser là, dit Rosalie.

-Bella, vite va l'essayer, tu vas à être absolument craquante et Edward ne pourra pas résister, cria Alice.

-D'accord, d'accord je vais l'essayer.

C'est alors que je ressortie du magasin de lingerie avec 4 ensembles soutien-gorge, shorty et petites culottes, soit : un blanc à pois noirs, un blanc avec petites fleurs, un rose en coton et un blanc en coton. Ainsi que deux nuisettes, soit : une noire et une blanche.

Ensuite, nous nous sommes rendus dans une boutique de vêtement de maternité et j'ai pris un pantalon noir et un top gris pâle pour ma sortie au restaurant de ce soir avec Edward. Nous avons mangé une bouchée pour le lunch dans un petit café. Le reste de l'après-midi se passa avec une Alice survoltée qui courait presque dans tous les sens pour dénicher des tenues. Elle avait les bras pleins de sacs. Elle a réussit à me traîner dans des boutiques pour hommes pour trouver un jeans et une chemise pour Edward.

Lorsque les filles me déposèrent chez moi vers 15h00, je me glissai dans un bain enfilai un soutien-gorge et petite culotte blanc à pois noirs. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit pour savourer les mouvements que mon bébé faisait depuis quelques jours. Je pensais à Edward, qui lui ne sentait pas encore notre petit ange, il avait vraiment hâte de sentir ce petit être se manifester. Je fermai les yeux pour faire une sieste en attendant le retour d'Edward prévu pour 18h00.

Une pression dans mon dos et des caresses sur mon corps me sortirent de mon sommeil tranquillement.

-Humm… tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait rester ici et commander des plats chinois au lieu de sortir au restaurant. Tu es absolument et incroyablement sexy et indécente dans ces sous-vêtements.

-Edward… j'ai vraiment envie d'aller dans ce restaurant italien.

-Bella… tu crois que je vais résister à l'envie de te faire l'amour… je ne pourrai jamais attendre à ce soir…

-Fais-moi plaisir Edward… je veux vraiment y aller.

-C'est bon. D'accord, mais c'est moi qui vais t'enlever ces sous-vêtements quand nous serons rentrés.

Il me retourna sur le dos et posa sa tête sur le haut de mon ventre et il le caressa doucement. Le bébé bougeait et je me demandais si Edward allait s'en apercevoir. Je ne dis rien et lui non plus durant un long moment, quand ce qu'Edward semblait attendre arriva.

-Bella !!! C'est toi qui as bougé ??

-Non Edward, ce n'est pas moi.

-C'était lui ?? cria-t-il.

-Oui, et ne crie pas tu vas l'effrayer.

Il avait le visage comme un gamin qui venait de voir le père noël. Il reposa sa tête sur mon ventre et cette fois, il plaça ces deux mains de chaque côté. Il ne bougeait pas. Attendant et surveillant les coups de notre bébé. Et après quelques minutes, des petits coups vinrent frapper contre mon ventre. Edward releva la tête et me regarda, il était sans voix. Ses yeux faisaient l'aller-retour entre mon ventre et mes yeux.

-Bella, c'est tellement merveilleux. Je ne pourrai jamais assez te remercier de me faire l'honneur de porter mon enfant, dit-il des sanglots dans la gorge.

-Edward, je suis contente d'avoir pris la bonne décision. Je suis heureuse de porter un enfant et combien comblée que ce soit le tien. Je t'aime tant.

Il s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa sans lever les mains de mon ventre. Il larme roula sur sa joue et je l'essuyai de mon pouce.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Après cet instant si merveilleux, Edward prit une douche et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le restaurant. Un restaurant italien, je commandai des pâtes au pesto et Edward une lazagne aux épinards.

-Edward, tu as des idées pour le nom du bébé ?? demandais-je. Demain c'est l'échographie et j'aimerais bien demandé le sexe du bébé à Addison.

-Non, pas vraiment. Je n'y ai pas vraiment pensé, nous avons encore beaucoup de temps devant nous. Outre le fait que je ne veux pas qu'il porte le nom d'un de ses parents, je n'ai pas d'objection.

-Oh… je…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ne me dis pas que tu voulais l'appeler Edward si c'est un garçon.

-Non pas Edward.

-Alors, c'est quoi ton idée ? dit-il en mettant une grosse bouchée de sa lazagne dans sa bouche.

Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau. Même ne mettant de la lazagne dans sa bouche, il était à craquer.

-Eh bien, tu te rappelles quand tu as rencontré Rosalie dans ma chambre à l'hôpital ?

-Humm. Humm

-Eh bien, tu as dis ton nom au complet et je… j'ai… je voudrais bien si c'est un garçon, lui donner le nom de Anthony. Si tu ne veux pas, on en cherchera un autre. Mais… j'aime bien ce nom.

-Tu m'as fait peur. Je n'aurais pas voulu l'appeler Edward. Ça fait un peu vieillot et un dans la maison, c'est assez.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? je n'étais pas certaine qu'il allait accepter.

-J'aime bien Anthony. Mais je ne veux pas t'obliger, je te le répète, de lui donner mon nom. Tant qu'il s'appelle Cullen, souria-t-il.

-Va pour Anthony Emmet Cullen.

-Quoi ?? Emmet. Tu te fiches de moi ??

-Non, c'est la tradition. Il faut donner le nom du parrain ou de la marraine aussi tout dépendant du sexe du bébé.

-La tradition… marmonna-t-il.

J'aurais pensé qu'il était plus à cheval sur les traditions et les manières.

-Fais pas cette tête, Emmet est peut-être idiot dans son genre, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit à cause de son nom.

-Ouais tu as raison. Alors c'est d'accord. Anthony Emmet Cullen.

Le reste du repas se déroula merveilleusement bien en plus du nom du bébé, nous avions discuté de ce que nous désirions pour la maison que nous allions bientôt acheter. Nous avions rendez-vous avec un agent d'immeuble dans deux semaines pour commencer des visites.

Quand nous sommes rentrés à l'appartement, Edward s'est littéralement jeté sur moi. Il a commencé à m'embrasser en me plaquant contre la porte d'entrée. Ses mains s'activaient à m'enlever mon manteau. Il glissa ses doigts sous l'ourlet de mon chandail et il le fit passer par-dessus ma tête. Il prit mon visage en coupe et me donna des baisers, des baisers et des baisers. Ses mains descendirent sur mon ventre qu'il caressait affectueusement.

-Tu es si belle, mon amour… depuis que tu es dans ma vie… je suis heureux… tu m'apportes tellement.

-On est quitte alors, tu m'apportes beaucoup et surtout tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Je t'aime Edward.

-Je veux t'aimer, te faire l'amour… j'ai envi de toi…

Il m'embrassa.

-oui, Edward, fait-moi l'amour… je te veux en moi… te sentir en moi…

Il m'emmena dans la chambre et il enleva mes pantalons, mes bottes et mes chaussettes. Et il me fit asseoir sur le lit. Il se déshabilla en vitesse pour ne garder que son boxer. Il s'approcha de moi et je mis mes deux mains sur ses hanches. Je fis descendre son boxer pour libérer son sexe qui pointait vers moi et j'eu envie de le prendre dans ma bouche. Je n'avais jamais mis le pénis d'Edward dans ma bouche. Dieu sait que je suis bien placée pour dire que c'est la gâterie par excellence pour un homme. Alors j'eu juste envie de lui faire plaisir, en oubliant le mien par la même occasion. Alors que j'approchai mon visage de son sexe, Edward se figea. Je levai les yeux vers lui. Il était paniqué. Je ne savais pas par contre si c'était pour moi ou bien s'il en avait trop envie et ne savait pas comment réagir.

-Ça va aller Edward, j'en ai envie…

-Bella, tu es sure… tu n'es pas obligée…

-C'est bon Edward. C'est l'étape ultime pour me guérir de mon passé et… euh… je n'ai jamais fait ça sans condom…

Je continuais à faire des mouvements doux et longs sur son sexe tout en lui parlant. Je voulais qu'il comprenne que j'avais vraiment envie de lui faire plaisir avec ma bouche.

-Vraiment ???

-Absolument. Tu vas en quelque sorte être mon premier. En fait ma première fois.

Il sourit.

-Tu sais… je suis honoré d'être ton premier… euh… sans préservatif…

-Je t'aime Edward… et je te fais confiance… je sais que ça va être ok… laisse-moi faire et surtout laisse-toi faire mon amour.

Et sur ces derniers mots, je rapprochai ma bouche pour le goûter.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Elle caressait mon sexe avec sa main tout en me disant que j'étais le premier mec à qui elle ferait une fellation sans préservatif. Wow !!! Cette fille n'arrêterait jamais de m'impressionner. Elle était plus forte qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle était belle, séduisante, honnête, aimante, enfin vous comprenez, c'est la femme de ma vie. Je ne lui trouve que des qualités. Je savais Qu'elle avait fait un nombre inimaginable d'expérience avec le sexe. Je n'étais jamais entrée dans les détails, mais j'étais mal à l'aise de lui demander de me faire des faveurs sexuelles ou même de lui proposer des positions un peu osées et plus différentes genre plus brusque, pour changer de d'elle sur moi et moi sur elle. Jamais je n'aurais osé lui demandé une fellation, j'avais trop peur de réveiller son passé. Je prenais ce qu'elle me donnait et lui en donnait plus encore. C'était elle qui comptait pas moi. J'avais donc mis mes fantasmes et mes désirs primaires au rencart.

-Tu sais… je suis honoré d'être ton premier… euh… sans préservatif… chuchotai-je.

Elle était encore plus sexy, là, assise sur le lit en sous-vêtements, son ventre qui pointait vers moi. Elle était vraiment belle, désirable et mon érection était tout à son honneur. Tellement forte, que je n'osai même pas penser à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à me faire parce que j'aurais jouis instantanément. Cette fille était une déesse, ma déesse, MA Bella. Elle m'avait dit que c'était l'étape ultime pour se guérir de son passé, alors je serais vraiment un con de ne pas l'aider. !!!

-Je t'aime Edward… et je te fais confiance… je sais que ça va être ok… laisse-moi faire et surtout laisse-toi faire mon amour.

Et c'est à cet instant que sa bouche se posa sur mon sexe. Je frissonnai juste à la sensation de ses lèvres qui embrassaient sur toute ma longueur. J'étais toujours debout, et je pouvais observer et me réjouir du spectacle qu'elle m'offrait sur son corps, mais aussi sur ses mouvements de lèvres et de langue sur mon gland. C'était tout simplement divin.

-Bella, c'est tellement bon…

Elle lécha, mordilla et suçota mon gland tout doucement. Elle passa sa langue tout autour et me pris complètement dans sa bouche. Je tremblais et gémissais. J'étais dans un autre monde. Sa bouche chaude et humide s'activait à faire des vas-et-viens et ses mains me caressaient les fesses. Le spectacle était encore plus beau. Tellement merveilleux de voir mon sexe entrer et sortir de ses lèvres. Elle avait fermé les yeux, mais aucun trait sur son visage, me laissait croire qu'elle n'était pas bien avec ce qu'elle faisait. Je tendis doucement ma main sur ses cheveux et les caressai doucement en déplaçant même ceux qui étaient collés à son magnifique visage.

Elle m'enfonçait toujours plus profondément dans sa bouche et mon gland frappait le fond de sa gorge. J'étais très proche de me libérer, mais je voulais lui faire savoir. Je voulais que ce soit ok pour elle.

-Bella… j'y suis presque… humm…

Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle enlève sa bouche, mais elle raffermit sa pris avec ses lèvres, pressa mes fesses plus fort en m'attirant vers elle et augmenta la vitesse de son va-et-vient incessant depuis le début de ce paradis. Et c'est quelques secondes plus tard, que je me laissais allé dans sa bouche.

-Oh putain…Bella…. Ouiiiii….

Je la senti sourire contre mon sexe. Elle termina en léchant le bout de ma verge pour récolter jusqu'à la dernière goutte de mon plaisir. Elle était fière d'elle, et moi on ne peu plus heureux qu'elle le soit. Ce qui voulait dire que si elle était bien avec ça, elle allait surement recommencer et je serai à sa merci.

Je la fis s'allonger sur le lit et me collai à elle. Je l'embrassai longuement et intensément pour la remercier de ce qu'elle venait de faire pour moi. Je posai ma tête sur sa poitrine toujours recouverte. Elle caressait mes cheveux.

-Alors, est-ce que ça t'a plus ??? Elle chuchotait. Comme si elle était fautive.

-Bella, c'était complètement dément. Je ne trouve aucun mot pour quantifier le plaisir que j'ai ressentis. C'était vraiment trop bon.

-Je suis contente que tu aies aimé, murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait une petite voix. Et j'espérais qu'elle ne se fustigeait pas dans sa tête. Je relevai la tête pour la regarder.

-Bella, toi ça va ?? C'était ok… je veux dire… ça t'a plus à toi aussi ???

-Euh… ouais… c'est juste que je… c'était trop bon...

Elle rougissait. Je ne l'avais pas vu rougir souvent. Elle était encore plus mignonne.

-Edward, quand je faisais ça avant, il y avait toujours un goût dégueu de caoutchouc qui me levait le cœur à cause du préservatif. Mais là… c'était…. Tu… goûtes vraiment bon.

Elle était gênée. Elle avait honte peut-être d'aimer ça.

-Bella, ne sois pas gênée. Et je ne veux surtout pas que tu aies honte d'avoir aimé ça. Il y a beaucoup de filles qui aiment ça. Il faut juste que tu veuilles le faire.

Je ne voulais pas me mettre les pieds dans le plat, mais je devais lui dire quelque chose.

-Edward… ça te dérangerait si… euh… j'en parlais avec Rosalie ou Alice… pour savoir… ce que…

Merde. Je dis quoi. À la limite Rosalie ce n'est pas si pire, je sais qu'elle ne la jugera pas et elle va surement lui donner l'heure juste. Mais Alice, c'est ma sœur. Ça ne m'intéresse pas qu'elle discute de ça avec elle. Quoi que, elle doit vraiment bien se débrouiller, connaissant Jasper, il ne passerait pas sa vie sans cette gâterie. Réponds-lui Edward.

-Bella, je vais être honnête avec toi. Tu peux en parler avec Rosalie si tu veux, quoique si elle en parle à Emmet, on n'a pas fini. Mais pour Alice, ben… c'est ma sœur… et euh… je n'aimerais mieux pas, on ne sait jamais avec elle.

-oui, je comprends… Je veux juste vérifier… avec Rosalie… et euh… ça va être plus facile avec elle. Merci.

-Non, merci à toi mon amour. Je t'aime.

-Je suis crevée Edward…

Je lui retirai doucement son soutien-gorge, et me recollai contre elle dans notre position habituelle pour dormir.

-Dors mon amour. Fait de beaux rêves.

-Bonne nuit Edward.

* * *

**BELLA Point de vue****19 février**

* * *

Je me réveillai ce matin là dans les bras d'un Edward toujours nu collé à moi. Je m'étirai doucement, je me mis face à lui et commençai à le caresser tendrement. Il grogna après quelques caresses et resserra sa pris sur mes hanches. Mon ventre était collé, pour ne pas dire estampé sur le sien. Il avait encore et toujours son nez dans mes cheveux et soupirais d'aise en émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Son pénis était d'une dureté incroyable et pointait sans gêne contre moi. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes. Le bébé faisait un marathon dans mon ventre et Edward posa ses mains sur celui-ci.

-Il est en forme ce matin, murmura-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est lui qui m'a réveillée. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Comme un bébé. Et toi?

-Oui. Je vais prendre une douche.

Je l'embrassai et parti dans la salle de bain. J'étais sous le jet d'eau et me lavais les cheveux, quand je sentis des mains sur mon corps. Je sursautai et ouvrit les yeux. Il était là, le sourire en coin.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et ça été plus fort que moi. J'avais trop envie de ton corps sous mes mains et…

Il m'embrassa, colla son corps contre le mien. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon corps. Il me replaça sous le jet pour enlever le savon de mes cheveux. Lorsque ce fut fait, il mit ses mains sous mes fesses et me remonta pour me plaquer sur le carrelage froid de la douche. Mes jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et une fois de plus, son sexe en érection rencontra le mien qui venait de prendre feu. Ça me rappelait la première fois. Il m'avait prise sans retenue contre le mur de ma chambre chez Victoria et ça avait été une expérience assez impressionnante. J'étais excitée et ça me faisait un bien fou de me faire prendre de cette manière. Je me doutais qu'il avait peur de me faire du mal quand on était dans l'intimité, il ne voulait pas me brusquer, mais j'avais quelque fois envie de plus de passion et qu'il me prenne plus fort. En même temps, je ne devais pas me plaindre, je ne lui demandais pas de fantaisies. J'avais peur. Peur qu'il pense que je suis et resterai toujours une pute qui veut juste se faire baiser et sauter de la pire des façons. Avec lui, je faisais l'amour. Je ne savais pas si on pouvait faire l'amour en étant brusque et bestial. Je savais que plusieurs hommes aimaient ça et je me demandais si mon Edward si doux et si attentionné avait de tels désirs.

Et pendant que je me posais mille questions, il m'embrassait, me mordillait le cou, la gorge, le haut de ma poitrine et il avait mis son pénis entre mes cuisses. Celui-ci allait et venait le long de mes lèvres intimes mais pas vers le haut, vers l'arrière, soit il caressait mon périnée et son gland se rendait entre mes deux fesses. Je concentrais pour ne pas me sauver en courant, je devais savoir, ce que ça me faisait. Alors je l'embrassai goulument et je sentis les sensations de son pénis s'intensifiées et je devais avouer que la sensation était on ne plus agréable. Rien à voir avec les atrocités qui s'étaient passé à cet endroit 2 mois plus tôt. Je décidai donc de me laisser aller à lui et lui faire confiance. C'était Edward. Alors, il resterait Edward et me ferait du bien.

Sa main se déplaça pour rejoindre l'endroit où nos corps brûlaient. Il dirigea son pénis près de mon entrée en lui faisant faire de petits cercles avant d'entrouvrir celle-ci. Il grogna, lorsqu'il senti mon excitation mouiller le bout de son gland et il me pénétra sans attendre.

-Humm… Edward…, criais-je.

-Putain Bella, tu me rends fou…

-Plus fort… Edward… plus fort…

Il se retira complètement et revient vite et plus fort. Je n'avais plus aucun contrôle sur mon corps. Il me possédait complètement et ça m'était bien égal. J'aimais ça et j'en voulais encore et plus.

-Oh oui… Edward… Encoorre.

Il refit se petit jeu quelques fois et il plia les genoux pour me pénétrer plus profondément. Il augmenta la cadence et la force. Mon clitoris frappait son pubis à chaque fois et je roulais des hanches. J'étais proche de l'orgasme et je savais qu'il serait fort, très fort. J'hurlais mon plaisir et Edward grognait de plus en plus. Nous étions si proches.

-Vas-y mon amour… jouis… pour… moi…

Il prit un de mes seins dans sa main et roula le téton durci entre ses doigts. Je jetai ma tête en arrière pour me cambrer et sa bouche sauta sur ma gorge pour l'embrasser, la lécher et la mordiller. Il l'approcha de mon oreille et murmura quelques mots.

-Tu es tellement belle. Encore plus… quand tu jouis… allez Bella… jouis pour moi…

Et comme il me le demandait, je me laissai aller à mon paroxysme en criant et hurlant ma jouissant contre son épaule où ma tête avait atterrit avec la force de mon orgasme. Il se déversa en moi en de longues poussées et lui aussi reposa sa tête sur mon épaule le souffle haletant.

Mon corps tremblait et savourait la sensation divine de la satisfaction qu'il venait de vivre. Edward, vous l'aurez deviné, fixa son regard dans le mien pour se retirer doucement de moi. Il déroula mes jambes et me remit debout sous le jet d'eau. Il prit le gel de douche et me lava amoureusement. Il fit de même avec son corps et après nous être séchés, nous dirigions vers la chambre. Nous n'avions ni l'un ni l'autre dit un mot depuis le dernier cri de jouissance.

-Edward ? ça va ?

Il me regarda honteusement comme s'il avait honte de ce qu'on venait de faire.

-Euh… oui…

-Qu'est-ce que tu as alors…

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui dire. Je l'avais prise contre le mur de la douche d'une manière assez primaire. Je l'avais baisé, je l'avais sauté et je m'en voulais. J'avais peur qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers qui n'était pas capable de contrôler ses envies de mecs qui fantasmait sans cesse sur son corps si beau et si épanouit. Je la désirais tellement, elle était tellement excitante avec ses formes qui ne cessait de grossir.

-Je suis désolé.

_Idiot. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à lui dire._

-Et pourquoi tu es désolé ? Elle me scrutait et essayait de deviner ce qui me rongeait.

-Euh… de t'avoir prise contre le mur de la douche et… d'y être allé brusquement.

-Oh Edward. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. Elle avait mit sa main sur ma joue.

-Oui, Bella. Qu'est-ce que tu vas penser de moi. Je t'avais promis de ne pas te brusquer. Et surtout, je ne veux pas que tu pense, que je suis un connard. Je t'aime et…

-Hey doucement Edward, tu n'as pas à te reprocher quoi que ce soit. Je te rappelle que je ne t'ai pas trop aidé à te calmer. Et si tu veux savoir, j'ai plutôt aimé ça.

Quoi ??? Elle dit qu'elle a aimé ça. Là j'étais perdu.

-Ça faisait quelques fois, que je voulais te le demander, mais j'avais peur, reprit-elle.

-Peur. Mais peur de quoi. Et excuse-moi mais tu voulais me demander quoi ? dis-je avec interrogation.

-Te demander de me prendre un peu plus fort et avec un peu plus de fantaisie. Et euh… j'avais peur… que…

Je pris sa main sur ma joue et la serrai pour l'encourager à continuer.

-Peur que tu penses de moi que je suis vraiment une pute et que je ne voulais que du sexe...

Ses yeux me fixaient toujours, il s'était rempli de larmes. J'eu juste le temps d'attraper avec mon pouce, celle qui tombait sur sa joue.

-Oh Bella… Ne pleures pas mon amour… jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne penserai une telle chose de toi. Tout le sexe que j'ai avec toi, c'est pour nous faire du bien. Parce que je t'aime et je te désire.

-Alors pourquoi tu es désolé, si c'est pour me faire du bien ?

-Moi aussi j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je voulais juste du sexe brut comme… _tes clients_… je ne voulais pas te brusquer. Excuse-moi.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Edward, tu veux dire que tu pensais à ça depuis quelques temps toi aussi ?

-ouais… je suis un mec… dis-je en souriant.

Elle reprit son souffle et riva son regard dans le mien. Dieu qu'elle était belle.

-Edward, mon amour. Je ne veux plus que tu te retiennes pour m'aimer de cette façon, c'était complètement divin. Et s'il-te-plaît, n'aie pas peur de me demander. Rassure-toi, tu n'as absolument rien à voir et de comparable avec _mes clients_. Si c'est trop pour moi, je te le dirai, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur mes lèvres après cette douce révélation.

-Je t'aime tant Bella. Tu me rends complètement fou. J'ai retenu mes désirs les plus fous, mais là c'était trop. Je ne te ferai jamais rien que tu ne voudrais pas que je te fasse.

Sur ce nous nous embrassions encore et encore lorsque nous tombions sur le lit encore défait. Nous étions encore nus nous nous firent encore quelques caresses avant de s'habiller pour aller à notre rendez-vous pour l'échographie.

**

* * *

**

BELLA Point de vue

* * *

Finalement, Edward et moi on faisait des progrès. On s'était dit le fond de notre pensée face à nos rapports sexuels. C'est vrai que dans le fond, il n'y avait rien d'interdit, juste ce que l'autre ne voulait pas. Mais ce qui me surprenait le plus, c'était que j'aimais ça. J'aimais quand il me faisait l'amour, j'aimais quand il se faisait plus intense, j'aimais quand il était brusque et le plus merveilleux, j'avais aimé le goûter. Je n'étais pas prête à dire que j'étais bien avec ça, mais j'étais surement en voie de guérison contre les fellations. J'en avais tellement fait avec des préservatifs et pour tellement de mecs différents qu'à la longue, ça avait fini par me dégoûter.

Nous nous dirigions vers la salle d'échographie. Edward était excité et moi j'avais la vessie tellement pleine d'eau que je n'étais pas certaine de tenir le coup. On appela mon une vingtaines de minutes après notre arrivée. Dans la petite salle, Addison nous attendait.

-Bonjour Bella, Bonjour Edward !

Nous répondirent en même temps. Je me couchai sur le lit et Addison releva mon chandail. Elle palpait mon ventre en souriant. Elle énumérait les parties du corps de mon bébé à chaque fois qu'elle en touchait une. Edward la regarda abasourdit.

-Tu es capable de savoir où est chaque partie de son corps ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Absolument mon cher. Comme tu es capable de savoir avant une radio si la fracture est ouvert ou non, ria-t-elle. Tu veux essayer.

Edward hocha la tête et mis ses mains près de celles d'Addison. Elle reprit son manège et Edward était tout simplement en extase devant cette découverte.

-Bella je vais mettre un gel sur ton ventre, ça va être un peu froid.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais nerveuse, j'avais déjà fait plusieurs échographies et je savais pertinemment que mon bébé était en santé, mais je voulais que ce soit encore le cas. Elle passa son appareil sur mon ventre et prenait des photos, des mesures et j'avais envie de voir son visage. J'attendis qu'elle ait terminée son examen.

-Addison, tu voudrais bien me montrer son visage, si on le voit.

-Oui, attends. Oh et vous voulez savoir le sexe aussi ? questionna-t-elle.

Je regardais Edward, pour vérifier s'il était toujours d'accord. Il me sourit.

-Oui, on veut savoir le sexe.

-Très bien. Maintenant regarde, là c'est son visage, ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche…et là sa main tout près…

Je regardais le petit visage flou sur l'écran noir et blanc. Une petite main bougeait près de sa bouche. Durant quelques secondes, ma respiration se coupa et je sentis la main d'Edward serrer la mienne et faire des petits cercles avec son pouce sur le dos de celle-ci. La main du bébé avait finalement trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Son petit pouce se trouvait maintenant dans sa bouche et il tétait. C'était le plus beau moment de ma vie. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues et ma respiration était saccadée. J'étais tout simplement émue. Je ne pouvais pas détourner mon visage de cette image. Edward se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ma tempe. Je le regardai et vit une larme tomber de sa joue. Il l'essuya en vitesse. Je lui souris.

-Maintenant, alors voir les fesses de ce petit ange, dit Addison.

Après quelques minutes, elle reprit la parole.

-Regardez ici. Il y a une forme de croix. Ce qui veut dire que nous avons deux testicules et un pénis. Félicitations c'est un garçon.

-Un garçon… je t'avais dit Edward, que ce serait un garçon, affirmais-je fière de moi.

Il me sourit.

* * *

**Pour celle que ça intéresse, j'ai mis la tenue du resto de Bella sur mon profil, ainsi que ses sous-vêtements.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez..**

**A+**

**isa**


	16. Chapter 16 : Acheter

**Voici un nouveau chapitre. **

**Désolée, j'avais supprimer les 3 premiers chapitres par erreurs. J'ai du les remettre. Alors, celle qui m'avait en alert receveront plusieurs courriels.**

**Ne m'en voulez pas trop.**

**J'espère que ce chaptire vous consolera. Bella POV et Edward POV.**

**A+ **

**isa **

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Acheter**

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, je ne pus résister d'annoncer que nous allions Edward et moi avec un petit garçon. Je ne révélai pas le nom qu'on voulait lui donner. J'appelai Rosalie et Emmet en premier, les parents d'Edward, Esmé était ravi et criais de joie. Je m'étais beaucoup rapproché d'elle dans les dernières semaines. Elle passait me prendre un matin par semaine pour aller déjeuner ensemble. Nous parlions de tout et de rien, surtout d'Edward lorsqu'il était bébé. Ensuite, on allait jeter un œil au petit vêtement de bébé. Je n'avais acheté qu'un tout petit pyjama de toute ma grossesse, ce qui m'en faisait deux avec celui que Rosalie m'avait offert à l'hôpital. Esmé, avait acheté une peluche, un petit ourson brun. Elle nous invita pour le samedi, pour diner avec tout le monde. Jasper n'avait pas résisté à venir nous rejoindre à l'hôpital pour savoir le sexe, alors, je devais appeler Alice. Elle criait, elle était hystérique et pour la calmer, je dus lui promettre d'aller faire les boutiques avec elle samedi avant le dîner chez ses parents. Edward s'était bien foutu de moi en entendant ma conversation avec Alice, elle n'arrêtait pas de me dire en détail tous les vêtements qu'elle avait vu depuis 2 mois dans les boutiques. Enfin, elle disait que c'était une délivrance de savoir le sexe pour pouvoir enfin acheter des choses à ce petit ange. J'avais gagné beaucoup avec Edward. Je l'avais lui, mais j'avais aussi gagné une famille et des amis.

J'attendis d'être chez moi pour appeler Charles. Ça faisait plusieurs jours que je ne l'avais pas appelé j'attendais d'avoir fait mon échographie. Quand je travaillais pour Victoria, on ne se parlait pas durant tout le mois, mais maintenant, on se parlait presque trois deux fois par semaine. Nous étions vers la fin de l'après-midi et je l'appelai à son bureau.

-Bonjour Debbie, c'est Bella !

-Bella, ma chérie, tu vas bien ? Je suis vraiment contente de te parler. Alors, ce bébé, il ne te fait pas trop de misère ? dit la secrétaire de Charles. On avait une complicité maintenant, je lui parlais souvent, quoique je ne sache pas ce que Charles lui avait donné comme explication, elle se montrait vraiment gentille et je savais que je pouvais compter sur sa discrétion.

-Oui, oui, je vais très bien. Mis à part que ce petit garçon fait un marathon chaque matin à l'aube et que je dois y assister, je vais bien.

-Un garçon !!! C'est formidable Bella. Je vais pouvoir commencer la layette en tricot. Je ne savais pas quelle couleur la faire. Alors que j'ai fait des petites pantoufles de toutes les couleurs, voilà que je pourrais faire une couverture, un bonnet, un chandail, Ah Bella c'est merveilleux, tu veux en bleu ou en vert. ???

Je riais. Elle débordait toujours d'idées.

-Merci Debbie, vous n'êtes pas obligée d'en faire autant.

-Mais oui, je vous aime beaucoup et j'attends nos discussions hebdomadaires avec impatience, c'est la moindre des choses que je fasse du tricot pour votre petit ange. Alors bleu ou vert ??

-Je sais que ça va faire cliché, mais bleu, j'adore le bleu, c'est ma couleur préférée. Merci Debbie, vous êtes vraiment gentille.

-C'est un plaisir ma belle. Bon maintenant je te passe Charles. À bientôt Bella.

Elle me mit en attente, mais ce n'était jamais vraiment très long. J'étais une cliente importante à ce qu'il paraît.

-Bella, ma chérie, tu vas bien ??

Il y avait toujours de l'inquiétude dans sa voix, quand je l'appelais une journée autre que le lundi, et comme nous étions jeudi, il devait se faire un scénario dans sa tête. Bien qu'il ait accepté Edward, Charles était toujours sur ses gardes.

-Oui Charles, je vais très bien. En fait, je voulais t'annoncer que j'avais fait une échographie et que nous savons le sexe du bébé.

-Ah !!! j'ai eu peur quelques instants.

-Charles, quand vas-tu arrêté de t'inquiéter. Tu t'en fais trop pour moi. Je vais bien maintenant.

-C'est bon. Alors, ce sera un petit Edward ou une petite Bella ???

-C'est un garçon.

-Un garçon. Je suis vraiment heureux pour toi Bella. Tu mérites vraiment d'avoir du bonheur dans ta vie. Tu me laisseras lui acheter son premier camion ??

-Bien sûr Charles. Je te réserver le privilège de lui acheter son premier camion.

-Merci Bella. Au fait, quand je viendrai le mois prochain, j'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se voir Bella. Je m'ennuie beaucoup de toi…

_Il s'ennuie de moi ??? Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il s'ennuyait de moi. Qu'il avait hâte de me voir, mais qu'il s'ennuyait ???_

-Oui, Charles, on pourra toujours se voir quand tu viens à Seattle. Tu pourras venir diner avec nous. On fait comme dans le bon vieux temps et tu m'envoie le menu par SMS le dimanche. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas cuisiné un quatre service, alors, propose un menu.

-Ça me semble parfait. Tu me manques vraiment Bella…

_Je lui manque ??? Là c'est moi qui suis inquiète._

-Ouais, moi aussi, Charles, j'ai hâte de te voir.

C'est ce qui mit fin à la conversation.

Edward, était au salon. Il ne voulait pas écouter mes conversations avec Charles. Il disait que j'avais droit de ne pas me sentir épiée, parce que c'est ça qu'il faisait. Il évaluait chacun de mes sourires et chacune de mes paroles. Il ne l'admettait pas, mais il était jaloux. Je ne voulais pas avoir une autre discussion sur Charles avec lui, je n'aimais pas me fâché avec lui. Il respectait la relation que j'avais avec Charles, mais il avait toujours peur que Charles veuille plus. Plus, comme quand je travaillais chez Victoria. J'étais certaine de mon amour pour Edward et je ne voulais pas de sexe avec Charles. J'espère seulement que Charles ne s'ennuie pas de notre intimité, parce que je ne sais pas comment je réagirais s'il me proposait du sexe avec lui… Est-ce que je serais capable de dire non, comme je l'ai fait avec Edward. Je savais qu'Edward acceptait que je le refuse, mais Charles…. J'en n'avais aucune idée. Je ne lui avais jamais dit non. Bien que je lui aie dit que je ne voulais plus par respect pour Edward et qu'il avait compris mon besoin d'être fidèle, notre conversation me laissait embarrassée.

Je décidai de mettre de côtés mes préoccupations pour rejoindre mon petit ami au salon. Il était là sur le canapé, les yeux sur la télé, mais j'étais certaine qu'il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment. Il me sourit quand je me laissai tomber à ses côtés.

-Voilà, tout le monde est au courant que nous aurons un petit garçon ??? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Oui, et ne te moques pas de moi. Toutes les filles font ce genre de téléphone en sortant de leur échographie.

-Ouais, c'est juste, que j'oublie les gens autour, quand je suis avec toi. Je voudrais t'avoir pour moi tout seul. C'est vraiment égoïste de ma part, je sais.

-Edward… tu sais que je n'aime que toi. Arrête de t'en faire avec Charles, parce que c'est bien à Charles à qui tu penses quand tu dis que tu me veux pour toi tout seul ???

-Je suis vraiment aussi transparent ? Excuse-moi Bella. Je te fais entièrement confiance, mais je suis un mec et je pense comme un mec. Ce qui veut dire que Charles doit penser comme moi, vu qu'il est un mec.

-Et tu penses à quoi, quand tu penses comme un mec ???

Il s'approcha de moi pour chuchoter à mon oreille.

-Je pense à toi,… à tes formes généreuses qui te rendent… encore plus sexy… à ton visage rempli de désir pour moi… à ta peau si douce… à ta bouche sur mon corps… à ma bouche sur ton corps… à ton souffle haletant sous mes caresses… à toi toute entière dansant avec moi lorsque nous faisons l'amour… et surtout à toi qui souffle, crie et hurle mon nom quand tu jouies…

Il avait presque tout fait les gestes de ses mots. Edward savait comment me rendre vulnérable. Sa voix chaude et sensuelle, son souffle chaud sur ma peau. Un grand frisson me parcourut lorsqu'il passa sa langue sur la peau de mon cou. Il était en train de faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Je devais résister.

-Edward…

-Oui, mon amour ???

-Tu détournes la conversation…

-Vraiment ??? dit-il en me rapprochant de lui pour m'embrasser. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes et sans même demander la permission, il poussa sa langue dans ma bouche pour chercher la mienne afin qu'elles se caressent d'une manière érotique.

Edward savait que ses baisers me faisaient perdre la tête. Il abusait littéralement de son pouvoir d'être celui qui m'avait fait découvrir les baisers. Et à chaque fois que la discussion voulait tourner au vinaigre concernant Charles, il m'embrassait, m'embrassait et m'embrassait jusqu'à ce que je perdre le souffle. Voulant sûrement me prouver ou se prouver à lui-même que j'étais sa petite amie et que nous étions un couple et qu'il était mon homme.

-Edward…

-Bella…

-Tu veux bien qu'on revienne à notre discussion là.

-non, je veux t'embrasser, te caresser, te faire l'amour, te faire jouir…

-Edward !!! c'est important…

-Ok, ok… Mais avant tu me promets de me laisser continuer où j'en étais après cette discussion, dit-il en faisant la moue.

-Ouais gros bébé…

Il se décala et reprit la place où il était avant que je vienne le trouver.

-Je te l'ai dit Edward, il n'y a plus de sexe entre Charles et moi. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

-Bella, je sais, mais tu es tellement belle et tellement sexy. En plus, Charles a déjà vu… enfin bref, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit insistant et que tu te sentes obligé à lui ou redevante envers lui pour ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

-Edward… tu penses vraiment que je lui donnerais du sexe en retour ???

-NOOONNN. C'est juste que… je suis… je suis jaloux de lui.

-Tu ne dois pas être jaloux de Charles, je suis amoureuse de toi, je t'aime. Tu es toute ma vie maintenant, je ne pourrais plus vivre sans toi. Et j'ai envie de toi et de toi seulement.

-Je sais… j'ai peur de te perdre… je ne veux pas qu'il…

-Edward, Charles est un ami, un frère… tu n'as rien à craindre… le coupais-je froidement. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se torturer avec ça. Je n'aurais plus de sexe avec Charles.

Nous étions silencieux tous les deux durant un moment. Je repensais à ce que Charles m'avait dit. J'espérais seulement que les inquiétudes et les méfiances d'Edward jaloux ne seraient pas justifiées. J'avais confiance en Charles, il n'y aurait aucun geste déplacé. Je décidai donc de reprendre les caresses moi-même sur Edward. Je me mis à califourchon sur lui et plantai mon regard dans le sien.

-Tu veux bien continuer mon amour ??

-Continuer quoi mon amour ?? dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

-m'embrasser, me caresser, me faire l'amour et me faire jouir…

Il sourit avant de prendre ma bouche dans un baiser.

* * *

**21 février**

Edward était déjà parti à l'hôpital pour faire ses visites matinales. Il était de garde pour la fin de semaine, mais comme l'hôpital était près de chez ses parents, il pourra venir diner avec nous et s'il devait quitter, il m'avait assuré que je pourrais dormir dans sa chambre chez Esmé et Carlisle.

C'est une Alice survoltée que je retrouvai sur le pas de ma porte à 9h30. Elle avait une liste aussi longue que si je prenais un appartement pour la première fois. Comme je ne savais absolument pas quoi acheter pour un bébé, ça me rassurait qu'elle est fait une liste avec sa mère. Rosalie devait nous rejoindre pour le déjeuner.

-Bonjour Alice.

-Bonjour Bella, alors tu es prête, nous avons un tas de choses à faire et surtout un tas de chose à acheter. Tu crois que ça va aller avec ta jambe, Edward l'a vérifiée avant de partir, parce que sinon, je peux te prendre un fauteuil roulant, comme ça on ne sera pas ralentit.

-Alice, je vais bien et ma jambe aussi. Edward joue au charmant Dr Cullen tout les matins avec ma jambe, en la faisant tourner dans tous les sens, en plus des innombrables exercices de rééducation que je fais à l'hôpital et qu'il insiste pour que je refasse avec lui ici. Alors, je suis en parfaite santé.

-Parfait, alors tu es prête ?

-Oui, et tu vas être contente, Edward m'a obligé à prendre sa carte bancaire pour régler tous les achats.

-SUPPPEEERRR, dépêche-toi Bella.

Alice est une vraie acheteuse de première. Elle est toujours dans les centres d'achats à faire les boutiques pour tous le membre de sa famille, en plus de ses confections et des ses défilés. Elle est vraiment accroc au shopping.

Nous entrons dans une boutique de vêtements pour enfants, et nous dirigeons vers l'arrière dans le rayon des nouveaux-nés. Alice sortit sa liste et nous commençâmes à choisir des petites camisoles, des pyjamas, des petits bas, des petits chapeaux, des petites couvertures… Bien sûr tous les ensembles s'agencent et s'harmonisent. Nous avons passé plus de deux heures dans la boutique avant d'aller dans une autre pour acheter des petites chaussures. Il était près de 13h00 quand nous rejoignons Rosalie au restaurant.

-Hey les filles, je vois que votre matinée a porté fruit, nous dit Rosalie.

-Oui, mais tu sais nous n'avons pas terminés, cet après-midi, nous allons voir le mobilier et s'il nous reste du temps, nous irons voir les poussettes et les autres trucs pour asseoir et promener ce petit ange, répliqua Alice.

Moi, je ne disais rien, j'étais exténuée. J'avais faim, j'avais soif et j'étais épuisée. Je regardai Rosalie et lui fit un petit sourire.

-Oh Bella, je vois que c'est la première fois que tu subis les frasques d'Alice dans les magasins, ria-t-elle.

-Ouais… en fait la deuxième fois, Edward m'avait prévenue, mais je croyais qu'il exagérait, soufflais-je.

-Bon Bella, je vais porter les achats dans ma voiture. Je vais prendre un sandwich et je vous rejoins dans un peu plus d'une heure, je dois aller dans une boutique pour les sous-vêtements de Jasper, à plus les filles, cria-t-elle tandis qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie.

La serveuse arriva et je lui commandai une énorme assiette de pâte aux légumes avec fromage, ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. Rosalie prit la même chose mais en plus petite quantité. Il faut dire que j'avais une faim de loup. Rosalie me parlait où elle en était rendue avec les préparatifs du mariage. Le repas se déroulait à une vitesse folle et je voulais discuter avec Rosalie de choses plus personnelles.

-Rosalie, je peux te poser une question indiscrète ??

-Bella, tu peux me demander ce que tu veux, tu le sais très bien.

-C'est que j'ai fait une fellation à Edward, il y a quelques jours, et euh… je…

-Allez Bella, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on parle fellation entre nous. Tu veux d'autres trucs ?? Je croyais que tu étais une experte maintenant, dit-elle en souriant.

-Rosalie, je suis sérieuse.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-Eh bien, je ne lui en avais jamais fait depuis qu'on sort ensemble. Et avant-hier, j'ai eu juste envie de lui faire plaisir.

-Et ??? il n'a pas aimé ça ???

- Non, ce n'est pas lui. C'est que c'était la première fois que je le faisais sans préservatif.

-Et ???

-Rosalie… j'ai… euh…

-Bella !!! s'impatienta-t-elle.

-Ok, ok. Et bien j'ai trouvé ça agréable. Même que j'ai trouvé qu'il goûtait vraiment bon.

Elle rit.

-Bella, moi aussi, je trouve qu'Emmet goûte vraiment bon. Tu sais, je te comprends, j'ai trouvé ça très bon et très excitant la première fois sans préservatif aussi. Donc, tu dois te trouver bizarre d'aimer ça après en avoir fait des milliers avec dégoût ?

-Ouais…

-La vrai raison Bella, c'est tu as aimé ça parce que c'est Edward et personne d'autre. Tu l'aimes et tu veux lui faire plaisir. Tu n'es pas obligée et si tu ne veux pas, il ne t'en voudra pas.

-C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, que je n'étais pas obligée et de le faire juste si j'en avais envie.

-Ces mecs sont vraiment adorables. Emmet m'a dit la même chose, souria-t-elle perdue dans ses pensées.

-Tu as eu de la misère à faire l'amour avec Emmet au début ??? Je veux dire est-ce que ça t'a pris du temps. La questionnais-je.

-Au début, j'avais peur d'être insensible d'être encore dégoûté par le sexe. Mais c'était absolument merveilleux. Il me faisait l'amour et il me donnait du plaisir à moi aussi. Il ne venait pas juste se décharger sur une pute.

-Tu as fais l'amour un peu plus fort après ou c'est toujours doux ??

-C'est comme on se sent. Des fois c'est doux, plein de caresse, et d'autres fois, c'est de la baise et du sexe, pour assouvir le désir et les pulsions. Tellement fort et tellement bon que j'en tremble. Et c'est toujours respectueux, jamais Emmet ne me rabaisse à mon passé.

-Merci Rosalie. Tu es la seule personne avec qui je peux en parler. J'ai toujours peur qu'Edward se lasse des démons de mon passé. En plus qu'il fait tout son possible pour accepter Charles, il est jaloux et ne se gêne pas de me le faire savoir.

-Edward ?? Jaloux ??

-Ouais, mais juste avec Charles, il pense que Charles aura toujours envi de moi et qu'il va finir par craqué pour mon corps et mes talents…

-Et toi Bella, tu vas craquer, si Charles te demande une faveur ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Rosalie…

-Quoi ? tu vas être bien avec le fait de lui refuser quelque chose.

-Je ne sais pas. Je voudrais qu'il ne me demande rien, comme ça, je n'aurai pas à me torturer avec ma conscience.

-Bella, tu serais capable de recoucher avec Charles ??

-Non, je n'ai pas envi de coucher avec Charles. C'est juste qu'il a tellement fait de chose pour moi que je ne serai jamais capable de lui rendre la pareille.

-Et tu crois que coucher avec lui, te feras sentir mieux. Comme si tu lui rendais ce qu'il t'a donné.

-Je te le répète Rosalie, je ne sais pas si je serai capable de lui dire non, mais je ne veux pas. Je veux juste Edward. Je l'aime, il m'aime et je veux faire l'amour juste avec lui.

-Alors si Charles te propose quelque chose, tu devras dire non. C'est important Bella. Ta vie ce n'est plus Charles et le travail chez Victoria, c'est Edward maintenant et bientôt ce sera Edward et le bébé.

-Je sais. Merci Rosalie.

Nous nous levâmes pour aller payer l'addition au comptoir. À la sortie du restaurant, nous allons rejoindre Alice qui nous avait envoyé un SMS pour nous dire où venir la chercher quand nous aurions terminé. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la boutique pour hommes, Alice nous fit signe de la main en nous disant qu'elle allait au comptoir caisse. Mon portable vibra. C'était un autre SMS mais d'Edward cette fois-ci.

_**Salut ma belle,  
**__**J'espère qu'Alice ne te torture pas trop.  
**__**J'ai presque terminé mes dossiers et pas de chirurgie en vue pour cet après-midi.  
Ce qui me laisse croire que je pourrai me joindre à vous pour le souper.  
Je pense à toi, tu me manques.  
**__**Je t'aime  
**_**_Edward  
__xxx_**

Je lui répondis.

_**Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Rosalie est venue me sauver pour le lunch.  
Jj'ai eu presque deux heures de repos et nous avons eu une bonne discussion.  
**__**Tu me manques aussi.  
**__**Je t'aime  
**_**_Bella  
_xxx**

Je savais qu'en mentionnant ma discussion avec Rosalie, il me répondrait. J'aimais tellement ses messages. En fait, pas juste ses messages, j'aimais tout d'Edward Cullen.

_**Je suis heureux que tu aies eu une bonne discussion avec Rosalie.  
J'espère sincèrement qu'elle t'a aidée plus que j'ai pu le faire.  
**__**Ne te fatigue pas trop.  
**__**Je t'embrasse.  
**_**_Edward  
__xxx_**

-Alors Bella, prête pour aller la boutique de meubles pour bébé ? me cria Alice en venant vers moi avec le grand sourire.

-Oui, je suis prête.

Nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen vers 17h00 pour le diner. Emmet et Jasper étaient déjà là. Il ne manquait qu'Edward et son père. Apparemment, tout le monde ne s'en formalisait pas, il devait être habitué. Alice m'aida à mettre les sacs dans la chambre d'Edward et elle monta ma valise également parce que nous avions décidé de passer la nuit dans la maison familiale toutes les trois, ce qui faisait la joie d'Esmé.

-Bon les filles, je suis vraiment contente qu'on puisse passer une soirée tous ensemble. Depuis noël, on ne s'est pas vu beaucoup. Dit-elle.

-Je suis heureuse moi aussi. Je peux vous aider pour le repas, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus cuisiné.

-Merci Bella, j'ai presque terminée. En fait, il ne reste que le dessert, me dit-elle.

-Oh, super, je peux faire une crème caramel ?

-Certainement. Tu savais que c'était le dessert préféré de Carlisle, dit-elle.

-Euh… non... c'est parfait alors.

Pendant que je m'activais à faire le dessert, Alice résumait la journée à sa mère. Celle-ci s'inquiéta pour moi.

-Bella, tu n'es pas trop fatiguée?

-Un peu mais, ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassurais-je. En fait, je suis sous haute surveillance. Edward ne me lâche pas une seconde.

-Edward a toujours été très protecteur. Quand il était petit, il prenait soin d'Alice comme la prunelle de ses yeux. Il la surveillait constamment pour ne pas qu'elle tombe ou qu'elle se fasse mal.

Esmé et moi rions mais Alice faisait la moue. J'imagine bien qu'il ne devait pas la lâcher. Nous avions passé à table lorsque Carlisle était rentré, nous informant qu'Edward était en salle d'opération à réparer le bras et la jambe d'un jeune motocycliste et qu'il ne rentrerait que tard dans la soirée. Après le repas et la vaisselle, nous avions regardé un DVD, un film d'amour et de filles et je montai prendre mon bain. Esmé était venue cogner pour me demander si j'avais besoin de quelque chose et me souhaiter bonne nuit.

C'était excitant d'être dans la chambre d'Edward. Je décidai donc de me coucher dans ses draps complètement nue, pour lui offrir l'opportunité de satisfaire le fantasme d'adolescent qu'il n'avait jamais assouvit, c'est-à-dire faire l'amour avec sa petite amie dans la maison de ses parents. Je m'endormi épuisée par ma journée shopping avec Alice et Rosalie, en me laissant bercer par les doux mouvements d'Anthony contre mon ventre.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

J'arrivai à la villa vers 02h30 du matin. Tout était calme. Seule la lumière de l'entrée était allumée. J'avais l'impression de rentrer après une sortie en boîte quand j'étais adolescent, ma mère laissait toujours cette lumière tant que tout le monde n'était pas à la maison. Alors, je fis ce que je faisais à cette époque, je regardai si les chaussures d'Emmet et d'Alice étaient dans le vestibule et je fermai la lumière.

Je montai à ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Je savais que Bella devait dormir, je ne voulais pas la réveiller. J'avais pris une douche à l'hôpital justement pour ne pas réveiller toute la maison. J'enlevai mes vêtements, pour ne garder que mon boxer. J'étais dans le même état que la dernière fois que nous avions dormi ici. Ça me rendait fou de l'avoir dans mon lit, chez mes parents. Je redevenais un adolescent qui voulait faire l'amour à sa petite amie sans que ses parents l'entende, mais Bella dormait, alors, je dormirais sur mon fantasme et sur mon érection qui ne cessait de prendre de l'ampleur.

Je soulevai les draps doucement et m'y glissai pour m'installer dans le dos de Bella afin de prendre notre position pour dormir. Mais lorsque je passai ma main sur sa hanche pour atteindre son ventre, je me figeai. Elle était là, dans mon lit, toute nue.

_Relax Cullen. Elle dort. Tu ne vas tout de même pas la baiser pendant son sommeil. _

Je pris une grande inspiration et pris ma place doucement sans que mon sexe entre en contact avec ses fesses. Ma main continua son chemin jusqu'à son ventre et je mis ma tête sur l'oreiller. Je faisais des cercles sur son ventre et je fus surpris de recevoir une petite poussée contre celle-ci. Le bébé poussait chaque endroit où je plaçais ma main en faisant une petite pression. Trop prit dans mon petit jeu avec mon bébé, je ne sentis pas Bella se réveiller.

Elle étira son bras derrière elle pour venir déposer sa main dans mes cheveux. Elle renversa sa tête en arrière et m'attira dans son cou. J'embrassai son cou en longeant la ligne vers son oreille.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Mais maintenant que tu l'es, ça va être difficile pour moi de rester tranquille, lui soufflais-je.

-J'avais hâte de te voir, tu m'as manqué, murmura-t-elle.

-Tu sais que c'est mon plus vieux fantasme de trouver une jolie fille toute nue dans mon lit chez mes parents en pleine nuit ?? lui dis-je en lui léchant et mordillant le cou.

-Oui, je sais… c'est la raison pour laquelle j'y suis et toute nue. Prends-moi Edward, je suis toute à toi, dit-elle doucement tout en plaquant ses fesses sur mon sexe.

-Hummm… Bella… tu ne peux pas t'imaginer comment je suis excité depuis que je suis rentré dans la chambre. Et je vais te prendre mon amour et je suis on ne peut plus content d'avoir gardé ma première fois chez mes parents avec toi, ma Bella, la femme de ma vie.

-Je t'aime Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi, ma Bella, laisse-moi te faire du bien, reste comme ça et ferme les yeux.

J'enlevai mon boxer et repris ma place. Mes mains se déplacèrent doucement sur son corps. Elle repassa son bras derrière dans mes cheveux. J'embrassai sa nuque, son cou et descendit sur le haut de son dos, pendant que mes mains s'appliquait à masser ses seins faisant rouler ses tétons entre mes doigts. Elle gémissait, se cambrait et frissonnait sous mes caresses. Mon pénis durcissait et je me pressai contre ses fesses. Elle déplaça sa main sur celui-ci et le caressa du bout des doigts. Je fis descendre mes mains sur ses cuisses en lui faisant des caresses de haut en bas et en remontant, je rapprochai mes doigts de son intimité.

Elle gémit un peu plus fort et elle ouvrit ses cuisses en levant une jambe en l'écartant pour venir la placer derrière les miennes. Elle était complètement plaquée contre moi, les jambes écartées me donnant accès à sa féminité. Ma main rencontra ses lèvres intimes et je lui fis des caresses en ouvrant celles-ci. Je grognai lorsque je la sentis humide sous mes doigts.

-Bella… tu es trop désirable.

J'insérai un doigt dans son vagin et elle cria de satisfaction. Je ris.

-Chut, mon amour, tu ne voudrais pas réveiller mes parents…

-Humm… désolée… c'est trop bon…

Je continuai à faire des mouvements en elle avec deux doigts cette fois. Elle se tortillait et luttait pour ne pas crier et gémir. Je caressai son clitoris avec mon pouce et elle enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller pour étouffer son plaisir. Ses parois vaginales se resserraient déjà autour de mes doigts, mais ce n'était pas comme ça que je voulais qu'elle jouisse. Je voulais qu'elle jouisse sur ma queue. Je retirai mes doigts et je dirigeai ma queue avec ma main vers son entrée.

-Humm… Edward… s'il-te-plaît…

J'entrai en elle doucement le plus profondément que je pouvais. J'étais collé à elle. Mon torse était dans son dos, ma bouche déposait des baisers sur sa nuque. Ma main avait reprit les caresses de son clitoris et mon avant-bras m'aidait à garder sa jambe par-dessus la mienne vers l'arrière. J'entrais et je sortais d'elle tranquillement pour faire durer le plaisir. C'était tellement bon. Je n'allais pas tenir longtemps, tellement j'étais excité. Je pressai un peu plus son clitoris. Je savais qu'elle était proche aussi. Je la sentais se contracter sur mon sexe et bon sang, je la sentais encore plus dans cette position. Je rapprochai ma bouche de son oreille.

-Je suis l'homme… le plus heureux du monde… tu es la femme la plus… merveilleuse que j'ai rencontré. Je me sens bien avec toi… tu me fais vivre des moments absolument fabuleux… et tu as le visage le plus beau que j'ai vu…

-Oh Edward… je...

-Jouie mon amour, tu es si proche…

-Oh ouiiii… Eddwaaaarrd…

En même temps, je me déversai en elle et mon orgasme fut si fort, que ma tête tomba sur son épaule et mes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair. Elle frissonna et lâcha un petit cri. Nous avions déjà fait l'amour passionnément, mais cette fois dépassait largement tout ce que nous avions vécu jusqu'à présent.

Nous restions silencieux le temps que notre respiration redevienne normale et que je puisse parler sans haleter.

-Bella, c'était au-delà de tous les scénarios que je m'étais fait adolescent. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward. Je serai heureuse de pouvoir recommencer à chaque fois qu'on dormira ici.

Je cherchais une façon de me retirer d'elle en la regardant dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je tenais à cet instant, à cette connexion avec ses yeux à chaque fois que je me retirais d'elle. Comme si je voulais m'assurer que ce que nous venions de vivre avait rempli ses yeux de bonheur et satisfaction. Je replaçai sa jambe vers elle et elle comprit. Elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière cherchant mes yeux. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien en souriant. Je me retirai doucement. Elle gémit et je l'embrassai tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Dors mon amour.

Elle se replaça dans sa position favorite en m'entraînant avec elle doucement dans les bras de morphée.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ce chapitre ???

Pour celles qui se demande si Charles va résister à l'envi de Bella lors de sa prochaine visite, vous le saurez au prochain chapitre.

A+

isa


	17. Chapter 17 : Confronter

**Chapitre long encore une fois. **

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 17 : Confronter**

* * *

**10 mars**

**24 semaines de grossesse**

La vie était de plus en plus belle. Mon ventre grossissait encore et Edward me couvrait d'attention, d'amour et de caresse. Nous étions allés visiter quelques maisons, sans toutefois en trouver une qui nous plaisait. Le temps commençait à nous manquer, s'il fallait organiser un déménagement. Charles devait arriver bientôt et il m'avait demandé de faire un repas que je n'avais pas fait depuis longtemps. Une soupe miso et des sushi. Bien sûr, je ne pouvais manger de poisson cru, alors, j'en avais fait aux crevettes et végétariens. Je devais dîner seule avec Charles puisqu'Edward était débordé à l'hôpital et qu'il avait du déplacé ses chirurgies à ce soir parce que les salles d'opérations étaient occupées pour la journée et il manquait de personnel infirmier.

Je ne vous cacherai pas qu'il était très irrité de ne pas pouvoir être présent lorsque Charles sera ici. Encore une fois j'ai du le rassurer, mais ne semblait pas convaincu. Probablement parce que je ne l'étais pas moi-même.

Charles devait m'apporter les papiers de mes placements, pour discuter de la somme que je pourrai utiliser pour acheter une maison avec Edward. Je tenais absolument à participer financièrement malgré qu'Edward dise qu'il pouvait très bien assurer l'achat d'une maison seul.

Je lisais sur le canapé du salon en attendant Charles. Je ne m'étais fait aucun scénario, voulant passer une superbe soirée en compagnie d'un ami. Discuter comme nous l'avions toujours fait. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Charles avait les bras chargés de paquet de toutes sortes.

-Salut Bella.

-Salut Charles. C'est quoi tous ces sacs ???

-Attends je dépose tout et je te montre ça, dit-il.

Il déposa les sacs dans la cuisine, je fermai la porte derrière lui pour le rejoindre. Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort contre lui.

-Tu m'as manqué Bella, dit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Je suis contente de te voir Charles.

Il se dirigea vers les sacs.

-Tu veux voir les cadeaux que j'ai apportés.

-Charles, tu n'étais pas obligé de m'apporté des cadeaux. Tu en fait déjà énormément pour moi.

-Ils ne sont pas tous de moi.

Il se saisit d'une boîte bleue poudre. Il me la tendit.

-Celui-là, c'est de Debbie. Elle m'a fait promettre de te le remettre en premier.

-Merci.

Lorsque j'ouvris la boîte, j'étais complètement émerveillée par les petites choses qu'elle contenait. Il y avait des petites pantoufles de bébé de toutes les couleurs fait à la main au tricot par Debbie. Il y avait également quelques petits bonnets, deux brassières et une magnifique couverture bleue poudre. Debbie avait des doigts de fées. J'étais émue devant tant de travail fait juste pour moi et mon bébé. Une femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée avait prit son temps libre pour me faire des ses mains un cadeau merveilleux. Je sortis les choses une à une des la boîte. Lorsque je sortis la couverture, je restai bouche bée, elle était magnifique. Elle était douce et je soupçonnais Debbie de l'avoir lessivée avec du savon pour bébé tellement elle sentait bon.

-Debbie est une tricoteuse hors pair. Elle fait des choses tout à fait magnifiques avec de la laine et des aiguilles. Elle te plaît ??

-Elle est magnifique, tu l'as dit. Elle est vraiment gentille d'avoir pris le temps de faire ça pour moi.

-Elle t'aime beaucoup tu sais. Elle sait que tu es importante pour moi, alors elle a pris le temps de te connaître par tes téléphones et maintenant, elle est ravie de pouvoir te faire ce cadeau.

-Je l'appellerai pour la remercier demain.

Je restais quelques minutes sans parler, en repliant les objets en tricot pour les remettre dans la boîte. Charles bougea pour prendre un autre sac.

-Celui-là, c'est de Jane. Elle travaille avec Debbie et sa fille attend aussi un bébé. Alors, elle a voulu participer à la naissance de ton bébé, quand elle a vu Debbie au tricot sur l'heure du lunch.

-Tu veux rire. Elle ne me connaît même pas.

-Il paraît que toutes les grands-mères font ce genre de choses à chacune des fois qu'un bébé est en route. Alors, j'ai été obligé d'accepter, Debbie m'y a obligée.

J'ouvris le sac, pour y découvrir qu'il contenait des petites couvertures de flanelle, trois en fait. Toutes dans les tons de bleu. Elles étaient grande, beaucoup plus grande que celles que j'avais achetées avec Alice. Je me doutais, qu'elles avaient été cousues à la main.

-Jane, a acheté le tissu et a cousu les rebords. Elle m'a assurée, que tu les affectionnerais plus que toutes celles que tu pourras acheter, parce qu'elles sont beaucoup plus grande et que tu pourras envelopper le bébé sans difficulté.

-Charles, je suis sans mots. Tu travailles avec des femmes extraordinaires.

-Oui, les femmes avec qui je travaille sont de vraies perles.

-Tu crois que je pourrai lui parler pour la remercier lorsque j'appellerai Debbie ?

-Certainement et elle sera très heureuse que tu l'appelles. Debbie n'a pas arrêté de lui dire combien tu es géniale.

-Moi ?? géniale ??

-Euh… oui.

-Charles, qu'est-ce que tu leur as raconté sur moi ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Bien… Tu leur as dit qui j'étais ??

-Oui et non.

-Tu leur as dit quoi alors ???

-C'est-à-dire que Debbie sait qui tu es et où on s'est rencontré.

-QUOI ???

-Ne te fâche pas après moi. Debbie sait tout parce qu'elle est mon amie, ma confidente et surtout ma sœur.

-Debbie est ta sœur !!!

-Oui, elle travaille au même bureau que moi, c'est ma secrétaire depuis plus de 20 ans. Le gars pour qui elle travaillait au même bureau a pris sa retraite et ma secrétaire à ce moment là partait avec son mari dans un autre pays pour son travail. J'ai offert à Debbie de faire un essai en la remplaçant et cela s'est avéré très productif, et ça fait 20 ans maintenant.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle sait que je travaillais chez Victoria et que tu te payais des prostituées !!!

-Oui, euh… j'ai été obligé de lui dire… elle ne savait plus quoi dire à ma femme.

-Parce qu'en plus elle ment à ta femme !!! C'est complètement absurde. Comment est-ce que tu as pu lui demander de faire une chose pareille.

J'étais presque en colère. Cette femme tellement gentille devait mentir à la femme de son frère chaque jour de sa vie et même lorsqu'elle la voyait durant les fêtes de noël et d'anniversaire.

-Je ne lui ai rien demandé, elle a tout simplement fait ce que presque toutes les secrétaires font dans leur travail. C'est-à-dire mentir pour son patron. Sauf que Debbie elle ment sur ma vie privée en même temps qu'elle ment pour dire à un client que je suis en réunion alors que je ne le suis pas.

-Et elle n'est pas mal devant ta femme et tes enfants ???

-Au début, oui. Mais depuis, elle a appris à vivre avec ça et on a trouvé les bons mots et les bonnes réponses. Donc… c'est comme ça maintenant.

-Et il y a juste elle qui sait ???

-Oui, juste elle. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, elle est très discrète. Bon assez bavarder sur ma vie. Tiens prends celui-là.

Il me tendit une boîte plus grosse et rectangulaire. J'enlevai l'emballage et découvris un gros camion de pompier rouge avec une sirène et une échelle.

-Merci Charles, il est vraiment beau.

-C'est moi qui te remercie. J'ai toujours aimé les camions et j'avais juste envi d'en offrir un à ton bébé et j'ai un faible pour les camions de pompiers.

Je m'approchai de lui et lui fit la bise sur la joue pour le remercier. Mais lorsque je me reculai de lui, il me retint par le bras. Mon cœur s'accéléra. Je le regardai dans les yeux, cherchant à comprendre son geste.

-Bella… je…

-Oui…

-Je… n'arrête pas de penser à toi… je… tu me manques énormément… je…

-Charles, non… ne fait pas ça s'il-te-plaît, dis-je en fermant les yeux.

-Bella… écoute-moi jusqu'au bout…

-Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir.

-Regarde-moi Bella.

J'ouvris les yeux. Il tenait toujours mon bras, mais sa prise était beaucoup moins forte. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. J'attendais. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il voulait me dire, je voulais me sauver en courant.

-Bella, je me bats à chaque jour pour ne pas débarquer chez toi et te serrer dans mes bras. Je m'ennuie de toi, de ta douceur, de ta peau, d'être proche de toi, collé contre toi…

-Charles… ne…

-Bella. Depuis la dernière fois où nous avons couché ensemble ici dans ton appartement, je suis complètement retourné. J'ai envie de toi Bella. Je m'étais promis et je t'avais promis que je ne te demanderais plus de sexe. C'est plus fort que moi. À chaque fois que je te vois, j'ai un mal fou à me contrôler. Et seulement la présence d'Edward me retient.

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement. Il posa sa main sur mon visage, l'approcha du sien et il glissa jusqu'à mon oreille.

-Tu sens tellement bon…

Moi j'étais figée. Je n'osais pas bouger pour ne pas qu'il confonde mon geste. Je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne le moindre petit geste pour un encouragement à continuer. Il caressait mon cou de son nez et y déposa un petit baiser du bout des lèvres. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de remettre en place toutes les idées qui se bousculaient dans ma tête.

-Bella, tu veux bien, s'il-te-plaît… J'ai tellement envi de toi…

Je ne bougeais pas. Croyant qu'il comprendrait que ce n'était pas possible. Je devais répondre. Ses baisers sur ma peau devenaient de plus en plus insistant, descendaient sur ma clavicule et si je ne faisait rien, il serait dans ma poitrine dans 3 ou 4 baisers.

-Bella… juste toi et moi… juste une dernière fois…

Une dernière fois. Est-ce qu'une petite dernière fois comptait. Pas que j'avais envi, un peu oui. Je savais que le sexe avec Charles c'était bien. Je l'avais tellement fait avec lui, une dernière fois ne pouvait pas être désagréable. Nous étions seuls. Les caresses de Charles se firent un peu plus entreprenantes. Il avait passé ses mains sous mon chandail et me faisait des caresses sur les flancs pour ensuite se diriger sur mes seins. J'étais toujours figée.

-Bella… allez ma belle… dit oui… j'en ai tellement envi…

Il passa ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge, il libéra mes seins et passa ses pouces dessus pour faire en faire durcir la pointe. Et là, le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire. Même si je ne disais pas non, je n'avais pas dit oui. Je ne voulais plus vivre de sensations, de caresses et de baisers avec un autre homme qu'Edward. Edward, mon amour. Comment est-ce que je pouvais lui faire une chose pareille. Je ne voulais pas donner raison à mon passé et je voulais guérir de celui-ci. Ce qui voulait dire être fidèle et faire l'amour avec Edward seulement. Plus de sexe avec Charles et avec personne d'autre.

-Stop Charles !!

Il se figea, arrêtant ses mouvements, mais pas ses mains. Il me regarda dans les yeux.

-Stop Charles, je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux plus et je ne veux plus avoir de sexe avec toi.

-Bella… je… pardon… je ne voulais pas… je vais y aller…

Il se leva, prit sa veste et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Charles attends !!

Il stoppa mais ne se retourna pas. Je m'approchai doucement de lui, mis ma main sur son épaule.

-Je ne peux pas Charles. Nous en avons déjà parlé. Je suis amoureuse d'Edward et je veux être honnête et fidèle avec lui. Je recommence à peine à vivre sans me remémorer les horreurs de mon autre vie.

Ma voix tremblait, des larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Mais il fallait que j'aille au bout de ce que j'avais à lui dire.

-Charles, tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu es le frère que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Tu t'occupes de moi depuis tellement de temps. Je te considère comme ma famille. Tu es tellement important pour moi, tu m'as fait vivre des moments merveilleux, tu m'as appris beaucoup et tu m'as donné beaucoup. Si tu passes cette porte sans comprendre pourquoi je te refuse, je ne m'en remettrai tout simplement pas. Ne m'en veux pas s'il-te-plaît.

Il se retourna et me pris dans ses bras. Ma tête reposa doucement contre son corps et je déversai un torrent de larme. Je venais de faire ce que je pensais que je ne serais jamais capable de faire. J'avais dit non. J'avais dit non et cette personne avait respecté mon choix. Je pensais que je ne serais jamais capable de le repousser. Il devait m'en vouloir.

-Bella, je ne t'en veux pas. C'est toi qui devrait m'en vouloir. Je n'aurais jamais du te demander ça. Je savais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on ait de sexe ensemble. Excuse-moi.

-Charles, ça va. Je veux juste que tu comprennes bien pourquoi.

-Je comprends très bien Bella. C'est juste que je ne suis qu'un mec et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'appel de mon corps pour le tien. Je te l'ai dit la dernière fois, tu es vraiment très belle et la grossesse te rend encore plus désirable. Pardonne-moi.

Il me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Et après un certain temps il se dégagea de moi, me regarda et sécha mes larmes.

-Même si je ne suis qu'un con, qui ne pensait qu'à son plaisir, je suis fier de toi. Tu as réussi à me repousser. Tu es guérie Bella.

Il me souriait.

-Charles, je veux continuer de te voir, mais si tu ne peux t'empêcher de me faire des avances à chaque fois qu'on est seul tous les deux, je ne pourrai plus accepter tes visites. C'est déjà assez difficile pour moi de devoir te refuser du sexe. Je ne veux plus m'angoisser et je veux être juste à Edward. Je veux pour une fois dans ma vie, être la fille d'un seul homme.

-C'est légitime Bella. Tu ne me dois rien et encore moins du sexe. Maintenant, je vais te laisser. Je t'appelle demain, je reviendrai te porter les papiers pour l'achat de votre maison à Edward et à toi. Il faut que je remette de l'ordre dans ma tête.

Il m'embrassa sur le front et il quitta mon appartement dans un coup de vent. Je n'étais pas certaine, mais j'ai cru voir une larme couler sur sa joue lorsqu'il s'est levé pour partir. Il était bouleversé.

Je regardai autour de moi. Il y avait les paquets que Charles m'avait apportés pour moi et mon bébé. Je n'avais pas envi de rester seule ici. Rosalie n'était pas chez elle. Alice était au cinéma avec Jasper, et je ne voulais pas me présenter à Esmé dans cet état et surtout aussi tard. Alors, j'attrapai la soupe et les sushi et me rendit à l'hôpital. Il était près de 21h00. Peut-être qu'Edward aurait terminé en salle d'opération.

Arrivée à l'hôpital, je me dirigeai vers le poste des infirmières et fut heureuse d'y trouver Maria.

-Hey Bella, ça va ? Tu n'es pas malade j'espère.

-Non Maria, je vais bien. J'ai eu juste un coup d'ennui et je n'ai pas réfléchi j'ai débarqué avec le dîner jusqu'ici. Tu sais si Edward a terminé ses chirurgies ?

-Tu as l'air triste. Tu es certaine que ça va ?

-Oui… oui… Maria…, mentis-je alors qu'une larme roula sur ma joue.

Elle se précipita vers moi pour m'enlacer. Elle me dirigea vers une porte, nous entrons et me fit asseoir. Elle me donna un mouchoir et elle me prit le sac des mains pour le déposer sur un bureau.

-Bella, tu m'inquiètes. Tu as mal, c'est le bébé ??

-Non… pas le bébé…

Je lui fis signe avec les doigts d'attendre une minute pour que je me calme. Elle hocha la tête et prit le téléphone et demande à ce qu'on appelle le DR Edward Cullen STAT (en urgence). Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'étais calmée et comme je voulais raconter pourquoi j'étais là, le téléphone sonna. Maria répondit. C'était Edward, je me remis à pleurer.

-Oh Edward ! Tu as terminé avec la fracture du bassin ??

…

-Ok. tu en as pour combien de temps encore ?

…

Je lui faisait signe que non avec la tête. Elle me faisait des gros yeux.

-C'est que…

…

-C'est que Bella est ici et elle est en larmes et ….

…

-Edward attends je…

Elle raccrocha. Elle me caressa doucement les cheveux, comme lorsqu'elle m'avait consolée à mon arrivée à l'hôpital et lors de mon opération. Cette femme était réconfortante et tellement maternelle. Au loin, on entendait quelqu'un courir et les pas se rapprochaient.

-Maria, où est Maria ? dit Edward paniqué.

-Dans ton bureau. Edward ça va ? Dit une voix.

La porte s'ouvrit et je me levai pour me jeter dans ses bras et je repris mes sanglots en m'accrochant fermement à l'encolure de l'uniforme d'Edward comme une désespérée.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Maria m'avait appelé pour me dire que Bella était avec elle et en larmes. Je raccrochai le téléphone en vitesse.

-Attendez-moi 5 minutes. J'ai une urgence.

Je balançai ces mots au personnel dans la salle d'opération et couru vers la sortie en jetant les gants, le masque et le tablier de chirurgie que je portais, pour ne garder que l'uniforme et le chapeau. Je ne pris pas l'ascenseur, mais les marches que je descendis à toute vitesse. Arrivé à l'étage de Maria, mais je ne la voyais pas. Je paniquais où étaient-elles ???

-Maria, où est Maria ? demandais-je paniqué.

-Dans ton bureau. Edward ça va ? me répondit Alysson, l'infirmière qui faisait toujours les quarts de soir en semaine.

Je me dirigeai donc à la hâte vers la porte de mon bureau et entrai en vitesse. Bella se jeta dans mes bras et pleura et sanglota en s'accrochant comme une désespérée à mon encolure. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras, en essayant de vérifier si elle avait mal où si elle était blessée. Je ne voyais rien d'anormal. Je levai les yeux vers Maria et elle semblait tout aussi paniquée que moi et surtout, elle était sans réponse au chagrin de Bella.

Toutes les suppositions médicales étaient écartées, à part celle de la santé du bébé. Mais la plus plausible serait que sa rencontre avec Charles ne s'était pas bien passée. Je devrai me montrer très compréhensif, car à la voir peinée à ce point, elle devait avoir eu une bonne discussion avec lui. J'espère juste qu'il ne lui a fait faire ou encore pire la forcer à faire ce que je redoutais qu'il lui demanderait un jour ou l'autre.

-Bella… je vais devenir fou dis-moi ce que tu as ?

Ses sanglots reprirent de plus en plus fort. Maria était perdue autant que moi. Il fallait que je retourne en salle d'opération. Je n'avais pas terminé les sutures. J'en étais à la moitié. Je ne pouvais pas rester plus que 2 minutes encore.

-Bella, s'il-te-plaît, rassure-moi et dis-moi que tu n'as pas mal et que le bébé va bien.

Elle resserra sa prise sur moi. Maria essaya à son tour. Elle savait que je devais remonter en chirurgie.

-Bella, Edward doit retourner en chirurgie, il n'a pas terminé. Dis quelques choses, il va devenir fou, supplia-t-elle.

-Je … bébé…ok… sanglota-t-elle.

-Bella, je dois y aller, je suis désolé Maria va te faire allonger dans la salle de repos et appeler Addison, d'accord. Je reviens aussi vite que possible, lui dis-je en embrassant son front et ses cheveux. Je la détachai de moi avec difficulté, elle luttait pour rester accrochée à moi. J'avais le cœur en mille morceaux lorsque je la mis dans les bras de Maria. Et je quittai mon bureau les larmes aux yeux.

En arrivant devant la salle de chirurgie, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Je repassai au lavabo pour aseptiser mes mains, remis un tablier, des gants et un masque et me dirigeai vers ma patiente et le personnel complètement troublé par mon départ.

-Dr Cullen ? vous allez bien ? demanda la jeune infirmière. Elle était nouvelle ici, c'était la troisième fois qu'elle faisait une intervention avec moi depuis deux semaines. Elle devait avoir le même âge que Bella. Début vingtaine surement. Elle était très proche des gens et très à l'écoute.

-Oui, enfin je crois. Et je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler Edward, Angela. Je ne suis pas si vieux tu sais.

-D'accord Edward, si je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, euh pour toi… tu n'as qu'à me le demander.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Je crois que ça va aller. J'ai juste besoin de finir ces sutures et de rejoindre ma petite amie.

-Oh, excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être indiscrète.

Je recommençais à faire les sutures sur la hanche de ma patiente de 68 ans. Elle était tombée dans les escaliers menant à son appartement et s'était fracturé la hanche. J'avais presque terminé, mais avec Bella en larmes en bas, je tremblais et j'avais de la difficulté à les faire. Je me reculais un peu pour reprendre mes esprits.

-Elle est enceinte et elle vient d'arriver à mon bureau en larmes et je n'ai pas réussi à savoir pourquoi. Maria est avec elle dans la salle de repos en attendant Addison la gynéco, soufflai-je.

Elle mis sa main sur mon épaule.

-Ne t'en fais pas trop, Maria va s'occuper d'elle. Et tu auras bientôt terminé. Courage Edward, dit-elle en tapotant mon épaule avant de la retirer.

Je me remis à ma tâche. Et essayai de me concentrer sur mon travail. Je réussi à faire la totalité des sutures et j'étais assez satisfait de mon travail en général. La réparation de l'os avait été longue mais assez facile. Angela m'offrit de nettoyer la plaie et de faire le pansement pour me libérer plus tôt. Elle viendra me faire un compte rendu quand elle aura terminé.

Je pris le chemin de la salle de repos. Lorsque j'y entrai, Bella n'était pas là. Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau. Toujours personne. Je décidai donc de me rendre au bureau d'Addison, la porte était ouverte et j'entrai.

-Salut Addison., tu sais où sont Bella et Maria ??

-Salut Edward. Elles viennent de quitter pour retourner dans ton bureau. Bella ne voulait pas se coucher.

-Elle a dit ce qu'elle avait ?

-Malheureusement non. Mais j'ai fait un examen et le bébé va bien.

-Merci, je vais y retourner, elles doivent y être maintenant.

Je me dirigeai vers mon bureau, la porte était ouverte et je pouvais entendre murmurer. Je m'approchai doucement et m'appuyai sur le cadre de la porte. Je les regardais toutes les deux parlant doucement, elles mangeaient la soupe miso et les sushi que Bella avait préparés. C'était donc qu'elle n'avait pas diné avec Charles et que mes soupçons étaient probablement véridiques. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien lui avoir fait.

-Ça l'air bon, dis-je doucement.

-Edward, souffla-t-elle en venant m'enlaçai.

-Tu vas mieux mon amour ?

-Oui, tu en veux, tu dois avoir faim ? me dit-elle en me donnant un baiser sur la joue.

-Je suis affamé, dis-je en me dirigeant vers l'arrière de mon bureau pour m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Je donnai un baiser à Maria en passant et lui soufflai un merci.

-Bella, c'est vraiment délicieux. J'emporte mon plat et je vous laisse. Je vais finir ma pause dans la salle de repos, dit Maria.

-Tu peux rester Maria, lui dis-je.

-Non, je vous laisse. Bella, tu m'appelles quand tu veux d'accord, lui dit-elle en l'embrassant.

Et Maria partit avec sa part de sushi en fermant la porte. Bella se leva et vint s'asseoir sur mes genoux en se pelotonnant contre mon torse. Et elle soupira.

-Tu m'as vraiment fait peur. Tu vas me dire ce qui t'es arrivée, murmurais-je dans ses cheveux en m'imprégnant de son odeur.

-Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur. C'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici. Ton travail est important et tu n'as rien à faire de mes crises de larmes ici.

-Au contraire, j'ai à faire avec tes crises de larmes peut importe où je me trouve. Il n'y a que toi qui est importante. Je ne suis pas irremplaçable.

-Edward, excuse-moi. Mon intention était de venir manger avec toi en espérant que tu finissais de remplir des dossiers. Ce n'est que quand je n'ai trouvé que Maria et que tu étais occupé, que j'ai explosé.

-Je suis très flatté que tu veuilles venir manger un merveilleux plat que tu as préparé avec moi. Sauf que je pensais que tu passais une bonne soirée, mais au vu de la quantité de sushi qui reste, j'imagine que ce n'était pas aussi bien que ça devait l'être.

-Tu as raison. On mange, on rentre et je te raconte, me demanda-t-elle.

-Oui. On mange, de plus, je dois prendre des nouvelles et vérifier le pansement que l'infirmière a terminé pour moi et ensuite nous pourrons rentrer.

Nous mangions silencieusement, Bella toujours assisse sur mes genoux en se faisant de petites caresses réconfortantes. Notre repas terminé, toujours en silence, on était collé l'un à l'autre. Quand on cogna à la porte.

-C'est ouvert.

-Excuse-moi Edward de te déranger, mais…

Angela avait arrêté de parler et Bella avait bondit sur ses pieds. Elles se regardaient toutes les deux, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux ronds. Bella porta une main sur sa bouche et avança doucement vers Angela son autre main tendue devant elle. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la jeune fille, elle mit sa main sur son visage et Angela ouvrit les bras pour prendre Bella contre elle. Je regardais la scène qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. C'était émouvant. Les deux filles pleuraient et se regardaient sans cesse. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, qu'elles reprirent la parole.

-Angela, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? tu travailles ici ? je n'y crois pas.

-Bella, je suis tellement contente. Je savais que je te reverrais un jour. Tu es magnifique. Tu vas bien? Tu m'as manquée.

Et c'était repartit dans les embrassades et les larmes de joies. Pas que je n'étais pas content pour elles, mais je voulais savoir pourquoi elles se connaissaient. Je me raclai la gorge.

-Oh excuse-moi Edward, dit Bella en se dirigeant vers moi. Elle prit ma main et la serra très fort.

-Ça va c'est juste que j'aimerais comprendre votre réaction à toutes les deux. Apparemment vous vous connaissez, souriais-je.

-Ouais, Angela c'est ma meilleure amie d'enfance. On a tout fait ensemble quand nous étions gamines jusqu'à ce que je parte.

Son enthousiasme s'était perdu avec la fin de sa phrase. Angela s'en aperçu.

-Oh Bella, j'aurais tellement voulu comprendre ce qui t'arrivais. Je suis désolée, tu aurais dû me parler de ce qui n'allait pas. Je t'aurais surement aidée. Tu me manques tellement.

Et là ma Bella se raidit avant de répondre à Angela.

-Je ne pouvais pas et c'était mieux que je parte. Maintenant, je ne veux pas que tu dises à qui que ce soit où je suis. C'est important Angela, sinon, je… m'enfuirai une autre fois.

Ses larmes avaient repris de plus belles. Je la serrais fort contre moi et lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes. Angela pleurait elle aussi. Elle était tellement perdue. Voir son amie dans cet état et lui demander de ne rien dire de leur rencontre, devait lui briser le cœur. Je la vis faire un pas vers l'arrière pour quitter mon bureau, mais je ne la laissai pas faire.

-Angela, reste !!! Bella a eu beaucoup d'épreuves dans sa vie et elle a passé au travers de plusieurs mais pas sans efforts, alors, s'il-te-plaît respecte sa demande.

Elle hocha la tête. Bella se défit un peu de mon étreinte et tendit sa main vers Angela. Celle-ci la prit et s'approcha doucement de nous deux.

-Alors, la patiente est dans sa chambre Angela ? demandais-je.

-Oui, au bout porte 112. Maria est déjà là, me répondit-elle comme un robot.

-Merci Angela. Je vais aller la voir et vérifier si tout est ok. Je vous laisse quelques minutes. Ça va aller Bella ?

-Oui Edward, ça va aller. Je t'attends ici, répondit-elle.

J'embrassai Bella et fit la bise à Angela avant de partir vers la chambre 112.

* * *

**BELLA Point de vue**

* * *

Angela se tenait devant moi. J'étais complètement sous le choc. Mon amie d'enfance que je n'avais pas vue depuis plus de 5 ans. Mon amie qui m'avait tellement manquée. Je la serrai à nouveau dans mes bras. Edward était parti voir une dernière patiente.

-Angela, excuse-moi d'être partie comme ça. Je devais partir, ne m'en veux pas.

-Je ne t'en veux pas Bella, je voudrais juste comprendre. Ça fait 5 ans que je me couche tous les soirs en me demandant si tu vas bien… c'était insupportable. Alors la moindre des choses, ce serait que tu m'explique LA raison de ton départ Bella.

Elle s'était remise à pleurer. Elle a vraiment souffert de mon départ. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire pourquoi je suis partie.

-Angela, je suis désolée, je ne peux pas te dire maintenant pourquoi je suis partie. Un jour peut-être mais là, c'est trop pour moi. Je me concentre sur Edward, mon bébé et moi.

-Tu es absolument ravissante avec ton ventre Bella. C'est une fille ou un garçon ?

-Un garçon. Il va naître en juin.

-Bella, tu ne vas pas te sauver. Pas encore une fois, ne me fais pas ça.

-Promets –moi de ne rien dire à personne. Je ne veux pas que ma mère et surtout pas Phil sache où je suis. Promets-le Angela.

-C'est d'accord, je te le promets, mais je veux te revoir.

-Si tu respectes ta promesse Angela, on se reverra.

Edward m'avait rejoint quelques minutes après ma discussion avec Angela et nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Edward m'avait juste pris dans ses bras et serré contre lui lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés sous les draps. Il ne m'avait posé aucune question, mais je savais que ce n'était que partie remise. J'avais eu beaucoup d'émotions aujourd'hui et j'avais besoin de me reposer. Je m'endormis presque instantanément.

* * *

**Alors vous voulez qu'Edward casse la geule à Charles dans le prochain Chapitre ?? Non, sans blague Bella aura sa discussion avec Edward dans le prochain chapitre et pas de bataille, mais une grande discussion très intéressante entre eux. Vous pensez qu'il va faire quoi notre beau Edward avec Charles ??? J'attends vos suggestions.**

**Vous y aviez pensé que c'était la Angela de Bella, l'infirmière en salle d'opération ?**

**A+**

**isa**


	18. Chapter 18 : Pleurer

**Chapitre POV Edward seulement. Beaucoup d'émotions encore pour Bella. **

**merci beaucoup pour les reviews. J'espère que vous allez aimez la rencontre Edward/Charles. **

**Quoi que vous allez être surprise par la discussion Edward/Bella. **

**Bonne lecture**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Pleurer

* * *

Ce sont les coups frappés à la porte qui me sortirent de mon sommeil. J'enfilai un jeans qui traînait sur le sol de la chambre, et sorti sans faire de bruit en refermant la porte de la chambre pour que Bella puisse dormir encore un peu. J'ouvris la porte de l'appartement, pour me retrouver face à celui qui allait me donner une explication de l'état dans lequel il avait mis Bella hier soir.

-Bonjour Charles.

-Oh, bonjour Edward. Je suis venu porter les documents pour Bella, pour l'achat de la maison.

Je pris les documents qu'il me tendait.

-Bella, n'est pas là ? demanda-t-il.

-Elle dort encore.

Oh d'accord, je ne te dérange pas plus longtemps, bonne journée, dit-il en reculant pour quitter. Il me devait une explication, alors, il me la donnerait.

-Attends Charles, je pense que tu me dois une explication, Non ?

-Oh… Bella t'a raconté ??

Il avait la mine basse. Ça ne devait pas être bon signe. Il devait vraiment s'être comporté comme un crétin avec Bella.

-Non, pas du tout. Mais toi tu dois savoir, alors attends une minute, j'enfile des vêtements et on va au resto pour discuter.

-Euh… je…

-Je ne te laisse pas le choix, répliquais-je.

Je me dirigeai vers la chambre prit un t-shirt, des chaussettes et revint dans la cuisine. J'écris un mot à Bella et me dirigeai vers la porte pour rejoindre Charles.

Une fois au resto, j'étais un peu énervé. Charles n'avait pas dit un seul mot durant le trajet en voiture. Nous étions assis l'un en face de l'autre.

-Charles, je ne te cacherai pas que je suis un peu énervé contre toi, parce que je me doute que tu as un rôle à jouer dans la crise que Bella a eu hier soir. Elle est arrivée en larmes à l'hôpital vers 21h00, j'étais en salle d'opération, quand Maria m'a fait appeler.

Il me regardait sans me regarder. Il n'était pas très à l'aise, en plus, j'avais un ton assez dur et assez froid. Je le respectais beaucoup parce qu'il s'était occupé de Bella pendant les trois dernières années. Sauf que maintenant, c'était mon rôle à moi et je devais lui faire comprendre la place que j'avais auprès de Bella. S'il voulait avoir des contacts avec Bella dans le futur, il devait savoir à quoi s'attendre avec moi.

-J'ai laissé ma patiente en pleine chirurgie pour venir voir ce qui se passait, mais elle était incapable de placer un seul mot. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec elle et ça me brisait le cœur. J'ai dû retourner en chirurgie et la laisser avec Maria. Je n'avais jamais été aussi paniqué de ma vie. Alors, je me doute que tu sais ce qu'elle avait.

-Oui, c'est ma faute en fait, dit-il

-Alors, quoi que ce soit, j'ai bien peur que tu doives m'expliquer pourquoi tu as mis Bella dans cet état.

La serveuse vint remplir notre tasse de café et nous commandâmes par la même occasion un plat d'œufs brouillés et bacon.

-C'est délicat Edward, et tu ne vas pas être content crois-moi, souffla-t-il.

-Ne me dit pas Charles que tu lui as proposé ce que je crois que tu finirais par lui proposer un jour ou l'autre ??

J'avais fermé les yeux et j'avais serré les dents.

-Excuse-moi Edward, c'était plus fort que moi. Mais rassure-toi, elle a refusé. Et j'avoue après coup que j'ai été soulagé. J'ai été stupide de lui demander de coucher avec moi une dernière fois.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'elle aurait pu se passer d'une telle demande. Tu n'as pas remarqué combien elle se croit redevable envers toi ? Même si elle a refusé, ça du être de la torture pour elle. Elle pense encore à tord que la seule chose qu'elle peut apporter à une personne c'est du sexe et toi tu lui confirmes en lui demandant de coucher avec elle.

-Je le sais bien. J'aurais du réfléchir avant, mais j'ai pensé juste avec ma queue. Après avoir ouvert les cadeaux que je lui avais apportés, elle m'a donné un baiser sur la joue et son parfum, m'a fait perdre la tête.

-Peu importe, je ne veux pas savoir les gestes que tu as posés. L'important est que tu comprennes que Bella est encore fragile. Elle commence à peine à se voir comme une femme et non comme une… enfin bref. Elle avance à tous les jours et elle mérite de pouvoir se réaliser dans autres choses que le sexe.

-J'ai réalisé trop tard mon erreur. Je voulais m'excuser une nouvelle fois ce matin.

Il avait l'air sincère, moi je me calmais peu à peu. Même si j'avais le goût de lui mettre mon poing au visage, il n'en restait pas moins que ça n'arrangerait rien à part me soulager de toute ma frustration.

-D'accord Charles. Tu as fait une erreur. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu n'es plus le _client_ de Bella, mais son ami, son frère et son père en même temps. Alors si tu veux garder contact avec elle et l'emmener jusqu'à l'autel lorsque je lui demanderai de m'épouser, tu ferais bien de te comporter comme tel.

-Tu peux compter sur moi Edward. Je ne ferai plus aucun geste déplacé envers Bella. Tout ce que j'ai fait pour elle et avec elle, tout ce qu je lui ai appris pour qu'elle s'épanouisse dans la vie, je l'ai fait pour qu'un jour elle puisse vivre heureuse avec un homme qu'elle aime et qui l'aime pour elle et non pour le sexe qu'elle peut lui donner.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit Charles je suis heureux que tu sois passé dans sa vie pour la soutenir jusqu'à ce qu'elle croise mon chemin. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissant. Maintenant, c'est à moi de la rendre heureuse et de lui apprendre les bonheurs de la vie, alors laisse-moi prendre cette place et ne vient plus perturber la femme de ma vie. Si tu manques à ta promesse, je ne me gênerai pas pour te mettre mon poing au visage.

Il hocha la tête. Mon téléphone vibra à cet instant, je devais absolument le prendre, j'étais toujours de garde à l'hôpital et vu que l'heure de mes visites était passée, il y avait peut-être une urgence.

-Edward Cullen…

_-Hey, c'est moi mon amour…_

-Salut ma belle, tu as bien dormi ? dis-je en souriant.

_-Oui, mais le lit était vide à mon réveil. Tu arrives bientôt ?_

-Oui et non. En fait je voulais passer à l'hôpital pour faire mes visites matinales. Je serai là vers 13h00.

_-Ok. Je vais m'occuper jusqu'à ton retour. J'ai hâte de te voir. À plus tard._

-Bonne journée ma chérie. Je vais faire au plus vite.

Je raccrochai et relevai la tête pour regarder Charles devant moi. La serveuse avait apporté nos factures et je m'en emparai. Je payai en argent en laissant celui-ci sur la table.

-Charles, je vais devoir y aller, je suis déjà en retard pour mes visites médicales. J'espère qu'on se reverra dans des circonstances beaucoup plus agréables. Tu comptes beaucoup pour Bella.

-C'est bon Edward. Compte sur moi, je saurai me tenir la prochaine fois. Bella est chanceuse de t'avoir rencontré, tu es vraiment un type bien.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, je me levai et pris le chemin de l'hôpital.

Après mes visites, je retournai à la maison pour rejoindre Bella. Elle devait m'attendre il était 14h00. Ça avait été plus long que prévu à l'hôpital. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, Bella était installée sur le canapé et lisait un livre. Il y avait des boîtes et un camion de pompier sur la table basse du salon. Je me laissai tomber sur le canapé près d'elle.

-Salut mon amour, lui dis-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne.

-Salut.

-C'est quoi tous ces cadeaux ??

-Oh, le camion, c'est Charles, et les boîtes, ce sont Debbie et Jane qui travaille avec Charles. Il y de petites merveilles tricotés à la main dedans. Je ne les ai pas encore rangés.

-Tu vas mieux ??

-Oui, je vais mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu as l'air mort de fatigue.

-Oui, je suis assez fatigué, je n'ai pas bien dormi…

Nous étions silencieux et je ne savais pas si je devais lui dire que j'avais déjeuné avec Charles. Je ne savais comment elle le prendrait. Mais je ne pouvais pas garder ça secret. D'ailleurs il n'y avait rien de secret dans ce resto.

-Bella…

-Oui…

-Je… j'ai déjeuné avec Charles ce matin.

-Oh…

-On a eu une très bonne discussion. Il m'a dit ce qui s'était passé hier soir. Et..

-Edward, je suis désolée.

-QUOI ?? désolée !!! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Je n'ai pas les détails et je ne les veux pas, mais d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as très bien réagit.

Et c'était repartit pour les larmes. Ça me brisait le cœur de la voir pleurer tout le temps. J'étais impuissant devant ces torrents qui ne finissaient jamais.

-Bella, ne pleure pas. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Si tu n'avais pas envie de coucher avec Charles, tu devais lui dire et il devait respecter ta décision. Maintenant, je suis là et Charles a bien compris ce matin. Il ne recommencera pas de si tôt.

Je l'avais prise dans mes bras, elle s'était réfugiée contre mon torse et je la berçais doucement. Je lui caressais les cheveux et elle semblait vouloir se calmer.

-Clame-toi Bella. Ça va aller.

-Ed.. ward… je ne… voulais… pas…

-Je sais ma chérie. Je sais.

Elle se releva et plongea son visage dans le mien. Elle me regardait avec ses yeux chocolat et elle fut prise d'un élan que je ne saurais nommer. Elle passa une jambe par-dessus mes genoux et s'installa à califourchon sur mes cuisses. Elle retira le haut qu'elle portait, ce qui dénuda son corps ainsi que ces magnifiques seins. Mon désir pour elle se fit sentir instantanément et je sentis mon pénis se durcir à la vue des sa poitrine devenue généreuse et qui donnait envi de s'y perdre en plein centre pour humer le parfum de cette peau si douce. Mais je n'eu pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'elle prit mes mains et les porta sur ces seins. Je la regardais à la fois émerveillé par tant d'audace et à la fois déstabilisé par le besoin que je la touche.

-Touche- moi Edward. Je veux que ce soit seulement toi, juste toi qui me touche, murmura-t-elle.

Je fis ce qu'elle me demandait. Mais j'avais sentir un nœud se former dans mon estomac. Elle voulait que je la touche, seulement moi. Mes caresses étaient douces, elles étaient machinales, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

-Edward… touche-moi… insista-t-elle.

Elle se pencha vers mon visage et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Elle continua à m'embrasser tout en me parlant.

-Je veux… (baiser) juste toi…(baiser) qui me touche (baiser) seulement toi…(baiser).

Elle m'inquiétait. Elle avait tellement besoin que je la touche, que maintenant j'avais peur de ce qui s'était réellement passé avec Charles hier. Avait-il eu des gestes vraiment déplacés pour qu'elle réagisse de la sorte.

_Ne pense pas à ça Cullen, fait ce qu'elle te demande, sinon elle pourrait penser que tu n'as plus envie à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier. Elle a besoin d'être rassurée. FAIT-LE !!!_

Je répondis à l'appel de ses baisers et la touchai partout, sur les seins, les flancs, son ventre, son dos… Mais elle reprit mes mains et les replaça sur ses seins et les tint fermement en place avec les siennes. Son regard croisa le mien et je vis une fois de plus une larme rouler sur sa joue.

_MERDE _

-Bella… tu me fais peur… qu'est-ce qu'il s'est réellement passé avec Charles. ? Dis-moi pourquoi tu pleures, je t'en supplie.

-Non, plus tard… Touche-moi encore s'il-te-plaît, souffla-t-elle. J'en ai besoin Edward, s'il-te-plaît. Aime-moi, prends-moi mais surtout, je t'en prie… touche-moi…

-Bella… mon amour…

Elle était tellement désespérée. Elle me suppliait, je ne pouvais pas lui refuser, sa demande était presque vitale. J'allais l'aimer, j'allais la prendre et j'allais la toucher, la marquer jusqu'à qu'elle ne puisse plus le supporter. Je pris ses seins dans mes mains et les massai d'abord doucement, mais ses mains toujours sur les miennes me firent comprendre que ce n'était pas assez fort. Je me pliai à ses demandes et lui fit les caresses dont elle avait besoin. Après avoir satisfait les caresses sur ses seins, je passai ses bras derrières ma nuque et passai mes mains sous ses fesses et l'emmenai avec moi dans la chambre. Je la déposai sur le lit, lui enlevai ses vêtements ainsi que les miens pour nous retrouver nus l'un contre l'autre. En faisant attention pour ne pas m'appuyer sur son ventre, je lui fis l'amour passionnément jusqu'à ce qu'elle crie mon nom et qu'elle n'en puisse plus que je la touche et de m'entendre lui dire je t'aime.

Allonger tous les deux sous les draps à bout de souffle, elle se remit à pleurer. Là s'en était trop. Je pris sur moi pour ne pas être trop brusque, mais je devais savoir. Elle avait tellement mal, ses pleurs étaient devenus des sanglots déchirants. Je la serrai fort contre moi.

-Bella, ça suffit, dis-moi ce que qui s'est passé, je vais devenir fou, dis-je sèchement.

Elle releva la tête et je vis que je l'avais effrayé. Elle était tellement fragile. Je posai ma main tendrement sur sa joue.

-Bella, ma chérie, c'est insupportable de te voir dans cet état. Est-ce que Charles t'a fait des choses que tu ne voulais pas hier ???

-Non… euh… oui…

-Bella, parle-moi… qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle prit une grande inspiration, pour se donner un peur de courage et se lança enfin.

-Il m'a dit qu'il avait envi de moi, que depuis… depuis la dernière fois qu'on avait couché ensemble… il… il pensait trop souvent à moi et…

-C'était quand la dernière fois que tu as couché avec Charles ?

-Quelques jours avant mon accident. Ici, je venais d'emménager, il m'a aidé, il a dormi ici.

_Quoi ?? ici dans NOTRE lit. il avait baisé ma petite amie alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi. Je le hais, j'aurais du lui foute mon poing sur la gueule. Respire Cullen, Respire, il faut que tu écoutes ce qu'elle a à raconter._

-Depuis cette nuit-là, à chaque fois qu'il me voyait, il avait envi de moi et il ne faisait rien parce qu'il me l'avait promis, depuis que j'étais avec toi. Mais hier… lorsque je lui ai donné un baiser sur la joue… il m'a retenue par le bras et… et il s'est rapproché de mon cou. Il m'a dit que je sentais tellement bon…

Maintenant, je regrettais de ne pas lui avoir cassé la gueule. Il avait vraiment essayé de la mettre dans son lit, non dans MON lit dans NOTRE appartement. Et moi j'avais joué le petit ami cool. _Tu es vraiment un con Cullen._

-Bella, est-ce que c'est tout ? Je ne voulais pas de détail, mais tu es beaucoup trop bouleversé pour que je n'en veuille pas plus. Continue s'il-te-plaît.

-Je n'ai pas bougé, je ne voulais pas qu'il prenne un simple geste pour un encouragement ou un oui. Il m'a donné des baisers dans le cou et descendaient vers mes seins.

Je soupirais. Une fois de plus un homme a voulu la forcer à avoir du sexe et elle a du se battre pour refuser. Enfin de ce que j'en sais.

-Il m'a demandé : juste une dernière fois, lui et moi. Edward je suis désolée.

-Désolée ??? attends tu as couché avec Charles oui ou non Bella ?

Charles m'avait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé et qu'elle avait refusé. Il ne pouvait pas m'avoir menti en plus.

-NON !!! JE N'AI PAS COUCHÉ AVEC LUI. JE TE RAPPELLE QUE JE NE SUIS PLUS UNE PUTE. AU CAS OÙ TU L'AURAIS OUBLIÉ.

Elle voulu se lever et me repousser mais je l'empêchai. J'étais encore plus énervé et je ne voulais surtout pas me chicaner avec Bella.

-Bella, jamais je ne te prendrai pour une pute et tu le sais très bien. Je deviens fou à force d'essayer de deviner. Je veux savoir, je veux comprendre et je veux passer à autre chose que cette soirée. Rien à foutre de Charles sauf si tu as couché avec lui. Alors, pourquoi tu es désolée ?

-Parce que j'ai hésité avant de dire non, tu es content. J'ai hésité assez longtemps pour qu'il puisse passer ses mains sous mon chandail, dégrafer mon soutien-gorge et c'est lorsqu'il a passé ses pouces sur mes téton qui se sont durcit, que j'ai réalisé ce que j'étais en train de faire et que j'ai dit NON. Maintenant lâche-moi.

-Bella attends !!!

Mais elle s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain. Moi j'étais sur le lit tétanisé par ce que je venais d'entendre. Je voulais m'enfuir, me réfugier dans les bras de ma mère comme lorsque j'étais un petit garçon de 5 ans qui avait de la peine. J'avais mal, pour elle, pour moi, pour nous. Perdu dans mes pensées, j'entendis à peine le bruit de mon portable.

-Edward Cullen.

_-Edward, bonjour, c'est Alysson, je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais la dame que tu as opéré hier soir a, à mon avis trop de douleur et la plaie commence à suinter une infection. Je viens de prendre mon service, il est 16h30 et je voulais t'aviser._

-Merci, tu as bien fait Alysson. Je vais passer d'ici une heure. En attendant, donne-lui l'autre calmant que j'ai déjà mis au dossier, il sera peut-être mieux adapter à sa douleur.

_-Oui, c'est bon, je lui donne la dose et je garde la plaie intacte pour que tu voies ?_

-Oui, ne la nettoie pas. Prends sa température également et voit à faire une analyse sanguine pour septicémie. Vu que j'ai quitté le bloc hier, peut-être que l'infection est du à une bactérie qui était sur moi.

_-C'est d'accord. _

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Bella devait être dans la douche j'entendais l'eau couler. Je vérifiai la porte, elle n'était pas barrée. Je l'ouvris doucement et me dirigeai vers la porte de la douche que j'ouvris doucement. Elle était là plus belle que jamais lavant ses cheveux avec son shampoing à la fraise. J'entrai doucement et posai mes mains sur ses hanches pour la rapprocher de moi. Elle sursauta, mais ne me repoussa pas. Je la serrai fort dans mes bras.

-Excuse-moi Edward. Je n'aurais pas du crier.

-Ça va Bella.

-Je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre Edward, tu es toute ma vie maintenant. Je ne veux plus me fâcher avec toi.

-Bella, combien de fois est-ce que je vais devoir te le dire. Je ne partirais pas et je resterai toujours avec toi. Je t'aime.

Elle sourit.

-Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital, je ne serai pas long. On mangera à mon retour tu vas m'attendre ?

-Oui, je vais faire la sieste, je suis épuisée.

Je pris le gel de douche et la savonnai sur tout son corps en lui donnant des baisers presqu'à chaque endroit avant d'y mettre du savon. Lorsqu'elle fut rincée, elle sortit pour se sécher me laissant seul sous le jet. Je me lavai en vitesse pour partir au plus vite pour l'hôpital.

* * *

En sortant de la chambre de ma patiente avec Alysson, mon portable vibra une nouvelle fois. C'était Jasper.

-Hey mec ça va ?

_-Ouais, je peux te voir pour un patient, j'ai une radio qui me laisse indécis, je ne suis pas certain que c'est cassé._

-Oui, j'arrive, je suis déjà à l'hôpital.

_-Ok. je t'attends, salle 3 aux urgences._

Je me dirigeai vers les urgences pour retrouver Jasper. J'avais l'impression qu'une éternité s'était passée depuis la dernière fois que j'avais été juste prendre une bière avec lui. Il me manquait. Depuis que Bella était entrée dans ma vie, toute mon existence dépendait d'elle. Pas que je m'en plaigne, mais mon ami me manquait.

-Salut Jasper. Alors, c'est quoi le problème ?

-Salut mec, regarde cette radio. Cet homme est tombé d'une échelle et je ne suis pas certain si le fémur est cassé. Je ne vois pas très bien.

Je m'approchai de la radio pour la voir de plus près.

-Non. Elle n'est pas fracturé, ce que tu vois là, c'est une vieille fracture qui a été réparé pas ostéosynthèse externe et non avec des plaques et des vis. Probablement lorsqu'il était adolescent.

-Merci. Comment tu fais pour voir ça juste en un clin d'œil?

Je riais. Jasper n'avait jamais compris comment je pouvais être si sur de moi et affirmer s'il y avait une fracture ou pas en un seul regard. Lui devait y mettre tous ses efforts, pour finir par m'appeler à la rescousse.

-Moque toi, vas-y fait-toi plaisir. Sinon, tout va bien ? Ça fait des lunes qu'on s'est vu.

-Je me disais la même chose en venant ici, répondis-je.

-Il faudrait que tu viennes à la maison avec Bella. On se ferait une petite soirée. Je vais demander à Alice d'appeler Bella.

-Ouais. Tu as s'en doute raison. Mais Bella n'est pas très bien.

-Elle est malade. ??

-Non, elle n'a pas le moral. Enfin bref, je ne pensais pas que ce serait si difficile de la faire se sentir quelqu'un de bien. Emmet a réussi mieux que moi avec Rosalie on dirait.

-Hey, ne compare pas Rosalie et Bella. Rosalie est plus vieille que Bella. Elle a eu plus de temps pour penser à avoir une vie meilleure. Bella, elle…

-Elle quoi Jasper ? tu t'en recyclé en psycho ?

-Ne t'énerve pas. J'essai juste de te dire qu'elle a vécu des horreurs plus longtemps et plus jeune que Rosalie. Laisse-lui du temps.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ?

-Rosalie. Elle a cru bon nous informer pour qu'on ne pose aucune question et c'est Bella qui lui a demandé pour ne pas avoir à nous raconter elle-même disant que ça avait été trop dur de le refaire pour toi.

-Je ne savais pas Jasper. J'ai eu trop d'émotions fortes dans les deux derniers jours alors, je vais rentrer.

-Ouais… Ne t'en fait pas Edward, prends-là dans tes bras et dis –lui que tu l'aimes. Ça marche avec Alice et après elle devient toute…

-Jasper, ça va je ne veux pas entendre ce que vous faites ma sœur et toi, je te l'ai déjà dit. À la fac, tes exploits me distrayaient, mais là je ne veux pas savoir la façon dont MA sœur te fait jouir.

-C'est bon, je me tais. Allez file retrouver ta belle. Elle s'ennuie déjà, tu vibres.

-C'est ça, salut Jasper.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et pris l'appel.

-Edward Cullen.

_-hey, c'est moi. Tu es occupé ?_

-Salut ma belle, non je quittais justement.

_-Oh, super. Je voulais juste … tu me manques… _

-Tu me manques aussi Bella. J'arrive.

_-Ok, je t'attends._

Finalement, elle faisait peut-être plus de progrès que je pensais. Je voulais tellement la rendre heureuse et faire disparaître toute la peine que je voyais trop souvent passer dans ses yeux. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour qu'elle fasse une croix sur son passé et pour qu'elle réalise enfin qui elle est vraiment.

* * *

**Est-ce qu'Edward a bien réagit ??**

**Bella, c'est-elle énervée pour rien vous pensez ???**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	19. Chapter 19 : Déménager

**Allo.**

**MERCI MERCI MERCI pour toutes vos reviews j'adore.**

**Véronika : je suis contente que tu continues de me lire. Les sujets troublants sont passés, tu devrais supporter la suite sans aucun problème. **

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Déménager**

* * *

**1er mai  
31 semaines de grossesse**

Aujourd'hui, Edward et moi déménageons. Nous avons trouvé une maison dans le quartier près de l'hôpital. Une maison sur deux étages avec une grande chambre des maîtres où une grande porte fenêtre s'ouvre sur un magnifique balcon. Il y a quatre chambres à l'étage, en plus de celle des maîtres, il y a celle d'Anthony, juste en face. Il y a une chambre d'ami et l'autre a été aménagé en bureau pour Edward et il a insisté pour en mettre un pour moi aussi. Nous avons discuté de ce que je ferais lorsqu'Anthony serait assez vieux pour fréquenter la garderie. Je voulais terminer mes études du lycée et peut-être étudier en littérature. Edward trouvait important que j'aie aussi mon bureau et mon ordinateur. J'ai acheté une panoplie de livres pour remplir la bibliothèque.

Edward et moi avions beaucoup discuté, pour choisir cette maison. Moi, je voulais qu'elle soit près d'un par et Edward, lui, voulait qu'elle soit proche de l'hôpital pour ne pas se taper une longue route s'il voulait venir prendre le lunch avec nous entre ses patients.

Edward n'avait pas voulu que je participe à l'achat de la maison avec lui. Il voulait que je garde mon argent pour mes dépenses personnelles. Comme ça, j'en aurais plus longtemps et je ne serai pas pressée de me trouver un travail. Nous avions revu Charles le mois dernier et malgré le petit malaise entre nous, nous avions passé une excellente soirée.

Jasper et Adisson m'avait refait un examen pour savoir si je pouvais avoir un accouchement normal ou une césarienne. Malheureusement, Jasper avait peur que la reconstruction soit affectée avec la pression de la tête du bébé lors des poussées. Alors pour ne pas risquer une déchirure plus importante que normal lors d'un accouchement, ils ont maintenu la pratique de la césarienne 2 semaines avant la date prévu soit le ou vers le 17 juin, quelques jours avant l'anniversaire des 30 ans d'Edward le 20 juin.

En fait, Esmé avait vu à la décoration de toute la maison. Je lui avais mentionnée ce que je n'aimais pas et elle m'avait assuré qu'elle ferait une décoration qui nous ressemblait à Edward et à moi, bref de ne pas m'inquiéter et de me reposer. Aujourd'hui, les déménageurs vont passés et tout le monde vient nous aidé à finaliser la mise en place des cartons. Vous vous doutez bien que je ne pourrai pas faire grand-chose, avec trois médecins sous mon toit. Je serai sous haute surveillance. Mais je ne m'en offusque pas, j'ai un ventre énorme et très lourd, des chevilles enflées au possible. Je dois donc mettre mes jambes en élévation le plus souvent possible. De plus, j'ai eu quelques douleurs au tibia, dû au poids additionnel de ma grossesse. Edward a paniqué au début, il voulait me mettre dans un fauteuil roulant ou en béquille pour ne pas que je marche sur ma jambe. Il dit que je dois ménager mon os, puisque les plaques de métal pourraient se déplacer si j'abusais.

J'étais sans la salle de bain finissant de me préparer. J'étais en sous-vêtements quand Edward passa la porte pour prendre sa douche.

-Humm… tu sais que tu es toujours et de plus en plus sexy mon amour, dit-il en passant derrière moi pour mettre ses mains sur mon ventre et m'embrasser dans le cou.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Humm… oui et toi ? tu sais que tu aurais pu t'asseoir pour te préparer, me réprimanda-t-il.

-Edward, j'ai très bien dormi, mais là je suis tellement excité de découvrir notre maison aujourd'hui. Alors s'il-te-plaît Edward saute dans la douche et je sais très bien que je ne dois pas fatigué ma jambe.

-D'accord, d'accord, je vais essayer de ne pas te harceler pour que tu t'assois aujourd'hui. Mais n'oublie pas ma chérie, que notre maison va grouiller de médecin aussi prévenant que moi. Alors… me taquina-t-il.

-Ouais, c'est bien ça le pire, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

Je terminai d'attacher mes cheveux, mis un peu de maquillage et sortit m'habiller d'un jeans et d'une camisole. Je pris tout de même un chandail à capuche au cas où j'aurais froid. Je chaussai des converses, puisque c'est la chaussure parfaite pour que mes jambes soient stables quand je marche. Même si Edward me trouve terriblement belle et sexy quand je porte une robe et des escarpins, il préfère les converses pour m'assurer confort et sécurité. Edward finit sa douche et revint dans le salon. Les déménageurs arrivèrent très vite. Les meubles de mon appartement, vont être envoyés à l'hôpital pour les personnes qui en ont besoin, puisque nous avons achetés des meubles pour toute la maison qui sont déjà en place. Il nous restera à mettre les vêtements, les articles de toilettes et de cuisine. Une journée un peu chargée quoi.

Nous arrivâmes les premiers à notre maison et Edward me fit passer la porte en me prenant dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il me déposa, j'eu un hoquet de surprise. Tout était complètement différent. J'avais imaginé de quoi pourrait avoir l'air notre maison, mais c'était au-delà de mes espérances. Tout était dans les tons de beiges et brun, avec une touche de vert pomme et de bleu poudre. Edward me fit faire le tour et me monta à l'étage toujours dans ses bras. Il me montra le bureau qui était simple mais pratique avec des bibliothèques remplies de livres. Il m'emmena vers la chambre d'Anthony. Il me mit sur mes pieds devant la porte fermée.

-Bella, c'est Rosalie et Emmet qui ont aidé Esmé à choisir pour l'achat des meubles, de la literie et la décoration.

-Rosalie et Emmet ??

-Oui, en fait, ils ont insisté pour te faire la surprise et pour défrayer tous les coûts par le fait même. C'est leur cadeau pour la naissance d'Anthony.

Il souriait. C'était la première fois qu'il appelait notre bébé par son prénom. J'imagine qu'avec la chambre, tout devient plus concret.

-Je peux entrer Edward, j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir.

-Oui, tu peux ouvrir.

J'ouvris donc la porte pour découvrir la chambre de notre bébé. J'avais demandé du bleu à Esmé et je fus agréablement surprise de voir que la chambre était complètement bleue. Les meubles étaient blancs avec une touche de bleu également. La fenêtre avait été recouverte avec un rideau plein jour bleu en voilage qui descends jusqu'à terre. Plusieurs accessoires, tous dans les tons de bleus et blancs parsemaient la pièce. J'étais sans mots. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cette chambre allait bientôt recevoir un petit bébé et que ce petit bébé sera le mien. J'avançai doucement pour passer mes doigts sur le meuble à langer, comme si je voulais vérifier si tout ce que je voyais dans cette pièce était réel. J'ouvris un tiroir pour découvrir que tous les petits pyjamas, petits bas, camisoles étaient déjà rangés et lessivés, puisqu'une odeur de lessive fraîche s'en échappait. Je remarquai qu'un panier posé sur le bureau contenait déjà des petites couches pour nouveau-né. J'avais presque oubliée la présence d'Edward derrière moi.

-Est-ce que ça te plaît ? demanda-t-il doucement.

-Edward, c'est absolument magnifique. Tout y est, il y a même des couches.

-Ouais, j'ai pensé que ça rendrait la chambre plus vraie.

-Edward… tu es vraiment l'homme le plus merveilleux. Je suis vraiment heureuse de t'avoir rencontré. Je t'aime.

Je l'embrassai doucement sur la commissure des lèvres. Il répondit à mon baiser, en me soulevant pour me faire tourner dans la pièce.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan, dit-il en me reposant sur le sol.

Il m'entraina par la suite vers notre chambre pour que je voie le résultat final. J'avais demandé à Esmé une chambre d'inspiration japonaise, mais pas trop. Juste une petite touche. J'avais vu ça dans une de ses revues déco et ça m'avait vraiment plu.

-Wow, Edward, c'est… c'est…

-Je sais c'est absolument merveilleux. C'est ma pièce préférée. Viens.

Il m'emmena sur la terrasse pour que je regarde la chambre sur tous ces angles. Les murs et le plafond sont de couleur blanc crème sauf celui derrière le lit qui est de couleur orange. Les meubles sont en bois et sur le lit repose une couette couleur blanc crème comme les murs. Des coussins et des oreillers jaunes et orange sont déposés sur le lit. Au bout du lit, il y a un banc avec des coussins orange. D'un côté des portes fenêtres il y a deux chaises et une table basse en bois, de l'autre une commode et un bureau. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre les vêtements dedans quoique je n'étais pas certaine que ceux que j'avais mis dans des boîtes étaient déjà ranger dans les tiroirs.

-J'ai acheté une balançoire pour le balcon. Si tu veux une table, on en achètera une plus tard, dit Edward.

-Non, je garde la balançoire, j'ai toujours rêvé de me balancer avec mon petit ami sur le balcon à l'abri des regards, dis-je en le regardant de façon suggestive.

-On garde la balançoire alors.

Nous nous enlaçâmes tendrement sur le balcon et nous échangions quelques baisers, qui se voulaient et se faisaient de plus en plus insistants.

-Eh oh, y'a quelqu'un ??? cria la voix de Rosalie.

-Oui, oui, on est là, sur le balcon de la chambre.

Je donnai un dernier baiser à Edward et me précipitai dans les bras de Rosalie lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte.

-Rose, c'est complètement parfait. Merci merci, la chambre d'Anthony est vraiment belle et merveilleuse. Elle est douce, calme, reposante. Je suis tout simplement ravie.

-Anthony ??? dit Rosalie.

-OOOHH !!! Son nom est sorti de ma bouche sans que je m'en rendre compte.

-C'est pas grave Bella. Il aurait bien fallu l'annoncer un jour ou l'autre, dit Edward en me tapotant le bras. Ne t'en fait pas.

-Alors, mon filleul se nommera Anthony. J'aime bien. Ce n'est pas ton deuxième prénom Edward ?? demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, c'est mon deuxième prénom. Bella m'a avoué avoir craqué dessus lorsque je te l'ai dit, ria-t-il.

-J'adore ça.

-Ouais, attends de savoir son deuxième prénom à Anthony, tu vas aimer encore plus, répliquais-je.

-Tu vas me le dire. Maintenant ce n'est plus un secret, me supplia-t-elle.

-Ce sera Anthony Emmet Cullen, dis-je en appuyant sur chaque nom.

-Pour vrai ??? Maintenant c'est parfait. Ce petit garçon sera tout simplement adorable, cria Rosalie.

-Allons rejoindre les autres en bas, je les entends qui arrivent, nous dit Edward.

Nous descendions à la cuisine. Tout le monde nous attendait. Je me dirigeai immédiatement vers Esmé, pour la serrer et surtout la remercier.

-Oh Esmé, c'est fabuleux. Je suis comblée. Tout est parfait, merci beaucoup.

-Bella, ce fut un plaisir de décorer votre maison à Edward et à toi. Je me suis amusé, ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas refait une maison complète.

-Merci beaucoup, j'apprécie que vous ayez acceptée.

-Bella c'était un très beau défi, en plus, je suis une grand-mère chanceuse d'avoir pu concevoir l'aménagement de la chambre de mon petit-fils. C'est à moi de te dire merci.

Elle me serra fort dans ses bras. Je savais qu'Esmé était ravie d'être grand-mère bientôt et elle m'avait assuré qu'elle était heureuse qu'Edward et moi étions ensemble maintenant. Elle m'avait dit qu'Edward était un grand sensible et qu'il ne prenait pas les relations amoureuses à la légère. Il ne s'était jamais investit dans une relation juste pour avoir une relation. J'étais la première qu'Edward avait présentée à ses parents et elle savait que j'étais la femme de sa vie juste par les agissements de son fils envers moi. Nous avons discuté un long moment avec Esmé et Rosalie pendant que les déménageurs terminaient de placer les cartons. Les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après.

-Bière et pizza pour tout le monde, cria Emmet en se dirigeant vers le comptoir de la cuisine.

-Super, je pourrai manger de la pizza. Je ne suis qu'aux bons aliments depuis trop longtemps. Emmet tu es mon sauveur, dis-je en tapant des mains.

-Désolé Bella, mais c'est pizza aux légumes pour toi. Je n'y suis pour rien, c'est ce _méchant docteur fou_ qui m'y a obligé, dit Emmet en pointant Edward du doigt.

-C'est pas grave, je lui ferai payer très cher, répliquai-je faussement fâchée.

Je le pris dans mes bras pour le remercier d'avoir participer à la chambre d'Anthony. Emmet adorait les accolades. En plus, il ne se lassait pas de mettre ses mains sur mon ventre. Rosalie et lui essayait depuis plus de 6 mois de faire un bébé, mais sans résultats. Rosalie n'en parlait pas, ça la bouleversait trop. C'est pourquoi, elle s'investissait tant dans son rôle de marraine. Elle a toujours aimé les enfants et elle voulait une grosse famille. Emmet ne voulait pas qu'elle travaille, il voulait qu'elle lui fasse pleins de bébés et qu'elle le suive partout pour ses matchs de football. Donc, pas d'horaire de travail pour l'empêcher de l'accompagner.

-Merci Emmet, je suis contente, dis-je en lui mettant un gros bec sur la joue.

-Bella, c'est moi qui dois te dire merci. Tu as rendu mon frère heureux comme il ne l'a jamais été dans toute sa vie. Et maintenant, comment va ce petit bonhomme aujourd'hui, dit-il en mettant ses mains sur mon gros ventre pour parler avec son filleul.

Nous passâmes à table peu de temps après, puisqu'Alice et Jasper ainsi que Carlisle venait d'arriver. Après le repas, tout le monde fit le tour de la maison et on s'installa sur la terrasse dehors avec le soleil qui lançait quelques rayons de printemps. Nous discutions tranquillement.

-Alors Rose, tu as regardé les modèles pour les centres de table pour la réception ? demanda Alice.

-Oui, je crois que j'en ai trouvé un modèle qui serait parfait, répondit Rose.

-Il ne reste que 3 semaines avant la réception. On va faire un essayage de ta robe la semaine prochaine. Comme ça si j'ai des retouches à faire, j'aurai amplement le temps.

Alice était toujours transportée lorsqu'elle parlait de vêtements. Elle était à la recherche d'une robe de demoiselle d'honneur pour moi, mais se laissait encore 2 jours et si elle ne trouvait pas, elle m'en confectionnerait une.

-Bella, je n'ai pas encore trouvé. Je crois bien que je devrai t'en faire une. Tu voudrais une robe longue ou courte. Parce que j'imagine que ton charmant docteur te permettra de porter des escarpins pour une soirée, dit-elle en se tournant vers Edward.

-Hey, je suis un très charmant docteur qui prend soin de sa patiente préférée, répliqua-t-il.

-Ouais, cause toujours. N'empêche que tu passes ton temps à lui regarder et tripoter la jambe de toutes sortes de manières. C'est maladif ton affaire, dit-elle sur un ton déterminer.

Edward lui répondit par une grimace.

-C'est vrai Edward. Je lui ai fait les plus belles fesses de Seattle, et je ne passe pas mon temps à les regarder et les tripoter. Relax Edward, Bella est en pleine forme. Dit un Jasper sur de lui.

-Wow, Jasper, merci de prendre ma défense. Même si je me serais passé du bout sur mes fesses, le taquinais-je.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Sauf Emmet. C'est Edward qui lui demanda pourquoi.

-Emmet, tu vas bien?

-Euh… ouais, sauf que je me retiens de faire des blagues de ce genre à Bella, et lui ce docteur de pacotille, lui balance que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle a les plus belles fesses de Seattle. J'ai le droit d'être offusqué non ?

Tout le monde ria de plus belle. Mais une chance qu'Edward m'avait préparé aux blagues idiotes que Jasper pourrait faire, parce que devant tout le monde j'aurais fondu. Mais maintenant, ils étaient ce qu'il y a de plus beau dans ma vie. Mon Edward, mon Anthony qui remue sans arrêt et tous les Cullen. Ils sont ma famille. J'ai enfin une vraie famille.

Ce sont trois sonneries de portables qui nous sortirent de notre fou rire. Commençant par Carlisle qui était de garde, Jasper et Edward qui eux ne l'était plus.

-Carlisle Cullen...

…

-C'est bon j'arrive.

Il se tourna vers nous.

-Je suis désolé, mais le devoir m'appelle, il vient d'y avoir un gros accident d'autobus sur l'autoroute et tous les passagers à l'intérieur sont dans un état assez grave. Il y a même des morts. Je dois y aller.

-Jasper Withlock…

…

-Vous pensez qu'on aura assez de salle de chirurgie ?

…

-Donnez-moi une heure, et j'y serai.

-Moi aussi, le devoir m'appelle. Ils n'attendent pas moins de 35 personnes avec des blessures assez importantes. Une chance que j'ai pris une seule bière. Alice mon cœur tu pourras te faire raccompagner ?

-Oui, mon chéri ne t'inquiète pas, dit-elle en lui donnant un baiser.

Et comme on si attendait le portable d'Edward sonna. Jasper attendit qu'Edward prenne l'appel.

-Edward Cullen.

…

-Oui, je suis au courant. Mon père et Jasper sont avec moi.

…

-Je vais avoir besoin de deux infirmières habituées à mes chirurgies. Vous pouvez faire appeler Angela Weber et Maria Stanley, elles connaissent mon fonctionnement.

…

-Merci, je serai là dans moins d'une heure.

Edward se tourna vers moi.

-Je suis désolé Bella, mais je dois y aller. C'est assez gros comme accident, une équipe de baseball qui revenait d'un match qui a eu lieu hier soir. Tu crois que ça va aller ?

Je n'étais pas certaine de vouloir rester seule ici pour ma première soirée et surtout la première nuit. Je devais trouver une solution Edward en avait pour très longtemps, j'en étais certaine. Et devant moi une Alice souriante me donna la réponse sans même sans rendre compte.

-Oui, ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas. Alice, tu veux rester avec moi ?

-Oh oui, oui, oui… elle sautillait partout. Je voulais te demander de venir chez moi, mais on est déjà ici alors tu me prêteras une chemise de nuit, dit-elle souriante.

-Merci Alice. J'avoue que ça me rassure que tu restes avec Bella. Avec toutes ces marches…

-Edward, le coupa-t-elle. Elle est assez grande pour monter et descendre des marches.

-C'est bon Alice, j'ai compris, ne me fait pas la morale, souffla-t-il exaspéré.

Il dit bonjour à sa mère, à Rosalie et Emmet avant que je lui donne un très long baiser avant qu'il ne parte pour une longue soirée à l'hôpital. Rosalie et Emmet partirent disant qu'ils avaient une chose importante à faire et Esmé prépara la chambre d'ami pour Alice avant de s'en aller elle aussi. Nous nous retrouvions toutes les deux Alice et moi pour la première fois. Nous décidons d'aller au club vidéo chercher quelques DVD de _filles_ pour passer notre soirée. Nous avions pris de quoi faire une salade de poulet au marché par la même occasion. Nous avions commencé par le film _Un amour de témoin_ avec le super Patrick Dempsey et nous étions à écouter _Confessions d'une accroc du shopping_. Alice n'arrêtais pas de commenter les tenues des filles dans le film. Moi j'étais convaincue qu'Alice aurait pu écrire le scénario du film et même y jouer le rôle de l'actrice principale. Anthony faisait un marathon et j'étais complètement épuisée.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Oui, Alice. C'est le petit monstre dans mon ventre qui fait un marathon et la journée m'a un peu épuisée.

-Oh, je peux mettre mes mains sur ton ventre ?

-Oui Alice.

Je pris ses mains et les placèrent sur mon ventre à l'endroit où Anthony donnait des coups. Elle avait les yeux ronds et me regardait les yeux et le ventre l'un après l'autre.

-Bella, c'est merveilleux. Comment ça fait en dedans ?

-Ça fait bizarre au début, mais là je suis habituée. C'est, comme tu l'as dit, merveilleux. Ce soir ses mouvements sont très forts. D'autres fois, c'est comme une vague, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Jasper veut des enfants depuis longtemps, mais moi, je ne sais pas si j'en veux. Je sais qu'il attend que je sois prête, mais j'ai peur de ne jamais être prête.

-Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire Alice. Je n'avais jamais pensé qu'un jour je pourrais avoir un enfant. Alors, je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

-Mais tu dois avoir une idée maintenant. Edward, lui, il a toujours voulu des enfants. C'est lui qui faisait l'animation pour les enfants dans les fêtes de famille. Il inventait avec Emmet, les jeux les plus fous et tous les enfants les adulaient. Moi, j'avais l'âge de participer à ces jeux, mais je préférais aller espionner et écouter les jeunes filles adolescentes parler shopping, maquillage et garçons.

-Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai la trouille. Edward a l'air tellement sur de lui. Je suis certaine et encore plus avec ce que tu viens de me dire qu'il va être une fois de plus parfait.

-Hey, il n'est pas parfait. C'est un air qu'il se donne. Il a toujours fait ses mauvais coups et tout le monde blâmait Emmet. Il s'en tire toujours bien et si tu veux mon avis c'est parce qu'il était encore plus mignon qu'aujourd'hui lorsqu'il était enfant.à

Nous pouffions de rire.

-C'est normal d'avoir la trouille, tu penses ? reprit-t-elle.

-Ouais, ta mère elle dit qu'enceinte d'Emmet, elle a paniquée le mois avant sa naissance. Elle croyait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas avec les couches, l'allaitement, le bain et tout… Elle est allée dans une réunion de femmes enceintes et elle a rencontré des mamans expérimentées qui l'ont rassuré. Elle pouvait même appeler l'une d'entre elle pour des questions.

-Tu pourrais faire la même chose, non ?

-Oui, Adisson m'a donnée un numéro du même genre de regroupement, mais j'hésite.

-Tu as lu des livres, ça peut aider ?

-Oui, au moins une dizaine. Et ils disent tous que tout ira bien avec le temps. La même chose qu'Edward quoi…

Elle rit.

-Bella ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis vraiment heureuse que mon frère t'ait rencontré. Tu es une personne exceptionnelle.

-C'est moi la chanceuse d'avoir Edward. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais aimer un homme de cette façon et à ce point là. C'est grâce à Edward si j'ai gardé le bébé, j'allais me faire avorter le lendemain de mon accident, je crois que le destin en a décidé autrement.

-Excuse-moi Bella je ne savais pas. Tu ne regrettes pas de l'avoir gardé ?

-Non, pas du tout… Alice, si tu aimes Jasper et que tu lui fais confiance, reconsidère la question. La plus belle chose que j'ai vu dans ma vie, c'est le visage et les yeux d'Edward lorsqu'il sent son bébé bougé dans mon ventre.

-Oui, tu as raison. Je vais y repenser. J'ai 24 ans et Jasper 29, alors il faudrait peut-être s'y mettre.

-Allons dormir maintenant.

-Oui, j'envoie un texto à Jasper pour qu'il me rejoigne ici après son travail, d'accord ?

-Je suis d'accord. Bonne nuit Alice.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

C'était complètement fou. Il y avait des patients partout et en plus, tous des cas pour moi. Quand il y avait un accident de la route, il y avait obligatoirement des cas en orthopédie. Plusieurs bras cassés sans chirurgie mais je devais tout de même les rencontrer pour analyser les radios et les plâtres. Il y avait deux morts. Un homme de 45 ans joueur dans l'équipe de baseball et le chauffeur de l'autobus. L'accident était un face à face, ce qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de chance pour les gens assis en avant. J'avais fait trois chirurgies moins importantes que celle que je m'apprêtais à faire. La femme de 47 ans avait la hanche et le fémur fracturés, de même que je devais remplacer l'articulation de la hanche. La patiente que j'avais préalablement rencontrée, il y a une heure, était sous anesthésie et j'attendais qu'Angela termine sa pause pour commencer.

Je nettoyais les plaies pour que la peau soit propre. J'y verrai un peu mieux.

-Bon, je suis là Edward, dit Angela en franchissant la porte.

-C'est bon Angela, tu n'avais pas à te presser, je t'avais dit de prendre ton temps, répliquais-je.

-Ouais, mais tu dois avoir hâte de rentrer non ?

-Ouais, je suis pour ce qui dirait fatigué et on a emménagé aujourd'hui avec Bella dans notre nouvelle maison et Bella est restée avec ma sœur cette nuit.

-Oh…

-Comme tu dis.

-Dis-moi plutôt sur quoi nous occuperons notre nuit Dr Cullen ?

-Dr Cullen, c'est mon père, je te l'ai déjà dit Angela. On va faire une ostéosynthèse sur fracture ouverte sur le fémur droit et remplacement de l'articulation de la hanche droite toujours ainsi que plâtre du bassin à la cheville. On va s'amuser comme des petits fous.

-OH MON DIEU !!!

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Angela ? Un problème ?

Elle m'inquiétait, elle était toujours calme. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller pour qu'elle crie aussi fort.

-La patiente c'est... c'est…

-Angela, tu la connais ?

_Ça devenait une habitude de connaître les patients._

-Oui, c'est… la mère de Bella !!!

-QUOI !!! T'ES SÉRIEUSE ??

* * *

**Alors les filles, il était bien ou pas ce chapitre.**

**Est-ce qu'Edward va dire à Bella qu'il a opéré sa mère ?**

**Pour celle que ça intéresse j'ai mis des photos des chambres sur mon profil.**

**A+ pour le chapitre 20**

**isasoleil**


	20. Chapter 20 : Hésiter

**Hey les filles, voici la suite. **

**J'ai eu des problèmes depuis 2 jours avec le site, je n'étais pas capable d'accéder au "login".**

**Vous saurez dans ce chapitre si Phil est vivant, si Edward va dire à Bella qu'il a opérer sa mère et il y aura un LEMON qui vous surprendra de la part de Bella et qui fera le plus grand des plaisir à Edward.**

**Bonne lecture **

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Hésiter**

* * *

-Je te dis Edward, c'est Renée, c'est la mère de Bella, me dit Angela.

Je pris le dossier sur la table et parcouru les informations, en les disant à Angela.

-Renée Drywer, 47 ans, elle habite à Seattle. Tu savais que sa mère habitait à Seattle.

-Euh… oui… ils ont emménagé l'an dernier avec Phil lorsqu'il a été prit avec les Mariners. Ça devait être sa dernière saison, il voulait prendre sa retraite.

-Tu l'as dit à Bella ?

-Non.

Et merde, il ne manquait plus que ça. La mère de Bella ici. Quand est-ce que les gens de son passé la laisseront en paix. Je ne sais pas comment Bella va réagir, mais je n'avais pas hâte de lui annoncer que j'avais sauvé la vie de sa mère. Et ce salaud de Phil qui doit être parmi les blessés.

_Calme-toi Edward, tu dois faire cette opération et ensuite tu iras foutre ton poing sur la gueule de ce connard. L'homme qui a brisé l'enfance et la vie de ta Bella. _

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui… oui… Angela. C'est juste que si sa mère était dans ce bus, tu crois que _Phil_ devait y être aussi ?

-Surement, tu veux que je vérifie où ils l'ont emmené ?

-Non pas tout de suite, je dois avoir toute ma tête pour faire cette opération. Et si je vais voir ce salaud de Phil, je ne pourrai m'empêcher de lui casser la gueule, dis-je en serrant les dents et les poings.

-Waouh Edward… je ne te connaissais pas tant de méchanceté. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? demanda Angela surprise.

-Oh… Excuse-moi je… je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça…

Bella n'avait rien dit à Angela sur la raison de son départ. Et je ne sais pas si cela la soulagerait ou la fâcherait si je le disais pour elle à Angela. Je tremblais de rage et j'avais besoin de me calmer. Je n'avais jamais vécu autant d'émotions dans mes chirurgies. J'aurais bien voulu que Jasper soit là une fois de plus, mais il devait être débordé.

-Comme tu veux. Je vais chercher Maria, elle doit avoir terminé avec la dernière patiente maintenant. On ne sera pas trop de deux pour t'épauler non ?

-Ouais, merci Angela.

Elle sortit de la salle et je me pris de grande respiration. Je levai les yeux vers la femme endormi sous mes yeux. Elle n'avait pas de ressemblance avec ma Bella. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas en voir. Comment une mère n'a pus s'apercevoir ce que son mari faisait subir à sa fille. Ne s'est-elle pas rendu compte qu'elle était différente, qu'il se passait quelque chose sous son toit. Il faut être vraiment égoïste pour ne pas s'en rendre compte, ne pas être à l'écoute de son enfant.

-Hey vieux, ça va ? dit Jasper, en agitant sa main devant mes yeux.

-ouais…

-J'ai terminé et j'allais entrer trouver Alice. Elle veut que je la rejoigne chez toi. Je venais voir si tu avais bientôt terminé ?

-J'en ai encore pour presque trois heures, ne m'attends pas. Vas-y, va faire honneur à ma chambre d'ami...

-Que d'enthousiasme, t'es bizarre Edward…

-La patiente… c'est… c'est la mère de Bella, soufflais-je.

-Tu veux rire ??

-Non, pas du tout.

Jasper savait par où Bella avait passé et je n'avais pas besoin de lui faire un dessin pour qu'il comprenne que Bella aurait une réaction. Positive ou négative, alors on ne sait pas.

-Et tu... tu vas le dire à Bella ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. C'est Angela qui l'a reconnue et elle ne sait pas la raison pour laquelle Bella a fugué il y a 5 ans, dis-je en levant un sourcil. Et juste à penser que son beau-père est dans une chambre dans cette hôpital, ça me rend malade.

-Ne panique pas Edward, une chose à la fois. Je reste si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, me dit-il en mettant une main sur mon épaule. On verra demain matin si on en parle à Bella.

-Tu es vraiment un ami merveilleux Jasper. Merci… Je ne t'aurais jamais demandé de rester. Merci mec, lui dis-je soulagé.

-C'est à Alice que tu devras dire merci. Avec le texto torride qu'elle m'a envoyé pour faire honneur à ta chambre d'ami, tu vas devoir user d'imagination pour te faire pardonner, ria-t-il. Sans blague, ça me fait plaisir de faire ça pour toi. En plus, j'augmente mes aptitudes en orthopédie.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de faire des blagues et donner des réponses cyniques. Mais ça m'était bien égal, j'aurai son soutien. Maria et Angela à nos côtés, tout devrait bien aller.

-On est là !! dirent Maria et Angela en cœurs.

Angela s'approcha de moi.

-Edward, j'ai demandé qu'on soit avisé lorsqu'ils auront trouvé Phil. On saura à quoi s'en tenir.

-Merci Angela. Alors, on commence.

Je commençai à entailler la cuisse de _ma belle-mère_. Jasper mis de la musique classique et revint devant moi, de l'autre côté de la table. Je lui soufflai un petit merci et reprit ma tâche. Tous les quatre nous ne dirent pas un mot durant l'opération. Nous étions rendus au plâtre, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur mon père.

-Hey, ça va les gars ?

-Oui, on a presque finit, répondis-je.

-Jasper, tu y prends goût ma parole, souria-t-il taquin.

-Ouais, en fait… euh c'est juste pour Edward que je suis là.

-Edward ? tu as eu un problème ?

-Non papa, en fait pas de problème technique, répondis-je.

-Ok, je ne pose plus de questions. Au fait Angela, le patient dont tu voulais un compte rendu, c'est moi qui m'en suis occupé au final.

Je me raidis et ma main accrocha le bol d'eau dans lequel je trempais mon rouleau de plâtre. Il tomba en se reversant sur le sol avec un bruit fort qui fit sursauter tous le monde même moi.

-Hey du calme mon vieux, me dit Jasper.

-Désolé…

Mon père me regarda et regarda ensuite Jasper essayant de comprendre. C'est Angela qui prit la parole pour lui expliquer.

-Dr Cullen, en fait la patiente sur cette table, est la mère de Bella.

Mon père écarquilla les yeux. Angela continua.

-Et l'homme que je vous ai demandé de vérifier, et bien c'est Phil, le mari de Renée, mais pas le père de Bella.

Mon père ne disait toujours rien. Il devait combattre les sentiments de rage qui montait en lui comme j'étais en train de le faire. Mais mon père avait plus d'expérience que moi pour ne rien laisser paraître. Angela qui voulait comprendre pourquoi, Jasper, mon père et moi nous nous regardions et nous comprenions sans dire un mot. Elle se tourna alors vers moi.

-Edward, j'aimerais bien comprendre s'il-te-plaît ?

-Angela… euh… je ne suis pas certain que je peux te le dire. C'est à Bella de le faire.

Maria qui avait ramassé le bol, revint avec un nouveau rempli d'eau propre et elle plaça des serviettes sur la flaque d'eau sur le sol.

-Merci Maria, lui dis-je.

-Edward, si Bella a voulu qu'on le sache sans qu'elle se livre elle-même, tu pourrais peut-être leur dire, suggéra Jasper.

-Jasper a raison Edward, tu devrais peut-être leur dire, tu lui sauveras un nouveau récit, renchérit mon père.

Je ne pouvais pas trahir Bella. Je ne voulais pas révéler son horrible passé dont elle était continuellement en train de se guérir et eux ils voulaient que j'expose une fois de plus son histoire. Il y a assez de personnes au courant et je n'avais même pas son accord de toute façon.

-Je ne sais pas… laissez-moi finir le plâtre.

-Sinon, reprit mon père, vous voulez sans doute savoir que Phil Drywer, 45 ans était parmi les blessés et qu'il avait une perforation de l'intestin et un hématome sous-dural aigu dû à la force de l'accident. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, on a du lui faire une transfusion. Le neurochirurgien a réussi à lui enlever tout le sang par craniotomie, mais lorsqu'il refermait la plaie et que je m'activais à reconstruire les tissus de sa paroi intestinale et abdominale, il a fait un arrêt cardio-respiratoire et nous l'avons perdu. Je suis désolé.

-Merci mon dieu, soufflai-je.

-Edward, gronda mon père.

-N'empêche que ça nous fera un problème de moins sur les bras et Bella sera peut-être plus réceptive à revoir sa mère, dis-je sèchement.

Tout le monde resta figé à ma remarque, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. L'important c'était Bella et que cet abruti de connard de salaud était mieux mort qu'en parce que je pense que je l'aurais achevé si je l'avais eu devant moi. Là le dilemme était d'aviser ou non Bella que ça mère était à l'hôpital et que je l'avais opéré avec Jasper, Angela et Maria. Je devrai par la même occasion, si je lui disais pour sa mère, lui dire que Phil était mort et que si elle le désirait, elle pourrait revoir sa mère. Quoique je n'en suis pas certain. Elle n'a jamais parlé de sa mère, alors, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle ressent face à elle.

J'avais terminé mon plâtre, mon père était parti en me disant qu'il était là si j'avais besoin de lui avec Bella. Jasper et moi nous changions pour rentrer chez moi. Jasper et moi discutions en même temps.

-Edward, tu crois que Bella a besoin de savoir ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'hésite. D'un côté, je crois qu'elle devrait savoir, retrouver sa mère, recoller les morceaux qu'il lui manque et d'un autre côté, je crois qu'elle en a assez bavé et que sa mère devrait aller se faire voir pour ne pas s'être aperçu que son mari couchait avec sa fille de 10 ans BORDEL.

-C'est vrai que c'est délicat. Elle t'a déjà parlé de sa mère ? questionna-t-il.

-Non, juste que sa mère travaillait en donnant des cours du soir, soupirais-je.

-Essaie de lui dire Edward. Elle t'en voudra peut-être si tu lui caches. Elle pourra prendre la décision elle-même. Ne décide pas pour elle, mec, m'encouragea-t-il.

-Ouais, tu as surement raison. Tu crois que vous pourrez rester quand je vais lui parler ?

-On restera dans la chambre et si tu as besoin, on ne sera pas loin.

-Merci Jasper, c'est une chance de t'avoir comme ami.

Il me tapota l'épaule et nous partîmes vers nos voitures pour rentrer chez moi vers 4h30 du matin. Je montai à ma chambre, enlevai mes vêtements et me collai contre le corps chaud et nu de ma Bella. Elle m'attira pour que je sois le plus près d'elle possible et elle prit ma main pour la mettre sur son ventre en entrelaçant nos doigts. J'inspirai son odeur et m'endormi. Demain est un autre jour.

* * *

**BELLA Point de vue**

* * *

Il était tard, soit presque 10h00 du matin lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Edward était blotti contre moi. Je l'avais à peine entendu arriver cette nuit, j'avais pris sa main pour l'attirer plus près de moi et avait mit sa main sur mon ventre en entrelaçant nos doigts. Nous n'avions échangé aucun mot, juste la présence de l'autre et la chaleur de la peau, nous avait suffit cette nuit. Edward, devait être mort de fatigue. Je n'aurais pas dit la même chose de Jasper, il était en feu à les entendre Alice et lui faire honneur à notre chambre d'ami.

Je me retournai doucement espérant ne pas le réveiller. Il dormait. Sa nuit devait l'avoir complètement crevé. Je lui caressai les cheveux qui étaient encore plus désordonnés qu'à l'habitude. Il est tellement beau, même avec les petites cernes qui coloraient le dessous de ses yeux à cause du manque de sommeil, il était craquant. J'ose espérer que notre enfant aura les traits de son visage.

Il remuait un peu. Il passa sa main sur ma taille et m'attira plus près. Il ouvrit un peu les draps et vint caresse le creux de mes seins avec son nez, il caressa mon ventre et me tourna sur les dos. Il déposa sa tête sur ma poitrine et chose rare, il garda le silence. Je continuai les caresses dans ses cheveux et je fis des petites pressions en faisant des cercles sur son cuir chevelu. Je l'entendis grogner.

-Hummm… bon matin mon amour.

-Bon matin, dure nuit ? demandais-je.

-Oui, très dure nuit. Mais ne parlons pas de ma nuit tout de suite. Je veux profiter de toi encore un peu.

-Pas trop longtemps, j'entends du bruit dans la cuisine. Je te rappelle qu'Alice a dormi ici. Je devrais aller faire le petit déjeuner.

-Jasper aussi. Il est rentré avec moi. Ne t'en fait pas, le bruit ça doit être lui faisant le petit déjeuner.

-Jasper ?? il fait la cuisine, demandais-je surprise.

-Oui… il doit avoir passé une nuit chaude et torride avec Alice.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Tu es as entendu aussi cette nuit ??

Il se releva sur un coude pour me regarder.

-Non, je suis désolé que tu les aies entendus. J'ai partagé la même chambre que lui à l'université. Je sais que si il fait le petit déjeuner, c'est parce qu'il a besoin de force, dit-il en rigolant.

-T'es sérieux ??

-Oui, très sérieux. Et moi, j'ai envi de faire la grasse matinée avec toi et j'ai envi qu'elle soit chaude et torride, dit-il en en me regardant avec ses yeux.

Il me sourit avant de plonger sur ma bouche. Il caressait mon corps de ses mains. Il glissa sa main entre mes cuisses pour caresser mon sexe. Il descendit ses baisers sur mon cou, ma poitrine, mon ventre énorme où il déposa presqu'un millier de baisers, pour finalement venir à la rencontre de mon entre-jambe, où un feu me brûlait depuis le début de ses baisers et ses caresses. Il le caressa avec sa langue, le lécha et il s'attarda longuement sur mon clitoris pour le lécher, le mordiller et le sucer doucement entre ses lèvres. Très vite j'eu besoin de plus, de le sentir en moi.

-Edward… viens en moi…

Il releva la tête en souriant. Il se déplaça pour que nos sexe se rencontrent et il me pénétra en même temps que je levai les hanches pour venir à sa rencontre et ainsi provoqué une pénétration plus profonde et plus forte. Nous gémissions ensemble, tellement la sensation avait été bonne.

Depuis quelques semaines, nous étions gênés par la place que prenait mon ventre lors de nos ébats. C'était un peu plus difficile, Edward, ne savait plus trop où se placer pour que je retire autant de plaisir que lui. Nous avions essayé d'autres positions, mais sans en trouver une qui convenait. La seule qui nous restait était la _« levrette »_ mais nous n'en avions pas parlé. Je savais par expérience avec Charles que c'était une position excitante, mais depuis James… Edward, ne s'y était pas risqué et je le comprends. Nous avions fait l'amour plus fort et nous avions même baiser à quelques reprises et tout avait très bien été. Edward était merveilleux. Alors qu'il était à genoux entre mes cuisses à me pénétrer, je me levai sur mes coudes et il s'arrêta surpris.

-Je t'ai fait mal ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-Non, mon amour, murmurais-je. Ne bouge pas.

Je me levai donc, tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Il déglutit. Je me mis sur les genoux dos à lui et plaçai mes jambes entre ses cuisses. Je l'entendais respirer de plus en plus fort. Je collai mon dos contre son torse, passai ma main derrière pour agripper sa tête et la placer dans mon cou. Il embrassa mon épaule et je commençai à rouler des hanches sur son sexe qui s'était retrouvé entre mes fesses.

-Bella, tu es certaine qu'on peut le faire comme ça ?

-Oui, Edward, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Je t'aime Bella. Si ça ne va pas tu m'arrêtes, d'accord ?

-Oui, Edward… Je t'aime, je te fais confiance.

Il commença doucement en me faisant des caresses sur mes seins, descendit sur mon ventre et sa bouche me donnait sans cesses des baisers partout. Je sentais son érection devenir de plus en plus dur contre mes fesses. Il dirigea son pénis à mon entrée en faisant des petits mouvements contre mon sexe trempé pour le lubrifier avant de l'insérer doucement dans mon vagin. La pénétration n'était pas assez profonde et je décidai de m'appuyer sur le lit avec mes mains. Edward stoppa tous mouvements. Mais je ne lui laissai pas le temps de s'inquiéter, je me reculai d'un coup sur sa verge et mes fesses buttèrent contre son ventre.

-Oh… Putain… Bella.

Edward posa ses mains sur mes hanches et m'aida à prendre un rythme endiablé. Après plusieurs minutes de gémissements de ma part et de grognements de la part d'Edward, je le senti près de sa libération. Alors je plaçai mes doigts sur mon clitoris et fit quelques petits cercles dessus pour m'aider à le rejoindre. Ma tête et le haut de mon corps reposa doucement sur le matelas. Edward s'en aperçu, il était tellement à l'écoute de mes mouvements.

-Mon amour, tu es trop sexy…

Il augmenta le rythme pour nous conduire à notre orgasme et ses testicules vinrent frappés contre mes doigts décuplant la friction sur mon clitoris et mon orgasme fut si fort que je me mis à trembler tout en criant le nom de mon amant. Edward se libéra instantanément lorsque mes parois s'étaient resserrées sur son sexe.

Nous étions restés dans cette position devenue inconfortable le temps de reprendre nos esprits. Edward m'aida à me relever pour m'allonger sur son torse. Nos respirations étaient encore saccadées et Edward me serrait fort.

-Bella c'était… WOW …

-Oui, c'était… WOW…

-Je crois que ça va devenir ma position préféré pour te faire l'amour. Sauf si tu veux bien me faire l'honneur de te caresser jusqu'au bout sous mes yeux et sans mon aide.

-Tu voudrais me regarder jouir toute seule ??? Tu deviens pervers Edward Cullen.

-Je l'ai toujours été, mais je ne voulais pas te livrer tous mes secrets, ria-t-il. C'était trop excitant pour que je ne puisse pas le revivre, surtout si j'assiste au spectacle de tes mains sur ton corps à te faire des caresses pour t'emmener à jouir.

-Requête acceptée. Tu n'auras qu'à demander mon amour.

Il m'embrassa le haut de la tête et nous restons encore un moment sans parler. Nous prîmes une douche rapide et il était près de 11h30 lorsque nous descendirent rejoindre Alice et Jasper qui était devant le téléviseur lové l'un contre l'autre avec un Alice surexcité à regarder encore le film _Confessions d'une accroc du Shopping_ et un Jasper assez taquin.

-Oh, je vois que vous avez terminé votre gymnastique. C'était bien ??

-Jasper… grogna Edward.

-Ne t'en fait pas Edward. C'est qu'il a fait la sienne à 4h30 cette nuit et il pensait que tout le monde dormait et n'a pas cru bon de retenir ses : _Putain Alice, c'est trop bon…ahhh... ouiiii…_ fis-je en prenant une voix plus qu'orgasmique.

Edward, Alice et moi éclatèrent de rire et Jasper rougit violemment.

-Ça c'est pour avoir dit devant tout le monde que j'avais les plus belles fesses de Seattle et que c'était grâce à toi cher Dr Whitlock, rigolais-je.

Nous nous installâmes à la table tous les quatre pour prendre un jus d'orange. Edward était assit à ma droite et Jasper à ma gauche. Je voyais qu'ils se lançaient des regards et je vis Jasper hochai la tête pour donner son accord, mais c'est Edward qui prit la parole.

-Bella…cette nuit, Maria, Angela, Jasper et moi, on a fait une chirurgie importante sur le fémur et la hanche d'une patiente qui était dans l'accident d'autobus. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes rentrés tard cette nuit.

-Et pourquoi tu me racontes tout ça ? Tu ne me parles jamais de tes interventions.

Il regarda Jasper une nouvelle fois. Et reprit la parole.

-Normalement, je n'aurais pas le droit de te révéler le nom ni le traitement que j'ai administré à la patiente, mais c'est trop important pour que je garde le secret professionnel.

-Edward pourquoi tu le fais alors ?

Il commençait à m'énerver avec ses détours. Pourquoi, il ne me disait tout simplement rien de cette patiente, ce qui ne m'intéressait pas au final, ou alors pourquoi il n'allait tout simplement pas droit au but.

-Eh bien, j'étais à nettoyer les plaies en attendant Angela et Maria, tout se déroulait bien. Sauf qu'Angela est arrivée et elle …

-Elle quoi ??

Il regarda toujours Jasper avant de continuer. Je savais que Jasper était son meilleur ami et je me demandais pourquoi il avait tant besoin de lui pour me parler de cette patiente.

-Et bien elle la connaissait. Et… elle nous a affirmé… que… c'était… ta mère.

Ma mère ??? Non, il devait se tromper. Il me faisait une blague, c'est ça il me faisait une blague.

-Vous me faites une blague, c'est ça hein? Edward, c'est pas drôle.

Et comme je me levai pour partir, Jasper me retint par le poignet.

-Bella, écoute la fin de l'histoire s'il-te-plaît… me dit-il doucement.

Je restai debout, la gorge nouée et instinctivement, je mis la main sur mon ventre. Edward s'approcha de moi me prit dans ses bras. Je luttais pour ne pas fondre en larmes, et je tremblais comme une feuille. Edward me fit rasseoir sur ma chaise, retourna à la sienne en gardant ma main dans la sienne. Je le regardai affolée, je voulais qu'il mette fin à mon calvaire.

-Comme c'était l'autobus d'une équipe de baseball, j'ai demandé à Angela de faire vérifier s'il y avait un joueur et patient qui devait être Phil.

Je fermai les yeux. Attendant la suite. Edward avait la voix qui troublée par l'émotion et ça me serrait le cœur. Il ne devait pas vivre toutes ces émotions, j'étais débarqué dans sa vie et avait bouleversé son quotidien sans problème. Je n'étais qu'un paquet de problèmes pour lui. Ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne voulais pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas de Phil et ma mère dans ma vie. Je partis en courant, je ne m'arrêtais pas aux paroles des trois autres, vers la chambre de mon bébé et m'enfermai à l'intérieur. Edward cogna à la porte, me suppliant de le laisser entrer. Il a bien essayé de pousser la porte, mais j'étais adossée contre celle-ci. J'entendis Jasper et Alice venir lui dire qui nous laissait seul et d'appeler s'il avait besoin d'eux.

-C'est normal mec, ça fait 5 ans qu'elle ne l'a pas vue. Elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Essaie de lui dire pour Phil, c'est probablement ça qui lui a fait peur, lui chuchota Jasper.

-Ouais, je vais faire tout ce que je peux. Merci.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Jasper et Alice nous avaient laissé quelques temps après que Bella ce soit enfermée dans la chambre d'Anthony. Je m'étais assis près de la porte et je l'entendais pleurer derrière celle-ci. J'allais devenir fou, si elle ne me laissait pas entrer. Ses pleurs se sont vite transformés en sanglots déchirants. Elle était déjà épuisée avec le déménagement et encore et toujours cette rééducation qu'elle faisait 3 fois par semaine. Elle le faisait pour me faire plaisir et sans rechigner. Je devrais peut-être diminuer les séances, puisque sa jambe se portait vraiment bien et la rééducation n'était plus essentielle avec les exercices que je lui faisais faire à la maison. Je devais lui dire pour Phil ça la soulagerait peut-être un peu, je me risquai de cogner à la porte.

-Bella, sors de là, je t'en supplie…

Elle ne répondait rien, pleurant toujours.

-Bon ok. Je vais continuer à te dire ce que j'ai à te dire d'ici.

Toujours rien, juste ses pleurs et ses sanglots. Ça faisait presqu'une heure qu'elle était enfermée dans la chambre et je commençais à m'impatienter. En plus, qu'elle n'avait rien avalé depuis que nous étions levés.

-Bella, ta mère… pour elle, ça va être ok. J'ai réussit l'opération. Je dois aller vérifier si tout est sous contrôle cet après-midi. Même si je ne suis pas de garde, j'ai exigé que ce soit moi qu'on appelle et qui s'occupe d'elle. C'est moi son médecin. Bien sur ça peut changer, si tu ne le veux pas.

Elle ne disait rien, mais elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Je continuai donc en espérant qu'elle m'écoutait.

-C'est mon père qui s'est occupé de Phil. Il avait une perforation de l'intestin avec un hématome au cerveau à cause du choc de l'accident. Il a perdu beaucoup de sang, ils lui ont fait une transfusion. Pendant l'opération, il a fait un arrêt cardio-respiratoire et ils n'ont pas réussit à le réanimer, il est décédé.

C'était dit. Il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer qu'elle soit soulagée autant que je l'avais été cette nuit.

-Bella ?? Laisse-moi entrer. C'est fini maintenant.

Je l'entendis bouger un peu. Mais je ne fis rien lui laissant le temps de venir à moi. La porte s'ouvrit sur une Bella complètement ravagé par la douleur de son passé. Elle avait le visage bouffit et rougit d'avoir trop pleuré. Je me levai pour m'approcher d'elle et la prendre dans mes bras. Elle se blottit en s'accrochant à moi de toutes ses forces.

-Chuutt… c'est fini maintenant. Ça va aller…

-Edward… il est… vraiment mort… demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, mon amour, il ne pourra plus te faire de mal. C'est fini.

Elle fondit en larmes une fois de plus et je passai mon bras sous ses genoux pour la porter en bas sur le canapé pour la faire s'allonger un peu. Elle tremblait et avait chaud. Je me levai pour aller lui chercher un gant de toilette d'eau fraîche. Je n'eu pas le temps de revenir qu'elle m'a suivi à la course pour vomir le peu de chose qu'il y avait dans son estomac.

Je la remmenai sur le canapé et lui donnai un verre d'eau. Il fallait qu'elle mange quelque chose, mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je décidai donc d'appeler ma mère à la rescousse. Évidemment, elle avait également rempli les armoires pour nous alors, elle m'indiqua ou se trouvait les boîtes de soupe poulet et nouilles. J'apportai un bol à Bella sur le canapé.

-Oh Edward, merci, murmura-t-elle.

-Ça me fait plaisir mon amour, lui dis-je en l'embrassant sur le haut de la tête.

Elle mangea la soupe tranquillement et buvais le jus que je lui avais servi. Mon portable sonna et je pris l'appel un peu plus loin.

-Edward Cullen…

…

-Oui, c'est moi qui s'occupe d'elle. Je l'ai opérée cette nuit.

…

-Personne ne l'a avisée !!!

…

-C'est bon, je serai là. Merci.

Je raccrochai et retournai vers Bella. Elle me regardait. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais donné pour prendre toute sa peine. Je voulais voir cette chose disparaître au fond de ses yeux.

-Tu parlais de ma mère ?

-Oui, elle ne sait pas encore que Phil est décédé. C'est mon père qui doit lui annoncer, et apparemment je dois être là aussi vu que c'est moi son médecin à elle, soufflai-je.

-Oh…

-Bella, elle en a pour des semaines avant de sortir de l'hôpital, prends le temps qu'il faudra pour prendre une décision. Si tu veux la revoir ou pas. Je respecterai ta décision quoi qu'il arrive.

-Merci Edward…

-Tu veux que j'appelle quelqu'un pour être avec toi ?

-Non, en fait, tu penses que je pourrai aller chez toi… avec ta mère ??

Je savais qu'elle s'était rapprochée de ma mère, mais pas au point de vouloir être avec elle lorsqu'elle était dans cet état. Je pensais plus à Rosalie. Je rappelai donc ma mère et elle se proposa de venir trouver Bella pour ne pas qu'elle se déplace. Ma mère était une femme exceptionnelle. Je quittai donc pour l'hôpital lorsque celle-ci arriva. Je fus surpris de voir que Bella se jeta dans les bras de ma mère pour vider une fois de plus un torrent de larmes. Ma mère avait un don pour consoler les chagrins, alors je laissai Bella à ses bons soins.

* * *

**Voilà ! Je sais c'était trop facile de faire mourir Phil...**

**Le chapitre 21 est déjà en écriture et je le posterai probablement demain. **

**A+**

**isa**


	21. Chapter 21 : Décider

**Hey les filles, voilà déjà le chapitre 21. **

**Il est plus court que les précédents, mais je ne pouvais rien ajouter après la dernière scène. **

**Vous comprendrez à la fin.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Décider**

* * *

**13 mai  
33 semaines de grossesse**

Ça faisait deux semaines que ma mère était dans une chambre d'hôpital et qu'Edward s'occupait d'elle comme patiente. Je ne me décidais pas à aller la voir. En fait j'avais peur de la voir. Peur qu'elle m'en veuille d'être partie comme une voleuse, peur qu'elle ne veuille plus me voir pour lui avoir fait trop de peine. Edward écoutait tous mes états d'âmes et n'influençait en rien ma décision.

Aujourd'hui j'allais terminer les essayage de ma robe de demoiselle d'honneur chez Alice avec Rosalie, le mariage étant dans deux semaines. Rosalie était excité mais pas autant qu'Alice qui avait vu à l'organisation de l'évènement en entier ainsi qu'à tous les costumes et les robes du cortèges. Nous en avions presque terminés, lorsque les filles commencèrent à me poser des questions au sujet de ma mère.

-Je suis désolée Bella, mais je crois que tu as besoin d'un coup de pouce pour prendre la décision de revoir ta mère, dit Alice tout en piquant une aiguille dans le bas de ma robe.

-Alice… je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça, marmonnai-je.

-Elle a raison Bella. Tu dois prendre une décision, renchérit Rosalie.

Je savais bien qu'Alice avait raison, mais j'hésitais toujours.

-Pourquoi, tu nous dis pas ce qui t'empêche d'y aller ? dit Alice.

-J'ai peur.

-Peur de quoi ? C'est ta mère, elle sera surement heureuse de te retrouver ? dit Alice.

-Alice, ça fait 5 ans qu'elles ne se sont pas vues. Bella a fuguée. Elle a le droit d'avoir des craintes vis-à-vis la réaction de sa mère, dit Rosalie

-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne réalise pas vraiment, chuchota Alice.

-Non, ça va. Tu as terminé ?

-Oui, tu peux l'enlever. Merci Bella.

J'enlevai ma robe et mes chaussures à talons. Je passai un jeans, un débardeur et des converses et je retournai vers mes belles-sœurs. Je n'étais pas sortie de cette discussion concernant ma mère.

-Bella, je peux te donner mon avis ? dit Alice.

-Si je dis non, tu vas me la donner quand même, alors, donne-moi ton avis Alice, rigolais-je.

-Bella, c'est ta mère, elle ne peut pas te repousser. Tu avais 16 ans quand tu es partie. Elle a du se faire un sang de cochon épouvantable à te chercher partout et à attendre ton retour. Elle a même dû faire appel à la police si ça se trouve.

-Alice… réprimanda Rosalie.

-Non, c'est important une mère. Ce qui t'a fait la quitter il y a 5 ans, ne pose plus de problèmes, tu devras également lui dire pourquoi tu es partie et ce qu'il t'a fait. Tu vivras mieux lorsque tu seras en paix avec ta mère.

Je ne parlais pas. Je ne me voyais pas raconter à ma mère ce que son mari m'avait fait durant les six dernières années que j'ai passé avec elle. Et si Phil lui avait donné une version pas trop charmante pour moi.

-Je ne sais pas Alice.

-C'était comment avec ta mère avant Phil et avec Phil ? demanda Rosalie.

-Avant Phil, nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main. Nous étions toujours ensemble. Je l'accompagnais à ses cours du soir et je faisais mes petites affaires en attendant qu'elle termine son travail, souriais-je. Nous étions très proches. Quand Phil est arrivé, elle partait souvent avec lui pour ses matchs à l'extérieur et je restais chez Angela. Elle était souvent avec lui, mais nous avions toujours nos moments à nous. Et ensuite, je suis devenue très distante pour lui cacher ce que Phil me faisait subir et elle a mit ça sur le compte que je devenais une grande fille avec des secrets intimes d'adolescentes.

-Elle ne te manque pas ? questionna Alice.

-Au début oui, mais là, c'est comme si ma vie avec elle avait été un rêve et que c'était inaccessible.

-Ouais… humm… il dit quoi Edward ? reprit-elle.

-Il ne dit rien. Il ne veut pas m'influencer avec sa relation avec sa mère. Après ne pas l'avoir vu durant trois ans quand il était en Afrique, il dit que la question pour lui ne se pose pas. Il partirait à la course pour rejoindre sa mère. En plus, il dit qu'il va respecter ma décision.

-Fidèle à lui-même, monsieur PARFAIT, grimaça Alice.

-Hey, c'est MON monsieur PARFAIT, interdit de te moquer de lui compris.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, je pris le chemin de la maison où Edward devait être rentré depuis une heure maintenant. Sur le chemin du retour, je pensais à la possibilité de revoir ma mère. Esmé m'avait affirmé qu'une mère n'oubliait jamais son enfant et que ma mère serait surement la plus heureuse et surtout soulagé de me savoir en vie, en bonne santé et enceinte de son petit-fils. En fait, je n'étais pas encore une mère, et je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer qu'on m'enlève mon bébé. Il était déjà si important. Je devais en parler avec Edward et je crois que ce soir une discussion s'imposait. Il savait dans quel état ma mère était et si elle pouvait recevoir ma visite sans mettre son rétablissement en péril.

J'ouvris la porte de la maison. Il y avait une odeur de sauce tomates et de la musique classique. Bizarre, Edward, ne fait pas la cuisine normalement. Pas que ça lui déplaise et qu'il n'était pas bon, juste qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Je déposai mon sac et mes clés et avançai vers la cuisine. J'y trouvai un Edward la face à la cuisinière faisant cuire probablement des pâtes et de la sauce tomate. Il se retourna et m'offrit un très beau sourire.

-Hey, mon amour, ça été avec Alice aujourd'hui ? demanda-t-il avant de déposer un doux baiser sur mes lèvres.

-Oui, on peut dire ça. Je rêve où tu fais la cuisine ?

-Tu ne rêves pas, je fais la cuisine. C'est la seule chose que je sais faire par contre. Désolé.

-Je meurs de faim, des pâtes c'est parfait.

-Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

-Je mourrais pour un verre de vin, mais j'imagine que tu n'en as pas acheté, vu que je n'ai pas le droit d'en boire.

-C'est juste, alors, jus, eau perrier, cola diète ou grenadine ?

-Waouh grenadine et jus. Quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'en faisait souvent, dans une coupe avec des fruits tout autour. J'étais convaincue que j'avais un verre d'adulte moi aussi.

-Alors, grenadine, jus et fruits tout autour de la coupe.

Edward s'affairait à couper des fraises et des oranges pour les mettre autour de ma coupe et de la sienne déjà rempli avec le jus et la grenadine et une grosse quantité de glace. Il me tendit la coupe et je bus une gorgée. Ça goûtait presque mon enfance seule avec ma mère. Était-ce le bon moment pour parler de ma mère avec Edward ? Je pris une grande inspiration. Edward me regarda en levant un sourcil, il était toujours à l'écoute de mes moindres gestes.

-Edward, je crois que je vais aller voir ma mère, soufflai-je.

-Bella, tu es sérieuse ?

-Oui, je crois que oui. J'en ai parlé avec ta mère, Alice et Rosalie. Elles pensent toutes que c'est la meilleure solution. J'avais une très belle relation avec ma mère avant que Phil ne débarque dans nos vies.

-Oh Bella, je suis tellement fier de toi. Crois-moi, tu fais le bon choix. C'est ta mère, elle doit se demander chaque jour de sa vie où tu peux bien être passé.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra fort.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas t'en avoir parlé avant. J'en ai parlé plusieurs fois avec Esmé, mais c'est Alice et Rosalie qui m'ont fait me décider cet après-midi. Elles pensent aussi que ma mère doit se demander où je suis.

-Elle va bien tu sais. Sa guérison est sur la bonne voie. Elle aura une rééducation plus longue et plus souffrante que la tienne, mais elle s'en sortira très bien. Elle aussi aura un médecin privé, ria-t-il.

-Ouais… ne te lance pas trop de fleurs Edward Cullen.

Il retourna à sa cuisinière et déclara fier de lui que le souper était prêt. Je m'assois donc à la table et attendit qu'il soit devant moi avant de continuer notre conversation.

-Edward, tu vas venir avec moi voir ma mère ? demandais-je.

-Euh… oui, si tu veux… je croyais que tu voudrais être seule avec elle ?

-En fait, je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suppose que je voudrais que tu ne sois pas loin.

-Je serai où tu voudras que je sois, dans la chambre, dans le cadre de la porte, dans le corridor ou encore dans mon bureau, je resterai proche.

-Merci.

Nous continuâmes à manger et c'était vraiment très bon, avec le basilic frais et le parmesan, j'étais complètement aux anges devant mes pâtes. J'avais trouvé l'homme parfait et Alice pouvait bien penser que c'était un genre qu'il se donnait, elle ne savait pas à quel point il était vraiment PARFAIT.

-Edward, c'est vraiment délicieux. Tu voudras bien m'en faire à chaque fois que j'en aurai envie ?

-Merci. Je te ferai des pâtes aussi souvent que tu en voudras mon amour, c'est la seule chose que je pourrai te faire manger de toute façon. Alors, ça me facilite la tâche que tu aimes ça.

Lorsque nous eûmes terminés notre repas, Edward m'envoya prendre mon bain pendant qu'il fit la vaisselle et rangea la cuisine. Lorsque mon bain fut terminé, je mis une nuisette noire assez sexy et je pris une couverture pour m'installer sur la balançoire sur le balcon de notre chambre. J'aimais bien me bercer sur le balcon le soir. Il faisait doux, pas chaud mais avec la couverture, j'étais bien au chaud. Edward entra dans la chambre et sourit lorsqu'il me découvrit sur le balcon.

-Hey, je pensais que tu t'étais endormie.

-Non, j'adore ça me balancer ici.

-Tu veux un dessert ? me dit-il en me montrant les deux petits gâteaux.

-Gâteau au fromage ? criais-je.

-Oui, ça va aller ? demanda-t-il inquiet.

-Tu veux rire. C'est mon gâteau préféré. Comment tu as su ?

-Je ne savais pas. En fait c'est égoïste de ma part, c'est mon dessert préféré. Je n'ai pas pu résister quand je suis passé devant la pâtisserie, avoua-t-il.

-C'est parfait alors.

Il se plaça à côté de moi sous la couverture avec moi et nous mangions tranquillement notre dessert qui était divinement bon. Quand nous eûmes terminés, Edward se leva pour ramasser les plats et revint sur le balcon. Il se tenait devant moi debout.

-Edward, ça va ?

-Oui, oui.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, les caressant entre mes doigts comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient à ma portée. Il me regardait si intensément qu'un frisson parcourut mon corps.

-Bella, je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime, que tu es la femme de ma vie, que je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi. Je t'ai souvent dit que j'étais heureux avec toi, que j'étais fier que tu portes mon enfant, que tu étais belle, sexy, douce… Mais ce soir…

Il était nerveux. Il m'avait dit des tonnes de fois qu'il m'aimait. Pourquoi, ce soir il était nerveux. Il ne lâchait pas mes yeux. Il mit sa main dans la poche de son jeans et en sortit une petite boîte en velours.

Si j'avais voulu lui cacher ma surprise, je n'aurais pas été capable. Mes yeux sont presque sortit de leurs orbites. J'espérais seulement que je ne lui avais pas fait peur. Qu'il penserait que je refuserais.

-Isabella Marie Swan, voudrais-tu devenir ma femme ? Épouse-moi Bella ? dit-il en ouvrant la petite boîte.

J'avais la gorge nouée et je sentais les larmes piquer mes yeux. Nos yeux étaient encore accrochés. Ma main qui était toujours dans ses cheveux, s'était arrêter dans ses caresses. Alors que j'approchai sa tête vers la mienne avec ma main descendu sur sa nuque, je lui dis :

-Oui, Edward, je veux devenir ta femme, je veux t'épouser. Et je l'emmenai dans un baiser enflammé.

Lorsque le baiser prit fin, il mit la bague à mon doigt et je la regardai en levant ma main devant nous pour que nous l'admirions ensemble. Elle était en or blanc et or rose. Elle avait deux rangées de diamants sur chacune des couleurs. L'or blanc était serti de petits diamants tous collés les uns aux autres. L'or rose lui aussi serti de diamants, mais plus gros et plus distancés. Elle était absolument magnifique.

-Tu l'aimes ? me demanda Edward.

-Edward, elle est parfaite. J'aime bien qu'elle n'ait pas de pierre surélevée. J'aurais eu peur d'accrocher la petite peau fragile d'Anthony. Merci Edward, je l'aime beaucoup et je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Bella.

Il m'embrassa et me porta dans ses bras jusqu'à notre lit. Il ferma les portes du balcons enleva ses vêtements et vint me trouver sous les draps. . Nous nous endormirent dans notre position habituelle après qu'Edward m'eut fait l'amour doucement et passionnément.

* * *

**Alors, est-ce que j'ai bien fait qu'Edward fasse la demande à Bella ? Au départ, ce n'était pas prévue, mais finalement je me suis laissée tenter. **

**Je vous ai mis un lien sur mon profil pour la bague.**

**A+**

**isa**


	22. Chapter 22 : Libérer

**Salut les filles, **

**J'ai eu beaucoup de difficultés à écrire ce chapitre. J'ai changé la rencontre de Bella avec sa mère près de 5 fois. Tout compte fait, je crois que c'est assez bien. J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez en penser.**

**nana : ne t'inquiète pas. Les rapports sexuels ne sont pas interdits en fin de grossesse. Sauf, s'il y a un risque d'accouchement prématuré. Mais lorsqu'une grossesse se déroule normalement (sans saignement et sans contractions qui ont fait ouvrir le col trop tôt) il n'y a aucun danger. Tant pour la mère que pour le bébé.**

**ATTENTION CHAPITRE PLUS DIFFICILE. RATED M. ÂMES SENSIBLES SOYEZ AVISÉES QU'UNE PARTIE DU TEXTE SERA PLUS DURE DANS LE LANGUAGE. **

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 22 : Libérer

* * *

**14 mai**

Je fus réveillée ce matin là par les rayons du soleil qui me réchauffait la peau. Je n'étais plus dans les bras d'Edward. J'avais l'habitude de bouger la nuit. Edward finissait toujours par me rattraper pour être collé, mais avec ma grosse bedaine, il devenait de plus en plus difficile de garder une position où j'étais assez confortable pour y rester longtemps. Alors je me tournai pour me coller contre le corps d'Edward. Il dormait profondément et je ne pus m'empêcher de m'émerveiller une nouvelle fois de sa beauté. Le soleil jouait des reflets roux dans ses cheveux et une mèche retombait sur son front. Je la repoussai du bout des doigts de ma main gauche et vis ma bague briller sous la lumière du soleil. J'étais complètement hypnotisée par celle-ci et ne m'aperçu pas qu'Edward avait ouvert les yeux.

-Bonjour…

-Hey, bonjour, bien dormi ?

-Humm… Très bien malgré que j'ai du me séparer de ton corps et de ta merveilleuse odeur au cours de la nuit. Tu bougeais tellement que je voulais te laisser plus de place.

-Je commence vraiment à être incommodé pour dormir. Je n'ai tout simplement plus de position confortable, soupirais-je.

-C'est bientôt fini. Il ne reste plus que 4 semaines, viens là…

Je m'approchai de lui et me blottis dans ses bras, chaud et réconfortant et posai ma tête sur son torse. Nous étions toujours nus et mon ventre était pressé contre le sien, nos jambes entrelacées. Nous restions comme ça quelques temps, profitant du calme du matin. Je décidai de me lever pour prendre une douche et descendre faire le petit déjeuner. Edward essaya de me retenir dans le lit pour se faire beaucoup de câlins, mais mon estomac avait trop faim.

J'étais à faire des crêpes avec une crème anglaise avec des fruits frais, lorsqu'il me rejoignit dans la cuisine. Il embrassa ma nuque dégagé par la barrette qui retenait mes cheveux.

-Humm… ça l'air bon ?

-T'en veux ?

-Oui, je meurs de faim.

Nous mangions en silence. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Je devais aller voir ma mère et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Je me posais mille et une questions sur la façon dont je devais faire et comment elle réagirait. Étais-je mieux d'être seule ou de demander à Edward de m'accompagner. Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Angela de la prévenir… Je n'arrivais pas à me décider.

-Bella ?

-Humm …

-Tu veux m'en parler ?

-Hein ? de quoi ?

-De ce que tu es en train de jongler dans ta tête, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

Je lui souris. J'oubliais qu'il était toujours aussi attentif à mon non-verbal. Il examinait toutes les mimiques que je faisais lorsque j'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

-Je jongle à la façon dont je devrais revoir ma mère. Seule, avec toi, avec Angela, ou juste Angela qui pourrait la prévenir avant que je ne la revoie…

-Je voudrais bien t'aider. Je peux juste te dire ce que moi je ferais à ta place, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce sera ce qui est le mieux pour toi.

-Et tu ferais quoi ?

-J'irais seul. C'est un moment important et intime avec ta mère. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'une autre personne pour le vivre.

-Ouais, tu as certainement raison.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, je demandai à Edward de m'accompagner à l'hôpital. J'étais nerveuse tout au long du trajet en voiture. Edward prit ma main dans la sienne essayant de me rassurer. Il allait m'attendre dans son bureau.

Arriver devant la porte, je lui pris la main et le regardai.

-Edward, je n'y arriverai pas.

-Bella… tu ne peux pas reculer mon amour… pas maintenant.

Il me prit dans ses bras, déposa un baiser sur mon front.

-Tu veux que j'entre avec toi ? dit-il doucement.

-Oui, sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas.

Je m'agrippais à lui de toutes mes forces. J'avais trop besoin de lui. Il me regardait.

-Allez viens ma belle. J'entre avec toi. Ça va bien aller.

Je hochai la tête. Il m'attira avec lui vers la porte. Il frappa doucement à la porte. On entendit ma mère dire oui. Je cru m'évanouir en entendant sa voix. Elle m'avait tellement manqué. Edward tenait toujours ma main et j'entrai avec lui en restant en retrait derrière.

-Madame Dwyer, comment allez-vous ce matin ? dit Edward.

-Oh, bonjour docteur, je vais bien, merci, répondit-elle.

Je ne la regardais pas, j'avais baissé la tête. Edward me regarda et me serra la main. Je levai les yeux vers lui et il me sourit tendrement.

-J'ai emmené quelqu'un avec moi.

-Oh…

-En fait, c'est ma fiancée. Je suis désolé, de ne pas vous avoir prévenue avant, mais tout s'est passé un peu vite.

-Ne vous en faites pas, faites là entrer.

J'avançai avec Edward dans la chambre et lorsque je fus assez proche pour qu'on se voie, je levai la tête pour la regarder. Elle était dans un piteux état. On aurait dit qu'elle avait pris 15 ans dans les 5 dernières années. Son visage était triste et ses yeux vides, elle avait l'air épuisé

-Euh… Bonjour, murmurais-je.

Elle ne répondit rien. C'est Edward qui parla le premier.

-Je peux comprendre que ça puisse être un choc pour vous. C'est une longue histoire, si vous voulez, on peut prendre le temps de tout vous raconter.

-Bella ???

-Oui, maman c'est moi.

-OH MON DIEU !!!

Elle avait placé une main sur sa bouche et l'autre sur son cœur. Je fus prise d'un malaise, et je m'agrippai au bras d'Edward pour ne pas tomber.

-Hey, ma chérie, Bella, ça va ? Viens assis-toi ici, dit-il en me faisant asseoir sur la chaise près du lit de ma mère.

-Oui, donne-moi, une minute Edward, soufflais-je.

Je repris peu à peu ma respiration normale et lorsque je fus prête à regarder de nouveau ma mère. Je regardai d'abord Edward. Il me sourit pour m'encourager.

-Maman, je …

-Non, je ne veux aucune explication pour le moment. Nous aurons tout le temps pour nous raconter les raisons de ton départ. Viens juste ici que je te prenne dans mes bras ma chérie, dit-elle la voix troublée par l'émotion.

Je me levai, Edward resta sans bouger. Je m'approchai doucement du lit de ma mère qui avait levé ses bras pour m'enlacer. Doucement je me penchai pour répondre à la demande de ma mère et lorsque ses bras s'enroulèrent sur moi, je me blottis dans ses bras et versai une fois de plus des larmes. Je me retrouvais 10 ans dans le passé, lorsque ma mère me serrait affectueusement. Elle m'avait tellement manquée, ses bras, son odeur et même le chut qu'elle faisait comme lorsque j'avais un chagrin ou que je m'étais fait mal. Elle était elle aussi en larmes et malgré l'émotion qui nous envahissait, elle trouva les mots.

-Bella… ma chérie… j'ai eu… si peur… tu …

-Je suis désolée, maman…

Et sans dire rien de plus, je pris place près d'elle en approchant la chaise. Elle ne cessait de me regarder, caresser mes cheveux, me sourire… Edward était sorti pour nous laisser reprendre contact toutes les deux. Il devait être à son bureau. Après quelques minutes, ma mère prit la parole. Elle n'était pas du genre silencieuse alors, après la surprise passée et les larmes sur ses joues essuyées, elle avait retrouvé sa langue.

-Bella, regarde-toi, tu es absolument magnifique.

-Merci…

-C'est pour quand le bébé ??

-Oh… mi-juin, c'est un garçon.

-Tu as tellement grandit…

-Ouais, un peu trop vite, si tu veux mon avis.

-Tu vas te marier avec le charmant docteur Cullen ?

-Oui, il est vraiment extraordinaire et charmant, dis-je en souriant.

-Bella, tu vas vouloir me raconter tout ce que j'ai manqué dans les 5 dernières années ? Je me suis fait mille scénarios dans ma tête. Je pensais que tu avais été enlevée ou encore tuée…

-Je n'ai pas été enlevée, je suis partie… et je ne crois pas que tu vas aimer ce que je pourrais de raconter, c'est assez horrible et effrayant comme histoire, dis-je sèchement.

-Tu aurais du me dire ce qui n'allait pas, Bella…

-CE QUI N'ALLAIT PAS !!!

-Bella…

-SI TU M'AVAIS DEMANDÉ CE QUI N'ALLAIT PAS IL Y A 5 ANS, JE TE L'AURAIS PEUT-ÊTRE DIT !!!

-Excuse-moi… Bella tu étais une adolescente, je croyais que tu avais besoin d'intimité. Si tu savais comme je voudrais faire différemment…

Je ne répondis pas. Ça me brûlait les lèvres de lui lancer au visage ce que Phil m'avait fait durant toutes ces années. Je savais que ça sortirait tout croche.

-Il faudrait repartir de l'année où Phil a emménagé avec nous pour ça. Sauf que là maintenant, je suis épuisée et je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

-Phil ??? dit-elle.

-OUI PHIL, TOUT EST DE SA FAUTE. CONTENTE QU'IL SOIT MORT.

-Bella… ne dit pas ça. Il a fait tout ce qu'il fallait pour que tu sois bien avec son emménagement chez nous.!!! Tu es injuste. Justement, il est mort, laisse-le en paix.

Je savais que je lui avais fait de la peine, mais je m'en fichais, il fallait que je me libère de ce poids. Même si je voulais la ménager, avec ce que j'avais à lui dire, aucun mot ne pourrait être mieux que l'autre.

-INJUSTE, TU NE SAIS PAS CE QU'IL M'A FAIT SUBIR !!! MAINTENANT QU'IL EST MORT, JE NE LE CACHERAI PLUS.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un Edward paniqué.

-Bella, calme-toi, mon amour, on t'entend sur tout l'étage, dit Edward en me prenant par les épaules.

-Bella, je ne comprends pas, dit ma mère.

Je pris plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de me calmer, mais la panique reprit de plus belle lorsque je sentis Anthony s'activer dans mon ventre. Je n'étais plus capable de reprendre mon calme, je tremblais et Edward me parla doucement.

-Bella, tu dois te calmer, tu vas faire une crise d'hyperventilation si tu continues de la sorte. Il faut que tu te calmes ma chérie. Viens t'asseoir ici.

Il me fit asseoir sur la chaise et il me frotta doucement le dos. Il prenait mes signes vitaux pour finir par mettre ses mains de chaque côté de mon ventre en palpant doucement mon ventre, comme Adisson lui avait montré. Je me concentrai sur son toucher pour essayer de me calmer.

-Bella, ça va mieux ?

Je hochai la tête.

-Je crois que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui, je te ramène. Ta pression artérielle est beaucoup trop élevée et tu es épuisée, tu as besoin de repos, me dit Edward.

Je ne bougeais pas. J'avais ma mère devant moi et je n'étais pas capable de partir. Il fallait que j'aille au bout de ce que j'avais commencé, sinon, je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir le courage de lui dire.

-Edward... je plaçai une main sur sa joue. Je dois lui dire, je dois terminée ce que j'ai commencé, si je m'arrête, je n'aurai plus le courage de continuer une autre fois.

-Très bien. Mais… essaie de garder ton calme, mon amour. Je t'attends dans mon bureau.

Il m'embrassa et sortit doucement de la chambre.

-Écoute-moi bien et ne m'interromps pas, dis-je en regardant ma mère. Je vais te faire un résumé des 5 dernières années en passant par la raison pour laquelle je suis partie à 16 ans.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je suis partie, parce que Phil a abusé de moi et m'a violé dès l'âge de 10 ans jusqu'à la dernière nuit que j'ai passé à la maison. Au matin, j'avais pris ma décision et je suis partie. Je ne pouvais plus vivre avec cet homme que tu vénérais et qui me faisait vivre des choses affreuses et horribles dans ton dos en me menaçant si je te le disais.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues et sur celles de ma mère. Ma mère faisait des mouvements de négation avec sa tête en étant horrifiés par ce que je venais de lui révéler. Je repris très vite pour ne pas lui laisser le temps de placer un mot.

-Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine et j'ai décidé de partir au lieu de te raconter ce qu'il disait m'apprendre pour être une bonne baiseuse quand j'aurai un mari. Je me suis retrouvée à la rue. J'ai été trouvée par un dealer de drogue qui m'a hébergé et offert de la drogue durant 2 ans en échange de mon corps et de faveurs sexuelles. Quand il a eu finit de s'amuser avec moi, il m'a chassé et laissé en manque de cocaïne sur un banc dans un parc. Une semaine plus tard, toujours assise sur le même banc de parc, j'ai rencontré Rosalie qui m'a ramené chez elle.

-Elle travaillait dans un bordel. Sa patronne m'a offert d'y travailler et j'ai accepté. J'ai été une prostituée durant 3 ans. C'est la seule chose que je savais faire. Donner du sexe à des mecs pervers et sans scrupules. Je le faisais contre mon gré depuis l'âge de 10 ans, ça ne pouvait pas être pire. Au moins, quand je travaillais, il y avait des règles à respecter pour les clients.

-Je me suis liée d'amitié avec un client, Charles, qui m'a appris que la vie n'était pas que catastrophe et que je pouvais m'en sortir. Il fait toujours partie de ma vie maintenant. Il a été comme un père et un frère pour moi. Il s'est occupé de moi de la sorte et veillait sur mes intérêts. Il est devenu ma famille. J'avais trouvé des activités intéressantes à faire, comme les cours de cuisine et je faisais la cuisine pour toutes les filles. Je faisais ma petite affaire et j'avais accepté plus ou moins ma condition, projetant de retourner aux études avec l'argent que je mettais de côté et que Charles plaçait pour moi.

-J'ai rencontré Edward, mais je ne voulais pas m'investir dans une relation amoureuse vu que je ne savais c'était quoi. Phil avait détruit tous mes rêves d'adolescente, je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami. Il me l'avait interdit. J'avais peur qu'Edward découvre qui j'étais vraiment et se lasse de moi, sauf que je suis tombé enceinte de lui. J'avais pris la décision de me faire avorter.

-Bella… ça ne…

-Non, tu me laisses finir. Je me suis fais mise à la porte et Charles m'a aidé à me trouver un appartement. Il devait me rejoindre pour mon avortement même s'il m'avait proposé plusieurs choix, même me prendre chez lui avec mon bébé, avec sa femme et ses enfants. Mais je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour eux, alors j'ai refusé. Je revenais du cinéma la veille de mon rendez-vous et je me suis fait enlevr et violer une fois de plus. Ça été très violent et sans ménagement. Quand je me suis sauvée, je me suis fais renversée par une voiture et je me suis retrouvée ici, enceinte, le sphincter anal complètement déchiré et une fracture du tibia-péroné. J'étais dans un sale état.

-J'ai été traitée comme une princesse. Maria, l'infirmière qui s'est occupé de moi, ne m'a pas laissée seule une minute. Ils m'ont fait une péridurale pour faire la reconstruction de mon sphincter. J'ai été consciente tout au long de mes chirurgies sauf lorsque je finissait par m'endormir Ils m'ont donné des calmants et j'attendais l'orthopédiste pour ma jambe. Et c'est là qu'Edward est arrivé pour se présenter pour faire mon opération. Ça faisait près de 5 semaines qu'on ne s'était pas vu et depuis ce jour, nous ne nous sommes plus quitter. On a acheter une maison près d'ici, ma meilleure amie se marie dans deux semaines, je vais accoucher dans quatre semaines et je vais me marier avec Edward. J'ai trouvé l'homme de ma vie et il a une famille merveilleuse. On s'aime et je ne laisserai plus rien se mettre devant mon bonheur, pas même toi. Alors si tu veux d'une relation mère-fille et nous donner une chance, tu ferais bien de mettre ta vie avec Phil au rencart parce que c'est à prendre où à laisser. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je veux rentrer chez moi, je suis épuisée.

Je pleurais et sanglotais maintenant et ma mère n'en menait pas plus que moi. Je ne savais pas où j'avais pris toute l'assurance dont je venais de faire preuve en imposant mes limites. Mais j'étais plus que déterminer à réussir ma vie avec Edward et d'être enfin heureuse.

Je me levai de ma chaise et me dirigeai vers la porte pour rejoindre Edward dans son bureau. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la porte qu'il avait laissée ouverte, il se précipita pour me serrer dans ses bras. J'avais tellement mal, j'avais un poing énorme dans l'estomac. Il me fit asseoir et une nausée violente me prit et je vidai le contenu de mon estomac dans la poubelle devant moi. Edward m'aida à me nettoyer le visage et il ferma le sac de la poubelle. Je pleurais toujours et il me prit dans ses bras pour me porter jusqu'à la voiture pour me ramener chez nous. Il m'a mise sous les draps après m'avoir enlevé mes vêtements. Il s'allongea près de moi par dessus les couvertures et me caressa les cheveux, je m'endormis presque instantanément. Les émotions avaient été épuisantes.

* * *

**EDWARD Point de vue**

* * *

Elle venait de s'endormir. Elle avait du avoir eu beaucoup trop d'émotions aujourd'hui. J'étais heureux qu'elle soit allée voir sa mère. Il fallait qu'elle fasse la paix avec cette partie d'elle-même pour vivre libre de son passé. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, je me glissai doucement hors du lit et prit ma valise avec dossiers à terminer pour m'installer sur le balcon dans la balançoire. Ça faisait plus de quatre heures que Bella dormait, lorsque je l'entendis bouger. Elle aurait probablement faim, je me levai et descendit à la cuisine pour réchauffer des pâtes qui restaient d'hier soir et je coupai le reste de la baguette de pain avant de monter avec le tout sur un plateau.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux et elle s'installa avec les oreillers derrière son dos quand elle me vit avec le plateau. Elle me sourit.

-Edward, t'es un amour et moi je suis une vraie loque humaine, comment est-ce que tu fais pour être aussi parfait ?

-Facile. Je t'aime, et tu n'es pas une loque humaine. Tu es la femme la plus belle et la plus merveilleuse que j'ai rencontrée.

Elle prit une bouchée de pâtes et ferma les yeux en mâchant.

-Humm c'est absolument délicieux… Merci

-De rien mon amour, dis-je en lui déposant un baiser sur la tempe avant de me diriger vers mes dossiers.

Je ramassai mes dossiers presque complétés pour les ranger dans ma valise. Maintenant que Bella était réveillé, je voulais être avec elle. Peut-être qu'elle me livrerait la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec sa mère.

-Désolé, mais il n'y a pas de gâteau au fromage ce soir !!

-Dommage !! Mais ne t'en fait pas, je m'en remettrai. Tu ne viens pas manger ?

-Oui, oui, je ramassais mes affaires. J'ai terminé pour aujourd'hui.

Je rejoignis Bella et commençai à manger mes pâtes. Bella me regardait avec tellement d'intensité dans le regard, que j'en étais presque gêné. Je levai un sourcil.

-Excuse-moi. Je me demandais juste comment tu fais pour être aussi beau et sexy juste en mangeant un plat de pâte, dit-elle timidement.

-Si je te le dis, tu vas révéler mon secret et je devrai te tuer, riais-je.

Elle me surprenait toujours lorsqu'elle me disait le fond sa pensée. Souvent torturée par son passé, d'autres fois toujours inquiète pour moi, de ce que je ressentais face à celui-ci et là elle m'avoue qu'elle me trouve beau et sexy en mangeant des pâtes. Qu'est-ce que j'aimais cette fille.

Nous terminions nos pâtes et Bella passa quelques coups de fil pour annoncer que je l'avais une demande en mariage, soit: Alice, Rosalie, ma mère et Charles. Ensuite, nous avaond pris un bain moussant chaud, et nous nous sommes installés sur le balcon dans la balançoire blottit l'un contre l'autre. Je voulais lui poser des questions sur la conversation avec sa mère, mais j'hésitais, je ne voulais pas la remettre dans ses démons.

Elle caressait son ventre. Le bébé devait surement faire des siennes, alors, je me mis à faire de même. Nous rions et nous embrassions tandis que notre petit trésor nous faisait savoir qu'il était en forme vu les coups qu'il donnait sans arrêt. Nous passions un très beau moment et j'osais espérer que plus rien ne viendrai ternir notre bonheur.

* * *

**ALORS ???**

**Faites-moi savoir si j'ai réussi la rencontre Bella/Renée, j'étais un peu nerveuse de le poster. J'espère qu'il vous a plus.**

**REVIEWS SVP**

**Prochain chapitre sera surement le mariage de Rosalie et Emmet, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, je vous ferai un résumé des deux semaines qui se seront écoulées, si Bella a revu sa mère, si Edward et Renée ont eu une discussion lors de leur prochaine rencontre médicale...**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	23. Chapter 23 : Danser

**

* * *

**

Salut les filles,

**Merci encore pour toutes les reviews que vous m'envoyez, j'adore vous lire.**

**Chapitre léger, avec un LEMON assez osé, encore une fois, qu'est-ce que vous voulez, ils ne peuvent pas se passer du corps de l'autre très longtemps. Et Edward et Bella osent de plus en plus pour ce qui est de leur sexualité. Bella fait toujours des progrès, mais comme elle l'a dit il y a 2 chapitres, elle a confiance en Edward.**

**Je vous laisse le découvrir.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Danser**

* * *

**Samedi 31 mai  
35 1/2 semaines de grossesse**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le mariage de Rosalie et d'Emmet. Nous avions passé Alice, Rosalie et moi la soirée d'hier et la nuit à _l'hôtel Monaco de Seattle_ où la réception a lieu cet après-midi. Rosalie ne pouvant pas, comme le veut la tradition, dormir chez ses parents, avait réservé une nuit de plus dans la suite _Monte Carlo_. Elle nous avait demandé de venir avec elle. Ne pouvant les suivre dans les boîtes de nuit pour faire la fête, Rosalie avait planifié une soirée pyjama entre filles. Nous avions fait préparer plein de petites bouchées par la cuisine de l'hôtel et on avait papoté et regarder un film d'amour. J'avais de la chance d'avoir deux amies comme elles. J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse, mais je ne fus pas fâchée de me glisser sous les draps vers 23h00.

Edward et Jasper avait dû échanger un quart de travail pour pouvoir assister au mariage sans être dérangé, alors il avait passé la nuit à l'hôpital. Edward devait me rejoindre un peu avant le diner pour se préparer. Alice avait apporté les tenues de tout le monde et les avaient placés dans la suite de Rosalie et Emmet. Ce dernier devait se préparer dans notre suite soit la _Mediteraneen suite_ à Edward et moi. Edward avait fait la réservation pour qu'on puisse profiter d'une dernière soirée et nuit en amoureux avant l'arrivée d'Anthony et j'avoue que j'avais trouvé ça assez gentil de sa part. De plus, nous devions revenir ici pour un brunch avec les invités le lendemain matin, donc nous aurions un peu plus de temps pour se reposer en étant déjà à l'hôtel. La dernière fois qu'on s'était retrouvée dans une chambre d'hôtel, nous avions vécu un moment merveilleux et j'étais certaine que celui d'aujourd'hui serait encore mieux.

Les deux dernières semaines avaient été assez éprouvantes pour moi et pour Edward par la même occasion. J'avais eu beaucoup de crise de larmes que j'expliquais à ma rencontre avec ma mère. Edward avait dû après plusieurs tentatives pour me calmer, appeler sa mère à la rescousse. Elle était d'une tendresse maternelle à couper le souffle et elle me faisait un bien fou. Juste son contact me calmait. Pas que le contact d'Edward n'était pas suffisant, mais, je crois que c'est la tendresse maternelle d'Esmé dont j'avais grandement besoin. Et elle se dévouait pour m'apporter le plus grand bien, au grand plaisir d'Edward qui était à bout de ressources pour me calmer.

J'avais revu ma mère une seule fois depuis la première rencontre. Il n'y avait rien eu de trop intense comme discussion. Je revenais d'une visite au bureau de la gynéco et j'avais arrêté pour lui donner de mes nouvelles et prendre des siennes également. Nous étions restés très brèves dans nos échanges, ne voulant pas entrée dans une discussion trop émotive. Je l'avais serré dans mes bras et j'avais apprécié une fois de plus sa douceur et le réconfort de ses bras. Edward avait eu une discussion avec elle lors d'une de ses visites médicales. Il avait que de bons mots pour elle. Elle lui avait dit combien elle regrettait tout ce que Phil m'avait fait et que si je lui avais dit la première fois, elle l'aurait quittée. Que j'avais toujours été sa priorité et que j'aurais compté plus que lui. Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir été plus attentive aux changements qui s'étaient produits chez moi et aurait du s'en apercevoir que je vivais l'horreur. Elle lui a aussi dit que malgré mes 21 ans, elle était réellement contente que je sois enceinte et avec lui. Qu'elle avait entièrement confiance en lui pour arriver à me donner la vie heureuse qu'une jeune femme devrait avoir la chance de vivre.

Je sortais de la douche lorsqu'Edward arriva. J'avais réussi à avoir les clés de notre suite très tôt, soit à 9h00 pour faire ma toilette tranquille sans le brouhaha d'Alice et de Rosalie ainsi que d'Esmé dans la suite de Rosalie. Je devais les rejoindre pour la coiffure, maquillage et habillage dans un peu plus de deux heures.

-Mon amour, tu m'as manqué cette nuit, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

-Humm… Toi aussi tu m'as manquée.

Il m'embrassa fougueusement tout en défaisant la ceinture du peignoir que je portais. Il caressait ma peau d'abord du bout des doigts pour ensuite accentuer ses caresses avec la paume de sa main. Il fit tomber le peignoir sur le sol et se recula un peu pour me regarder. C'était devenu une habitude, il me regardait de la tête au pied et nue à chaque jour. Il disait que j'étais la plus belle femme qu'il avait vu de sa vie.

-Bella, tu es à couper le souffle…

-Edward… tu me le dis tous les jours, c'est bon, je sais.

Il se rapprocha de moi et continua ses caresses en y ajoutant des baisers sur ma peau.

-Non, je ne te le dirai jamais assez. Tu es belle, ta peau est douce, tu sens incroyablement bon, tu es sexy, ton ventre est tout simplement merveilleux à force de vouloir être toujours plus gros, tes seins débordants sont toujours et de plus en plus excitants, tes fesses sont les plus belles de Seattle et je t'aime.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau. Il reprit de sa voix rauque et sensuelle.

-Tu sais, Emmet n'arrivera pas avant deux bonnes heures pour se préparer. Alors, nous avons le temps pour…

-Désolée Edward, le coupais-je, mais Alice et Rosalie m'attendent. Je dois me préparer et je dois rester avec Rosalie, pendant tout le temps qu'elle se prépare.

-Bella, elles peuvent bien se passer de toi une heure non, renchérit-il en posant ses mains sur mes seins pour faire durcir mes tétons.

-Humm… Edward, je dois y aller, murmurais-je.

-Bella… juste une petite heure… tu diras que tu avais besoin de te reposer, dit-il en plaquant son érection contre mon sexe.

-Humm… tu sais qu'Alice va te tuer si j'arrive en retard.

-Ne t'en fais pas, ma chérie, elle a déjà essayé et elle n'a pas réussit.

Il m'embrassa langoureusement et sa langue était douce et chaude dans ma bouche. Sa main descendait sur mon ventre pour se réfugier entre mes cuisses. Edward essayait de me faire perdre la tête, et il allait réussir, mais ça se jouait à deux ce petit jeu. Je le repoussai doucement, pour le faire asseoir sur le lit.

-Hey, je croyais que j'avais réussi à te faire céder, pleurnicha-t-il.

-Oh… tu sais c'est un jeu qui se joue à deux, mon chéri, dis-je en mordant ma lèvre inférieur.

Il déglutit. Je voulais l'emmener le plus proche possible de son excitation et je savais comment faire pour lui faire perdre complètement la tête. C'est vrai qu'il était tôt et que j'avais encore deux heures avant de rejoindre les filles. Ma robe était prête depuis la semaine dernière et il y aurait coiffeur et maquilleur avec qui j'avais rendez-vous à 11h00. Il est 9h15 et je peux très bien me permettre de faire plaisir à mon fiancé. Il me regardait intensément et voulu approcher de moi pour toucher mon corps. J'étais toujours debout devant lui.

-Non, tu dois regarder seulement, tu pourras me toucher seulement lorsque je te le dirai, dis-je sensuellement.

-Bella… c'est toi qui va me tuer… pas Alice, chuchota-t-il.

-J'espère bien que non, riais-je.

Alors qu'il se posait mille questions, je mis un doigt dans ma bouche et le suçai de façon très érotique et sensuelle. Je posai délicatement le doigt sur un de mes tétons pour en faire des mouvements autour et en soufflant dessus pour le faire durcir encore plus sous l'effet de mon souffle. Je regardais toujours Edward et il était hypnotisé par les caresses que je me faisais. Je recommençai mon manège avec l'autre sein. Ensuite, je pris mes deux seins dans mes paumes et les massaient doucement quelques instants pour finir par rouler mes tétons entre mon pouce et mon index. Je me rapprochai doucement de lui et attirai sa tête dans ma poitrine pour qu'il puisse y déposer sa bouche.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de tes mains mon amour, juste de ta bouche, murmurais-je.

-Bella… tu vas me rendre fou, dit-il avant de mettre sa bouche sur mes seins pour les embrasser. Il fit passer sa langue sur chacun de mes tétons et souffla dessus imitant mes gestes. Il les prit dans sa bouche et les mordit avec ses dents amoureusement.

Je me reculai et déposai un baiser sur ses lèvres. Je défis les boutons de sa chemise et l'ouvrit en le couvrant de baisers sur les épaules. Il finit de la retirer toujours en me regardant et la balança dans la pièce. Il voulu mettre ses mains sur mes hanches et je l'en empêchai.

-Patience mon amour, soufflais-je.

Il grogna. Je continuai mes caresses sur mon corps en posant ma main gauche sur mon sein gauche et ma main droite descendit sur mon intimité pour caresser doucement mes lèvres intimes. Edward grogna plus fort et il avait du mal à ne pas se tortiller sur le lit. J'entrai mon doigt dans mon vagin trempé de désir quelques fois et le ressorti pour l'approcher de la bouche d'Edward. Celui-ci s'en empara immédiatement en grognant toujours pour le lécher et le prendre complètement dans sa bouche. Lorsqu'il le lâcha, je le fis lever lui retirai son pantalon ainsi que son boxer. J'étais maintenant à genoux devant lui avec son érection devant mes yeux. Je levai la tête pour le regarder et vit qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur mon visage. Je lui souris fière de mon effet et léchai mes lèvres avant le déposer ma langue sur sa verge. Je le léchai de la base jusqu'au gland quelques fois pour ensuite déposer de petits baisers sur ses testicules, pour finir par le prendre complètement dans ma bouche en de long mouvements de va et viens. Mais je ne m'attardai pas trop longtemps juste le temps de le faire durcir encore plus et le rendre un peu plus fou. Je le poussai pour qu'il se rassoit sur le lit. Je continuai mes caresses sur mon corps. Je posai une jambe sur le lit juste à gauche de sa cuisse. Il avait une plein vue sur mon sexe sous mon ventre. Je frottai mes doigts sur mon clitoris et allai dans mon vagin à quelques reprises pour l'humidifier et augmenter la sensation de la caresse sur mon clitoris. Je gémis doucement.

-Bella… je…

-humm… patience Edward…

Je continuai mon petit jeu, mais j'avais envie de l'avoir en moi et je voyais qu'il perdait son contrôle. Il me sourit et je ne compris pas tout de suite pourquoi. Seulement lorsque je l'entendis gémir et grogner. Il avait enroulé sa main sur son érection et se masturbait lui aussi. Il avait été plus fort que moi. J'avais oublié ce détail. Je lui avais dit de regarder et je ne lui avais pas dit qu'il ne devait pas se toucher lui aussi.

-Tu triches Edward Cullen, soufflais-je.

-Désolé, je suis mauvais perdant, ria-t-il.

J'arrêtai mon mouvement et il fit de même. Je mis ma main derrière sa nuque dans ses cheveux et l'approchai doucement de mon intimité. Il s'empressa de couvrir mon sexe de baisers humides et il passa sa langue dessus à plusieurs reprises, ce qui fit ouvrir doucement mes lèvres et il trouva mon clitoris avec le bout de sa langue et le titilla. Il ne s'était toujours pas servi de ses mains. Il aspira mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et je criai de plaisir. J'étais à bout de souffle tellement j'étais excitée.

-C'est bon Edward, tu as gagné, haletais-je.

-Je peux te prendre alors ???

-Oh ouiii, prends-moi Edward…

Il remit ma jambe par terre, me fit tourner pour me faire pencher sur le lit devant moi en me faisant prendre appuie sur mes coudes. Il déposa plusieurs baiser dans mon dos et remonta jusqu'à mon cou en prenant mes seins dans ses mains. Il avait dit que c'était devenu sa position préférée et vu que j'avais toujours mon gros ventre, je devais lui accorder que c'était la meilleure façon pour moi aussi.

-Ça va aller de cette façon ma chérie ? souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Oui, Edward… fais-moi jouir… j'ai besoin de te sentir en moi…

Il descendit une main sur mon sexe et introduisit un doigt pour vérifier, même s'il le savait, que j'étais prête et il le retira pour faire des cercles sur mon clitoris. Il caressa l'entré de mon vagin avec son pénis et sans trop d'attente, il me pénétra d'un coup de rein. Je l'aidai dans ses mouvements en roulant des hanches et il accorda son mouvement au mien nous procurant des pénétrations profondes à chaque fois. Mon excitation était au plus haut et je sentais l'orgasme me submerger petit à petit à chacun des coups de rein. Je sentais les muscles de vagin se contracter.

-Oui, ma chérie, laisse-toi aller…

Il augmenta la pression de ses doigts sur mon clitoris et je vins sans retenue en criant et hurlant son nom et en gémissant des mots incohérents. Il laissa mon sexe pour poser ses mains sur mes hanches et se lança dans un rythme effréné pour venir à son tour en se déversant en moi tout en grognant et gémissant. Ne pouvant me regarder dans les yeux pour se retirer de moi, il s'approcha de mon oreille pour me murmurer.

-Je t'aime Bella, c'était absolument merveilleux.

Il m'aida à m'allonger sur le lit et vint me rejoindre pour m'enlacer. Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes. J'étais certes très détendu, et j'aurais voulu faire la sieste plutôt que d'aller me faire coiffer et maquiller.

-Edward, tu veux appeler Alice pour dire que je vais être en retard, j'ai besoin d'une sieste, dis-je les yeux toujours fermés.

-Oui, viens, je te mets sous les draps, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il me fit glisser entre les draps et s'allongea un instant en caressant mes cheveux. Je m'endormis presque tout de suite.

Edward caressait ma joue doucement.

-Bella, ma chérie, réveille-toi mon amour, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

-Humm… pas tout de suite…

-Bella, Alice t'attends, ça fait 2 heures que tu dors.

Je ne voulais pas me lever, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais rejoindre Alice pour le coiffeur et le maquilleur. Je me tirai du lit, embrassai Edward. Il sentait tellement bon. J'ouvris les yeux et vis qu'il avait pris sa douche, ses cheveux étaient encore humides et son gel douche embaumait la pièce.

-Humm… vous sentez vraiment très bon Dr Cullen.

Il sourit.

-Prends ta douche, j'appelle Alice pour lui dire que tu arrives dans 15 minutes.

Il était 13h00 lorsque j'arrivai dans la suite de Rosalie. Esmé avait changé d'heure avec moi pour que je fasse la sieste et je la remerciai. Je m'installai en peignoir sur la chaise du coiffeur et le laisser remonter mes boucles tout en laissant une cascade derrière. Le maquillage fut vite terminé, puisque je ne voulais pas tout le toutim d'un maquillage complet. Juste une petit touche pour accentuer mon regard et un gloss.

La cérémonie était prévue pour 15h30. Rosalie était nerveuse. Il était 14h45 et elle était prête. Sa coiffure était parfaite, remonté pour dégager son cou et des petites perles étaient dispersées au travers. Rosalie a toujours été très belle, mais aujourd'hui, elle resplendissait. Sa robe était d'un blanc immaculé, sans bretelles et très ajustée jusqu'à la taille. Une crinoline tombait jusqu'au sol. Elle était en satin soyeux et le devant était relevé sur un côté pour laisser débordé le tulle généreusement, idée d'Alice.

J'enfilai ma robe longue gris perle avec de fines bretelles, décolleté assez plongeant. La taille empire soulignée avec une large bande de paillettes qu'Alice a cousues à la main et le voilage de la jupe style tulipe. Nous étions presque prêtes, lorsque j'entendis frapper à la porte. Je me doutais de qui ça pouvait être, alors j'ouvris la porte.

-Bella, tu es magnifique, dit Edward.

-Hep, hep, pas de bisous, tu vas lui enlever son gloss, cria Alice de la salle de bain.

-Tu es assez magnifique toi aussi, répondis-je.

Il portait un costume gris perle avec une fine ligne crème, une chemise blanche et une veste et cravate d'un beige sablonneux.

Il se pencha vers moi passa une main sur ma taille et m'attira à lui pour parsemer mon cou de baisers. Et vous l'aurez deviné, il nicha son nez près de mon oreille et inspira longuement pour s'imprégner de mon odeur.

-Alors, Rosalie est prête, demanda-t-il.

-Oui, il ne lui manque que son bouquet.

Je me défis de son étreinte et parti chercher le bouquet pour le placer dans les mains de Rosalie. Il était composé exclusivement d'orchidées blanches avec le centre rouge et était le tout était minutieusement agrémentés et attachés avec différentes sortes de feuillages verts. Lorsqu'elle vit Edward, qui avait passé les deux dernières heures avec Emmet, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander comment il allait.

-Il va très bien Rosalie, il est calme. Bizarre !!! ria-t-il.

-Ouf…

-Rosalie, ça va aller, il est déjà en place, il ne manque plus que toi et tu es absolument resplendissante, tu es prête, lui demanda-t-il en lui offrant son bras.

Rosalie avait demandé à Edward de la conduire, puisqu'elle n'avait reprit aucun contact avec ses parents. Et elle savait qu'Edward était heureux de savoir son frère amoureux après quelques peines d'amour déchirantes. Elle prit son bras et il mit sa main sur la sienne. Elle le regarda, prit une inspiration profonde et lui répondit.

-Oui, je suis prête. Merci Edward, j'apprécie vraiment que tu fasses ça pour moi.

-C'est un plaisir de le faire pour toi. Et il déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

-Bella… Comment il fait pour être toujours aussi calme ?? demanda Rosalie.

-Aucune idée. Je me le demande tous les jours.

-Bon, assez il faut descendre maintenant. Arrêter de lui faire des compliments, croyez moi MR PARFAIT cache bien des tours sous ce calme énervant… soupira Alice qui avait déjà ouvert la porte.

C'est en riant que nous descendions au jardin pour la cérémonie.

Lorsque tous les vœux et le "oui je le veux" fut prononcer, tout le monde applaudit et Edward vint m'enlacer et profitant qu'Alice était dans les bras de Jasper, il m'embrassa à pleine bouche effaçant toutes traces de gloss.

La première danse fut entamer avec Rosalie et Emmet qui ayant prit quelques cours de danse, était absolument parfaits dans leurs pas. Je vis Esmé et Carlisle se joindre aux mariés, ainsi qu'Alice et Jasper. Edward s'approcha de moi et il prit ma main.

-Tu viens danser ma belle ? dit-il en me tirant vers la piste de danse.

-Non, je ne sais pas danser.

-Bella, je vais te montrer, tout est dans le cavalier, essaya-t-il de me rassurer.

-Edward, je vais te marcher sur les pieds.

-Impossible. Viens ça va aller.

Il nous dirigea vers la piste et m'approcha de lui en posa sa main sur ma taille. Il mit ma main sur son épaule et l'autre dans sa main me faisant prendre une position digne de _Dirty dancing_. Il plongea son regard dans le mien et commença à faire les pas que je suivi par je ne sais quel miracle.

-Wow Edward, comment tu fais ça ?

-Alice et moi, on a suivi des cours de danse lorsque nous étions enfants, dit-il en me faisant tourner dans tout les sens. Nous avons gagnés des concours tout au long de notre adolescence. Nous avons même donnée des cours au parascolaire au lycée.

Je regardai Alice du coin de l'œil et vis qu'elle était absolument merveilleuse. Comme si elle volait sur la piste. Mais ce pauvre Jasper, mêmes s'il dansait très bien, avait un peu de difficulté à la suivre. Je faillis tomber lorsque je marchai sur le pied d'Edward.

-Oh, Edward, désolée, je…

Il riait.

-Bella, ce n'est pas grave. Tu te débrouilles très bien. Évite de regarder ailleurs que dans mes yeux et tout ira très bien.

-Ok.

Nous avions dansé quelques danses, mais lorsqu'une musique plus rythmée se fit entendre, je lui demandai de me ramener à la table.

-Merci Edward, je suis une fois de plus émerveillée par ton talent, souriais-je.

-Merci à toi mon amour, tu t'es très bien débrouillée. Je pourrai te montrer encore plus, lorsque tu seras plus en forme. Ça va aller avec ta jambe et ses talons. ?

-Oui, mais j'ai besoin de m'asseoir. Anthony, a danser toute la journée et je suis un peu fatiguée. Maintenant, je sais d'où il tient ses stepettes.

-Edward, mon frère préféré, s'il-te-plaît, tu veux bien venir danser avec moi. Jasper m'a déjà fait faux bond ?

-Euh… Bella tu…

-Ça va Edward, je vais m'occuper d'elle, je suis meilleur ici qu'en danse avec Alice, dit Jasper.

Et là, je vis le visage d'Edward s'illuminer comme celui d'Alice. Wow. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit encore plus beau de jour en jour. Je ne me lasserai jamais de le regarder. Il ôta son veston, qu'il mit sur le dos d'une chaise, il effleura mes lèvres d'un baiser et tendit la main à une Alice survoltée.

-Bella, ce que tu vas voir, va te jeter par terre, me dit Jasper.

-Comment ??

-Edward et Alice qui dansent, c'est le plus beau spectacle que j'ai vu, euh … à part Alice qui euh…

-Ça va Jasper, je t'ai déjà entendu devant le spectacle d'Alice qui euh…, riais-je en reprenant ses mots.

Il ria et me montra du doigt le frère et la sœur qui s'activait sur un salsa. C'était vraiment le plus beau spectacle que j'avais vu. Edward, était sérieux mais pas trop, il parlait avec ses yeux à une Alice qui souriait en coin, comme si elle acceptait. Et là leur danse prit une tournure encore plus spectaculaire lorsque la musique changea pour la chanson de la danse de la fin de _Drity dancing_. Les lumières s'étaient tamisées et Emmet annonça au micro que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Edward et Alice de danser cette danse pour lui faire plaisir et surtout pour faire plaisir à Esmé qui avait mit toute son énergie et son temps pour la danse d'Edward et d'Alice.

J'étais choquée en voyant mon fiancé danser avec sa sœur. Toutes les figures et les pas étaient complètement identiques à _Johnny_ et _Bébé_. Jasper qui avait remarqué mon air me souri.

-Bella… ça va ?

-J'ai toujours rêvé de danser cette danse avec _Johnny_ et je viens de réaliser que je l'ai dans mon lit chaque soir et que je l'ignorais.

-Tu n'es pas jalouse, alors ???

-Jalouse ??? pourquoi. ???

-Parce qu'Edward danse avec Alice de cette façon, ils ont gagné leur premier concours avec cette danse. Ils seront un peu plus sensuel dans d'autres danses… dit-il en levant un sourcil.

-C'est sa sœur, je ne suis pas jalouse. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu es jaloux ??

-Non. Je voulais m'en assurer. Alice n'a plus le loisir de danser comme elle le voudrait et je suis plutôt un piètre cavalier pour elle. Alors, je sais qu'elle passe un bon moment mais elle doit aussi stressée de t'avoir enlevé Edward.

-Oh… je ne sais pas dansé alors, elle peut prendre ma place.

-C'est gentil, merci Bella.

Et la soirée se déroula à une vitesse incroyable. Rosalie était venue discuter avec moi, s'assurer que je n'étais pas trop fatiguée. Edward avait tenu à rester avec moi, pour ne pas que je m'ennuie, mais je voyais qu'il avait envie de retourner danser avec Alice qui se promenait de cavalier en cavalier. Tous les hommes voulaient danser avec elle. Mais aucune fille ne venait demander à Edward.

-Edward, pourquoi, les autres invitent juste Alice et pas toi ? Ils ont tous l'air de vouloir profiter d'un bon danseur en demandant à Alice.

-Oh… les gens de ma famille savent depuis longtemps, que je ne danse qu'avec Alice et Esmé, me dit-il.

-Pourquoi ???

-Euh… je…

-Edward, pourquoi ?

-Ne vas pas t'imaginer que je veux danser juste avec une bonne cavalière. C'est que à l'adolescence, les filles me sautaient dessus pour danser avec _Johnny_, souri-t-il. J'aurais pu toutes les mettre dans mon lit après, tellement elles étaient hystériques mais j'ai toujours refusé, elles me faisaient peur.

-Pourquoi ???

-Je voulais une fille qui danse avec moi, pour moi. Pas parce que je la faisais fantasmer sur _Johnny_. J'étais assez timide. Alors, j'ai dit que je ne dansais qu'avec Alice et ma mère. Et elles ont finis par me laisser tranquille quand elle on réalisé que je refuserais toujours leur offre.

-Oh… et moi, tu me feras danser avec _Johnny_ et fantasmer sur lui pour me mettre dans ton lit alors que je serai devenue hystérique ???

-Oui, bébé. Tu sais, _"On ne laisse pas bébé dans un coin",_ dit-il avant de m'embrasser.

Edward retourna danser avec Alice et Jasper me tenait compagnie. Il était de bonne compagnie et légèrement bout en train. Chose qu'il cachait très bien, derrière son air de gentil garçon. Edward rayonnait et lorsque la soirée tira à sa fin, il prit ma main pour me faire danser la dernière danse et je fus très heureuse que ce soit un slow. Serrés l'un contre l'autre avec Anthony qui bougeait sans arrêt. Même Edward le sentait bouger contre mon ventre.

-Waouh... il est toujours aussi en forme. On dirait qu'il va avoir l'énergie débordande d'Alice celui-là, ria-t-il.

-Oui, il est toujours en forme à cette heure là. Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

-Oui, très bonne soirée. J'espère seulement que tu ne t'es pas sentie trop délaissée. Alice et moi on a tendance à exagérer quand on se retrouve sur une piste de danse.

-Oh... ne t'inquiète pas, Jasper a été de très bonne compagnie. J'en ai appris beaucoup sur tes années à l'université, c'était euh... très intéressant.

-J'ai peur de ce qu'il a bien pu te raconter. Il aime bien se foutre de ma tronche et il n'a jamais compris pourquoi je n'avais jamais profité de mes atouts physiques, pour me faire toutes les minettes de l'université. C'est en fait son sport préféré de se foutre de moi.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Il t'a fait un portrait assez flatteur.

-Ouais...

Nous continuons de danser doucement et Edward posa ses lèvres sur mon visage à différents endroits.

-Bella, je suis comblé avec toi. Je suis heureux de t'avoir rencontré.

-Je ressens la même chose Edward. Tu m'as sauvé des griffes de l'enfer. Je t'aime et je suis heureuse de pouvoir partager ma vie avec toi et pour toujours.

-Je t'aime aussi. Et tu sais quoi ? Je suis on ne peut plus chanceux parce que tu m'as réservé toutes tes danses ce soir et c'est doublement plus intéressant, parce que je n'ai jamais dansé de slow avec Alice et avec aucune autre fille d'ailleurs.

-Moi non plus, riais-je. Nous avons finalement une première fois ensemble en même temps.

-Ouais et nous vivrons la plus merveilleuse des premières fois ensemble, lorsque notre petit trésor naîtra.

Il m'embrassa lorsque la musique cessa. Il plaça ensuite sa main dans le creux de mes reins pour me diriger vers ntre famille pour leur dire aurevoir. J'étais épuisée et impatiente de me coller nue contre le corps de mon amoureux et dormir jusqu'à tard dans la matinée.

* * *

**Alors, voilà un autre chapitre de terminé. **

**J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.**

**Pour celles qui n'ont pas reconnu la super phrase de Johnny (Patrick Swayze) dans Dirty Dancing, "on ne laisse pas bébé dans un coin". C'est la phrase qu'il dit au père de son aimée lorsqu'il arrive à la dernière soirée des vacanciers, juste avant la dernière danse. J'ai un faible pour ce film. Adolescente, j'ai du le regarder au moins 1000 fois, et j'avais toujours autant de plaisir.**

**Je voulais pour dire qu'il ne reste qu'un ou deux chapitres. Je mettrai probablement un ou deux bonus par la suite.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	24. Chapter 24 : Accoucher

**Allo les filles,**

**Je tiens encore une à vous remercier pour vos encouragements. Je vois que mon petit clin d'oeil à Dirty dancing vous a plu, nous l'avons tous regarder des dizaines de fois.**

**elo90 : merci… Je trouve important de tenir une logique espace temps, surtout avec une grossesse dans l'histoire. J'ai arrangé la ligne dont tu me parles. J'avais fait un copier/coller ???? je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé, merci de l'avoir fait remarquer. J'adore les bons commentaires, mais, les choses qui ne fonctionnent pas c'est aussi constructif. Pour le chapitre sur le mariage ??? probablement, mais en BONUS, parce que comme tu l'as mentionnée, la fin est proche.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : Accoucher**

* * *

**17 juin  
38 semaines de grossesse**

J'avais passé les deux dernières semaines à remplir le congélateur et les armoires de nourriture pour les semaines à venir. J'avais fais ma valise et celle d'Anthony pour l'hôpital. Esmé m'avait aidé à ne rien oublier. Elle m'avait également parlé du choix de l'allaitement ou du biberon. Chose que Addison m'avait également informé, en spécifiant bien que l'allaitement maternel était la meilleure solution. Edward, penchait également pour cette option. Il avait amassé toutes les informations et nous avait acheté un livre pour que je sois vraiment à l'aise avec mon choix. J'avoue que j'ai opté pour la facilité que toutes les mères proclament avec l'allaitement. J'allais essayer d'offrir le sein à Anthony. Comme le disent les pros de l'allaitement, toujours prêt, toujours à la bonne température et toujours en quantité suffisante.

Hier, j'étais allée au service d'obstétrique pour faire les derniers examens avant la césarienne. J'étais nerveuse et anxieuse, mais en même temps, j'étais énervée et excitée de voir notre petit trésor. J'étais passé par la chambre de ma mère, pour lui montrer mon ventre une dernière fois avant l'accouchement. Sa convalescence se déroulait très bien. Edward devait lui enlever son plâtre taille-cheville la semaine prochaine après 8 semaines. Elle avait hâte de faire la rééducation physique et était déterminée à se remettre sur pied le plus vite possible. J'avais parlé avec Charles hier et il me manquait, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'était pas venu me rendre visite et j'avais envi de le voir. Il m'avait assuré qu'il passerait prochainement. Edward était l'homme de ma vie et j'en étais éperdument amoureuse, mais Charles était en quelque sorte les bases de ma vie, celui à qui je devais les 3 dernières années et j'avais toujours besoin de lui dans les moments important de ma vie.

Ce matin, le réveil a sonné à 06h00. Nous devions être à l'hôpital 07h15, et la césarienne était prévue pour 08h00. Edward était très calme. Moi j'avais le cœur qui voulait me sortir de la poitrine. Nous étions sous la douche tous les deux, même si Edward, n'avait pas beaucoup de place il tenait à prendre sa douche avec moi quand même.

-Tu n'es pas trop nerveuse, mon amour, demanda-t-il en me savonnant le dos.

-Oui, un peu…

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça va bien aller.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas la chirurgie qui m'inquiète, c'est après. La convalescence. J'ai donné en rétablissement cette année et j'ose espérer que ce ne sera pas long.

-Je serai là pour prendre soin de toi. Ça va bien aller.

-Oui, je sais. Une chance que je t'ai toi, lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous sortîmes de la douche et après avoir mis nos vêtements, nous descendîmes prendre un petit déjeuner léger et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'hôpital. On m'installa dans une chambre pour me changer en chemise d'hôpital. Edward était en uniforme du bloc, parce qu'il allait assister à la césarienne et peut-être même procéder lui-même à l'accouchement sous l'œil attentif de la gynéco.

-Bella, si tu as besoin que je sois à côté de toi pour te tenir la main, tu me le dis, et je laisse Addison faire l'intervention d'accord ?

-Oui, Edward.

-C'est toi qui est la plus importante, d'accord. Pas moi, avec mon caprice de docteur, me souria-t-il.

Je me blotti dans ses bras. Il était tellement sur de lui. Moi, j'avais toujours de la difficulté avec ça. J'angoissais à la moindre petite chose. Addison entra dans la pièce avec les infirmières.

On me fit une péridurale et on installa tous le matériel pour faire naître Anthony. Edward était assis juste à côté de moi et il me parlait doucement pour me rassurer.

-Bella, nous sommes prêts, dit Addison.

-Ok. Moi aussi, répondis-je.

Edward resta à côté de moi mais, il se leva pour regarder le déroulement. Moi je le regardais lui. Il avait les yeux rivé sur mon ventre et sa main caressait la mienne. Je sentais de petites pressions sur mon ventre, mais aucune douleur.

-Edward, on y est presque, tu veux le sortir ? demanda Addison.

Il me regarda, pour demander la permission. Et je ne sus quoi répondre. J'étais bien, je n'avais pas mal, ma nervosité était stable, je gérais très bien et en plus, il serait à quelques pas de moi. Je lui souris et hochai la tête pour lui dire que c'était ok pour moi.

-C'est bon, ça va aller Bella ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, fait-le Edward, je vais très bien.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et avança vers mon ventre. Je sentais toujours plus de pressions mais une fois de plus, aucune douleur. J'entendais Addison donner des explications à Edward pour sortir notre bébé de mon ventre. Et après quelques minutes, j'entendis le petit cri d'Anthony à travers la pièce. Edward, ne le lâchait pas des yeux et je pouvais voir son sourire à travers son masque de chirurgie. Il tourna la tête vers moi et je voyais que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux.

-Bella, il est magnifique…

Ma gorge se serra et j'avais hâte de voir mon bébé. Je n'eu pas à attendre trop longtemps. Edward approcha doucement avec Anthony qui hurlait à plein poumon, recouvert d'un simple drap de chirurgie et tout plein de trace de sang et de je ne sais quel liquide ou fluide de mon intérieur. Il le posa sur ma poitrine et son visage près du mien. J'étais émerveillée. Il avait énormément de cheveux et quelques unes de ses mèches partaient dans tous les sens, même si la plupart était toutes collées à son front à cause du liquide amniotique qui avait séché un peu. On pouvait déjà voir qu'il avait la forme du visage de son père, le nez et la forme de la bouche, mais les yeux, je n'étais pas certaine, mais je dirais qu'ils seraient comme les miens, la forme au moins. Pour la couleur, il faudra attendre encore longtemps avant d'être fixé.

Anthony pleurait toujours, alors je lui parlai doucement, il se calma peu à peu. J'étais estomaquée. Se pouvait-il qu'il reconnaisse ma voix et qu'il se calme juste à m'entendre murmurer. Je levai les yeux vers Edward qui pleurait toujours et lui sourit.

-Edward, merci. Il est tellement beau…

-Oui, il est magnifique.

Il m'embrassa.

-Je vais le nettoyer et le peser. Je le ramène tout de suite, ça va ?

-Oui Edward, ramène-le vite, lui dis-je.

D'un seul coup, mon cœur s'était agrandit. J'étais tombé sous le charme de ce petit visage, de ce petit Edward miniature et je savais que j'avais fait le bon choix. Addison vint vers moi.

-Bella, il est en pleine forme et en parfaite santé, tu as fait du bon travail.

-Merci Addison.

-Pour la césarienne, j'ai terminé les sutures internes, je vais te relever un peu, tu vas pouvoir donner le sein à Anthony, pendant que je continue les sutures externes.

-Merci.

Elle releva la tête du lit de quelques centimètre, juste ce qu'il faut pour que je sois un peu plus surélevé. Edward revint à ce moment avec Anthony qui avait le poing dans la bouche.

-Regarde, il a déjà faim, dit-il.

-Donnes-le moi, je vais le prendre d'abord. Tu vas m'aider avec l'allaitement ?

-Oui, mon amour. Voilà.

Il déposa le petit corps chaud dans mes bras et je fus ébloui une fois de plus par ce petit être. Ses yeux étaient ouverts et il me regardait. J'étais fasciné par ses deux petits yeux et j'étais sans mot. Edward posa ma main sur la mienne et je levai la tête pour le regarder.

-Comment est-ce que j'ai pu faire une chose aussi merveilleuse ?

-Bella, parce que tu es tout simplement merveilleuse, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Je soulevai ma chemise d'hôpital avec Anthony dans le creux de mes bras que je plaçai de façon à ce que son corps et sa tête soit parallèle à mon corps. Son petit ventre contre mon estomac. Lorsque sa bouche entra en contact avec la peau de mon sein, il ouvrit la bouche instinctivement. J'étais émerveillée. Wow, les livres disaient qu'il le ferait, mais il fallait le voir pour le croire dans mon cas. J'essayai de l'approcher pour qu'il prenne mon mamelon et l'aréole dans sa bouche, mais je ne fus pas assez vite et il la referma. Je l'approchai un peu plus et comme par magie, il ouvrit une autre fois la bouche. Cette fois Edward, me devança et il plaça lui-même mon sein dans la petite bouche de notre bébé. Anthony referma sa bouche dessus et se mit à téter. J'avoue que c'est surprenant comme sensation. Rien de sensuel et de stimulant sexuellement, rien à voir avec le sort qu'Edward leurs réservaient habituellement. Je laissai notre bébé téter en le regardant et en regardant Edward.

-Je suis heureuse Edward, je suis la femme la plus heureuse du monde. Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi. C'est grâce à toi. Merci.

* * *

Je retournai dans ma chambre vers 10h00, après que la cicatrice de la césarienne fut terminée et qu'Anthony ait terminé sa tété. Nous étions tous les trois confortablement assis dans mon petit lit d'hôpital lorsque la porte s'ouvrit.

-Charles !!!

-Salut Bella, Edward, dit-il.

Il approcha de moi et me serra dans ses bras. Il avait dans les mains un bouquet de fleurs énormes. Il le déposa dans un vase et prit place dans le fauteuil près du lit. Edward savait qu'il était là depuis hier. Lorsque je lui avait parlé, il était déjà à l'hôtel et attendait l'appel d'Edward ce matin pour venir me voir. C'est l'idée d'Edward, il savait que ça me ferait du bien d'être avec lui.

-Je suis heureuse de te voir. Je suis contente que tu sois là Charles. Tu veux le prendre ?

-Bien sûr.

Je mis Anthony dans ses bras et il le berça doucement. Il avait une assurance que j'enviais, mais pas autant qu'Edward.

-Wow, Charles, c'est cette assurance que j'aurai après le troisième ?

-Absolument, je n'avais pas cette attitude à la naissance de mon premier enfant. Ma femme passait son temps à me rassurer que je m'y prenais correctement. Ensuite, je suis devenu le pro du changement de couche et petit à petit, j'étais capable de m'en occuper aussi bien et naturel qu'elle.

-C'est fou. Je suis sur de moi lorsqu'il s'agit de remplacer une hanche artificielle, et un petit bonhomme me fait perdre tout mes moyens, dit Edward.

-Oh, mais ce n'est que le commencement. Il te fera perdre tes moyens à chaque fois qu'il te fera un sourire ou qu'il posera ses yeux sur toi et qu'il te demandera une faveur ou du chocolat, souria Charles.

-Ouais. Je me doute de ce que ça pourra avoir l'air. Ma sœur était une pro pour faire dire oui à mes parents et aujourd'hui, elle réussit avec presque tous les gens qui l'entourent.

Anthony se mit à pleurer et il était temps pour lui de prendre du lait. Charles me remit ce petit trésor dans les bras et je le mis au sein sans même faire attention à la nudité de celui-ci. Je sentis Edward se tendre un peu à mes côtés, mais ne lui portai pas attention avant d'être certaine qu'Anthony tétait confortablement.

-Edward, tu vas devoir t'habituer, tu sais !!!

-Ouais, je sais, excuse-moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edward, elle aussi deviendra plus habituée et elle pourra le mettre au sein sans dévoiler celui-ci, même dans les endroits public, tellement que tout le monde pensera que le petit dors dans ses bras, le rassura Charles.

Edward sourit et rougit en même temps, gêné de s'être fait prendre. Après une bonne demi-heure, on frappa à la porte pour laisser apparaître cette fois toute la famille Cullen au grand complet. Rosalie fut la première à venir me serrer dans ses bras. Elle n'avait même pas regardée qui était assis dans le fauteuil à côté de moi.

-Oh Bella, il est tellement beau, dit-elle.

-Merci Rosalie.

Tout le monde entra dans la pièce et se plaça autour de mon lit. J'enlevai Anthony qui avait diminué la vigueur de sa tété pour le lui faire faire un rot. Je le plaçai en position assise et lui prit le menton en coupe entre mon pouce et mes doigts, lui frottant doucement le dos. Tous étaient émerveillés de voir ce petit bout de chou. Edward, prit la parole.

-Alors, tout le monde, je vous présente Anthony Emmet Cullen.

Je vis Esmé porter sa main à sa bouche, signe d'émotivité chez elle. Emmet avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles, venant d'entendre son nom dans celui de son filleul. Rosalie toujours à côté de moi, bougeait dans tous les sens. Anthony fit son rot et Rosalie s'activait de plus en plus, caressant le derrière de sa tête et elle me regarda.

-Bella, j'en peux plus, je peux le prendre s'il-te-plaît.

-Bien sûr que oui.

Elle alla laver ses mains et lorsqu'elle revint vers le lit, elle vit Charles.

-Charles ??? c'est bien toi ??

-Salut Rosalie, tu vas bien. Je suis content de te voir, ça fait longtemps, toujours aussi belle.

Il se leva et l'embrassa. Rosalie le serra fort.

-Tu sais que tu n'as pas vraiment changé. Toujours aussi débordant de gentillesse, souria-t-elle.

-Félicitations pour ton mariage, Bella m'a dit que tu avais fait fureur en mariée.

-Oui, merci. Au fait voici Emmet, mon mari.

Charles serra la main d'Emmet et Edward continua les présentations de Charles avec sa famille. Rosalie était revenue vers moi et tendit les bras pour prendre Anthony. Emmet s'était rapproché d'elle et la prit par la taille en lui embrassant la tempe. Il se racla la gorge.

-Euh… Étant donné que nous sommes déjà dans les moments de grande émotivité, autant en remettre. Rosalie et moi sommes très heureux de vous annoncez, que le petit Anthony aura un cousin ou une cousine dans près de 8 huit mois, Rosalie est enceinte, elle a fait un test ce matin et la naissance est prévue en février, dit-il.

Tout le monde vint les féliciter et dans le mouvement, Anthony se retrouva dans les bras d'Alice, qui s'était approché de moi, Jasper à ses côtés. Elle avait les yeux rivés sur Anthony et Jasper les yeux rivés sur elle. Je ne savais dire à quoi elle pensait. Edward pressa sa main sur mon épaule.

-Hey, regarde là, je crois qu'elle est en train de se battre avec elle-même pour ne pas succomber à ce que Jasper attends depuis deux ans, chuchota-t-il.

-Ouais, tu sais, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait lui dire oui, mais qu'elle avait peur, répondis-je.

-Oh, elle craque alors, je ne croyais pas qu'elle se posait des questions sur la maternité.

-Edward, elle n'est pas obligée de tout te raconter de ses petites remises en questions.

-Ouais, mais Jasper veut vraiment faire un bébé et avec Rosalie enceinte, je n'ose pas penser à la déception qu'il vit même s'il est heureux pour nous quatre, souffla-t-il.

Alice mit Anthony dans les bras de Jasper et le visage de celui-ci s'illumina tellement il s'émerveillait devant notre bébé. Il leva les yeux vers Alice et celle-ci hocha la tête. Jasper l'embrassa à plein bouche et reporta son attention sur le bébé.

Après la visite des Cullen et de Charles, Edward m'aida à faire ma toilette pendant qu'Anthony dormait paisiblement dans le petit berceau. J'étais un peu fatiguée et je m'endormis peu après collé contre Edward qui me caressait les cheveux. Je pus dormir un peu plus de 2 heures avant de redonner le sein à Anthony.

-Edward ??

-Oui…

-Tu crois que je pourrais aller voir ma mère ??

-Euh… oui, si tu acceptes de te promener en fauteuil roulant, souria-t-il.

-D'accord.

J'étais nerveuse. Mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais la voir, j'avais vécu des émotions assez intenses aujourd'hui et après la chaleur des bras d'Esmé, je savais que j'avais besoin de la chaleur des bras de ma mère. Arrivés devant sa porte, Edward l'ouvrit et me fit rouler jusqu'à son lit.

-Bella, ma chérie…

-Maman, je te présente Anthony. Il est né ce matin à 08h17.

-Bella, il tellement beau. Il a tes yeux. Bella, je suis fière de toi.

-Merci maman.

Nous nous serrâmes dans les bras. Edward approcha avec Anthony plus près de ma mère pour qu'elle puisse humer son odeur. Elle avait toujours aimé sentir la peau des bébés.

Je suis restée une semaine à l'hôpital. L'anniversaire d'Edward étant le 20 juin, nous avons du le célébrer dans ma petite chambre. Il a reçu plusieurs appels téléphoniques de sa famille, mais c'est à Alice et Jasper que j'avais donné la tâche d'apporter un gâteau et à qui j'avais exigé de rester avec nous. Alice m'avait discrètement informer qu'elle avait prise sa décision et qu'elle arrêterait la pilule après la fin de sa plaquette. J'avais aussi demandé à Alice d'acheter à Edward pour moi un porte-bébé puisqu'il passait la majeure partie de son temps avec Anthony dans les bras. De cette façon, il pourrait avoir les mains libres et peut-être finir plus de dossiers qu'avec juste une main. Edward, n'avait pas quitté ma chambre sauf pour aller chercher des dossiers dans son bureau. Il avait prit 2 semaines de congés et voulait avoir compléter ses dossiers avant de quitter l'hôpital.

Les journées à la maison se passaient dans le calme et le repos. Anthony dormait quelques heures d'affilées la nuit soit presque 4 heures de 02h00 à 06h00. C'était en quelques sorte assez bien pour un bébé de deux semaines. Edward était une fois de plus à la hauteur du Mr parfait. Il s'occupait des couches et de m'apporter Anthony pour l'allaiter. L'allaitement se déroulait très bien, aucune complication depuis le début. J'étais assez heureuse et fière de moi d'avoir fait ce choix.

Nous profitions de la terrasse où Edward avait installé avec Emmet un gazebo pour que je puisse sortir avec Anthony. Nous prenions presque tous nous repas du soir à cet endroit où une table avait été placé en-dessous, cadeau de Charles qui voulait que j'ai des moments merveilleux avec Edward maintenant, en même temps pour me remercier de tous les soupers que j'avais préparé pour lui. Edward avait un peu rouspété quant à la raison, mais avait tout de même accepté le cadeau. Même s'il le voulait, il ne pouvait pas effacer les moments que j'avais partagés avec Charles. Maintenant c'était avec lui que je voulais partager tous ces moments.

* * *

**Désolée, pour les données sur la césarienne, je ne m'y connaissais pas beaucoup, ayant eu 2 accouchements par voie naturelle !!!**

**Chapitre très léger. J'ai eu beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire. J'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**A+**

**isa**


	25. Chapter 25 : Vivre

**Hey les filles,**

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont dit que le dernier chapitre n'était pas si terrible.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : Vivre**

* * *

Voilà maintenant 5 semaines qu'Anthony est né. 5 semaines qu'il partage notre vie à Edward et à moi. Nous avions pris une routine, les nuits étaient parfaites pour la situation, Anthony s'endormait vers 20h30, pour se réveiller vers 23h00 pour une tétée, ainsi que vers 02h30. Je me levais pour le faire téter ou Edward se levait pour me l'apporter. Souvent, c'était celui qui l'entendait le premier. Le matin Anthony se réveillait vers 06h00, presque en même temps que le réveil d'Edward. Edward me l'apportait pour que j'allaite couchée dans mon lit et souvent, pour ne pas dire tous les matins, nous nous rendormions Anthony et moi. Edward, lui prenait sa douche et son petit déjeuner pour ensuite quitter pour l'hôpital faire sa journée. Lorsqu'il était de garde, il essayait d'être le plus souvent possible à la maison, le soir et la nuit. Préférant se faire réveiller par son portable quelques fois plutôt que de passer ses nuits loin de la maison. Lorsqu'Anthony se réveillait vers 07h30, je l'emmenais avec moi à la cuisine, le mettant dans sa balançoire ou dans son siège pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Je lui parlais sans arrêt et depuis quelques jours, il me répondait avec un sourire. Ensuite, je lui donnais son bain et l'allaitais pour qu'une nouvelle fois, il s'endorme pendant une heure. Je pouvais prendre ma douche et parfois, je préparais un repas pour le soir. Notre petit trésor n'était pas trop difficile. Il était gourmand et tétait souvent et longtemps, mais j'étais bien dans cette situation. Ça me permettait de l'avoir collé à moi plus souvent.

Je n'avais plus de douleur sur ma plaie abdominale, mes menstruations s'étaient arrêtées depuis quelques jours. J'avais fait trois sorties depuis mon retour à la maison. Nous étions allez déjeuner chez Carlisle et Esmé il y a deux semaines, j'avais rendu visite à ma mère et à Edward à l'hôpital et j'étais allée prendre une marche avec le porte-bébé dans le parc près de la maison. Depuis cette promenade, j'avais pris de l'assurance pour faire des sorties avec mon bébé et j'avais augmenté la fréquence de celle-ci. J'avais la visite d'Esmé deux fois par semaine et Rosalie venait également me rendre visite. Alice était débordée avec son travail, je ne l'avais pas vu beaucoup depuis. Aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu aller faire les boutiques et Alice qui s'était libérée et Rosalie devait me rejoindre ici vers 10h00.

-Bella, c'est nous !!!

-Je suis en haut, je termine le bain d'Anthony.

Elles étaient en avance. Il n'était que 09h00. J'avais peur de ce que dirait Alice quand elle verrait mon allure. Je sortis Anthony du bain et l'emmitouflai dans son drap de bain à capuche pour me diriger vers sa chambre et accueillir mes amies et belles-sœurs en haut des escaliers.

-Hey, salut les filles, vous êtes en avance, nous ne sommes pas prêts Anthony et moi.

-BELLA !!! c'est épouvantable, tu t'es regardée. Tu as passé la nuit sur la corde à linge ou quoi ? Et c'est quoi cette tenue ? On dirait un vieux t-shirt qu'Edward portait au lycée, s'écria Alice.

-Euh… c'est un vieux t-shirt qu'Edward portait au lycée… dis-je un peu gênée. Je n'ai plus rien à ma taille, me défendis-je.

-Quoi ??? Bella, tu dois absolument revoir ta garde-robe, une chance pour toi que je me sois libérée aujourd'hui, dit-elle en m'embrassant. Sinon, toi petit bonhomme, tu as de superbes vêtements que tatie Alice va te mettre tout de suite.

Et elle m'enleva Anthony des bras pour se diriger avec lui vers la table à langer de celui-ci. Rosalie me regarda avec un regard attendrissant.

-Bella, ça va ?

-Oui, merci Rosalie. Juste un peu démunie de vêtements acceptables, dis-je en rejoignant Alice.

J'avais bien fait de la suivre. Alice ne connaissait rien aux bébés et malgré son choix de devenir mère bientôt, elle avait une pente à remonter pour les couches.

-Oh, merci Bella, je n'y arrive toujours pas. Pourquoi, ils font des couches aussi compliquées à mettre ? dit-elle.

-C'est bon Alice. Tu vas voir, tu vas t'habituer lorsque tu en mettras plus de 10 par jours à ton bébé, souriais-je en me penchant vers mon petit amour.

Elle fouilla dans l'armoire d'Anthony avec Rosalie pour finalement trouver une barboteuse vert pomme. Elle sortit un petit bonnet de la même couleur, mais rayé avec du bleu poudre, ainsi qu'une petite paire de bas verts. Finalement, elle sortit une petite couverture légère bleu ciel pour mettre par-dessus lui dans la poussette pour le couvrir de la climatisation des magasins. Elle n'était pas trop habituée aux couches, mais elle savait organiser une sortie.

Je laissai Anthony à leurs bons soins et partit prendre ma douche. Rosalie aimait bien s'occuper de lui lorsque je prenais ma douche. Elle disait que je n'avais pas à me dépêcher et je pouvais me relaxer et prendre du temps pour moi. Elle me faisait toujours ses visites à cette heure. Ça lui permettait également de passer du temps avec son filleul. Alice m'attendait devant ma garde-robe lorsque j'entrai dans ma chambre. Elle m'avait sorti un capri en jeans de maternité transformable pour après la naissance et un chandail pas trop ajusté rose pâle. Elle avait sorti mes ballerines blanches et un foulard pour mettre dans mes cheveux.

-Alice, tu es extraordinaire. Je ne me rappelais même plus que j'avais ce jeans. Merci.

-Bella, je suis là pour ça tu le sais. J'adore ça en plus, laisse-moi faire.

Je m'habillai et Alice mit le foulard dans mes cheveux de façon à ce qu'il forme un bandeau juste à la naissance de mes cheveux. Elle les frisa un peu pour leur donner du style et lorsqu'elle s'apprêta à me faire un léger maquillage, Rosalie entra dans la pièce avec Anthony qui pleurait pour sa tétée. Je mis Anthony au sein naturellement. C'était devenu tellement facile, je ne posais même plus de questions. Charles avait raison, j'étais devenue une pro de la mise au sein sans dévoiler ma nudité totalement, sauf si j'étais seule ou seulement avec Edward.

La tétée et mon maquillage terminé, il était près de 11h00. Nous prenons donc la direction du centre commercial pour me dénicher des vêtements et sous-vêtements à ma taille. J'avais pris du poids de façon normale lors de ma grossesse, mais la gynéco m'avait dit que ça prenait environ un an avant de reprendre notre taille d'avant. Edward me rassurait en me disant que j'étais toujours aussi belle et aussi désirable, même si nous n'avions eu aucune relation sexuelle. J'avais soulagé mon homme deux fois sous la douche la semaine dernière alors qu'il m'avait rejoint avec le moniteur pour bébé sur le comptoir de la salle de bain. Moi, je n'étais pas prête tant que mes règles ne seraient par terminées. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais bien l'intention de m'acheter une nouvelle nuisette et de faire l'amour avec Edward ce soir.

-Bon les filles, avant toute chose, j'ai besoin d'une nuisette, déclarais-je.

-Ouhhh Bella, tu es en manque, dit Rosalie.

-Oui et vous allez m'aider à me trouver des nuisettes sexy. Au boulot ! dis-je décidée.

Nous entrâmes dans une boutique de lingerie et Alice chargea le dessus de la poussette d'Anthony de tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Vers midi j'avais déniché trois nuisettes et quelques shorty assortis. Nous prenions la direction d'un restaurant pour le déjeuner et Rosalie demanda une table assez grande pour que je puisse poser le siège d'Anthony dessus. Nous mangions tranquillement en discutant de la grossesse de Rosalie, des projets d'Alice pour son défilé d'automne. J'allaitai Anthony en terminant mon repas et Alice s'émerveilla sur ma capacité à finir mon repas d'une seule main. Je reçus également un texto d'Edward.

_Hey ma belle,  
J'espère que tu passes une bonne journée.  
Embrasse Anthony pour moi.  
Je t'aime  
Edward_

Je lui répondis sous l'œil interrogateur de mes belles-sœurs, que j'ignorai complètement.

_Je passe un bon moment  
Je me régale d'un merveilleux sauté de poulet aux amandes  
J'ai fait des trouvailles extraordinaires, tu verras bien.  
Anthony est un ange.  
Je t'aime aussi  
Bella_

Après le diner, je trouvai quelques vêtements et rentrai à la maison en passant par le restaurant de sushis pour le souper et pris une bouteille de vin blanc pour l'accompagner. Nous étions vendredi, Edward était en congé demain, j'avais un souper merveilleux et une nuisette sexy pour passer une nuit d'amour avec l'homme de ma vie.

Edward arriva vers 18h30. Il s'occupa d'Anthony en jouant un peu avec lui. Il lui passa un gant de toilette pour le rafraîchir et le mit en pyjama et me l'emmener pour une tétée avant de le mettre au lit vers 20h30. J'en profitai pour passer ma nuisette et je descendis prendre les sushis que j'avais disposés dans une assiette et je pris la bouteille de vin blanc ainsi que deux coupes. Edward m'attendait sur le balcon debout face au coucher de soleil. Lorsqu'il m'entendit arriver, il se tourna.

-Waouh… Bella…

Il s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer et m'embrasser. Je répondis à son baiser en m'accrochant à son cou et fourrageant mes doigts dans mes cheveux.

-Humm… cette petite nuisette sexy, tu es très attirante mon amour, chuchota-t-il.

-Humm… tu crois qu'on peut diner ou alors tu me fais l'amour dans la seconde, murmurais-je.

-Je te fais l'amour dans la seconde… murmura-t-il à son tour.

Il m'attira à lui pour reprendre nos baisers enflammés. Je lui retirai son t-shirt et le lançai par terre. J'étais vraiment très impatiente. Je fis descendre son pantalon de pyjama sur ses cuisses. Je me collai à lui en approfondissant encore plus notre baiser. Je sentais son érection devenir de plus en plus dure et j'étais encore plus excitée de la sentir contre mon ventre. Je mis fin à notre baiser pour faire descendre son pyjama ainsi que son boxer jusqu'à ses chevilles. Il m'aida de ses pieds pour l'enlever complètement. Je me retrouvai donc face à son sexe énorme et je le caressai du bout des doigts avant d'enrouler ma main autour pour faire des vas et vient. Edward gémit doucement et je le pris dans ma bouche. J'avais pensé à Edward et moi toute la journée. Je m'étais fait des scénarios érotiques et sensuels, j'avais peur d'avoir mal et dans l'action, mon désir prenant le dessus, j'avais opté pour son plaisir. Je léchais et suçais son pénis longuement en le faisant entrer profondément dans ma bouche son gland venant frapper contre ma gorge. Edward grognait. Il mit sa main dans mes cheveux pour suivre mon mouvement et je sentais ses doigts se crisper lorsque je le prenais toujours plus loin. Je lâchai un peu pour reprendre mon souffle, mais continuai le mouvement avec ma main et titillai avec ma langue le bout de son gland.

-Bella…

Je le repris dans ma bouche et serrai mes lèvres un peu plus pour faire une pression tout en gardant le rythme de mes vas et vient. Je sentis Edward proche de sa jouissance et je raffermis ma prise sur ses fesses pour le faire entrer et venir plus fort et plus vite. Il déversa son plaisir dans le fond de ma bouche et je ralentis ma cadence pour venir sucer le bout de son gland et terminer en léchant celui-ci pour m'assurer qu'il ne restait plus une seule goutte.

Edward se laissa tomber sur la balançoire et m'attira à lui pour que je m'assoie à califourchon sur lui. Il me regarda intensément dans les yeux et plongea sur ma bouche pour m'embrasser longuement.

-Bella… c'était… trop bon, trop fort… wow, c'était bon.

-Hummm… Je sais, je suis la meilleure, riais-je.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Nous restons collés l'un à l'autre un moment et je me levai pour remplir les coupes de vin. J'en donnai une à Edward et nous trinquons à notre bonheur. Nous mangeons nos sushis tout en discutant de notre vie depuis Anthony et depuis notre rencontre. J'étais bien avec lui et j'étais heureuse de partager ma vie avec cet homme merveilleux.

-Tu sais ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour dans la seconde… dit-il en prenant une gorgée de vin et fixant son regard au mien.

-Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu peur que ce soit un peu douloureux, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi...

-Oh… Bella, je vais faire attention, je ne vais pas te faire mal. Si c'est douloureux, tu me le dis…

-Merci, tu es un amour. Je sais que tu seras parfait.

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la table de nuit où j'avais rangé la boîte de préservatif que j'avais achetée cet après-midi. J'en pris un et le plaçai dans la main de mon amoureux. Il me regarda surpris et je lui souris.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas très inspirant…

-Ça va… souria-t-il à son tour.

-Je fais installer mon stérilet dans 2 semaines lors de mon rendez-vous avec Addison.

-C'est bon Bella. Je prendrai mes responsabilités cette fois, dit-il en m'approchant à lui.

Il avait mis son boxer pour le repas et nous avions passé une couverture sur nous. Il me fit asseoir une fois de plus sur ses cuisses à califourchon. Son sexe était déjà durci et je le sentais contre le mien. Tout en l'embrassant, je roulais mes hanches pour faire une friction entre nos deux sexes séparés par nos sous-vêtements. Il posa ses mains sur mes cuisses et les remonta vers mes hanches sous ma nuisette. Il m'aida à accentuer le mouvement tout en m'embrassant et léchant le cou, les épaules et la naissance de mes seins. Je gémissais doucement et Edward remonta encore ses mains sur mon corps en faisant suivre ma nuisette dans ses mouvements pour finalement la faire passer par dessus ma tête et libérer ma poitrine. Il déposa de petits baisers sur mes seins et ceux-ci se durcirent sous son souffle. Il les embrassa, les lécha, les titilla de sa langue et de ses dents avant de les prendre chacun leurs tours longuement dans sa bouche.

-Humm… tu sais, c'est encore plus excitant…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton lait qui coule dans ma bouche… dit-il en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Je rougis. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

-Oh désolée…

-Ne sois pas désolée, c'est assez excitant… je peux te goûter d'une nouvelle façon et je trouve ça absolument fantastique… c'est chaud, c'est sucré et c'est bon…

-Vraiment ??

-Absolument… et tes seins sont magnifiques.

Il prit mon visage dans ses mains et m'embrassa de façon sensuelle. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne et caressait mes lèvres. Il continua ses caresses avec sa langue, mais pas juste sur ma bouche, il descendit dans mon cou, ma gorge et ma poitrine. Il prit mes seins dans ses mains et les malaxa doucement. Je le sentais sourire dans mon cou. J'avais une petite idée de ce qui le faisait sourire, mes seins étaient tellement lourds à force d'être pleins de lait, que par la même occasion ils étaient plus gros. Il descendit ses mains pour les faire passer sous mon shorty pour caresser mes fesses. Il commença à le faire descendre et je me levai pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il me suivit dans mon mouvement et retira le sien également. Il reprit sa place, mais me laissa debout. Il fit passer une de mes jambes sur son épaule lorsqu'il se baissa pour embrasser timidement mon intimité. Il accentua son baiser en passant sa langue sur celle-ci et je me cambrai en attrapant ses cheveux de mes mains. Il continua la douce torture de mes lèvres intimes en trouvant mon clitoris pour le titiller du bout de sa langue et l'aspirer doucement entre ses lèvres. Je sentais mon excitation couler à mon entrée et je gémissais en sentant Edward entrer sa langue dans mon vagin. Je le laissai faire monter mon désir quelques minutes, mais je tremblais tellement c'était bon et j'avais peur que mes jambes cèdent sous mon plaisir. Je relevai donc la tête de mon amoureux et repris ma place sur ses cuisses.

Je faisais des mouvements avec mes hanches cherchant une friction. Son sexe était tendu contre mon ventre et j'étais impatiente de le sentir en moi. Je cherchais désespérément le préservatif des yeux et Edward me surprit en le glissant sur son sexe entre nous deux.

-Tu t'impatientes mon amour…

-Humm…. oui… Edward…

Il souleva mes hanches avec ses mains et je guidai son sexe à mon entrée. Edward me fit descendre doucement sur lui et lorsqu'il fut certain que je pourrais continuer toute seule, il arrêta sa manœuvre pour venir caresser mes cuisses et me combler de doux baisers dans le cou.

Je descendais prudemment sur lui et je ne décelai aucune douleur apparente, mais lorsque je fus complètement descendue et divinement bien remplie de son membre, je ressentis un petit choc électrique dans mon ventre. Je me relevai un peu vite et Edward s'aperçut de mon trouble.

-Tu as mal ?

-Euh… c'était surprenant…

Il me fit lever et me dirigea vers notre lit qu'il ouvrit. Il nous allongea et s'activa à embrasser et lécher mon corps partout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à mon intimité. Il fit glisser un doigt dans mon vagin, mais ne l'entra pas jusqu'au fond. Il releva la tête pour vérifier que je n'avais pas mal et lorsqu'il fut rassuré, il s'installa entre mes cuisses.

-Bella, mon amour, si je te fais mal, tu m'arrêtes d'accord ??

Je hochai la tête. Il entra doucement en moi en prenant soin de ne pas me pénétrer trop profondément. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de ses fesses et je pris sa bouche dans un baiser fougueux. Il fit de longs mouvements pour entrer et sortir et il continuait de m'embrasser partout. Il était doux et tendre. J'étais heureuse, moi Isabella Marie Swan, je faisais l'amour. Il m'avait dit qu'il ferait toujours l'amour avec moi et en cet instant, je le croyais et j'étais certaine qu'il tiendrait sa promesse toute sa vie.

Il s'approcha de mon oreille pour murmure.

-Bella… je t'aime… Tu me donne… tant de bonheur et de plaisir… je suis heureux avec toi…

Il continuait de me faire l'amour doucement en étant appuyé sur ses mains me laissant une vue parfaite de son corps surplombant le mien. Il me pénétra un peu plus profondément. Voyant que je ne grimaçais pas, il recommença doucement pendant plusieurs fois et il finit par entrer complètement en moi. Il me regarda dans les yeux et je lui souris.

-Edward… c'est bon… laisse-toi aller, j'ai pas mal…

Il recommença son manège en me soulevant le bassin pour être toujours au plus profond de mon ventre. Il passa sa main entre nous deux pour caresser mon clitoris et ma jouissance se faisait de plus en plus proche à exploser. Il se releva pour se mettre sur ses genoux. Il continuait de faire des mouvements avec ses doigts sur mon clitoris, il posa une main sur un de mes seins et me pénétrait toujours en accélérant.

-Vient mon amour… jouit pour moi…

Il me souriait. Il me regardait comme si j'étais la 8e merveille du monde. Je me sentais bien avec lui, il m'aimait pour moi, pas seulement pour ce que je lui donnais, il m'aimait parce que j'étais Bella. Un frisson me parcourut le corps lorsqu'il accentua son toucher sur mon clitoris en pressant plus fort et je me laissai aller à ma jouissance en me tortillant et criant mon plaisir à mon amant. Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et accéléra la cadence en gémissant.

-Tu es tellement belle mon amour… encore plus quand tu jouis… pour moi

Il continuait à me faire plaisir en me pénétrant. Son mouvement faisait une friction sur mon clitoris, ce qui me fit savourer mon orgasme plus longtemps pendant qu'il jouissait en se déversant dans le préservatif.

Nous restions quelques minutes dans cette position pour reprendre notre souffle. Edward m'embrassait le cou et il remonta le long de ma mâchoire pour prendre ma bouche dans sans retenue m'emmenant dans un baiser passionné. Il colla son front contre le mien et comme à son habitude, qui m'avait tellement manqué, il se retira de moi en accrochant ses yeux aux miens. Il se laissa tomber sur le côté, retira le préservatif qu'il mit dans un papier mouchoir qu'il prit sur la table de nuit et m'attira à lui avec les couvertures après avoir jeté le mouchoir rempli d'amour dans la poubelle.

Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment se délectant des dernières vagues de notre orgasme.

-Edward ??

-Humm…

-Tu crois que j'ai le temps pour une douche ?

Il bougea un peu pour vérifier l'heure sur le réveil matin.

-Oui… il est près de 22h30. Je m'occupe de lui s'il se réveille.

Je me levai et passai par-dessus lui pour lui voler un baiser avant de me diriger vers la porte de la salle de bain. L'eau qui coulait sur mon corps me fit un bien fou. J'étais détendue et très relax. Edward avait le secret pour me faire jouir toujours de plus en plus fort et c'était toujours aussi bon. Je sortis de la douche et gardai ma serviette autour de moi pour rejoindre notre lit. Edward était toujours allongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière sa tête et il me regardait en souriant.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi Bella, dit-il en étirant son bras pour me faire tomber sur lui pour m'embrasser.

-Oh et tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, je t'aime Edward Anthony Cullen, dis-je en plaquant ma bouche sur la sienne.

-C'est du sérieux. Tu as utilisé tous mes noms, ria-t-il.

-Ouais, très sérieux, me défendis-je.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et je perdis presque la tête une nouvelle fois, mais un petit bébé me réclama pour sa première tétée de la nuit et je dus m'arracher des bras de l'homme de ma vie pour mettre un pyjama et rejoindre mon amour de fils, qui était lui aussi un homme important dans ma vie maintenant.

**FIN**

* * *

**Voilà c'est déjà la fin. Je pense que je m'en suis tirée pas trop mal avec cette fic. Je vous remercie énormément de m'avoir soutenu tout au long de mon histoire.**

**Je vous promets des chapitres BONUS, combien ???, je ne le sais pas. J'ai ma petite idée pour faire un chapitre pour chacune des choses restées sans réponses au cours des précédents chapitres, comme le mariage de Bella et Edward, la relation de Bella avec sa mère après la sortie de l'hôpital de celle-ci, peut-être un chapitre sur le bordel de Victoria ???, et peut-être un petit chapitre juste sur Edward à savoir comment il vit sa nouvelle vie de père et comment il se sent face à une Bella mère et quel regard il pose sur elle maintenant, ses sentiments pour elle, enfin bref, je suis en train de penser à tout ça. **

**J'espère que j'ai pu vous faire vivre des moments agréables et que mes LEMON n'étaient pas trop redondants, j'ai essayé de les faire différents à chacune des fois, mais on finit toujours pas revenir à la base !!!**

**Pour celles qui se demandent si le lait maternel peut couler lorsqu'il y a relation sexuelle, eh bien je vous répondrai que oui. J'ai allaité mes deux garçons jusqu'à l'âge de deux ans. Les paroles d'Edward face au goût et à l'excitation que ça lui procure sont celles de mon chum, de mon cousin et d'un ami ayant fait l'expérience, tous ces mecs étaient en accord. J'espère seulement que je n'ai pas choqué certaines d'entre vous, pour moi c'est juste naturel, ça fait partie de ma vie depuis 6 ans et il n'y a plus aucun tabou autour de l'allaitement dans mon entourage.**

**Au plaisir de vous voir lire mes prochaines fics.**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	26. Chapter 26 : BONUS Edward

**Chapitre assez court, mais j'espère que vous apprécierai les pensées d'Edward pour Bella.**

**Bonne lecture **

**isasoleil **

**A+**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 26 : BONUS : Edward**

* * *

J'étais en route vers la maison, ma journée de travail venait de se terminer et j'avais hâte d'arriver à la maison pour pouvoir embrasser ma Bella et mon bébé. Depuis la naissance de celui-ci, je vivais sur un nuage. Nous nous étions faits une bulle Bella et moi dans notre maison et elle s'était agrandie lorsque nous avions ramené Anthony il y a près de 5 semaines.

J'avais fait tout ce qui m'était possible de faire pour pouvoir offrir à Bella le repos qu'elle avait besoin à notre retour de l'hôpital. Je lui apportais Anthony pour ses boires le jour et la nuit et je m'étais soudainement transformé en pros de la couche. Ça me permettait de lui parler et de m'occuper de lui seul lorsque je changeais sa couche. Je ne pouvais pas lui donner son lait puisque Bella allaitait et elle était tout simplement parfaite dans ce rôle. J'étais en extase devant la femme qu'elle était tous les jours, mais encore plus devant la mère qu'elle était devenue auprès d'Anthony. Elle était exceptionnelle, d'un calme exemplaire, douce, aimante et elle s'occupait de lui comme si elle avait toujours fait ça. Son angoisse était disparue à la seconde où elle avait posé ses yeux sur notre enfant. Elle avait une assurance déconcertante et je remerciais le ciel de lui avoir donné cette confiance.

Notre routine était bien installée et j'étais heureux de pouvoir prendre le temps de m'occuper de mon fils. Bella me laissait la place que je voulais prendre et elle s'attendrissait devant nos échanges père-fils.

Je sortis de ma voiture et entrai dans la maison. Je me dirigeai vers Bella, lui fit un baiser et me tournai vers Anthony qui était couché sur une couverture sur le sol. Je m'allongeai près de lui et commençai à lui parler. Il me répondait avec des sourires ou encore en fronçant les sourcils. Je faisais passer des jouets au-dessus de lui et il les suivaient des yeux. Après avoir fait quelques jeux, je l'emmenai dans sa chambre pour le débarbouiller et le rafraîchir, lui changer sa couche et lui mettre un pyjama propre pour la nuit. Il était 19h45 lorsque je le mis dans les bras de Bella installée dans la balançoire sur le balcon de notre chambre pour une dernière tétée avant de le mettre au lit.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour prendre une douche. Quand je sortis, j'enfilai un bas de pyjama ainsi qu'un t-shirt avant de rejoindre mes amours sur le balcon. Anthony somnolait durant sa tétée qui tirait à sa fin. Je prit place près d'eux et les regardai. Je ne me lassais pas de les regarder. Bella avait les yeux pétillants et regardait son fils avec adoration. Anthony était entre deux mondes. Complètement soûlé et repu avec la lait de sa mère. Il tétait de moins en moins et quelque fois sa bouche lâchait un "_pop_" parce qu'il venait de briser la succion en tombant dans les bras de morphée. Il reprenait sa tétée à quelques reprises, pour finalement lâcher et s'endormir la bouche restée ouverte avec une goutte de lait à la commissure des lèvres. Bella me regarda et je pris Anthony dans mes bras pour aller le déposer dans son lit.

Après m'être assuré qu'Anthony était endormi et en sécurité dans son lit, je retournai trouver Bella. Elle n'était plus là, j'entendais la porte du réfrigérateur en bas et je décidai de l'attendre sur le balcon. Lorsque je l'entendis entrer dans la chambre, je me retournai pour l'accueillir, mais je me figeai lorsque je la vit. Elle portait une nuisette sexy en dentelle et avait dans les mains sushis, bouteille de vin et deux coupes.

-Waouh… Bella… dis-je.

Elle déposa les choses sur la table basse et je m'approchai d'elle pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Elle répondit à mon baiser avec force en s'accrochant à mon cou et se mit à fourrager dans mes cheveux. Ce geste me grisait et elle le savait. Je rompis notre baiser, ne voulant pas lui mettre de pression pour faire l'amour. Je ne savais pas si elle en avait envie, mais moi, je ne me pouvais plus. Elle m'avait soulagée à deux reprises sous la douche dans la dernière semaine, mais seulement avec ses mains et son corps me manquait horriblement.

-Humm… cette petite nuisette sexy, tu es très attirante mon amour, chuchotai-je.

-Humm… tu crois qu'on peut diner ou alors tu me fais l'amour dans la seconde, murmura-t-elle.

-Je te fais l'amour dans la seconde… murmurais-je à mon tour.

Je l'attirai à moi pour reprendre nos baisers enflammés. Elle me retira mon t-shirt en le faisant passer sur ma tête. Et sans perdre une seconde, elle fit descendre mon pantalon de pyjama sur mes cuisses avant qu'elle ne revienne se plaquer contre moi pour reprendre ma bouche dans un baiser. Mon érection s'intensifia et j'étais impatient de me glisser en elle pour nous faire le plus grand bien. Elle rompit notre baiser et elle fit descendre mon boxer et mon pantalon sur mes chevilles que je m'empressai d'enlever complètement. Elle était à genoux, le visage devant mon sexe qu'elle effleurait du bout des doigts avant de prendre complètement dans sa main. Je gémis faiblement et je fermai les yeux sous ses caresses et sans même que je m'y attende, elle me prit dans sa bouche chaude. Elle faisait des mouvements longs et m'enfonçait toujours de plus en plus loin dans le fonde de sa gorge, mon gland frappant sa gorge et je grognai de plaisir. Sous l'effet du plaisir, je glissai ma main dans ses cheveux et les caressaient doucement en accompagnant le mouvement. Elle reprit son souffle et titilla mon gland de sa langue.

-Bella…

Elle ne me laissa pas de répit et me reprit dans sa bouche avec détermination en serrant ses lèvres plus forts sur ma verge. J'étais proche et elle le savait. Elle plaça ses mains sur mes fesses et m'attira à elle encore plus profondément et me fit jouir dans son mouvement. Elle ralentit, mais continuait de sucer et de lécher pour s'assurer qu'il ne restait plus une goutte de mon plaisir. Je me laissai tomber sur la balançoire et l'attira à moi de façon à ce qu'elle soit à califourchon sur moi et je l'embrassai à pleine bouche.

-Bella… c'était… trop bon, trop fort… wow, c'était bon.

-Hummm… Je sais, je suis la meilleure, ria-t-elle.

-Je t'aime.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward.

Nous étions restés collés l'un à l'autre quelques minutes avant que Bella se lève pour remplir nos coupes de vins. Elle m'en donna une pour trinquer à notre bonheur et nous mangions et discutions de notre vie depuis notre rencontre et depuis Anthony.

-Tu sais ma chérie, je ne t'ai pas fait l'amour dans la seconde… dis-je en prenant une gorgée de vin et fixant mon regard au sien.

-Tu sais, j'ai eu un peu peur que ce soit un peu douloureux, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur toi...

-Oh… Bella, je vais faire attention, je ne vais pas te faire mal. Si c'est douloureux, tu me le dis…

-Merci, tu es un amour. Je sais que tu seras parfait.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la table de nuit et mis quelque chose dans ma main. Lorsque je vis que c'était un préservatif, je fus surpris. Je la regardai et elle me sourit.

-Je sais, ce n'est pas très inspirant…

-Ça va… souriais à mon tour.

-Je fais installer mon stérilet dans 2 semaines lors de mon rendez-vous avec Addison.

-C'est bon Bella. Je prendrai mes responsabilités cette fois, dis-je en l'attirant à moi

Je la fit reprendre sa position à califourchon sur mes cuisses et elle roula des hanches pour faire une friction de nos sexes. Je déposai des petits baisers doux sur son corps et je m'attardai longtemps sur ses seins. Ils étaient tellement beaux. Volumineux, doux, chauds et surtout gorgés de lait. En passant ma langue dessus, je m'aperçu que le goût de sa peau avait changé. Je pris donc son sein dans ma bouche et un liquide coula dans ma bouche, que je devinai être son lait. C'était excitant en plus d'être bon, chaud et sucré. Je pris alors son autre sein dans ma bouche et une fois de plus, son lait coula dans ma bouche.

-Humm… tu sais, c'est encore plus excitant…

-Quoi donc ?

-Ton lait qui coule dans ma bouche… dis-je en rivant son regard dans le mien.

Elle rougit.

-Oh désolée…

-Ne sois pas désolée, c'est assez excitant… je peux te goûter d'une nouvelle façon et je trouve ça absolument fantastique… c'est chaud, c'est sucré et c'est bon…

-Vraiment ??

-Absolument… et tes seins sont magnifiques.

Et je lui fit l'amour le plus tendrement possible en faisant attention à ne pas la pénétrer trop fort et faire vibrer le fond de son ventre en douceur. Lorsqu'elle fut habituée à ma présence, elle me demanda de me laisser aller et notre jouissance explosa peu de temps après avoir prit un rythme plus soutenu.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Bella sortit de mes bras pour aller prendre une douche et je l'attirai à moi pour l'embrasser et lui dire une autre fois que je l'aime.

-Je ne me lasserai jamais de toi Bella, dis-je en étirant mon bras pour la faire tomber sur moi pour l'embrasser.

-Oh et tu sais quoi ? Moi non plus, je ne me lasserai jamais de toi, je t'aime Edward Anthony Cullen, dit-elle en plaquant sa bouche sur la mienne.

-C'est du sérieux. Tu as utilisé tous mes noms, riais-je.

-Ouais, très sérieux, me défendit-elle.

-Moi aussi je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.

Je l'embrassai de nouveau et lorsque je voulu approfondir notre baiser, notre bébé la réclama pour sa première tétée de nuit. Alors elle me quitta pour aller s'occuper de l'autre homme dans sa vie.

J'avais réussi. Je voulais faire tourner la page de Bella Swan sur son passé et je m'en étais tiré assez bien. Elle était en train d'écrire de nouveaux chapitres et elle avait une plume d'écrivaine absolument extraordinaire parce que jusqu'à maintenant ses chapitres étaient parfaits.

* * *

**Voilà !!!**

**Pour celles qui veulent bien, je voudrais savoir quels moments voudriez-vous que je fasse en BONUS un chapitre sur un sujet laisser en suspends ???**

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	27. Chapter 27 : BONUS Victoria

**Voilà je me suis laissée tenté par un petit BONUS VICTORIA.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. **

**Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé des messages, celles qui m'ont mise en alert et en favorites.**

**A+**

**isa**

* * *

**Chapitre 27 : BONUS : Victoria**

* * *

Nous étions en décembre et Rosalie, Alice et moi étions une fois de plus en séances shopping. Rosalie en était à 28 semaines de grossesse et elle était tout à fait resplendissante avec son gros ventre. Ses nausées s'étaient quelques peu estompées et elle savait maintenant qu'Emmet et elle allaient avoir une petite fille en février, dont Edward et moi seront les heureux parrain et marraine. Nous avions trouvé des pyjamas roses pour la petite princesse et moi j'avais pris des bleus et des verts pour Anthony. C'était effrayant la vitesse avec laquelle il grandissait. En plus, d'être grand, il avait le même visage d'ange et les cheveux en bataille de son père, mais dans un brun plus chaud qui s'accordait plus à la couleur des miens. En fait un heureux mélange.

Ensuite nous nous dirigions vers notre boutique de lingerie préférée et nous étions à choisir de la lingerie une fois de plus. C'était en fait devenu une tradition, lorsqu'on faisait du shopping toutes les trois. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions toutes un peu énervées par l'approche de noël. Nous avions décidé de faire la soirée chez Edward et moi, puisque c'était plus simple avec Anthony. Ensuite, on irait faire des achats pour les cadeaux.

Je cherchais de nouveaux sous-vêtements, puisque les miens étaient un peu défraîchit. J'étais dans la cabine d'essayage, Alice faisait l'aller-retour entre la boutique et les cabines pour me montrer toujours plus de modèles. Rosalie avait la responsabilité de surveiller Anthony et elle se tenait près des cabines. Je l'entendis saluer une personne, mais n'y prêtai pas attention. Lorsque je sorti avec mes trouvailles dans les bras, je me figeai lorsque je vis avec qui Rosalie discutait.

-Bella ???

-Victoria…

Je regardai Rosalie paniquée. Elle me souria pour me rassurer. J'espérais seulement que Victoria ne me jetterait pas une nouvelle fois des insultes au visage à cause de James. Cette fois, elle ne m'empêcherait pas de lui faire le portrait de cet enfoiré.

-Bella, je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

_Hein ?_

-Tu ne savais pas quoi ?

-Pour James, je suis vraiment une idiote. J'aurais dû deviner que c'était lui qui avait fait exprès pour que je vous surprenne, dit-elle.

-Pour ça, il aurait fallu que tu me laisses la chance de m'expliquer, dis-je sèchement.

-Je sais, je n'ai pas été juste avec toi. Excuse-moi.

-Ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, répliquais-je.

-Pour moi, ça en a. Tu étais ma meilleure fille Bella, je n'aurais pas dû te chasser de cette manière. J'ai essayé de te rappeler pour m'excuser, mais toutes mes tentatives se sont avérées vaines. Charles n'est revenu qu'une seule fois après et il n'a jamais voulu me donner ton téléphone.

-Et il a bien fait. Tu crois que j'aurais accepté. Tu m'as déçue Victoria, je croyais que je comptais pour toi, que tu n'étais pas seulement ma patronne, mais aussi une amie et que tu aurais au moins eu la décence de m'écouter. James était un salaud et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il m'attendait dans ma chambre.

-Quoi ??? ce n'était pas la première fois, je me suis vraiment fait avoir comme une débutante.

-Non, enfin c'était la première fois que je cédais à ses demandes. Il m'avait dit que tu étais d'accord, mais explique-moi comment tu as su alors ???

-Quelques mois après ton départ, l'an dernier, un peu avant noël, Charles et Edward, un ancien client de Kate, un mec blond aux yeux bleus et un mec brun assez musclé que je n'avais jamais vu sont venus à la maison et on donné une bonne raclée à James.

-QUOI !!!

-Ils l'ont assez amoché et Charles m'a expliqué ce qu'il t'avait fait la semaine auparavant. Je suis une fois de plus désolée Bella. J'ai mis James dehors, il avait encore le visage en sang. J'ai voulu te joindre par téléphone, mais Charles m'a interdit de le faire et cet Edward m'a fait promettre de ne pas le faire pour que tu puisses faire une croix sur cette histoire.

-C'est pas possible.

Je me tournai vers Rosalie et Alice qui venait de nous rejoindre. Est-ce que mes deux amies savaient ce qu'ils avaient fait ? Pourquoi Charles ne m'avait rien dit ? Et surtout comment est-ce qu'Edward a pu me cacher une chose pareille ? J'étais contente que James ait eu une bonne raclée, certes, mais j'étais choquée d'apprendre ce qu'Edward avait fait.

-Ne me dites pas que vous étiez au courant toutes les deux ?

-Non, Jasper ne m'a rien dit.

-Non, si Emmet me l'avait dit, j'aurais exigé que tu sois mise au courant Bella.

J'étais sans voix. Je ne pouvais pas croire ce que je venais d'entendre. Rosalie s'avança doucement de moi et me serra le bras.

-Je suis certaine qu'ils ne voulaient pas, ni Charles, ni Edward, te le cacher, juste ne pas t'embêter avec ça Bella. Tu ne voulais plus penser à ça… dit-elle.

-N'empêche que dans la dernière année, ils ont surement eu plusieurs occasions pour me le dire et ils ne l'ont pas fait, répondis-je.

-Ne leurs en veut pas Bella. Même si vous me manquer à la maison toutes les deux, je suis heureuse que vous ayez trouvé un homme avec qui partager votre vie. J'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver des filles qui veulent rester longtemps. Tu sais Bella, ta cuisine me manque aussi.

-Victoria, je… tu m'as fait confiance et j'ai fait mon travail en toute connaissance de cause. Ce qui m'a fait rester, c'est Charles. C'est à lui que je dois la plus grosse partie de ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Et c'est grâce à ce travail, que j'ai rencontré Edward.

-Edward ??? le client de Kate, dit Victoria.

-Oui. Et le petit bonhomme que tu vois là, c'est notre fils, il a six mois.

-Wow, Bella, je suis vraiment contente pour toi, me dit-elle

-Merci.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques instants et elle nous présenta sa nouvelle recrue, une jeune fille d'à peine 18-19 ans tout comme Rose et moi, au début. J'étais peiné de voir qu'une autre jeune fille sans repère s'embarque dans ce travail. On a beau dire que c'était le plus vieux métier de monde, il n'en restait pas moins que ce n'était pas le plus beau.

J'étais dans un drôle d'état après cette rencontre et je décidai de rentrer à la maison plus tôt que prévue. Edward me devait une explication et j'avais bien l'intention qu'il me la donne ce soir.

Anthony faisant la sieste, je fis ce que je faisais toujours pour me changer les idées. La cuisine. Mais cette fois, je ne fis pas le quatre service, mais des purées de bébé pour Anthony. J'avais pelé, patates douces, courge butternut ainsi que poires et pêches que je disposai dans des bacs à glaçon pour la congélation. J'avais terminé et presque finit de ranger la cuisine, lorsque Edward arriva.

J'étais nerveuse et je ne voulais pas me chicaner avec lui, surtout pas à cause de ce salaud de James. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées devant les bacs à glaçons que je disposais tranquillement dans le congélateur et je sursautai lorsqu'Edward prit la parole.

-Humm… ça l'air bon ?

-Certainement, mais je le saurai demain quand j'en donnerai à notre petit trésor, dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Il fait la sieste ?

-Oui, et il ne devrait pas tarder à nous réclamer.

Je retournai pour préparer notre repas à nous pour le diner en sortant le poulet, les légumes et comme je me dirigeais vers l'armoire pour chercher le riz Edward m'attrapa par le bras.

-Bella ? ça va ?

Comment lui dire. _Non, chéri, je ne vais pas bien, tu m'as menti et tu m'as caché que tu avais réglé son compte à James. Je t'en veux et en même temps je suis assez contente que ce salaud ait eu ce qu'il méritait…._

-Euh… oui.

-Bella… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

-Je… j'ai rencontré… euh… Victoria aujourd'hui.

-Oh…

-Edward… pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Je croyais qu'on pouvait tout se dire…

Il ne parlait pas. Visiblement il était mal à l'aise.

-Bella, je… excuse-moi… je ne voulais pas que tu aies peur de moi.

-Peur de toi ???

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux.

-Je ne voulais pas que tu saches ce que j'avais fait à James, parce que je ne voulais pas que tu penses que je pourrais te faire du mal. Je l'ai frappé Bella !!!

-Et alors ? Il le méritait, dis-je sèchement.

-Ce n'était pas très intelligent de ma part. Je sauve des vies Bella. J'avais honte d'avoir cassé le nez et le bras d'un mec par exprès en sachant exactement où frapper pour les casser, alors que je passe ma vie à les réparer.

-Tu lui as cassé le nez ?

-Oui… et… le bras aussi…

-Ce que tu lui as fait, m'est complètement égal. Je suis fâchée, parce que tu me l'as caché.

-Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû t'en parler.

Il me rapprocha de lui et me calla dans ses bras. Il embrassa mon front et ma tempe, tout en prenant de longues respirations.

-Bella, j'ai tellement eu peur que tu ne puisses pas vivre une vie normale, j'étais paniqué. Il t'avait fait tant de choses affreuses et je voulais lui faire payer. Je savais pertinemment que ce n'était pas bien et qu'on était quatre contre lui, mais… je me sentais mieux après et Charles aussi…

-Moi qui croyais que Charles et toi ce n'était pas l'amour fou…

-Solidarité masculine, souria-t-il. Rien à voir avec la relation qu'on entretien…

-C'est pour cette raison que Jasper et Emmet se sont joint à vous ??? Solidarité masculine ???

-Absolument !!! je n'y peux rien nous ne somme que des mecs.

-Tu aurais dû m'en parler. Je te fais confiance Edward, je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu es doux, tendre, affectueux…

Il ne me laissa pas terminé, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes avec une urgence que je lui connaissais bien et me poussa contre le comptoir de cuisine. J'étais coincé entre lui et cette armoire et sa bouche s'activait à me donner les baisers dont je ne me passerais plus jamais tellement ils étaient bons et merveilleusement enivrants. C'était intense, passionné et sensuel. Sa langue savait faire des choses que je n'imaginais même pas. Même après plus d'un an, je fondais lorsqu'il m'embrassait. Je gémis et soupirai lorsqu'il descendit ses baisers sur ma mâchoire et vers mon oreille.

-Bella, tu es la femme de ma vie… je ne veux que ton bien… je ne te ferai jamais de mal…

Il continua à picorer mon cou de baisers humides alors que je renversai ma tête en arrière pour lui donner encore plus accès à cette partie de mon corps qui m'était très sensible. Je sentais le désir me consumer et mon shorty s'humidifier. Il me prit par le fesses et me fit asseoir sur le comptoir et s'installa entre mes cuisses en se pressant contre moi. Je senti sa virilité gonflé se plaquer contre mon aine et je laissai un soupir d'aise sortir de ma bouche.

-Bella… Tu me rends fou… depuis la première fois… je suis fou de toi…

-Humm…

Il nicha son nez dans mon cou en faisant des mouvements avec son bassin pour provoquer une friction de plus en plus forte.

-Tu… je… J'ai toujours envie de toi… de ta bouche… de ton corps…

-Edward… je…

Il ne me laissa pas terminé et reprit ma bouche dans un baiser langoureux. Ses mains se glissèrent sous mon chandail pour caresser la peau de mon ventre. Et comme il voulut passer mon chandail par dessus ma tête, un petit cri nous sortit de notre moment d'intimité.

Edward, posa ses mains sur le comptoir de sa chaque côté de moi, il leva les yeux vers moi et sourit. Il déposa un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

-J'y vais…

-Ouais… il doit avoir faim…

Edward partit en direction des marches pour aller chercher notre fils. Je pris quelques respirations pour me remettre des baisers qu'Edward venait de m'offrir. Je l'entendais parler à notre fils dans le moniteur pendant qu'il changeait sa couche. J'étais toujours émue lorsqu'il s'occupait d'Anthony. Il était très attentionné et lui parlait doucement. Anthony lui répondait avec des petits sons, des babillements et des petits cris.

Il redescendit avec Anthony dans les bras. Il s'approcha doucement de moi et le déposa dans les miens. Il me suivit lorsque je parti m'installer sur le canapé du salon pour donner du lait à mon fils. Il me regardait, mais je ne savais pas que voulait dire son regard voulait me dire. Je restai quelques minutes à le regarder et il me sourit. Sourire que je lui rendis.

-Bella, est-ce que tu as fait le bilan de la dernière année ?

-Ouais…

-Je suis vraiment fier de toi. Tu as pris tellement d'assurance. Regarde-toi… tu es une femme absolument en pleines possessions des ses moyens.

-Edward…

-Non, laisse-moi finir. Tu as vécu des choses épouvantable, tu as fait une croix sur ton passé, tu t'es réconcilié avec ta mère, tu t'occupes à merveille de notre fils et tu me rends heureux.

-Ouais… dit de cette façon, je me rends compte que j'ai fait un grand pas en avant. Mais…

…

-C'est grâce à toi Edward, grâce à ton amour et à ta persévérance. Je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissante. Merci.

-Tu ne m'en veux pas alors… pour James ?

-Humm… je ne t'en veux pas. C'est juste que ça m'a surprise de l'apprendre et je comprends pourquoi tu as fait ça. Mais plus de cachette, d'accord.

-D'accord, dit-il en se rapprochant dangereusement de mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa tendrement et prit place du côté opposé à Anthony pour passer son bras sur mes épaules et enfouir son visage dans le creux de mon cou.

-Je t'aime Bella.

-Moi, aussi je t'aime Edward.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai eu de la difficulté à faire ce bonus. J'ai du reprendre plusieurs fois. J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié. Je suis certaine que plusieurs d'entre vous seront contentes qu'Edward et Charles aient mis une raclée à ce salaud de James. **

**A+**

**isasoleil**


	28. Chapter 28 : BONUS Bella

**Salut les filles, **

**Voici le dernier bonus !!!! Je n'ai plus vraiment d'idées.**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis assez satisfaite et j'avais hâte de vous le faire partager.**

**A+ dans une autre fic.**

**isasoleil**

* * *

**Chapitre 28 : BONUS Bella**

* * *

**3 ans plus tard**

**Décembre 2012**

-Bella !!! allez debout.

-Alice, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici aussi tôt ? bougonnais-je en remontant les couvertures sur ma tête.

-Je suis venue t'aider à faire ta valise. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous partons dans 3 jours pour les plages du Mexique afin de célébrer TON mariage avec mon frère.

-Trois jours Alice, je peux continuer à dormir. Anthony, n'est même réveillé.

-Oui, il n'y a que toi qui fait la marmotte, Edward est à la cuisine avec Jasper. Ils font le petit déjeuner pour Anthony et Lily. En plus, on doit faire les essayages finaux pour les vêtements, Rosalie s'en vient également avec Emmet et Emma.

-Quelle heure est-il ? demandais-je.

-Il est presque 10h00.

-QUOI !!!

-Ça fait une heure qu'Edward m'empêche de venir te réveiller. Mais là je n'en pouvais plus, nous avons une journée très chargée.

-Alice…

-Bella, tu m'as fait l'honneur de me laisser organiser votre mariage sur une des plus merveilleuses plages du Mexique alors, tu dois faire ce que je te dis. Debout et sous la douche. Hop hop hop, dit-elle en tapant dans ses mains.

Je me levai en me traînant les pieds jusqu'à la salle de bain. J'étais toujours épuisée depuis quelques jours et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Alice, me poussa avec une main dans le bas de mon dos pour que je sois un peu plus vite, mais à peine m'avait-elle poussé, que je fus prise d'une nausée et j'eus juste assez de réflexe pour libérer le peu du contenu de mon estomac dans la cuvette.

-Bella, ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle Edward ?

-Non Alice. Ça va aller… enfin je crois…

-Depuis quand tu dors comme une marmotte et que tu as la nausée ?

-Quelques jours…

-Et tes règles, c'était quand la dernière fois ?

-Euh… je ne m'en rappelle plus…

-Habituellement tu les as en même temps que moi, non ??

-Ouais...

-Alors, disons autour du 6 novembre, parce que les dernières étaient le 5 décembre. Bella as-tu eu tes règles la semaine dernière ?

-Euh… non… Alice tu crois que…

-Je suis certaine, tu dois avoir au moins 10 jours de retard… et comme tu as fait enlever ton stérilet il y a 3 mois… il est fort probable que tu sois enceinte. Prends ta douche, je vais à la pharmacie.

Elle tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Alice !!

-Oui ?

-Pas un mot à Edward, je veux… lui faire la surprise… je veux qu'il l'apprenne d'une meilleure façon que pour Anthony, d'accord ?

-Bien sur Bella, je leur dis que je vais acheter une teinte de vernis à ongles, ça va passer, crois-moi.

-Merci Alice.

Je sautai dans la douche. L'eau chaude qui coulait sur moi me relaxait et m'aidait à me réveiller comme il faut. Je pensais à ce qu'Alice avait vu et pas moi. Se pourrait-il que je sois de nouveau enceinte. Je croyais que ça prendrait plus de temps avant de le devenir. J'aurais au moins voulu que le mariage soit passé. Nous avions décidé de se marier sur une plage, au soleil et d'y passer noel avec notre famille. J'avais demandé à Alice de tout organiser. La seule condition était que je voulais du rose partout, un rêve de petite fille que j'avais gardé enfouis quelque part dans mon cerveau. Elle m'avait fait une robe vraiment extraordinaire. En plus, elle était unique, c'était une création. Edward et elle s'acharnaient à m'apprendre à danser pour le mariage et je me débrouillais pas trop mal selon Edward. Je ne rivalisais pas avec Alice, et j'étais bien loin de la danse de la fin de Drirty dancing, mais Edward me trouvait parfaite et se faisait un plaisir fou à me guider sur toutes les musiques inimaginables.

Il s'était passé beaucoup de chose depuis la naissance d'Anthony. Edward travaillait toujours à l'hôpital, mais faisait un peu moins de garde. Il était devenu responsable de l'accueil des nouveaux résidents en médecine orthopédique et la plupart du temps il enseignait les chirurgies. Il était plus souvent à la maison le soir et les fins de semaine à moins d'une grosse urgence. Rosalie avait donné naissance à la petite Emma Alice Cullen le 20 février, il y a 2 ½ ans, et elle est de nouveau enceinte d'un petit garçon cette fois, Thomas Edward Cullen qui verra le jour en avril. Elle était comblée par son rôle de mère et je dois dire qu'elle le remplissait à merveille. Emmet avait prit sa retraite du football et donnait des cours d'éducation physique à des jeunes dans un centre pour adolescents en difficultés. Ils rayonnaient de bonheur.

Alice avait ouvert sa boutique de vêtements et son atelier de couture après la naissance de la petite Lily Esmée Withlock qui a aura 2 ans le 20 décembre que nous fêterons sur la plage le lendemain de notre mariage qui a lieu le 19 décembre. Trois ans jours pour jours après mon viol avec James, mais surtout trois ans après le début de nos retrouvailles à Edward et à moi. Il était toujours parfait et je l'aimais encore aussi fort. Anthony a maintenant 3 ½ ans. Il ressemble encore plus à son père. Les mêmes gestes et le même sourire, en plus de la superbe moue _made in Alice Cullen_, que celle-ci s'est empressée de lui apprendre à l'âge de 2 ans ainsi qu'à Emma. Edward et Emmet se sont fait un plaisir de l'apprendre à la petite Lily et déjà, elle fait fureur en la maîtrisant parfaitement, à croire qu'elle a ça dans le sang. Jasper en voit déjà de toutes les couleurs avec les deux femmes de sa vie. J'apprécie vraiment Jasper, c'est un homme vraiment bien. Il est attentionné et je lui suis très reconnaissante de s'être occupé de moi après James. C'est pourquoi, je lui ai demandé de me conduire à Edward le jour de notre mariage.

Ma mère s'est installé à Seattle non loin de notre maison, dans un appartement 4 pièces qu'Esmé a décoré avec très bon goût. Je vois ma mère quelques fois par semaine et elle fait partit de toutes nos rencontres familiales ou presque avec les Cullen. Je suis heureuse de la tournure des évènements de ma vie. J'ai retrouvé la Renée de mon enfance, ma mère à moi, et je suis soulagée d'être aussi proche d'elle. Elle est fière de moi, elle me regarde toujours comme si j'étais une apparition. Nous avons eu beaucoup de crise de larmes au début, elle se sentait extrêmement coupable de ce qui m'était arrivé avec Phil et après ma fugue. Il nous a fallu à Edward et à moi lui faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin de sa culpabilité pour avancer. On a tourné la page et maintenant on vit une vie plus sereine que jamais.

Je voyais toujours Charles, une fois par mois. Il venait à la maison et avec Edward, on passait des soirées agréables. Il ne s'inquiétait plus autant pour moi, il savait que j'étais en sécurité. Il ne pouvait pas venir à notre mariage et j'étais un peu déçue. Il ne manquerait juste lui pour que tous les gens important dans ma vie soit présent. Mais je comprenais qu'il ne puisse pas toujours se libérer et il n'y avait pas de bureau de sa compagnie au Mexique pour lui faire un alibi pour sa femme.

Je sortis de la douche et Alice était déjà revenue et elle me regardait avec la petite boîte dans les mains. Je lui pris des mains et m'exécutai. Dans trois minutes, je serais fixé. Edward, m'avait donné tout le temps que j'avais besoin avant de faire un autre bébé. Nous en avions parlé à plusieurs reprises et je savais qu'il en avait envie depuis longtemps, mais il ne m'a jamais mis de pression. J'avais déniché un emploi à mi-temps, trois jours par semaine, à la bibliothèque de l'Université. J'ai 24 ans et j'ai encore beaucoup de temps devant moi pour étudier plus tard. Edward disait que je n'avais pas besoin de travailler plus, qu'il aimait bien rentrer et savoir que j'étais toujours à la maison et que je m'occupais le plus possible d'Anthony. Je savais que ça lui ferait plaisir si j'étais enceinte.

-Bella, on regarde là ? me dit Alice en me sortant de mes pensées.

-Oui… euh… attends une minute.

Je pris une grande respiration et la main d'Alice dans la mienne, je me dirigeai vers le comptoir de la salle de bain, où j'avais laissé le petit bâton de test. Ensemble nous regardâmes les deux petites fenêtres. La première avait une ligne, signe que le test avait fonctionné et la seconde donnait le résultat : ligne positif, vide négatif.

-Alice, il y a une ligne, je suis… enceinte, chuchotais-je.

-Oui, Bella, félicitations… Edward va être vraiment content, chuchota-t-elle à son tour.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et je versai une larme de bonheur à l'idée de le dire à Edward, tant il sera heureux. Je lui dirai ce soir, j'ai une longue journée avec Alice et Rosalie.

-Bella ??

-Oui ??

-J'emmène Anthony dormir chez moi ce soir, vous vous ferez une petite soirée en amoureux. Tu pourras l'annoncer à Edward, d'accord ?

-Oh, merci Alice. C'est vraiment gentil.

Nous descendîmes trouver nos hommes et nos enfants pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Nous attendions Rosalie, Emmet et Emma avant de commencer les essayages. Alice commença par les hommes et ensuite les enfants pour les libérer pour leur journée à la piscine. Fallait bien les occuper si on ne voulait pas qu'ils voient ma robe.

Alice n'a eu qu'à faire des retouches sur ma robe dans le bas. Comme elle avait décidé que je ne posterais pas de souliers, mais juste un bijou de pied, pour la cérémonie sur la plage, elle allait mette des attaches afin de la relever pour ne pas qu'elle ne touche trop le sol. Je déferai les attaches pour mettre mes talons pour la soirée. Edward devait revenir vers 19h00 après la baignade et avoir reconduit Anthony chez Alice. Donc, j'étais seule pour son retour. J'avais disposé des chandelles sur chacune des marches de notre grand escalier et tout au long du couloir qui menait à notre chambre. Alice m'avait aidé à sortir les fauteuils et la table basse près des portes du balcon pour mettre ma balançoire à l'intérieur à cet endroit. J'avais pris ma douche, revêtue une nuisette et j'étais installé avec de la musique et un livre me balançant en attendant mon homme.

Comme prévu, j'entendis la porte à 18h55. Il y avait des chandelles à partir de l'entrée et j'entendis Edward dire. Wow !!! et ses pas précipités dans l'escalier. Il ouvrit la porte doucement.

-Bella, wow…

-Edward, tu as passé une bonne journée, demandais-je en me levant pour l'étreindre et l'embrasser.

-Oui, je… j'ai passé une bonne journée, sourit-il. Mais ce n'est rien à côté de la soirée qui m'attends.

Il m'embrassa doucement et fit des caresses à ma bouche avec sa langue. Je frissonnai et ouvrit ma bouche pour lui permette l'accès, il la fit entrer délicatement et la frotta sensuellement contre la mienne dans un jeu absolument excitant. Il rompit notre baiser et posa son front contre le mien.

-Humm… on fête quelque chose ? demanda-t-il.

-Euh… ouais…

-Je n'ai rien oublié j'espère ?

-Non, mon chéri.

-C'est quoi alors ? J'imagine qu'Alice est au courant, elle m'a presque foutu à la porte de chez elle, sans même que j'aie le temps de faire un bizou à Anthony, dit-il en enlevant ses vêtements pour rester en boxer.

-Vient t'asseoir avec moi, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

-Bonne idée pour la balançoire, dit-il en s'assoyant.

Je lui souris. Il posa ses lèvres dans mon cou. Il déposa une myriade baiser en longeant vers ma poitrine, avant d'enfouir son visage entre mes deux seins. Il refit le chemin inverse toujours avec des baisers, une main sur un de mes seins en pressant contre celui-ci, pour venir murmurai à mon oreille.

-C'est ton ovulation, ce qui veut dire, mon amour, que je peux te faire un enfant ce soir ?

-Euh… non… pas vraiment. En fait, je voulais te parler.

Il arrêta ses caresses. Il haussa un sourcil et remonta la couverture sur nous en ne cessant de me regarder.

-J'ai plutôt un cadeau à t'offrir.

-Un cadeau ? Bella, on avait dit rien avant le mariage… c'est toi qui l'a exigé en plus…

-Mais je ne pouvais pas attendre plus longtemps, dis-je en lui tendant une petite boîte emballée avec du papier jaune pâle et un ruban vert pomme. J'avais récupéré une boîte en velours où il y avait une chaîne auparavant et j'y avais déposé le petit bâton test dedans avant de l'emballer.

Edward le prit dans ses mains. Il le retourna dans tous les sens avant de le secouer un peu. Il entendit un petit bruit. Il commença à le déballer doucement comme s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait découvrir à l'intérieur. Lorsque le papier fut enlevé, il inspira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la boîte. Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le petit bâton, il leva les yeux vers moi. Je lui souris.

-Félicitations papa !

-Tu… on… tu es… enceinte ?

-Oui, j'avais un retard de 10 jours et je ne m'en suis aperçu que ce matin.

-Je suis tellement content mon amour, t'as raison, ton cadeau ne pouvait pas attendre.

Il m'embrassa et me serra fort dans ses bras.

-Tu rends ma vie tellement belle, mon amour.

Il me souleva pour me faire passer par-dessus lui et me faire asseoir sur ses cuisses. Il prit mon visage entre ses mains et m'embrassa longuement.

-Bella, je t'aime, je suis bien avec toi. Tu fais de moi, l'homme le plus heureux qui soit. Tu es belle, douce, intelligente et tu t'occupes tellement bien de notre fils. Tu es la femme de ma vie et je suis fier d'être ton homme.

-Je t'aime aussi Edward, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Ses mains descendirent plus bas sur mes hanches et il me plaqua contre lui pour intensifier nos caresses. Pendant que sa bouche m'infligeait encore une merveilleuse torture, je roulai des hanches sur lui et je sentis son sexe se durcir sous mes vas et viens.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je voulais que tu l'apprennes dans de meilleures circonstances cette fois-ci, murmurais-je.

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Bella… même si les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales lorsque j'ai appris pour Anthony, j'étais tout aussi heureux qu'en ce moment. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas te serrer aussi fort que maintenant à cette fois là. Je devais sauver ta jambe pour que tu puisses mettre notre bébé au monde, dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

-Oui et je n'ai pas peur cette fois, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Nous continuâmes à nous embrasser et à nous caresser un bon moment avant qu'il ne me fasse l'amour tendrement et très attentionné en embrassant chaque partie de mon corps.

* * *

Nous sommes arrivés hier après-midi au Valentine Imperial Maya Hôtel sur la _playa del Carmen_ au Mexique. Nous avons dormis les filles et les enfants dans notre suite à Edward et moi tandis que les garçons ont dormi dans la suite d'Emmet. Renée avait une suite juste pour elle et m'avait assuré qu'elle prendrait Anthony pour ma nuit de noces. Carlisle et Esmé avaient pris soin de voir à toute la logistique de l'endroit de la cérémonie, d'aller chercher les fleurs ainsi que s'assurer des plats pour le diner de ce soir. Nous avions réquisitionné la moitié d'un étage juste pour nous tous. Il était maintenant 12h00 et nous étions à nous préparer pendant que les hommes faisaient déjeuner les petits pour ensuite les amener au parc en bas. Et pendant qu'ils feront la sieste, Alice ira les aider à se préparer et se charger des enfants. La cérémonie était prévue pour 16h00 et ensuite nous allions diner et participer à une soirée. Dans ces mariages, les occupants de l'hôtel pouvaient se joindre au diner jusqu'à concurrence de 50 personnes et la soirée était sur la terrasse de l'hôtel où se déroulait les mariages. Nous aurons donc à notre mariage nos proches et des figurants comme Alice les appelaient, c'était pour mettre de l'ambiance.

L'après-midi passa très vite. J'étais coiffée, maquillée, il ne restait plus qu'à mettre ma robe. J'attendais Alice pour qu'elle m'aide, quand le téléphone de la chambre sonna.

-Allo ?

_-Hey, mon amour, tu vas bien ?_

-Edward… oh, tu me manques…

_-Moi aussi tu me manques. Alice n'est pas là ?_

-Non, je l'attends.

_-Ok, alors, j'ai une dernière surprise pour toi._

-Edward…

_-Va à la porte de ta chambre et ouvre là, ma surprise est là. Je t'aime on se retrouve sur la plage._

Et il raccrocha. Je me dirigeai vers la porte et l'ouvris, sans même me soucier que j'étais en peignoir.

-Salut Bella !

-CHARLES, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Je lui sautai dans les bras et le serrai fort contre moi. Il ne manquait plus que lui pour mon mariage soit parfait.

-Je suis venu pour te porter jusqu'à l'autel. Je vais donner ta main à Edward, c'est mon rôle, non ?

-Oh, je suis tellement contente… Maintenant tout est parfait, j'étais triste que tu ne puisses pas venir. Et je suis très heureuse que ce soit toi qui m'emmène jusqu'à Edward. Ne reste pas là, entre.

Alice arriva quelques temps après et elle m'aida avec ma robe tandis que Charles finissait de mettre son costume. Jasper entra quelques minutes plus tard dans la chambre.

-Bella, tu es magnifique. Je vois que tu m'as trouvé un remplaçant, dit-il en souriant.

-Oh, Jasper, je suis désolée, tu ne m'en veux pas ?

-Bella, je me serais fait un plaisir de t'accompagner, mais je savais que Charles serait là depuis des semaines alors…

-Il n'y a que moi qui ne savais pas alors ?

-Ouais… dit-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

-Bon, on y va, dit Alice.

Ma robe était vraiment belle. Unique et comme je l'aurais souhaité. Elle était blanche et rose, sans bretelles et même si nous étions dans le sud et qu'il faisait chaud, elle avait une crinoline. C'était la plus belle robe que j'avais vu de toute ma vie. Je pris mon bouquet dans mes mains. Il était une fois de plus rose et blanc. Il était fait de fresia blanc et de calla rose. Alice avait vraiment fait dans le parfait. J'avais demandé un mariage en blanc et rose et elle avait fait tout ce qu'il fallait. Je devais rejoindre Rosalie ma demoiselle d'honneur avec Alice et les trois enfants qui étaient bouquetières et petit page. Lorsque je vis Anthony, ma gorge se serra, quand il s'élança à ma rencontre.

-Maman !!! tu es _beau*_… dit-il en frappant ses lèvres sur ma joue.

-Merci, mon trésor. Tu es très beau toi aussi.

On se fit un gros câlin puis il regarda Charles à côté de moi et il lui sourit avant de se rapprocher pour lui taper dans les mains.

-Charles, tu es venu ?

-Oui, mon grand… Alors, tu sais quoi faire ?

-Oui, je marche avant les filles avec ma boîte, dit-il en montrant ses cousines du doigt.

-Tout le monde en piste, cria Alice.

Charles me tendit son coude pour que je m'accroche à lui et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la plage où tout le monde nous attendais. Lorsque j'arrivai non loin de là, je fus une fois de plus satisfaite du résultat. Au bout où Edward m'attendait, il y avait une arche en bois avec des rideaux de chaque côté et en haut de celle-ci, rose et blanc. Des chaises recouvertes d'une housse blanche et d'un ruban rose étaient disposées de chaque côté d'un tapis rose servant de chemin, que les bouquetières, Emma et Lily parsemaient de pétales de roses. Toutes ma famille était installée et n'attendait que moi. Charles me regarda.

-Tu es prête Bella ?

-Oui.

-Tu es magnifique Bella. Tu es devenue une femme bien. Tu as surmonté les épreuves de ton passé et je suis fière de toi. Edward est un homme merveilleux et je te souhaite beaucoup de bonheur ma belle. Et au fait, félicitations pour ta grossesse, Edward est vraiment heureux.

-Oh Charles… Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans ma vie. Je t'en serai éternellement reconnaissante. Merci d'être là aujourd'hui, c'était à toi que revenait cette tâche. C'est important pour moi, merci.

Et après nous être serré dans les bras l'un l'autre, Charles nous dirigea vers le petit chemin de pétales.

Charles marchait lentement avec moi, je vis Edward au bout qui m'attendait. Il était vêtu avec un smoking blanc. Tout était blanc, il était à couper le souffle avec le vent qui soufflait dans ses cheveux qu'il n'avait surement pas essayé de coiffer.

Charles et Edward se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant que Charles mette ma main dans celle d'Edward. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule, embrassa mon front et me laissa prendre place aux côtés de celui avec qui j'allais unir ma vie officiellement. Nous nous regardâmes intensément avant de porter notre attention sur le célébrant devant nous. La cérémonie se déroula tranquillement et vint le moment où nous devions échanger nos vœux et par le fait même nos alliances. Anthony vint nous porter une petite boîte qu'on avait fait avec lui pour qu'il puisse participer à sa façon. Il s'avança vers nous doucement, il donna la boîte à son père, l'embrassa et se tourna vers moi pour me donner un baiser également. Il retourna comme un grand rejoindre ma mère comme on lui avait dit de le faire et répété depuis quelques jours.

-Bella, j'ai su dès mon premier regard que tu étais la femme de ma vie. Tu es devenue une femme forte qui a confiance en elle et dont je suis très fière. Aujourd'hui, je me rends compte tu as donné un sens à ma vie. Tu m'as donné un fils merveilleux et notre deuxième enfant grandit en toi en ce moment pour le plus grand des bonheurs. Je ne te dirai jamais assez combien je t'aime et combien je suis comblé par ta présence à mes côtés. Je t'aime ma Bella.

-Edward, nous avons créé un lien unique entre nous, et je sais déjà que tu sauras le protéger comme tu me protèges... Je suis heureuse de pouvoir m'unir à toi aujourd'hui, tu m'as fait vivre les plus beaux moments de ma vie et tu m'as aidée à reprendre confiance en moi, j'embellis à ton contact mon amour, le meilleur reste à venir je t'aime.

Nous avions de la misère à parler, nos voix étaient remplies d'émotions et quelques larmes s'échappaient de nos yeux. Et maintenant nous pouvions nous embrasser pour sceller notre union. Je passai mes mains derrière la nuque de mon mari tandis que lui posait ses mains sur mes hanches et doucement nos lèvres se trouvèrent pour s'aimer doucement pour commencer et devenir un baiser passionné et enflammé, devant les applaudissements de notre famille. Edward glissa à mon oreille un petit je t'aime avant de redéposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

Le diner et la soirée c'était très bien déroulée. Edward et moi avions ouvert la danse avec une valse et j'avais très bien dansé. Edward et Alice était fière de ma performance. Tout le monde semblait s'amuser. J'avais dansé avec presque tous les hommes de ma famille et là je profitais d'un slow avec mon mari. Ma mère avait dansé avec Charles toute la soirée et j'espérais sincèrement qu'ils n'auraient pas une aventure ensemble. Je ne devais pas penser à ça, surtout que Rosalie était épuisée avec sa grossesse plus avancée que la meinne et avait emmené avec elle les trois enfants pour faire dodo, il y a une heure. Ce qui voulait dire que ma mère serait libre de ses faits et gestes pour la nuit. Un frisson me parcourut en y pensant.

-Tu as froid ?

-Euh… non… regarde ma mère.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

-Elle a dansé avec Charles toute la soirée.

-Et alors ?

-Edward ! ils vont passer la nuit ensemble, ça se voit non ? m'exclamais-je.

-Euh… ouais…

-Tu n'as pas l'air surpris ?

-Non, c'est assez évident… ça te dérange ?

-Euh… non… oui… en fait je ne le sais pas. Ce n'est pas de la jalousie, mais juste à penser…

-Bella, laisse-les s'amuser un peu… ils sont majeurs et vaccinés, ria-t-il.

-Ouais, tu as raison. Et en plus, elle ne sera pas déçue, Charles est un bon coup… Oups, désolée, dis-je en mettant la main sur ma bouche.

Edward éclata de rire.

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire rire ?

-Toi, on dirait une petite fille qui vient de se faire prendre en faute, ria-t-il de plus belle.

-Ne te moques pas de moi, je te rappelle que je suis officiellement ta femme et que je porte ton enfant, tu me dois le plus grand des respects, le taquinais-je.

-Justement, tu es ma femme et rien au monde ne pourra faire de l'ombre sur ma journée. Même pas Charles qui est un bon coup. Quoi que je suis certain qu'il en a perdu avec l'âge, il n'a plus trop l'occasion de s'exercer, il a perdu sa partenaire préférée il y a 4 ans, et je suis certain que je suis meilleur que lui.

-Tu es vraiment meilleur que lui. Et tu sais pourquoi ?

-J'ai hâte de savoir.

-Je t'aime et tu m'aimes. Je vie les meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie avec toi parce que je ressens les sensations, les caresses et surtout les baisers dix fois plus forts qu'avec personne. Je suis à toi.

Je l'embrassai amoureusement en me serrant contre lui très fort. J'avais rencontré un ange, mon ange gardien, en la personne d'Edward Cullen. Il m'avait prise comme j'étais et il m'aime comme je suis et pour ce que je suis. Il a confiance en moi et c'est là la base de mon amour pour lui, il croit en moi comme je crois en lui.

Nous partîmes vers notre suite aux petites heures du matin. J'étais complètement épuisée. J'avais besoin de sommeil, mais c'était ma nuit de noces et il n'était pas question que je ronfle lors de ma première nuit en temps que Bella Cullen. Edward me prit dans ses bras pour me faire passer la porte de notre chambre en m'embrassant. Il me remit sur mes pieds au bout du lit. Il continuait de m'embrasser.

-J'ai envie de faire l'amour à ma femme, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

-Et moi, j'ai envie que mon mari me fasse l'amour, répondis-je en murmurant aussi.

Il fit descendre le zipper de ma robe et la fit glisser vers le bas. Il a prit et la déposa délicatement sur le canapé près de nous. Il me regardait des pieds à la tête. J'avais opté pour un simple soutien-gorge bustier blanc et un shorty blanc également, en plus d'avoir mis deux jartières, une sur chaque cuisse. Une blanche qu'Edward avait lancé il y a quelques heures et qu'un inconnu avait attrapé ainsi qu'une rose toujours en place, demande spéciale de mon homme. Il me fit reculer contre la commode derrière moi et écrasa son corps contre le mien. Lorsqu'il reprit ses caresses dans mon cou avec sa bouche et sa langue, je lui retirai son veston en le laçant au même endroit où il avait placé ma robe. Je défis sa cravate et déboutonnai sa chemise pour laisser apparaître son torse musclé. Je passai mes mains sur celui-ci avant de descendre à la ceinture de son pantalon pour le déboutonné avec empressement. Son sexe était très à l'étroit dans ce pantalon et je le libérai en le faisant descendre. Je stoppai lorsque je vis le boxer d'Edward. Alice avait vraiment pensé à tout. Je lui avais demandé du rose et blanc partout. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussit à dénicher un boxer blanc avec un élastique large rose.

-Ça va mon amour ?

-Oui, Alice a vraiment pensé à tout, riais-je.

-Ouaip… blanc et rose, ria-t-il à son tour.

Il m'aida à me relever et il me prit dans ses bras. Pendant qu'il m'embrassait, ses mains passèrent dans mon dos en faisant des caresses pour finalement passer ses mains sous le tissus de mon shorty pour caresser mes fesses et le faire descendre sur mes cuisses. Il me leva et me déposa sur le meuble derrière moi. Il fit le chemin de mes jambes jusqu'à mes chevilles pour enlever mon shorty.

-Ça te dérange de garder les talons ? dit-il en remontant vers moi laissant des baisers sur son passage.

-Non…

-Je peux laisser la jartière sur ta cuisse ?

-Oui...

-Parfait… et il embrassa mon sexe en écartant un peu plus mes cuisses.

Il déposait de petits baisers avant de laisser sa langue se faire un chemin entre les plis de mon sexe pour s'attarder dans la plus sensuelle des caresses sur mon clitoris déjà gonflé. Mes mains s'accrochèrent dans ses cheveux et je laissai échapper un gémissement. Edward laissait ses doigts effleurer la peau de mes jambes et je frissonnai, lorsqu'il s'approcha de mon entré afin d'y glisser son doigt dans mon intimité trempée. Il continua ses mouvements et quelques coups de langue plus tard, mon orgasme me frappa quand il aspira mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et je criai de plaisir en plaqua son visage encore plus contre mon sexe. Il se releva doucement en embrassant chaque partie de ma peau, pour terminer sa course sur mes lèvres. Et sachant que ça l'excitait vraiment, j'ouvris la bouche pour permettre à nos langues de se livrer une douce bataille, ce qui me permit de goûter mon plaisir dans sa bouche.

-Bella… j'adore ça quand tu fais ça, souffla-t-il.

-Je sais, dis-je en reprenant sa bouche.

Je passai mes mains sur ses fesses et les caressai et les serrai un moment. Edward gémis en plaquant son érection son mon sexe toujours enflammé. Je fis passer mes mains dans le boxer et le fis descendre sur ses cuisses et Edward finit de l'enlever car je ne pouvais me rendre plus bas. Je passai mes mains devant lui et j'enroulai ma main autour de sa verge devenue encore plus dure et tendue depuis qu'elle avait toute l'espace pour le faire. J'approchai mes lèvres de l'oreille de mon mari et lui mordillai son lobe doucement.

-Alors, monsieur mon mari…

-Humm…

-Vous voulez bien me faire jouir une autre fois, dis-je en serrant ma main un peu plus autour de sons pénis.

-Oh oui… madame Cullen…

Il remonta mes jambes une à une, toujours avec mes talons, sur le bord de la commode. Je laissai son pénis et pris appuis sur mes mains que je plaçai derrière moi en couchant mon corps un peu vers l'arrière. Il fit des mouvements entre mes cuisses, son pénis se frottant contre mon clitoris à chaque mouvement. J'haletais d'impatience.

-Edward… prends-moi…

Et d'un coup de rein, il me pénétra. Il fit de long et tendre mouvement en se retirant complètement de moi pour revenir à chaque fois frapper contre le fond de mon ventre. C'était exquis comme sensation, le sexe avec Edward était toujours intense. Quelques fois brutal, souvent passionné, tendre et respectueux, mais toujours absolument fantastique. Et lorsqu'il se mit à haleter et gémir un peu plus fort, je savais qu'il était proche. Il accéléra la cadence en nichant son visage dans mon cou, son bas-ventre frappait dans un rythme régulier contre mon clitoris et il m'en fallu peu pour que je jouisse une deuxième fois. Edward qui devait surement attendre mon orgasme avant de se laisser aller à sa jouissance, se déversa au même moment, laissant nos cris de plaisir résonner dans la chambre.

Edward continuait son mouvement divin en moi pour savourer plus longtemps les bienfaits de notre jouissance. Il enleva mes talons et fit descendre mes jambes le long de la commode. Il était toujours en moi et durant encore plusieurs minutes, il me faisait des caresses, des baisers pour finalement plonger son regard dans le mien pour se retirer de moi.

-Tu es si belle… Je t'aime Bella.

* * *

**Voilà !!!**

**Pour celles qui veulent voir des photos de la robe, l'hôtel, le bouquet, la plage, le complet d'Edward ainsi que son boxer, allez faire un tout sur mon profil, j'y ai mis tous les liens.**

*** C'est mon fils de trois ans qui dit beau à la place de belle et je voulais fair un petit clin d'oeil au fait qu'à cet âge, il mélange encore le féminin et le masculin.**

**Vraiment un immense MERCI à toutes celles qui on prit le temps et le plaisir de me lire et à celles qui ont reviewer, vous m'avez fait un bien fou, c'était rassurant de savoir que vous aviez apprécié.**

**MERCI**

**A+ **

**isa**


End file.
